Final Fantasy Omega Legacy
by ChaosM
Summary: Characters from different Final Fantasy worlds and my own stories FF 7 The AC, FF 8 Heritage & FFX The Magnificent collided. Evil has won and now everyone must fight for survival as a small group heads into the darkness to decide everyone's fate.
1. Final Fantasy Omega Legacy: Prologue

**Hey everyone, ChaosM here. It's taken a while, but now Omega Legacy is here. This story involves characters from my own Final Fantasy stories as well as characters from many other Final Fantasy worlds. A dark threat looms over all the worlds that will bring and end to exsistance. The Prolouge picks up in the middle of a wasteland where a new character will help decide everyone's fate. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"_The world is veiled in darkness. The wind stops, the sea is wild, and the earth begins to rot. The people wait, their only hope, a prophecy....'When the world is in darkness Four Warriors will come....'After a long journey, four young warriors arrive, each holding an ORB."_

_-Final Fantasy I_

"_No one touches my princess!! LIGHT WARRIORS?? You impertinent fools. I, Garland, will knock you all down!!"_

_-Garland Final Fantasy I_

**I hear their voices. Everyday, calling out through time and space. Each one has their own story.**

_"I'm just a Dark Knight with no courage to disobey his Majesty…."_

_-__Cecil Harvey Final Fantasy IV_

_"I've simply come to my senses. I've grown sick of siding with freaks like you!"_

_-Kain Highwind Final Fantasy IV_

_"You're not the only one who's list loved ones!"_

_-Rydia Final Fantasy IV_

**My name is Chaos. Which is a funny thing considering it is the thing I want least of all.**

"_In the beginning there was Void. Then four spirits came together in this Void...The crystals were born and the world was created. Thus, Hope gives the earth blessings, Courage lights the flames, Kindness makes water the source of life, Pursuit lets wisdom ride the wind. When the time comes that Void shall again envelope the world if within people live the four spirits, Light shall again be born. Four spirits, Wandering through Void Shall once again give birth to light.__"_

_-Final Fantasy V epilogue_

**The World I live in is a terrible place. Cold, desolate, a piece of rock floating in the void, about 1 ½ miles long in any direction. This planet is dead, except for a small mausoleum right in the middle of it all. Inside of it is the greatest Secret in any universe.**

_"__It's not the net worth of one's life that's important. It is the day to day concerns, the personal victories, and the celebration of life... and love!"_

_-Terra Branford Final Fantasy VI_

_"__Bloody Kefka, we are your worst enemy!"_

_-Locke Cole Final Fantasy VI_

_"__Power only breeds war... I wish I'd never been born."_

_-Celes Chere Final Fantasy VI_

_"__I'm just a gambler... I just want to be left alone... This world is too chaotic for me. What's worse, I've lost my wings..."_

_-Setzer Gabbini Final Fantasy VI_

**Looming overhead is the Dark Planet. Born from Darkness, covered in Shadows. Shades of death, built with steel and rock. He sits there on his planet, ruling over the darkness.**

_"It's not my problem."_

_-Cloud Strife Final Fantasy VII_

_"Looks like I'm always going to be facing crises all my life….."_

_-Cloud Strife Final Fantasy VII_

_"I want to know you. The real you."_

_-Aerith Gainsborough Final Fantasy VII_

_"Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel."_

_-Tifa Lockhart Final Fantasy VII_

_"Only death awaits you all, but don't fear/ For it is through death that a new Spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again as a part of me."_

_-Sephiroth_

**Once we all lived together in peace, our two civilizations. One world, One goal. Learning from the secret, protecting it. Then it happened.**

_"I can't save anyone…..Not family, not friends…..No one."_

_-Cloud Strife Advent Children (Movie)_

_"I never blamed you, not once. You came for me. That's all that matters."_

_-Aerith Gainsborough Advent Children (Movie)_

_"Which is it? The memory or us?"_

_-Tifa Lockhart Advent Children (Movie)_

_"I decided to live for the both of us."_

_-Cloud Strife Advent Children (Movie)_

_"Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away."_

_-Sephiroth Advent Children (Movie)_

_"Cloud is Cloud."_

_-Tifa Lockhart Advent Children (Movie)_

_"A good son would have known."_

_-Rufus Shinra Advent Children (Movie)_

**We Split, divided by our beliefs on how to study the secret and how to use our vast knowledge. We bickered and argued. We warred and fought. The planet split, two equal worlds, one horrible war. Then one day it all ended. Because he ended it.**

_"I don't want to carry someone else's burden."_

_-Squall Leonhart Final Fantasy VIII_

_"No matter what happens, even if you become the world's enemy, I'll be your knight."_

_-Squall Leonhart Final Fantasy VIII_

_"That's why TODAY, the time we have now is important!"_

_-Rinoa Heartilly Final Fantasy VIII_

_"But now….Squall, you're the one who gives me the most comfort. Comfort and Happiness……And annoyance and disappointment, too!"_

_-Rinoa Heartilly Final Fantasy VIII_

_"Why don't you try to show a little more passion….? You know, like me."_

_-Zell Dincht Final Fantasy VIII_

_"She might wake up with a kiss from the Prince."_

_-Quistis Trepe Final Fantasy VIII_

_"Someone you love may disappear before your very eyes. It's tough when you live your life thinking that way. But that's why I fight."_

_-Irvine Kinneas Final Fantasy VIII_

_"This is the scene where you swear your undying hatred for me."_

_-Seifer Almasy Final Fantasy VIII_

**The voices ,my only source of hope in these dark times. He killed them all, destroyed both worlds. Now all that is left is me, the secret and him.**

_"You don't need a reason to help people."_

_-Zidane Tribal Final Fantasy IX_

_"Someday I will be queen, but I will always be myself."_

_-Garnet Til Alexandros 17__th__ Final Fantasy IX_

_"I don't know what the future holds…..But I want to finish what I came here for."_

_-Garnet Til Alexandros 17__th__ Final Fantasy IX_

_"__The weak lose their freedom to the strong. Such is the way of the strong. And it is the providence of nature that only the strong survive. That is why I needed strength."_

_-__Kuja Final Fantasy IX_

**He sits there on his dark planet. Watching and waiting. He can't set foot here on this tiny piece of rock. The barrier around it is the only thing keeping back the end. But that won't last for long.**

_"Listen to my story. This maybe our last chance."_

_-Tidus Final Fantasy X_

_"This is my story. It'll go the way I want it….or I'll end it here!"_

_-Tidus Final Fantasy X_

_"I've…..learned how to smile….Even when I'm feeling sad."_

_-Yuna Final Fantasy X_

_"Outside the dream world, life can be harsh-even cruel, but it is life."_

_-Auron Final Fantasy X_

_"Memories are nice, but that's all they are……"_

_-Rikku Final Fantasy X_

_"It all began when I saw this sphere of you."_

_-Yuna Final Fantasy X-2_

_"Think you can keep up?"_

_-Paine Final Fantasy X-2_

_"There's a connection. Everything is connected. I can feel it."_

_-Yuna Final Fantasy X-2_

**I can feel it. The wheels of fate are all ready in motion. His plan has all ready begun. In my heart I know I can't stop him. I only feel sorry for the voices, the people.**

_"You know what? I'm through with it. I'm through running. I'm ready to find my purpose, to find some real answers...some reasons."_

_-Vaan Final Fantasy XII_

_"This is something I have to do! For myself and all those who have fallen. I will not be made to hide!" _

_-Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca Final Fantasy XII_

_"I'm the leading man. You know what they say about the leading man? He never dies."_

_-Balthier Final Fantasy XII_

_"We are the arbiters of our destiny."_

_-Basch Fon Rosenburg Final Fantasy XII_

**Each of them has etched their story into the annuls of history. What they don't know is that soon all their stories will be wiped away, rewritten. Replaced by his design. Everything they know done, everything they love gone. And I remain guardian, unable to do anything, useless.**

_"I've been watching you Alex. You're lost."_

_-Aerith Gainsborough The Advent Children (Fanfic)_

_"I AM A GOD!!!!"_

_-Rufus Shinra Final Fantasy 7: The Advent Children (Fanfic)_

_"You will be great. You just have to suffer for it first."_

_-The Master Final Fantasy 8: Heritage_

_"I had nothing in life. My parents were dead and all I had was the Order. But you…..You had parents who loved and cared about. You had friends. You had natural talent and power. I had none of those things!"_

_-Marco Valns Final Fantasy 8: Heritage_

_"We live, as we dream-alone…"_

_-Yul Final Fantasy X/X-2: The Magnificent_

**As I sit here I listen to the voices. The heroes, people willing to fight against all odds. Willing to sacrifice themselves to save others. It may only be a simple fantasy, but maybe there is hope. Hope in these heroes, hope that they can fight against the darkness.**

_"I…..WON'T….GIVE UP! MY NAME IS ALEX ZACHARY STRIFE AND THIS…..IS MY STORY!!!"_

_-Alex Strife Final Fantasy 7: The Advent Children (Fanfic)_

_"I just realized that the people in my life were more important than my position in the Garden."_

_-Brandon Leonhart Final Fantasy 8: Heritage 2 In the Garden_

_"Trust Me."_

_-Rekks Final Fantasy X/X-2: The Magnificent_

**It seems my only choice now. Only these heroes can full fill this simple fantasy, this FINAL FANTASY.**

**Final Fantasy**

**&**

**Chaosm**

**Presents:**

**Final Fantasy: Omega Legacy**


	2. OL Chapter 1: Overcast

**Darkness befalls the Final Fantasy worlds now. This chapters deals primarily with characters from my previous stories....so if you haven't read them I suggest you do. But still I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, etc...send it right to me, I'm all ears.**

_

* * *

What happens when a man spends his life fighting for a cause? Does a solider, a warrior, just turn off? What evil will a man see when he lays down his weapon and bears his soul only to find it wanting? How will he view the world then? What reason will he find in Chaos? Will he ever find peace, goodness, worth; in himself, in the world, in existence?_

A small chunk of rock. That was all it was, a half mile piece of rock in every direction, floating in space. In the middle, there stood a large marble mausoleum. A few feet away a man wearing a black cloak sat on a boulder. He looked up over head at a massive planet hanging in the sky, shrouded in darkness. The man sighed; he could sense the movement on the planet. He watched a small twinkling light on the surface of the planet. It shone brightly for a second then disappeared. The man sighed, his shoulders slumping, his gaze falling to the floor.

**Chapter 1:**** Overcast**

**2 miles outside of Bevelle……… 1 year after Sad Hill**

Clouds gathered over head casting a dark shadow over the massive cemetery. Thousands of graves littered the landscape; each one of them neatly cared for. Rekks looked up at the gathering clouds; they were dark and heavy. Ready to burst into rain at any moment. His attention then turned back to the grave before him and the people standing around it. His family and friends all dressed in black. Shay holding back her tears laid a small flower at the grave.

"Thank you everyone for showing up. I know it's been a year but I think that Lee would have loved to see that all his friends and family came to honor him." Shay thanked.

Putting on a big, bright smile she thanked everyone as they began to walk away from the grave. Only Rekks lingered behind. He stood in front of the grave, almost in a trance, his eyes fixated on the headstone. Shay approached him placing a hand on his shoulder bringing him out of his trance.

"Thanks for coming." Shay smiled.

"I wish it could have been different." Rekks replied.

"You did everything that you could have. Thank you for being there for Lee up until the end. I know it must have been hard the way he was acting……."

Shay began to sniff. Tev, noticing this, took Shay by the shoulders and led her to her parents, before walking back over to Rekks.

"Thank you bro, for not telling her about what I said…..or what really went down." Tev sighed.

"I think it's best for all us not to bring up what happened." Rekks answered back.

"You did what you had too, man. At least you didn't pull the trigger yourself." Tev remarked.

"Doesn't feel that way." Rekks sighed.

Rekks turned away from the grave and headed over to join everyone else. Tev watched him walking away, wishing he could say something to his cousin when he noticed a small black feather fall from the sky. It danced in the air before gently landing on the grave. Tev looked up, but there was nothing in the sky, except the dreary clouds littered across the sky.

**Balamb Garden……....Same Day**

The same dark clouds loomed over Balamb Garden. Brandon Leonhart watched them through the window of the Garden's Intel department. Ami sat nearby her eyes focused on the computer screen before her.

"What the does the weather report say about the atmospheric conditions?" Brandon inquired.

"The clouds gathered so suddenly, they're not sure about how. But there doesn't seem to be any storm activity, so guys should be cleared to fly today." She responded.

Brandon let out a sigh as he leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window. Ami's perked up as she heard this.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing. There's just something about these clouds that worry me." Brandon answered.

"Is it really the clouds……or is it because you and Helen had another fight." Ami pushed.

Brandon snickered then turned to face his friend.

"She really does tell you everything, doesn't she?" Brandon smiled.

"I am her best friend." Ami quipped.

"It's been 8 months since we started dating and we keep having all these fights. Sometimes I think, we're too much alike. With our personalities we're always butting heads. I love her, but she sure does love to push my buttons." Brandon let out.

"I'm sure you two will work through it." Ami assured.

Brandon pulled up a chair and sat down next to Ami.

"What exactly did she tell you?" he asked.

"I thought you had a mission to get to." She shot back.

"Come on help me out. You her best friend, but you're also my friend. Don't you want us to be happy? Let me know how she feels so I can try and find a way to fix this." Brandon looked to Ami with big puppy dog eyes.

Ami rolled his eye and laughed at her friend.

"I'm not going to go break Helen's confidence in me. She trusts me to keep things private. But I will tell you this out of friendship. She wishes you would open up to her more." Ami revealed.

"What are you talking about? I talk to her about a lot of things." Brandon balked.

"But you keep so much more in. We've all noticed it Brandon. Over the years we've all become closer, but you still hold so much back. You've never really let us in. You love Helen and you can't even open up fully to her." Ami explained.

"Give one example." Brandon retorted.

"The promotion." She shot back.

Brandon rolled his eyes.

"This again. I thought we worked this out." He lamented.

"You guys did, but it just goes to show how you weren't even able to tell her up front why you turned it down. And it's not the only time, what about this latest fight?" Ami added.

Brandon leaned back in his chair and absorbed her words.

"You should really be talking to her about this instead of me. She wants to know that you care enough about her to let her see the real you. Instead of the Brandon you try to be? She loves you, but don't make it easy either." Ami smiled at Brandon and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"She really feels like that?" Brandon asked.

Ami nodded her head.

"Maybe I will talk to her. I gotta go now I'll see you when I get back." Brandon thanked Ami then headed out the door.

Brandon walked down the hallway until he reach the main Lobby. As Brandon rode the elevator down her noticed Helen standing near the Garden entrance. When the elevator doors opened their eyes locked in on each other. They slowly approached each unsure what to say. Suddenly Helen turned her gaze away from Brandon. He opened his mouth to speak, but he froze up. After a few seconds Helen decided to break the ice.

"I wish you Sabin and Jillian good luck and that your mission goes flawlessly." She let out.

"Thanks, I'll catch you later beautiful." Brandon gave her a wink.

"Brandon…..don't treat this like a joke." Helen sighed.

"I'm not, I'm sorry. Listen Helen, I………..have to get going. I'll see you later." Brandon turned around and headed toward the hanger.

"Brandon, we need to talk?" Helen called out.

Brandon stopped walking, he swallowed back the lump in his throat then turned to smile at her.

"I'll catch ya later then." Brandon answered with a wink.

Helen gave him a lopsided smile. Brandon continued on until he reached the hanger. Brandon found Jillian and Sabin making the last checks on the Ragnarok.

"Let's head out." Brandon ordered.

"You sure, we don't have to be out of here for another 30 minutes." Sabin questioned.

"We can get a head start. Sooner we get there, sooner we leave." Brandon explained.

Jillian eyed Brandon suspiciously.

"Is something wrong?" Jillian asked.

"Naww, let's get going. We have a big day ahead of us." Brandon urged.

Together the three of them boarded the ship. Before long the Ragnarok took off into the skies, leaving the Garden far behind. As the vehicle bay technicians began cleaning things up one of them noticed a small pendant laying on the ground. He bent down to pick it up when he noticed a strange word etched in to it: Taydr. The man, confused, pocketed the pendant and continued on with his work.

**Edge City……………….**

It was night time when Alex Strife returned house just on the outskirts of Edge City. He shut off his bike about a block away and quietly walked it up to the house before placing it in his garage. He was covered in dirt and had a cut above his left eye, but his greatest concern was to not make a sound so as to not wake up his 3 month old twins. Alex inched the door slowly then proceeded into the house trying not to make a sound. The lights were off making everything dark and hard to see, but Alex safely made his way into his kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk to pour himself a nice cool glass.

Alex held up the cold glass to his forehead giving himself some much needed relief. As his throbbing head began to subside the lights switched on to reveal Lucy wearing red robe and green nightgown.

"Alex do you know what time it is?" Lucy groaned.

"I'm sorry, today's mission ran into a little trouble." He replied.

Lucy sighed when she noticed the cut above Alex's eye. She grabbed a paper towel and wet it down before she started to clean the wound.

"Trouble, it looks like you went a couple of rounds with a cactuar." Lucy retorted.

"It's not that bad. I just took my bike through a window and crashed through a wall. The fight was nothing." Alex snorted.

Lucy shot Alex a dirty look.

"You got to stop taking so many risks Alex. You have two children now." Lucy chided.

"It's just a cut. My work is dangerous and you've always known this. Ever since Shinra went out the door its been like the wild west. The WRO is the biggest stabilizing force right now and they need my help." Alex explained.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that speech. I know it already. And for reference I'm not asking you to stop working for the WRO. But you can't spend the rest of your life fighting the way you do. You need to be more careful, we don't want to lose you." Lucy explained.

Alex wrapped his arms around his wife to pull her in close and look directly into her crimson eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can handle whatever comes my way." He assured her.

"Alex I don't want fighting to consume your life. It's always been a problem with you. You place such heavy burden on yourself and you think you're the only one who can save the day. Then you run in throwing yourself in harms way. I just want you take it easy, none of us want anything bad to happen to you." Lucy laid her head against Alex's chest.

"Lucy I…….." Alex was cut off when his phone started to ring.

"Dear god who would call you at this hour?" groaned Lucy.

Alex let go of Lucy to take a look at who was calling.

"This better be good." Alex lamented.

Alex took a look at the caller name: Denzel. Alex flipped open the phone.

"Denzel what is it?" Alex answered.

"You gotta get to headquarters quick. There's been a break in and the whole night security team has been taken out. I've dispatched some people, but you're the closest bro. I'll be there as soon as I can." Denzel explained.

"Alright I'm on my way." Alex replied.

Alex hung up his phone then looked over at Lucy remorsefully.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. There's been a break in at headquarters and I'm closest." Alex announced.

"Is it anything serious?"

"Maybe?"

Alex began heading for the garage.

"Be careful." Lucy called out.

"Don't worry I'll be back in one piece. What kind of idiot would leave a wife and kids as wonderful as you guys behind." Alex smiled.

The garage door opened as Alex revved up his engine and headed down the street. Just when he was out of sight Lucy began to hear the wailing of her children from their crib. With a sigh she began the trek upstairs to try and get them back to sleep.

"Loveable jerk." She chuckled to herself.

As Lucy turned out the lights in the kitchen she failed to notice that on the counter lay triple triad card. A gust from the partially open window knocked the card off the counter pushing it under the stove.

**Luca……….same night**

Rekks lay awake inside his plush Luca apartment. On the bed next to him was Rose who was fast asleep. Rekks pushed himself up to a seated position. He been having trouble sleeping for the past couple of days, it almost reminded him of the two weeks just after the destruction of the Nightingale. Rekks stood up quietly doing his best not to wake Rose. He slipped on some clothes, grabbed his sword then exited the apartment as quietly as he could.

Rekks breathed in the cold night air and began walking down the dimly lit streets of Luca. Normally the place would be bustling with life, but only a few people lingered here and there. And the only places still open at this time were bars and clubs, which liked to be placed closer to the stadium, far from the domestic areas.

Rekks continued on until he reached the stair cases that led up to one of the lookout areas. Rekks headed up the steps and sat down to get a good look at the total overview of Luca. The city was massive and in the dark of the night hundreds lights dotted the skyline. Rekks looked up at the sky to see the moon was hidden behind the same heavy clouds that had gathered earlier. Rekks leaned against the railing, with a sigh he closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Amazing sight isn't." remarked a voice.

Rekks turned his head around to see a blonde haired man with silver highlights, in a white suit like non he had ever seen before. The man slowly approached Rekks before leaning against the same railing as him.

"It is. I like to come here to relax, unwind, and think about things. Many years ago my parents stood right here and talked of many things before heading off on a great adventure." Rekks reminisced.

"This reminds me a little of where I came from. I grew in a big city." Remarked the man.

Rekks turned toward the man outstretching his hand.

"Hi my name's Rekks." Rekks greeted.

The man took Rekk's hand and shook it.

"You can call me Rufus." He smiled.

"Where do you come from?" asked Rekks letting go.

"Somewhere far from here. You can say I'm a traveling business man."

"What's your business?"

"Power."

"Power?" Rekks eyed the man.

"In a way. But I'm here for a different business." Laughed Rufus.

"And what's that?"

Rufus took a step back and smirked at Rekks. Rufus outstretched his hand and in a flash of dark purple light the longest katana Rekks had ever seen appeared in Rufus' hand.

"To keep you from ruining things!" Rufus roared as he swung his sword downwards.

Rekks barely managed to dodge the strike.

"We just met so I don't think it's out of line for you to at least let me know why you want to kill me?" questioned Rekks as he readied his blade.

Rufus answered by taking another swing at Rekks forcing him to block, but Rufus's katana sliced clean through the Caladbolg leaving it in pieces. Rekks ditched his shattered sword and rolled out of the way to avoid Rufus' next attack. But just as Rekks lifted up his head, Rufus stood right in front of him and swung his sword down. Rekks instantly flipped on to his back and did a windmill spin on the ground using his foot to kick the sword in the opposite direction. Using his momentum Rekks leapt up to his feet then took a few steps back to put some distance between him and Rufus.

"You're fast." Rekks remarked.

"And you're just as unorthodox as he said you'd be. You're nothing like Alex, no strength, or form, but dangerous in your own right." Smiled Rufus.

"What? Who told you about me? What's going on here?!?" Rekks demanded to know.

"You're story comes to an end!" Rufus fired back.

Rufus came at Rekks swinging, but Rekks kept leaping back avoiding each of his swipes. Suddenly Rekks' back slammed into the staircase railing. Rufus smirked swing his sword in from the side. Rekks jumped up and rolled over the railing only to land, back first, with a large thud on the steps. Rekks cried out in pain feeling the stone steps nearly snap his spine. Rekks forced his way through the pain and began pushing himself up when he felt the razor sharp metal of Rufus' sword pierce through his gut. Rekks coughed, he looked down to see the blood start to follow out his body on to the ground.

"Why?" Rekks groaned.

Rufus removed the blade Rekks' gut then with a flick of his wrist sliced his head off splattering blood all over the steps. Rufus's hand became engulfed in dark purple energy, his sword disappeared from sighting being swallowed in to the light. Reaching in to his coat pocket Rufus pulled out a crystal orb and held it over Rekks' body. Rekks body started to become surrounded by a green aura that flew up from his corpse into the orb.

"So that's what this is for." Remarked Rufus.

After the last bits of aura flowed into the orb, Rufus turned around and began heading back up the steps. The sky began to twist and warp until a portal appeared that sucked Rufus into it disappearing in a flash of light.

**Deling City……………..same night**

Brandon stepped outside of the Galbadia hotel, while Jillian and Sabin conducted final discussions with their client in the bar. Normally he'd be there himself , but his mind was elsewhere. Brandon walked down the bustling city streets hopping the cool night air could clear his mind. Soon Brandon found himself standing in front of the massive Deling City central gateway. Brandon stopped walking to look up at the structure and admire its size. As he did this a man walked up to his side and turned his attention toward the gateway as well.

"It really is an impressive structure. They don't have architecture like this where I come from." The man remarked.

Brandon turned his attention from the gateway to the man. He was a brown haired man, with angel eyes, dressed in strange black clothing like non Brandon had seen before. At the side of his hips were finely crafted pistols and strapped to his back was equally well crafted broad sword. The man turned to face Brandon and out stretched his hand.

"Hello my name is Lee." He greeted.

Brandon eyes the man suspiciously, but none the less shook his hand.

"Brandon Leonhart, SeeD Rank A." Brandon introduced himself.

"Hello Brandon. I must actually say I came hear to meet you." Lee informed.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

Lee placed his hand on his gun and walked a few steps ahead of Brandon.

"If you don't follow me I'm going to kill everyone you care about." Lee laughed.

Before Brandon could answer back Lee took off running toward the gateway. Lee ran under the gateway quickly locating a door in the side of wall. Behind it was a winding staircase that lead all the way to the top of the monument. Brandon followed him up the staircase pulling out his gunblade. Lee began firing at Brandon who deflected the shots with his blade. Brandon fired back with a few blasts of Fire magic, but Lee ducked behind the staircase dodging the blasts.

Lee then held out his palm and fired an enormous blast of dark energy at Brandon. He leapt out of the way, but the impact caused the section of stair case he was on to begin to crumble. Brandon pushed himself, then kicked his way off the wall on landed on a higher section of the stairs. Lee reached the top of the stair case and tackled right through the door. Brandon followed him right through and reached the roof of the gateway. The two men stood each other down high up in the air.

"What are you up too?" Brandon demanded to know.

"The truth is I'm here to kill you." Lee stated bluntly.

"Why would you tip your hand so easily? You're not a very bright bad guy." Chuckled Brandon.

"What's the point of hiding things, you may not be the one I truly wanted to kill. But I'll do it just the same. I've been given this auspicious chance to finally complete my dream. Your death is for the greater good." Lee stated.

"Why do all the nut jobs like coming after me?" groaned Brandon.

Lee opened fire, Brandon used a protect spell to deflect the bullets and move in close. With two swipes of his gun blade Brandon knocked the guns out of Lee's hands. Brandon followed it up with another swipe, but Lee pulled out his sword and easily blocked the attack.

"I don't like people who threaten my friends and family." Brandon declared.

"No need to worry then it's only you I'm after." Lee shot back.

Lee pushed forward at Brandon with a bunch of power sword strikes. Brandon easily blocked then fired an ice spell. Lee countered with another energy blast from his hand. Seizing the opportunity Brandon moved in and brought his sword down on Lee. Lee blocked the attack, but with a pull of the trigger the powerful vibrations from Brandon's gunblade brought Lee to his knees.

"It's over!" snickered Brandon.

"Quite." Smirked Lee.

Two shots rang out, Brandon went numb. He looked down to see a small gun hidden within Lee's sleeve, still smoking. Blood poured from his chest, but he felt nothing, his muscles started to become weak. Lee swiped his sword to slice Brandon's gunblade in two. Brandon fell to his knees, his vision slowly becoming blurred.

"A double barreled derringer. Only two shots, but when you make them count. One bullet a paralyzing bullet, one real. You're weakness are very apparent being a close range fighter, but I've learned much from my own demise. Never under estimate your opponent, especially if you don't know if he'll play dirty." Lee laughed.

"Go to Hell." Brandon spat.

"You first." Lee raised his sword in the air.

Lee's blade came down on the back of Brandon's neck slicing his head clean off. As the blood flowed from his body Lee pulled out a crystal orb from his vest pocket. Brandon's body became engulfed in a red aura that flew up into the air and into the orb. Once all the aura had entered the orb, Lee rolled the body off the top of the gateway followed by kicking the over the side. Lee heard the horrified screams coming from below. With one last smirk a portal appeared before him, sucking Lee in. In a flash of light the portal and Lee disappeared only leaving behind to horrified screams of the people standing over Brandon's body.

**WRO Headquarters………………..Same night**

Alex's bike pulled up to the front entrance of the WRO headquarters. The place was dark for except for a few lights on in random places. Alex could hear the sounds of gin fire in the distance as he switched off the Fenrir's engine.

"Looks like the party has started." Alex remarked.

Alex readied his Tsurugi then headed through the doors. He could see flashes of light coming from the fourth floor, gunfire he recognized. When Alex reached the fourth floor he found the bodies of fallen WRO members scattered everywhere. Alex followed the path of the carnage until he reached the WRO Records room. Alex entered, it was a small room packet with selves of books, papers, disks, and record of all sorts. The only light came from the faint glow of one of the records computers and in front of it stood a man wearing a strange military uniform like non he'd seen before.

"Who are you?" Alex called out.

The man turned around, he was raven haired with a katana at his side.

"Marco Valns, SeeD Rank A, 4th level member of The Order." He introduced.

"Did you do this?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, I'm kinda looking for someone and people got in my way. It's probably my fault, I've been enjoying this new life so much that haven't really put my heart into searching for this person. What's your name by the way?" Marco replied.

"Alex Strife." He answered.

"No shit." laughed Marco.

"What's so funny?"

"Turns out you're the one I'm looking for. I guess instead of me going to you, you came to me."

"What do you want?"

"Purpose, vindication, nothing you can give me. But the reason why I'm here right now is to kill you."

"Why?"

"Because this mission is all I have now and he wouldn't let me be the one to kill Brandon."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Marco rushed at Alex Sword draw. Alex attempted to remove his Tsurugi but the room was too crowded for him to draw it. As Marco swung at him Alex spun around hoping to use the sword on his back to deflect the strike. Things backfired when sliced right through the Tsurugi and leaving a massive gash across Alex's back. Alex popped out the switch blade sword from part of the broken Tsurugi. He jumped back, putting some slight distance between him and Marco. Alex winced with pain, blood pouring from his back. He looked down to see the shattered remnants of his multi-sword weapon in shock.

"How the hell did you cut through that?" growled Alex.

"What you needed that sword? Kinda big wasn't it? You compensation for something?" Marco joked.

"It was my father's." Alex shot back.

"Figures, I come so far only to find another Daddy's boy." Marco scoffed.

Alex angrily charged at Marco head on, Marco ducked behind one of the selves before pushing it on to Alex. With a powerful spin kick Alex knocked the shelf aside, but Marco came at him with another strike. Alex blocked when suddenly he tripped over one of the fallen boxes from the shelf. Marco used this opportunity to slice Alex's remaining blade to pieces. Alex took a step back, but his back hit another shelf. Marco attempted another swipe, Alex dodged causing Marco to cut right through the shelf and forcing it to fall down toward Alex. Alex clenched his fist and hit the falling shelf with a mighty punch breaking it to pieces. Alex moved to a fighting stance and stared down Marco who only looked back at him with a bemused smile.

"Need your sword?" Marco remarked.

"For you….naw…..my fists are more than enough. I'm gonna make you pay." Alex shot back.

"I've only been returned to life for a little while and already I've found something interesting." Marco retorted.

Alex came at Marco with a series of hard hitting punches that Marco easily blocked with the blunt end of his sword. Alex followed up with a roundhouse, but Marco dodged causing Alex's foot to become lodged in the wall. With a flick of his wrist Marco swiped his sword across Alex's face forming a huge cut. Alex cried out in pain, blood flowing out, Marco held out his hand sending out a blast of dark energy sending him crashing through the remaining shelves into the back wall.

"You do not know how good that felt. No offense through I really wish I could have done that to Brandon." Marco chuckled.

Alex looked up at Marco with all the rage he could muster.

"FUCK YOU!" Alex spat.

Alex pushed himself up and charged forward. Smirking Marco stepped aside and sliced off Alex's arm followed by plunging his sword deep in his spine. Alex cried out in pain falling to his knees.

"You don't deserve your life or your power." Without any hesitation Marco raised his blade and sliced Alex's head clean off.

Alex's body fell to the floor lifeless. Marco unzipped the jacket of his SeeD uniform and pulled out a small crystal orb. A brilliant blue light surrounded Alex's body, flowing up in to the air before becoming captured within the orb. When the orb had absorbed the last of the energy Marco put it away and sheathed his sword. He could hear footsteps in the distance, the air behind him began to twist and warp. Not wanting to deal with Alex's back up Marco entered the portal and disappeared in a flash of light.

By the next morning the news of their deaths and reach all of their families and friends. 3 fallen warriors, 3 sets of grieving loved ones. An honorable funeral was held in the Garden for Brandon, full honors given to the fallen SeeD. Helen didn't attend, she stayed in her room looking over photos of her and Brandon, wishing their last moments together could have been different. No could seem to say anything that made her feel better.

The first few hours after learning of Alex's death, Lucy clutched her children close to her and didn't let go. They were all she had left of her husband. They only time she did let go was to lay a single rose upon the grave of the man she loved, tears pouring from her eyes.

Rekks' family gravely regretted having to honor two deaths so close to each other. Rose remained silent, calm, collected; but her blood shot eyes betrayed her poised demeanor. On the outside she was strong, but inside her heart was broken. Out of all the sendings Yuna had performed, her son's was the only one she ever cried during.

On the rock in the middle of the void the man stood up. He couldn't hide from it any longer. He knew what had been done. He felt it deep on his heart. With only 3 days left he had to do something. The mausoleum opened and engulfed the man in a immaculate white light. Within seconds he was gone and the mausoleum closed once more. The skies over all the worlds remained clouded.

**To be continued…………………………**


	3. OL Chapter 2: Dawn Of Souls

**Hey everyone, Here's the next chapter sorry if it's a bit late. I promise it won't happen again. This chapter heads back in time a bit to shed some light on what's going on. If you've read my eariler stories you'd know that at the end of certain ones there was a special bonus ending. This chapter ties in with those bonus and expands on what the purpose was for them. If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, etc. send them all to me. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_How long can a man go before he has realized that he has come too far and that it is impossible to turn back? Even if the man does believe he's gone too far can he still achieve redemption? But what he doesn't want it, what if the path has consumed his heart and the man finds himself not wanting to go back. Is the only choice then to continue on and embrace the darkness? Can he only find peace in destruction in the darkness he himself has created? A solider, a warrior, fights for what he believes is best. Even if he thinks darkness is best. What if there is light in the midst of the dark? Is the greater good then in one man's sacrifice of his soul to the darkness. To commit horrible acts of evil, cause man to suffer, so that in the end the ultimate good can be achieved._

On the Black planet in the middle of the void, a cloaked figure sat on his throne. His throne sat at the end of a massive marble room, massive and empty. The air in the middle of the room began to twist and warp, a portal appeared spiting out three men. The cloaked figure smiled. He had won, only 3 days remained.

**Chapter 2:**** Dawn of Souls**

**1 day before the deaths……………**

In the middle of the massive throne room were 3 large crystals. They emitted strange illuminations in which one could see the forms of 3 human beings contained within each of the crystals. The cloaked figure sitting on his throne watched them carefully.

"I still don't see why you need these 3 three when you have us?" came a voice from the shadows

"They are the perfect ones for the mission ahead. Hearts full of hate and anger." The figure remarked.

`"Hate, jealousy, it doesn't matter as long as I get to cause suffering." Chuckled another voice.

"There is no salvation for the damned. I hope they are at least up to the task." Came a third voice.

The cloaked figure stood up waving off the other three in the shadows.

"These three will do just fine and serve well in the coming days. I choose them because of their hate, just as I've chosen you. I returned you all to life and granted you the power to help me, don't think I can't take all away again." Warned the figure.

The first voice stepped out of the shadows; he was a feathery blue haired man. On his world he was known as an Angel of Death; Kuja.

"The weak lose their freedom to the strong. Such is the way of the strong. And it is the providence of nature that only the strong survive. That is why I accepted your strength; I do not wish to be proven weak again." Kuja replied.

The second voiced stepped out of the shadows as well, revealing himself to be a man dressed as a clown. The ruthless Kefka.

"Hee, hee, hee! I have already died, the only joy I have now is too make people learn the futility of their lives from beyond the grave. To be a tool of ultimate destruction…….what a grand fate." Kefka laughed.

The third voiced stepped out of the shadows as well. He was a tall blue haired Guado, once known and Maester Seymour Guado.

"Life is but a passing dream…….Your vision is grand. And one that I can fully appreciate. I feel no need to stand in the way the end." Remarked Seymour.

The cloaked figure nodded his head.

"I'm pleased that you all see it that way. Things will begin soon, they are just about ready." The cloaked figure descended down the steps in front of his throne and approached the crystals.

Raising his hands up the crystal's lowered to the floor. As the crystals touched ground they shattered into thousands of pieces of bright light before vanishing in to thin air. What remained were the newly revitalized forms of Rufus Shinra, Marco Valns and Lee. Each one of them slowly opened their eyes, shaking off their lethargy.

"Who are you, where am I." Rufus called out.

"What's going on?!?" Marco demanded to know.

"What's going on?" inquired Lee.

The three men rose to their feet to stare down the cloaked figure. He threw off his black cloak to show that he was a man with dark purple hair, eyes completely whitted out. He wore a silver tunic with black armor on his chest and legs complete with silver armguards.

"My name is Martyr and I have brought you three back from the dead." He explained.

Understandably they looked up at this strange man with shock. After a few moments Lee was the first one to speak up.

"So where does that leave us now? Are we in the afterlife?" Lee questioned.

"No you three are alive and well thanks to my power over death. You are in a place called the Void, near the center point of all creation." Martyr explained.

Rufus stood up and began working out his sore muscles.

"You must want something from us, or else why go through the trouble of bringing us back." Rufus proclaimed.

"You're right I want to charge you three with a grand duty." Martyr replied.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Marco scoffed.

"These people seem like they're no fun. Can I be sent to kill them instead?" laughed Kefka.

Martyr shot him a dirty look, silencing the clown.

"Who are those three?" asked Rufus.

"Allies…….who are leaving." Martyr pointed toward the door.

Kefka, Seymour, and Kuja reluctantly headed toward the other end of the throne room then out the massive double doors.

"What was he talking about? Who's going to be killed?" Lee demanded to know.

"I believe you know these men. They are key to a plan of mine. I come from a race of people who have guarded a powerful secret, until recently. That secret is the Mausoleum of Eternity. There are many universes, different realities and all of them are connected. The Mausoleum is the focal point of all existence. And in the Mausoleum is the Nexus the source of everything. I intended to enter the Mausoleum and use the Nexus to rewrite all existence to my own design. I've raised you three to help me and in return I shall share some of my power with you and give you anything that you desire." Martyr explained.

Rufus broke in to laughter; he waved off Martyr then turned around and headed for the exit.

"Thanks for the revival, but I don't really want to be apart of this insanity. If you want to revoke my life then do so. But I will not follow you."

"I'll leave as well." Lee agreed.

"I'm gone." Marco followed.

Martyr watched each of them leave not even saying a word of protest. On the other side of the door the three men found themselves in a massive city, filled with towering structures and strange buildings made of black steel. The entire city was hauntingly silent, not a single trace of life of any sort.

"Anyone else creped out?" asked Marco.

"Well at least we know he was telling the truth now. We are in a different world, there's nothing even remotely similar to this place on Spira?" Lee stated.

"Well so long?" Rufus retorted.

"Where are you going to go? This isn't your world, maybe we should hear out the rest of Martyr's proposition?" Lee said.

"You can go. But I'm done here." Rufus waved good by and headed down the street.

"If that guy is going to take away my life for not helping him. Then I'm going to find some way to enjoy it before it's gone." Marco took off down the opposite path from Rufus.

Lee looked up the sun was shinning bright overhead, which was rather odd because there was no sky, just an endless see of black in which a bright ball of light floated in casting light upon the planet. But something else caught his eye. Up in the "sky", in the very distance, he could see the outline of something. It looked like a chunk of rock floating in the middle of the black, but most distinguishing thing was a large white object sticking out from it. Using one hand Lee pushed open the door to the throne room only to find it empty.

"Interesting." Lee snickered.

20 minutes later Rufus was sitting on the roof of one of the smaller buildings. With this higher view, he could see that the city extended for miles, before leading to a rocky wasteland. On his walk over he found a small hand mirror and was using it to inspect the silver streaks in his hair.

"I think those are due to that experiment you performed on yourself. They left a certain stain on your spirit." Rufus looked up to see Martyr once again donning his black cloak.

"How did you know about that?" Rufus put down the mirror.

Martyr sat down next to him.

"I've existed since the beginning of time and space, there's very little I don't know. And certain things that interest me I make sure to keep a close eye on." Martyr answered.

"Why me? If you have so much power, why not full your plan all by yourself?"

"I wish I could and not have to involve anyone else in this. But the rules of this world prevent me from acting in such a way. I can only influence things on other worlds not directly interact. To do so would mean the loss of all the power I have gained and where would the point be then?"

"I see. I don't want to return to death, but I don't work for others."

"Then work with me. Rufus, if I rewrite the Nexus I can design the world, but I can't watch everything myself. I could make you the god of your world. Doesn't that seem like good business? I know you didn't reach the life stream, God hood or nothingness, it's your choice."

Martyr stood up and vanished in flash of purple light. Rufus sat there silently, thinking over what Martyr had said. He then picked up the mirror and looked at himself again, for one brief moment his eyes flickered a brilliant Mako blue and his hair turned completely silver. Rufus blinked; when his eyes opened he looked the same as he had before the strange vision. Rufus tossed the mirror aside and headed for the stair case. Unnoticed by Rufus a single black feather laid where he had been standing a moment ago right next to the pieces of the shattered mirror.

On the other side of the city Marco was still exploring the streets looking for any signs of life. He stopped by an empty café and pushed open the door. He went straight for a jug on the main counter, but found it empty. Tossing it aside he inspected the room, their discarded items scattered about the floor along with some broken weapons in the corner. No signs of battle, no signs of struggle, just remnants.

"What happened here?" Marco whispered to himself.

"Here, nothing. This planet is just a shadow of something that once existed. And things that now only exist in my memories." Marco spun around to see Martyr standing behind the counter.

Martyr reach under the counter and pulled out a bottle of Alcohol pouring a glass for each of them.

"You remind me a little of my former master. He was just as idealistic and crazy as you were." Marco took glass and gulped it down.

"I know you Marco. I know what it's like." Martyr smiled.

Marco grabbed the bottle pouring himself another glass.

"I'm a solider with no cause or banner to fight under anymore. The Order is gone and SeeD kicked me out for my betrayal."

"They didn't even give you honors when you were declared dead."

Marco laughed and poured himself another glass.

"Everything I believed in is dead. So tell me why I should put stalk in anything you have to tell me?"

"I was a solider once as well and the same thing happened to me. Everything I once believed in faded away in a single instant. And I realized that the cause I once fought for meant nothing. What cause did SeeD have you fight for? What cause did the Order have you fight for?"

Marco glared at Martyr as he poured himself another drink.

"For you Marco there are no more causes, only one last purpose."

"And what is that?"

"To be what you've always been. A solider taking orders from a higher authority. When everything you've believed in disappears believe in only what you are. I can give you meaning again. Either take my offer or fall to irrelevance." Martyr picked up his glass and tossed it aside spilling the drink.

Marco watched Martyr turn away then disappear in to a portal. Marco sat there for a while before angrily grabbing the bottle and tossing it against the wall.

Meanwhile Lee stood in a massive graveyard filled with all sorts of graves and monuments. Before Lee was one such monument and at the top of it was a statue of a beautiful woman with long flowing hair wearing a silver mask. At its base was a golden plaque that read: In Honor of Jenova, The First of the Fallen.

"Is there no place that can escape death's clutches?" Lee relented.

"No, only certain people can." Martyr stepped out from behind the monument.

"Who was Jenova?" Lee asked.

"She was someone who lost her way like I almost did. She was special." Martyr sighed.

Lee turned away from the monument to face Martyr directly, looking him right in his eyes.

"This plan of yours. What do you really hope to achieve?" Lee questioned.

"Peace. I have seen horrible things that you can't image. I feel the stain of every horrible act that has been committed in all reality on my very soul. Your universe, all universes are in pain, are suffering, and are dying. They are being choked to death by the evil that surrounds them and ingrains itself in their very fabric. You of all people should know this."

"I have seen what hate can do. It's like a disease that festers in the soul and drives someone to do evil. I myself shot my own brother in law in cold blood to do what thought was right for the greater good. And now you ask me once more to kill for a noble cause."

"No……for the ultimate cause. A chance to breathe a whole new life in to all being and bring a new era of prosperity. You tried to do the same with force, but can't force things to change anymore things are too far gone the only choice now is to wipe the slate clean and recreate things, perfect."

"And who says that your vision of things is the perfect one."

"Good point, I can do this alone. That's why I need you. Who knows best how Spira should truly be than you?"

"What about the others some of them don't seem to want this peace you speak of?"

"You're right. Seymour, Kefka, Kuja, they only want destruction, death and I will give it to them, but they only see an end. But that's where you, Rufus and Lee come in. You can see the new beginning beyond the end. I don't want destruction only a rebirth of reality to a state of peace."

"And who would you have me kill, what would you have me do to achieve this?"

"If you truly want to know then return to my throne."

Martyr looked up at the statue one last time before disappearing in to a portal. Lee stood alone in the graveyard pondering what Martyr had to say.

20 minutes later Lee, Marco and Rufus found themselves once again before the massive doors of Martyr's throne room. Together they pushed open the doors and entered to find Martyr awaiting them. They stood at the base of the steps leading to his throne.

"Thank you. For returning." Martyr greeted them.

"Let's get down to business. You said we would need to kill people in order to gain what you needed. Who are these people?" Rufus questioned.

A smile spread across Martyr's face.

"Brandon Leonhart, Alex Strife, and Rekks." Martyr responded.

The three men responded with a mixture of shock and joy.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? I would have agreed soon if you told me I'd be able to get revenge on Brandon." Rejoiced Marco.

"No, as much as each of you has a score to settle. I won't be sending you back to respective worlds. If I do who's to say that you won't just take advantage of the situation?" Martyr interjected.

"Who's to say we won't do the same on another world?" Rufus replied.

"Another world would be strange and unfamiliar to you. Besides the fact that you really won't have much stake in another world's affairs." Martyr responded.

"So then where will you be sending us?" asked Lee.

"Rufus will kill Rekks, Lee will kill Brandon and Marco will kill Alex. Once I send you, you will get all you powers back and some of mine along with your weapons. You three will be stronger than ever."

Each of the three nodded their heads in agreement.

"And one more thing I have a gift for each of you. Hold out your palms."

They complied. Martyr snapped his fingers and three tiny portals opened up above their hands dropping a crystal orb in to each awaiting palm.

"Behead them then take these out and hold it over their bodies. The orbs will take care of the rest then you bring them back."

"Will they do?" asked Lee.

"You'll see."

Portals opened up behind each man sucking them in. When they were gone Martyr sat back in his chair closing his eyes.

"This is the right thing, this is the right thing." Martyr repeated these words out loud giving himself peace of mind.

"If one is about commit evil they should be resolute about it." Martyr opened his eyes to see Seymour, Kefka and Kuja standing before him.

"I am." He replied.

"Don't tell me you turning chicken. You sounded so convincing before. Maybe we should kill and cause of own havoc?" laughed Kefka.

Martyr stood up and fired a blast of dark energy from his hands knocking the three of them a few feet. In the blink of an eye Martyr grabbed Kefka by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Do you see any doubt in my eyes? I am in total control here and I know exactly what I'm doing! Next time you question me or my resolve I will wipe you off the face of existence with my bare hands." Martyr warned.

Kefka nodded in agreement. Martyr let him then turned his back to the three of them.

"All of you leave now. We'll start the next phase when the others come back." Martyr ordered.

They headed for the door as fast as they could. The last one to leave was Kefka who looked back at Martyr with disdain as he rubbed his sore neck. When he heard the door slam shut Martyr returned to his throne. Martyr relaxed in his seat and looked up at the skylight in the ceiling. His eyes zeroed in through the black to find the chunk of rock floating through space.

"Are still sitting there old friend. Even now, will you do anything to stop me?"

One day later Marco, Rufus and Lee had returned. They handed the glowing orbs over to Martyr. Holding them in his hands he proceeded into the middle of his throne room. Each of the six villains surrounded him as his dark aura seeped into the orbs. The orbs shone more brightly before merging into one bright beam of white light that extended from the floor to the ceiling.

"In three days, everything as it is now will end. We have won!" Martyr exclaimed.

Meanwhile in endless desert, three sets of eyes opened to find themselves alone and lost.

**To be continued…………………….**


	4. OL Chapter 3: The Departed

**Hey everyone, I had a little trouble trying to post the next chapter, but I got it done. We head back to the present in this chapter to find out something strange is going on. In the proluge we we introduced to a mysterous narrator to these events. In this chapter he steps out of the shadows to try and change the fate of the universes. Meanwhile a familiar character to many final fantasy worlds arrives to shake things up. I hope ypu all enjoy and if you have any comments, questions, concerns, suggestions, reviews, etc. send them to me.**

_

* * *

_

"For want of a nail the shoe was lost.

_For want of a shoe the horse was lost._

_For want of a horse the knight was lost._

_For want of a knight the battle was lost._

_And so it was the kingdom was lost."_

_Ancient Proverb_

The place was barren, no traces of life, just an endless desert. Harsh, scorching, unforgiving sand. A figure cloaked in a garish red garment watched as three sets of eyes opened to find themselves alone and lost. He bent down to pet his faithful dog, who had followed him through out his travels to various lands. These three didn't seem like much now, but maybe they could prove to be able to test his meddle. For now he just kept a watchful eye.

**Chapter 3:**** The Departed**

Rekks' head ached, his throat felt parched and scratchy. The sand underneath him felt hot and irritating. Suddenly the memory of what happened to him flooded back. His eyes shot open and he pushed himself up checking his chest for signs of a wound. There was nothing. He looked around; he knew for sure that he had been killed. He memory of having his head chopped of was burned into his mind. But this wasn't the Farplane.

Alex and Brandon woke up with similar reactions. Each of the three trekked through the desert only to find it futile. There was only sand, no rocks, no cacti, no desert life, only sand. Scorching hot, dry sand. There weren't even traces of anything else in the horizon. Just the desert, the sky, and the blazing sun over head.

Back on Martyr's planet, Martyr sat upon his throne staring intently at the beam of light. He noticed a slight flicker in the beam causing him to straighten up in his seat. Cautiously he pushed himself out of the chair and slowly approached the beam. He didn't quite know what, but he had feeling that something was wrong, almost like things were out of ailment. His eyes opened wide when the realization finally struck him. Martyr held out his hand and a small stone with a red crystal appeared in it. As the stone began to glow Martyr held it up to his mouth to speak into.

"Seymour, Kuja we have a problem. Don't inform the others, but I need you two to take care of something." He commanded.

The sun was high overhead bearing down on Rekks. Wiping the sweat of his brow he looked up in to the clear blue sky. No clouds, no relief.

"This is definitely not the Farplane. This place is even worst than Bikanel." Rekks groaned.

Brandon was feeling the effects of the scorching desert as well. He removed his short sleeved jacket and wrapped it around his head to keep the sun out of his eyes. His mouth was dry and his thirst seemed to increase with every step.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he relented.

Alex too felt the heat of the desert bearing down upon him. His muscles started giving way, his breathing becoming ever more shallow. His eyes searched the horizon for any sign of salvation, but there was nothing but sand.

Each of man was reaching their breaking point. It had been 7 hours since they awoke and for as far as they had walk all they continued to find was more desert. Brandon collapsed to his knees to take a break. Each man fought to stay conscious. Just then they all noticed a shinning object in the distance. Using all the strength they could muster they ran to the objects and found them to be their individual swords. Looking up each man saw two others standing a few feet away.

Their heads ached the other men's appearances began to shift. Alex saw standing before him Rufus Shinra and the man he had fought before he ended up here.

"Rufus…..you bastard! What do you have to do with this! Who the HELL is that other guy?!?" Alex roared.

The same thing was happening to Brandon. Standing right in front of his was Marco and the man who he had fought in Deiling. He slipped back on his jacket and took up a defensive pose.

"Marco? What the hell is going on man?" Brandon called out.

Rekks's vision became blurred for a moment. He shook his head to get things straight, when things came in to focus he saw Lee and the man who killed him standing in front of him.

"What are you two assholes doing here?!?" Rekks called out.

Each man felt a stabbing pain in the side of their head. Grabbing their weapons from the sand they charged the figures before them and started fighting. On a nearby dune a grey skinned man in garish red clothing watched the three heroes battle each other in a crazed stupor. Beside him was his faithful dog. The man carefully observed the battle, examined their swords, and gauged their ability.

"Yes Enkidu, these men seem like the perfect targets. Defeating them will gain me much honor and their blades will make fine prizes." The man smiled as he petted his dog.

The three men continued to battle, throwing every last ounce of their anger at the other two men they were fighting. All three men lifted up their swords, but as they brought them down a six armed man dressed in red landed between them. In each of his hands was a different type of sword which he used to block the blades of the other men. The man spun around knocking Alex, Brandon and Rekks to the ground. They shook off their confusion to see their swords turn to dust and that the other men weren't who they thought they were.

"Who are you?" they said in unison.

"Blasted, this wasn't even worth my time." Growled the man.

The man turned away from Alex, Brandon and Rekks.

"It's time I find a better place to test my mettle, goodbye." The man hopped up into the air only to land flat on his face.

The three heroes blinked in confusion. The man sprung up again and began hoping up and down.

"Damn it! I'm supposed to be transporting to another dimension!" he started flapping his wings trying desperately to activate a portal. "Why….won't…..this….work." he fell over again this time landing right on his backside "This has never happened to me before."

Rekks looked toward the other two men.

"Okay, I'm lost." He relented.

The man stood up and once again began hopping in attempt to teleport away. His dog came running up and with a cheerful bark tackled him back down to the ground.

"Let's start by finding out who the hell is that?" Alex remarked pointing at the man.

He pushed off his dog and stood up once more. Dusting himself off he did his best to maintain a regal composure.

"I am the great transdimensional Warrior Gilgamesh." He introduced

Brandon eyed him suspiciously.

"Wait a minute you're that GF that my dad used to own!" Brandon accused.

"No body can own the great Warrior Gilgamesh." He retorted.

"Yeah……great warrior. You wouldn't know by any chance……WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Rekks cried out.

Gilgamesh shrugged his shoulders. The four men began to traverse the desert together searching for signs of life. Along the way they began to inform each other on how they each died. After passing through the initial shock they started to sort through the whole affair and tried to make sense of things.

"So let me get this straight three guys who were dead and buried came back to life and killed us." Rekks stated.

"Sounds kind of retarded when you say it out loud." Brandon quipped.

"You're enemies conquered death then conquered you. A sign of your weakness." Laughed Gilgamesh.

"Shut up will you." Alex stopped dead in his tracks. "This is getting us no where. Something is obliviously up and we're f*cked until we learn what it is."

The others stopped walking as well.

"If we're going to accomplish anything, we need to work together." Rekks stated.

"First things first let's introduce ourselves. I'm Brandon."

"Alex."

"Rekks. And big red over there is Gilgamesh. What I want to know is if I died then why aren't I in the Farplane?"

"Come to think of it, this isn't anything like the Lifestream."

"Lifestream, Farplane, what the hell are you two talking about?" questioned Brandon.

"The Lifestream is where people go to die."

"No the Farplane is."

"Different worlds……..we come from different worlds. That's what you meant interdimensional you can travel between the worlds. And somehow……so did we." Brandon realized.

"Correct, this is the Void." Replied Gilgamesh.

"What's the Void and why did we come here instead of where we were supposed to go when we died?" Alex inquired.

"I…….don't know how you got here. But the Void is a place of nothingness." Gilgamesh answered sheepishly.

"That's great." Rekks snickered.

Suddenly a man in a black cloak appeared before their eyes in a flash of green light. The heroes jumped back then moved into a fighting stance, ready for anything.

"Actually you're only in a small part of The Void. It works in a whole layers concept." The cloaked man remarked.

"For the love of GOD, SERIOUSLY WHAT"S GOING ON!" Alex demanded to know.

"Calm down, Calm down. I'm not here to fight. I am not fighter, trust me." The cloaked man assured them.

"Then who are you?" asked Rekks.

The man pulled off his cloak to reveal a dark green haired man with whitted out eyes wearing a black shirt with white pants and a long Silver overcoat complete with silver gloves.

"My name is Chaos, last of the Varis." He introduced himself.

"Riiiiiiiggghht. Please explain?" urged Alex.

"I'd love to…..but not here. We kind of need to leave now." Explained Chaos.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers." Declared Brandon.

"No, you don't understand. We need to leave now." Said Chaos.

"Why?" asked Rekks.

An explosion rang out nearby, knocking back the heroes and scattering sand everywhere.

"You missed." Came a voice.

"They shall not be that lucky again." Replied another voice.

The heroes peered through the sand to see Seymour and Kuja standing a few feet away from them. Seymour readied another Flare spell, the heroes scrambled out of the blast.

"This is kind of what I was worried about." Chaos called out.

"We shall send your souls to the lowest depths of The Void." Warned Kuja.

"Can they do that?" Rekks asked Chaos.

"Yeah….kinda. I think now is a good time to get out of here." Chaos replied.

"Do you have a way out?" questioned Brandon.

"Yup, but we're going to need a distraction to keep these two off our backs." Chaos answered.

"Run? That is foolish, now is a time to fight." Gilgamesh drew his swords and charged at the villains.

Seymour fired two blasts of Blizzaga. Gilgamesh deflected them with a couple of swings of his sword. He lunged forward to slash at Seymour when he was hit by a powerful blast of dark energy from Kuja. Kuja followed up rushing toward Gilgamesh and giving a bone crushing punch to the gut combined blast of energy. Gilgamesh went flying through the air before landing with a thud by the other heroes.

"Futile….what can a foolish weakling ever hope to accomplish?" mocked Kuja.

"Let's go pretty boy." Alex rushed toward Kuja and delivered a spinning back kick.

Kuja blocked the kick then fired out another blast of energy. Alex ducked it then moved in for a punch, when he was suddenly struck by a bolt of lighting.

"If you wanted to be sent further into Void you should have just asked us." Chuckled Seymour.

Seymour readied another Thundaga spell. Alex was pushed out at the last moment by Rekks. Afterwards Rekks sprung up to his feet and moved in to kick Seymour only to receive a brutal punch Kuja. Brandon attempted to use his own magic, but nothing happened.

"Why can't I use my spells?" he asked Chaos.

"You're dead……what spells?" he shot back.

Brandon gritted his teeth and charged toward the villains. Brandon threw a punch at Kuja who caught his fist and tossed him back with the others. The two villains cast a simultaneous Ultima spell. The spell caused a massive explosion incinerating everything in its wake. A smile spread across the villains' faces.

Their smiles quickly faded when the dust settled to reveal a green energy barrier surrounding the heroes. Alex, Brandon, Rekks and Gilgamesh looked up to see Chaos standing in the middle of the barrier supplying it with energy. He waved his hands causing it to lower and gave a sigh of relief.

"I thought you said you weren't a fighter." Questioned Rekks.

"That wasn't fighting…..it was more like guarding. It's what I do. And this is running." Chaos held up his hands causing a massive sandstorm to kick up.

The Villains shielded their eyes as the sand whipped around. Soon everything became obscured behind the veil of sand. Becoming infuriated the villains pushed through and used a powerful blast of combined energy to quell it. As things settled the two villains realized that the heroes were long gone.

On a small chunk of rock in the middle of the endless black of space, a portal appeared spitting out Brandon, Rekks, Alex and Gilgamesh. Chaos was the last to step out of the portal landing gracefully on his feet. He dusted himself off then took a casual seat on a nearby rock.

"That went well." Chaos joked.

The heroes begrudgingly picked themselves off the ground. Each of them shot Chaos a look of disdain.

"Okay answer time." Brandon ordered.

"Okay, I owe you guys an explanation. But your going to have to stick with me here, because some of this is going to sound……..pretty out there." Chaos replied.

"Try us." Alex chuckled.

All the heroes began to ease up. Chaos pointed up at the dark planet over head and begun his story.

"That world, this chunk of rock and that mausoleum were once all in the same place." Chaos pointed out the giant white mausoleum standing near them.

The other three heroes moved in closer.

"Welcome to a part of The Void known as the Centerpoint. A planet once existed here called the Guardian's planet. Obliviously it was inhabited by a race of people who guarded one of the biggest secrets ever: The Hall of Infinity. The Centerpoint is in the middle of The Void, but The Hall of Infinity and more importantly what lies inside is at the center of everything."

"What's inside it?" asked Gilgamesh.

"The nexus……….something that lies at the heart of all reality. Nobody has ever seen it before, but it is the source of everything. Our people guarded the Hall, but a couple Billion years ago we got into a bit of a tiff. Our job was to guard the Hall and watch over the various worlds. Half of us wanted take a more active role and the others wanted us to stay in the background."

Chaos shifted positions on the rock, taking a deep breathe.

"Things got heavy……he split into two groups. The Varis and The Garrick. Then war broke out. I joined as solider against the Garrick with a good friend of mine. The Civil War brought out the worst in us, no race is perfect. Not even a race of semi-immortal guardians. Eventually it got so bad….I got out….but Martyr stayed."

"Why did you get out?" asked Alex.

"I just couldn't fight anymore. Something happened and I just lost all my will for it."

"What happened?" inquired Brandon.

"I don't want to talk about it. The thing is Martyr was devoted to the cause and his was an amazing solider. Then he developed his power."

"Power?" questioned Rekks.

"Each of our people can develop a special unique power. Mine is the ability to commune with The Hall. Martyr's was the ability to gain power from death. The more who died the stronger he grew, he became the perfect solider. He killed and he killed, until no one on the other side was left. Soon the power became intoxicating to him, he became fixated on death. He lost it……and when the other side was gone…..he turned on his own people. And when everybody was dead…..he finally snapped out of it. He saw what he had done. He found that evil had not only poisoned the people who were his enemies, but also himself. Then he came here looking for the power of the nexus to undo all the wrongs. Luckily there is a barrier around it and even with all his power he penetrates it. I was there to make sure of it. He got angry and used all his power to create the dark planet, the Hall wouldn't go and it got torn from his planet."

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Alex.

"Martyr searched for another way in……and then he found it. A way to create another way in. Our people have access to all other worlds and can travel between them, except for the nexus. There has always been a block there and the only way to the nexus was the Hall. But that barrier can be broken with the keys."

The others looked at Martyr dumbfounded.

"The powers of Spirit, Time, and Reality are the keys to breaking the block and opening a gateway to the Nexus. Before the war started the only thing the two sides agreed upon was that the three powers were too much for either side to have. So we put them in safe keeping on other worlds, but we broke them up so that they could never fall to the wrong hands. The Cetra, The Sorceresses, and the Fayth. The powers was broken up and given to a select groups of people in the hopes of their save keeping. But after the death of all my people, complications arose. You three were born."

Chaos pointed at Brandon, Alex and Rekks. Each of them blinked in confusion.

"Alex your parents were bombarded with Mako over the years. You were born a Neo-Cetra, able to commune with the Lifestream and conduct spiritual energy. The power of Spirit is in you. Brandon your mother was a powerful Sorceress and your father her knight, the most powerful warrior on your planet. The power of time is in you, time compression is just one manifestation. And you Rekks……where do I start. Your father isn't even real. You're the son of a powerful former Summoner and a dream, the power of reality as in you. You three are the keys. Martyr killed you and took the power to open the door. It will take him three days, maybe less, to fully brings these keys together and open the pathway. Once he does, he walks in, he remakes everything."

"And we have to stop him before he does or we all lose." Rekks chimed in

Chaos began laughing.

"We've already lost. But there is still time to change the rules of the game." Chaos replied.

"But like you said we're dead. So what help could we be?" questioned Alex.

Chaos stood up and smiled at the heroes.

"I don't have power over death like Martyr. But I have the next best thing, using my power I can commune with The Hall and make you Spirit beings, you won't be completely alive, but you won't be dead. However if you are killed, your souls will head deeper into The Void."

"Back to the desert?" chuckled Rekks.

"No…..to a place where your soul will be devoured and turned into nothing."

"Sh*t." groaned Alex.

"But what about our powers, our weapons. How are we going to fight?" asked Brandon.

"Your powers are tied to souls, which are here. I just gotta inject a little life in you. As for your weapons I'll take care of that in a little bit."

"Wait this is crazy what about our families, what happens to us if we win." Alex demanded to know.

"He's right there are just so many questions. I died last night and now I have to choke down all this and save the world again. This is a little much." Rekks added.

"I agree. We got our asses beat by these guys…..twice. What can you expect us to do?" Brandon retorted.

"You complainers." Snorted Gilgamesh.

"Look who's talking? You got the biggest ass kicking out of all of us in that desert." Brandon chided.

The four heroes began arguing. Chaos rolled out his eyes then let out an audile whistle to quiet them down.

"I know this is a bit much, I can't answer everything now. We only have so much time. If Martyr gets to the Nexus then nothing will matter. I've watched you guys, you're good people. You have the ability to become stronger and get through this. Your families, Your worlds, All worlds are counting on you."

All the heroes hung their heads low.

"Besides you won't be alone."

The heroes turned their heads up to look at Chaos.

"You'll help us?" asked Rekks.

Chaos stammered for a moment.

"I……..can't. Like I said I'm not a fighter. But I know you're going to need help. I know an old spell I used to use on the battle field. It's known as The Call. It sends a distress call to your allies then brings them to the point of The Call's origin. I was meant for my people, but with a few tweaks……I can get you help. So are you guys in?"

The heroes sat their silently. Soon one by one the each stood up and faced Chaos.

"I'm in." said Alex.

"Count on me." Smiled Rekks.

"Do I have a choice?" Joked Brandon. "I'm in."

"I wouldn't miss this fight for anything." Declared Gilgamesh.

"Thank you. Now let's call in the Calvary." Smiled Chaos.

Chaos took a few steps away from the others. Raising his right hand up in to the air, a ball of dazzling yellow energy appeared in his palm. The energy swirled around before shooting up into the sky twirling in the air then disappearing in a flash. Everyone held their breaths. A few seconds later the lights returned crashing down into the ground. The heroes eyes widened, standing before them were three people. One was small child with a shadowed face, large piercing yellow eyes wearing a floppy wizard's hat and a blue coat. One was a spiky, blonde haired man wearing a gold vest and carrying an elegant Silver pistol at his side. And one was a man wearing a black dragon styled armor and carried a lance with him.

"……Fran I……." The blonde haired man froze when he noticed he was no longer in his airship, he turned to face the bewildered group of heroes before him "Oh Bother." He sighed.

**To be continued………………………………………….**


	5. OL Chapter 4: Save Point

**Hello again, In this chapter we welcome some familiar re-enforcements. All our heroes gather together to learn about what they will face. Chaos also gives some of them great gifts. Remember if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, reviews, etc. send them to me.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

** Save Point**

Chaos explained everything to the three new heroes. It was a bit hard to swallow, but they gave him the benefit and listened. Afterwards they sat there silently just soaking it all in. In Chaos' opinion they took it well considering he told them that the end of all existence is coming. The blonde haired man was the first to react. He stood up and looked up at the Dark Planet overhead.

"I see, I suppose it wouldn't benefit anyone if the world ended. Incidentally, what is the going rate for world saving? A good leading man needs to be well compensated at the end of his heroics." He remarked

"So you're up for it?" asked Chaos

"Balthier, the sky pirate, ready to assist." Balthier gave a slight bow in respect

Chaos smiled then looked toward the other two.

"What about you guys?" asked Rekks

"I……..don't know." Groaned the tiny black mage

The armored man stood up and bowed his head.

"If things are in turmoil I shall stake my life to make it right. I, Kain Highwind, will gladly join the fight." He replied

"Hey, Highwind. I have a buddy whose last name is Highwind." Joked Alex

Brandon walked over to the tiny black Mage and kneeled down besides him.

"That just leaves you short stuff. We could really use your help." Brandon encouraged

The tiny black mage looked up at Brandon.

"Alright I'm in. I won't let anyone threaten my world." The tiny black mage declared

"What's your name?" inquired Alex

"Vivi." He replied joyfully

Chaos happily clapped his hands together to address the entire group.

"Okay guys, relax for now. I've got to get things ready for the reforging. But once we're done, we'll begin our plan to storm the Dark planet." Chaos announced

"Reforging?" Rekks eyed Chaos

"Give me a few moments and I'll bring you guys something special." Chaos replied

Chaos walked up to the Hall, the doors opened slightly enveloping Chaos in a bright light before sucking him in and closing. The seven heroes sat down to relax. They didn't know how long Chaos would be gone. Needless to say they were at a loss on how to spend the time. Minutes ticked by as the heroes waited in silence, Rekks started flicking nearby pebbles off into the distance when he noticed the glow of Alex's mako eyes.

"Hey…….Alex was it? What's the deal with your eyes? They're kind of bright………and shiny." Rekks asked

"It's Mako infusion. I was born with abnormally large amount of it in my system. One of the signs is bright blue eyes; my dad's got them too." He explained

"What's……..Mako?" Vivi sheepishly asked

Alex snorted; he never had to really explain the concept to anyone before.

"Mako is energy that comes from the Lifestream. It's this place…..where all the souls of people who have died go. And reconnected with the planet. At one time it was used as an energy source, but that hurt my planet. Thanks to my parent's and their friends things changed."

"What about you Rekks? Your eyes are different colors." Remarked Brandon

"It's cuz I'm part Al Bhed. They're a race of people from where I come from." Rekks answered

"This is good. If we're really going to do this then……..we should know more about each other. Get along better." Brandon urged

While began to relate to each other, Chaos was deep within the Hall of Infinity. All around him was a vast expanse of nothingness. An endless stream of darkness in which he stood alone.

"How do I proceed?" he called out

There was no answer. Chaos growled in anger.

"I don't know how to beat Martyr, please help me."

A flash of light blinded him for a few seconds. When it was gone, lying before him were the shattered swords of Rekks, Alex and Brandon. Chaos sighed, clenching his fists.

"Is that it? Just fight……I……I never wanted to……" Chaos threw his hands up in defeat "Okay I'll have faith for now, but I'm telling you I can't face Martyr."

Suddenly a strong gust of wind kicked up. Chaos felt like he was in the midst of a hurricane. Chaos slammed his eyes shut, the winds hitting him like a ton of bricks, knocking him to the ground.

"I'LL HELP!" Chaos cried out

The wind began to subside, Chaos was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down rapidly. His eyelids opened to peer into the darkness.

"I'll help, but I won't fight. Give me that much."

Chaos pushed himself up and looked down at the broken weapons.

"Show me and I'll reforge them." Hr groaned

Back on the chunk of rock the seven heroes were starting to warm up to each other.

"….A professional athlete you say?" Balthier looked at Rekks with disbelief

"Yup, star Blitzball player for the Besaid Aurochs. I'm the best in the world, better even than my dad. In fact there was this one time………we played a game against each other. You haven't seen anything until you've seen two people perfectly pull off the Jecht Shot at the same time." Rekks laughingly defended

"So what about you Blue eyes?" Balthier questioned Alex

"Officially……I'm a delivery boy?" Alex admitted

Everyone let out a chuckle.

"Hey, hey, hey, I do deliveries, but I also do a lot of work for the WRO. It's a big organization that does a lot of good work. I see plenty of fighting on a regular basis."

"So, do you have someone special back home?" Rekks smirked

"I have three now." Replied Alex

All the other guys cheered on Alex.

"No, not like that. I have a wife……..and two kids." Alex laughed

"Married? Kids? Wow, brave man?" joked Brandon

"I'm married. No kids yet, my sister has……. I'm going to wait a while. How about you Mr. Mercenary?" Rekks nervously chuckled

"I have a girl. She's just wonderful…..and she can kick my ass." Brandon laughed

"I know the type." Rekks and Alex replied in unison

"What about you sky pirate? You got some one special?" Brandon eyed Balthier

Balthier remained silent for a moment. He then looked up at the others with a playful snicker.

"I…..am content. Now let's move on from these stories of romantic entanglement and get to a more important issue. I would loath to fail this most important of missions and have the world end. So the question then becomes: can we trust each other in battle. I know I can handle myself and that my aim is true, but I would like to have some confidence in my would-be allies." Balthier smoothly replied

"I don't think there's anything to worry about this seems like a very solid group." Assured Alex

"Quite." Balthier replied

Rekks noticed that Vivi had been suspiciously silent the whole time. The small mage's attention had been focused on the large shadowy planet over head.

"Something wrong?" Rekks asked Vivi

Vivi blinked then turned his attention back to the others. He nervously scratched the back of his head letting out a chuckle.

"Nothing it's just. Well…..I was thinking….there's a lot at risk. And……what's it like to die?" Vivi asked

Alex, Brandon and Rekks blinked. Things had happened so fast that they really hadn't given it much thought.

"When it happened things were so…….unreal. And now it's like it didn't happen. I mean right now it doesn't feel like I'm dead, but it just feels weird." Rekks explained

Brandon began to fidget.

"We should focus on the positives. We're here now and we have a chance to put things right. Let's put losing out of our minds." Brandon remarked

"He is right! Loss can not deter the spirit of battle!" Gilgamesh chimed in

Kain stood up and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can join you then. I'm…..not fit to join heroes the likes of you, especially for this grand task." Kain apologized

"Heroes……Hardly? I'm a sky pirate?" laughed Balthier

"I'm a Blitzballer." remarked in Rekks

"Just a mercenary for hire." Added Brandon

"I'm just a mage." Vivi chimed in

"And I'm a delivery boy. I think what can bring us together is the fact that we don't think of ourselves as heroes. But as men who do what they think is right and lay their lives on the line." Alex extended his hand

Kain took a gulp and accepted Alex's gesture, shaking his hand in return.

"Speak for your selves. I am Gilgamesh the mighty interdimensional warrior!" he proudly declared

The rest of the group could hardly contain themselves and broke into laughter. Gilgamesh grumbled then sat down in a huff, arms folded.

"You guys ran into the enemy before right, are they tough?" Vivi asked sheepish

"Yeah, this ain't going to be easy. They got a lot of power and skill." Alex explained

"Yeah three of them are former enemies that we put of commission. We met two others in the desert. One was a Guado named Seymour. I remember my uncle Wakka telling me stories about how my parents and the rest fought him. If he's anything like what I was told he's bad news. There was also this fruity looking guy called……….what did he say his name was?"

"Kuja." Brandon answered

"Kuja?!?" Vivi's eyes widened

"You know of him?" Kain inquired

"Yeah, my friends and I fought him. He's bad news as well." Vivi replied

"It seems this Martyr person has a penchant from digging up old problems." Laughed Gilgamesh

"This ought to be interesting then?" Balthier remarked

A large creak sounded out causing concern with the group. They jumped up getting into battle position, but eased up when they say it was only the doors of The Hall opening up. A blinding flash of light signaled the return of Chaos. Waving his hand the doors behind him slowly closed causing the light behind them to fade.

"Okay I got good news and bad news." Chaos sighed

"Bad news first." Grunted Gilgamesh

Chaos shrugged his shoulders and continued on.

"Martyr knows what we're up to. Show things will be a little hard than I initially planed."

"And the good news?" asked Kain

Chaos walked up to Brandon, Rekks and Alex.

"I got some presents for you three." Chaos led the three of them to the entrance of The Hall. "Now I warn you this going to feel a bit strange."

The doors opened wide blasting a stream of light that reached out and swallowed up all four of them. The other four heroes watched in awe as Chaos, Rekks, Brandon and Alex disappeared into the Mausoleum the door closing behind them.

When the light died down the three Rekks, Alex and Brandon found themselves in a large stone room. At one side was a massive hearth with a stone tablet in front. Chaos stood in front of the hearth staring into the searing flames. The three heroes surrounded the tablet to find the broken pieces of their swords on top of it. Keeping his eyes locked on the fire he motioned for the three of them to take their swords in hand. Carefully they reached for their swords. Holding them up they noticed just how much damaged had been done. Alex's sword almost crumbled to pieces as held it.

"I know you three well. Sons of great men. You've lived in their shadows, whether it be revering it, hide from it, or even capitalizing on it. What I'm here to tell you today is that all of that means sh*t now. It's got to be you guys. Your power opened the door and it's going to close it as well. Dig deep, find the strength in yourselves." Chaos turned to face them

"Where did this little pep talk come from all of a sudden?" chuckled Rekks

"Well it's the only one I'm going to give you, so I thought I'd make it good. This advice is going to have to carry you guys through the rest of this. I mean it, you guys got what it takes to with, but it has to come from inside. Time, Reality, Spirit; these inner strengths have always guided you in some way or another. Now's the time to embrace the hell out of your inner strength. Now's the time to cut loose, no holding back." Chaos smirked

"And I'm telling you this right now when it comes down to it you won't have to worry about that. I'm not holding anything back on Martyr, Rufus or anyone who threatens my world." Replied Alex

"I like your attitude, a little gung-ho, but this situation calls for it." Chaos thanked

"We know the score Chaos. Now what's with the busted weapons?" asked Rekks

Chaos turned around, smiling at the men.

"I'm glad you asked. I can rebuild them, I have the technology, I can make them better, stronger, faster than they were before." Joked Chaos

The three heroes rolled their eyes.

"Fine, Fine enough jokes. But I am going to reforge them for you. They're going to be all new and operating under your power. You guys ready." Chaos asked

They nodded their heads. Chaos held out his hand as it became surrounded by green aura. He then bent down by the fire slowly dipping his hand into the hot flames. The others winced as he waved his hands in the embers. Cupping some of the flames in his hand he raised it out of the fire. The fire danced in his palm as he held it up for the others to clearly see.

"Hold up your weapons." The three heroes complied

Chaos focused his eyes on the fire in his hands, his own green aura flying up from his palm and mixing with the orange flames.

"Rekks, you are the spawn of a dream. Reality doesn't mean the same to you as other men, it is subjective. A waking fayth, one who daydreams come true. You've always been a free spirit, shackled down by the chains you yourself have created. Those who dream by day are aware of many things which escape those who only dream at night. Look within and bring your dreams to life." Chaos slammed his fist into the stone tablet in front of him. It immediately ignited into a burst of blazing orange and green fire.

Flames on the table weren't scorching, but they exuded an energy that filled the heroes with internal warmth that reached into the very core of their beings. Chaos lifted his had, still encased in the radiant fire.

"Brandon, you born with a great amount of power and a destiny that you did not choose. You have always hid from what lies deep within. Dig deep, time to you is not such a linear process. In your heart you live in the past, present and future; whether you choose to accept it our not. Thoughts always filled with the experiences that shape you, heart always in the present forming connections with those around you, mind always pondering on what the future holds. Dig deep, look inside and find the power that drives you." Chaos slammed his hand into the table again causing the flames to raise up higher.

All three men gulped, they could feel a tightening in their chests. The energy from the flames felt like it was shooting through their veins.

"Alex, you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Being the single voice of the entire planet. You have always felt a great burden on your soul; living up to your father's legacy, herald of the Lifestream, Protector. You have always done these things because you felt it was your duty. You have always attached your identity to these things. Search your soul and find the truth of your identity. You are not Alex Strife, Warrior, because you were born to be, you are Alex Strife, Warrior, because you choose to be." Chaos slammed his hand into the tablet again causing the flames to dance higher than before.

Chaos peered at the three heroes through the veil of the radiant flames. He lifted up his other hand, taking a deep breathe it became surrounded by a more charged electrical version of his aura. The aura sparked heavily as he held it up to the flames. Chaos looked up at Brandon and took the edge of his broken gunblade in his hands. Brandon felt a tingling sensation shoot up from the hilt into his body, mixing with the warmth from within. Without notice Chaos pulled Brandon's arm into the flames along with the blade and slammed them into the tablet. The fire quickly surrounded his body, the electricity shooting into his veins. His eyes began to glow a brilliant red. His own red aura began seeping out of his eyes slowly mixing with the flames around him.

_"Congratulations Squall, Rinoa. It's a boy."_

Brandon could hear the voices from his past. Memories came flooding through his mind, one by one.

_A young Brandon stood at his father's side. He looked up the adults seemed to tower over him giving him a feeling of insignificance._

_"We hope to see as much promise from your son as you have shown."_

Brandon tried to close his eyes, he couldn't.

_Slightly older Brandon sat in the courtyard shortly after his completion of the SeeD exams. Two other candidates passed by whispering to each other, Brandon could hear them._

_"You know the only reason he passed was because his dad is the High Commander."_

_Brandon clenched his fist. His memories shifted. Later that day he was still angry because what the other SeeDs had said. His mother approached him._

_"What's wrong Honey?"_

_"Nothing." He replied_

_Shifting again, his father approached him._

_"What's wrong son?"_

_"Nothing." He replied_

_The memories kept shifting one by one, Sabin, Nathan, his friends each approached him._

_"What's wrong?" they asked_

_"Nothing?" he answered_

_Marco stood in front of him, laughing._

_"What's wrong, brat?" he asked_

_"Nothing!" He shouted_

_The memories shifted again, Helen approached him. With a smile she reached out and lovingly stroked his hair._

_"What's wrong?" she asked_

_Brandon trembled._

_"I…I….."_

Brandon screamed out loudly the flames burst into a deep shade of before becoming sucked into his chest. He fell to his knees shaking before a stream of crimson red fire shot through his arm encompassing the gunblade, its form began to shift and warp. The winged lion on the hilt changed to the head of a winged dragon. The broken blade started to reform, it's color changing from a bright blue to a brilliant red and a single winged lion chain dangling from the end of the hilt. When the process had finished Brandon pulled his hand from the flame still shaking.

"Dude….." Alex was in awe

"Wow." Rekks was wide eyed

"Rekks you're up." Taking a big gulp Rekks handed the edge of his sword to Chaos.

He gripped the handle tightly with both his hands, preparing for what ever was to come.

"Do it!" Rekks commanded

Chaos pulled Rekks' arms into the fire, just as he had with Brandon, slamming the broken Caladbolg into the tablet. Just as happened to Brandon, Rekks became engulfed in the radiant flames. He through his head up screaming, his eyes starting to glow an emerald green. The green aura began seeping from Rekks' body mixing with the flames. Rekks looked down and began to tremble, his arms started to shake and glow. It felt as though the molecules in his body were being pulled apart. His arms twitched, for a second the looked like tiny bits of light, pyrefiles, about to fly off. Rekks screamed even louder that before as torrent of memories began rushing into his mind.

_A young Rekks sat by a massive bonfire. His sister besides him, his parents on the other side._

_"I used to be nothing more than a dream of the fayth." His father said_

_"But luckily for me that dream came true." Yuna smiled_

_Rekks wide eyed let out a gasp. He turned around and began running into the distance. Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw standing before him, back turned, Lee. Lee turned around to face Rekks, there was a hole in his chest where Eli had shot him, blood streaming down from it._

_"What's wrong Rekks? Are you scarred?" Lee mocked him. "What are you: A Star, A playboy, A hero, A betrayer, A Liar, A murderer? You're nothing!"_

_Young Rekks could feel a colder shiver run up his back. He started feeling the sensation of cold water beginning to wash against his feet; he looked around to see that he was standing in the middle of a vast body of water. Lee smiled at him before transforming into a massive beast, still bleeding from the chest. Memories floated through Rekks' mind. This beast, Sin, it reminded him of how Sin had been described to him as a boy._

_"Feel Guilty, Feel Scared…….Feel the weight Rekks? Feel it slowly crushing your heart!" The creature roared_

_Rekks turned away to see his family and friends standing behind him. Shay slowly approached him, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"Why Rekks? He was my brother? How could you?" She cried_

_Shay started to bleed in the exact same area where Lee had been shot. The same thing started happening to each and everyone of the people assembled._

_"Tell them Rekks, Tell them what you really are?" laughed Lee_

_The blood began filling the water up._

_"You're nothing?" Shay Cried_

_"You're nothing." Declared his parents_

_"You're nothing." Spoke his friends_

_Rekks turned to Rose the only one who remained silent._

_"Rose……It wasn't my fault. He gave me no choice. Tell them…..tell them I'm not nothing. Tell them I didn't have a choice!" Rekks called out_

_"How could you? I loved you………..You are nothing." She turned away from him._

_The beast loomed over him still laughing. Rekks looked down at his blood stained hands and started shaking. Slowly his body began to dissolve into thousands of Pyreflies._

_"No….no….NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_

Rekks cried out the flames around his body turning into a brilliant green fire. The fire rushed into his chest. His hands started shaking more than ever, a green water-like substance rushed out from his shoulders down his arms before wrapping around the broken sword. The Hilt shifted slightly, the blade reformed, the green water crystallizing into a brilliant green blade. Rekks pulled out his arms falling to his ass. He took deep breathes trying to recover himself. Chaos then turned toward Alex.

"I gotta warn you this is going to be intense." Smiled Chaos

"Well Duh." Alex retorted

"You ready?" Chaos asked

Alex held up his sword and took a deep breathe.

"Does it matter?" he joked

Shaking his head Chaos grabbed the broken Tsurugi and repeated the same process. Rekks felt the radiant flames surround his body. He immediately fell to his knees as if a tremendous force was pushing down on his shoulders. His Mako blue eyes began to glow brighter and brighter until his blue aura started to rush out of his body to combine with the flames. Memories came tumbling into Alex's mind, filling up everyone of his senses.

_Years ago, A young Alex sat by his father on a flower covered hill over looking the ruins of Midgar. Cloud looked down at his son._

_"I'm only teaching you to fight because I want you to defend yourself. Fighting shouldn't consume you." Cloud mussed up his son's hair. "Do you understand?"_

_Alex looked up at Cloud with a beaming smile and nodded his head with enthusiasm._

_"Okay, the first thing you should know about the First Tsurugi, is that each blade is not only an extension of yourself, but of every other blade. It's all connected to the flow of battle, connected to your own flow, your spirit." Cloud explained_

_"Alex……" he started hearing voices._

_"Alex……." It was just a few at first, but soon the started building on each other more and more voices started to fill his head._

_Alex clasped his hands around his head trying to drown out the voices. Looking up he saw his best friend and brother in law John. He was half transformed into his Demon form and reaching out toward Alex with his clawed hand._

_"Alex…..help…." John begged_

_Alex turned away only to see his wife Lucy, holding their two children. Alex reach out to try and touch them when chains shot out of the ground pulling him back. As he was pulled away he saw the form of Col. Darkwater approach his family as he loaded his gun. Alex cried out trying to reach for them, but he just couldn't fight the chains. Everything went dark for a moment before he noticed flames shooting up around him. He was in Nibelheim and everything was burning. He looked around the blood stained bodies of all his friends and family lay all over. Alex started trembling, his lips he noticed something standing in the midst of the flames. He looked over to see the form of a blue eyed, silver haired man with a long katana in his hands. The man turned to face him only to slowly turn into the form of Rufus Shinra._

_"You weren't there. They all died and you weren't there. But what could you have done anyways?" Rufus mocked him_

_Tears streamed down Alex's cheeks._

_"I could have stopped you. It wasn't their fight!" he called out_

_Alex was snapped out of it when he felt two hands lay themselves on his shoulders. The hands then wrapped around his arms and pulled him to his feet. He turned to see who it was only to find Aerith and Zack standing before him._

_"Then who's is it?" she asked_

The fire around Alex's body shifted into a bright blue then started to get sucked into his chest. Alex clenched his teeth a stream of electricity burst from his arms until it surround his shattered weapon. One by one blades started to reshape and form a sleeker form of his old sword. Blue energy shifted around the edges of all six blades, forming sharp blades and reinforcing the metal. When the process was finished Alex held in his hands a new Tsurugi weapon. Alex was still shaking, but he still remarked on how it felt lighter than his older sword, but not one bit weaker.

Chaos waved his hands, dispelling the flames as well as the aura around his hands. After a few moments of rest the heroes stood up to fully admire their new weapons. Chaos started trembling; he grabbed his chest and began falling to the ground when he was caught by all three heroes. Together they lifted him up and sat him down on the now cleared tablet. He began breathing heavily a clod sweat dripping down his face.

"What happened?" asked Brandon

"I used a portion of my own spirit to inject some life back into you guys. It's not as smooth as Martyr's way and you're not "fully" alive, but you ain't completely dead anymore. Hopefully by the end of this I can restore your lives fully. But you got all your powers back and new weapons. When all is said and done you guys can become real boys." Chaos joked

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Alex

"Yeah I just need to rest. I haven't done anything like this before. What about you guys?"

They all looked at each other and gave a nod.

"We're good." Rekks answered

"That's great to hear. These weapons will serve you well, treat them good. Brandon trust in the Crimson Wing. Alex have faith in the Strife Caliber. And Rekks believe in Blitz Torrent." Chaos wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Those the most original names you could think up?" teased Brandon

All four men burst into laughter. The process had taken a lot out of all of them and it felt good to relax.

"My brain feels like mush right about now." Laughed Rekks

"Join the club." Retorted Alex

Brandon looked over at Chaos.

"What did we just experience right now?" Brandon asked

"My connection to the Nexus allows me to bright certain things from the past to light. For you guys I brought your memories and feelings to the surface to give you strength."

"Some of those visions didn't seem strength inducing." Rekks snorted

"Sometimes people find strength in wanting to overcome something that makes them feel bad." Chaos replied.

"So what's next?" asked Rekks

"Next, is you guys head over to his planet. It's not going to be an easy trip and it will be twice as difficult when you get there." Chaos explained.

"What else is new?" joked Brandon.

A few minutes later all four men returned exited the mausoleum to meet up with the others. Chaos rounded everyone up into one big group facing him.

"Now everyone there is one last thing I have to tell you. I didn't want to say it until you were each fully committed, because had I told you I know for a fact that each and everyone of you would have went running back to your worlds."

"What is it?" inquired Vivi

"There is one way Martyr can speed up the process. The less worlds there are the faster things go. He will use all his power to try and destroy as many worlds as he can." Each member of the group glared at Chaos. "But remember the real fight is here. If Martyr is not stopped then it doesn't matter what happens on your worlds."

Everyone remained silent, but it was Kain who stepped forward first.

"My world can handle itself. My place is here to finally do some good." He responded.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope you guys continue to feel the same way through all of this." Chuckled Chaos.

"Have some faith buddy." Smiled Rekks.

"Three days is plenty of time." Said Alex.

"Actually that's three days time in this world. On your guys' worlds, that's almost like two weeks."

"They're going to have to hold out for a long time." Alex lamented.

"Then we best not waste anymore time." Replied Balthier.

Chaos smiled then snapped his fingers. Seven tiny pieces of carved stone with crystals embedded in the middle dropped into the hands of each warrior.

"What are these?" asked Gilgamesh.

"Comucite, it was a naturally occurring material on my world. A person leaves an imprint of their spirit pattern in it. The person whose imprint is on it can then talk to others by creating a life sized image. You can use it to talk to me and it will be like I'm actually there."

"Handy." Alex remarked stuffing it in to his pocket.

Rekks craned his head up to look at the Black Planet.

"How are we supposed to get there? Are you just going to transport us?" he asked.

"Actually, I can't because of all the Black Mist."

"Black Mist?" Balthier eyed Chaos.

"The shadows surrounding the planet. When a very powerful Being exerts a strong enough emotion he can bend and twist Mist into Black Mist. It's who he formed his planet."

"So how will we get through?" asked Alex?

"I'm really glad you asked." Chaos raised his hands encapsulating the group in a large bubble of green energy.

"Bye." Chaos waved.

The bubble shot up into the sky at an incredible velocity. The heroes held on to whatever they could as the bubble impacted into the Black Mist. The impact caused a massive explosion breaking up the bubble into smaller pieces that pierced through the Mist and collided in different places on the planet.

Chaos groaned as he watched this. A few feet away a tiny portal opened up with Gilgamesh's dog jumping through. Chaos bent down to pet the dog but kept his eyes focused on the black planet overhead.

"Sh*t." Chaos sighed.

**To be continued……………….**


	6. OL Chapter 5: Left Behind

**Last chapter we left off with our heroes heading to the dark planet to stop Martyr, but running into some complications. This chapter, we take a break from that story to focus in on what happened to Alex, Brandon and Rekks' family members after they "died". Things are tough on them, but as they grieve a darker threat looms over. Martyr's influence is reaching out to their worlds to tear them apart. The battle comes to the homefront. Remember if any of you have any questions, comments, suggestions, reviews, etc. send them right to me. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Left Behind

**WRO headquarters……….**

Denzel looked at the overcast sky through his office window. Ever since that fateful day the clouds hadn't let up. Behind him Denzel could hear the sounds of his advisors prattling on, but all it was all just noise. His mind was elsewhere. Shelke could see that Denzel wasn't paying attention.

"Okay guys I think that's enough for today." Shelke ushered out everyone else from the room leaving her and Denzel alone.

"Four days…..It's been cloudy for four days. Almost like the planet can tell." Denzel sighed.

"It's been tough on all of us." She replied.

"You know Lucy has barely let go of her children ever since she heard. Mom hasn't stopped crying, Dad's been trying to keep them both together."

"And you have barely gotten any sleep."

Denzel looked at his reflection in the glass. His eyes were blood shot; there was noticeable beard stubble, not to mention the bags under his eyes.

"Who needs sleep?" Denzel replied.

"A man who has to guide an entire organization along with the grief of a lost family member." Shelke answered.

"Is there any ID on the man who broke in and killed Alex yet?"

"No, there's no information on him anywhere."

"What about his uniform, he was wearing a military type uniform. What organization does he belong to?"

"The outfit he was wearing doesn't match any known groups."

"Then start looking for some unknown ones! Some one can't just pop in out of THIN AIR AND KILL MY BROTHER!!!" Denzel slammed his fist in to his desk snapping it in half.

Denzel kicked one of the pieces of his desk aside then turned away from Shelke.

"Our main priority for the moment is to find this guy." Ordered Denzel.

"Revenge won't bring back Alex." Shelke stated.

"Maybe not, but I want that bastard to suffer for every second of grief he's caused my family. You take over for the day, I'm going home."

"I understand."

Shelke watched Denzel head out the office. Shelke started gathering some files off Denzel's desk when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she answered.

The door opened to reveal a man clad in a WRO uniform.

"I have these security reports for Mr. Strife and it's really important that he see them. We got some strange stuff happening." The man stated.

Shelke rolled her eyes.

"He's busy right now. I'll take it." The man handed Shelke the report and quickly left. "The work never stops."

Shelke sighed. She finished gathering up the rest of the files and headed out the door closing it behind her.

**Guadosalam………just outside the Farplane**

A Guado guard stood listlessly by the entrance to the Farplane letting out an audible yawn. He was approached by another Guado who gave him a kindly wave.

"How's it going?" asked the second Guado.

"Good. You here to relieve me?" asked the Guard.

"Yeah. Hey is that Lady still around?" asked the second Guado.

"She's been here for days and has barley left." Replied the Guard.

"I guess some people have trouble letting go." Commented the second Guado.

"Yeah Sad." Remarked the Guard.

The guard left his post allowing the second Guado to take his place. Inside the Farplane Rose stood in the same place she had been for the last couple of days, wearing a long black dress. She looked intently into one of the mirrors hoping to see some trace of her love.

"Where are you?" she whispered.

Rose remained there for 20 more minutes before leaving to return to the room she had rented in Guadosalam. Rose poured herself a cup of tea just as she heard a knock at the door. Rose opened the door to see the inviting face of her mother-in-law Yuna.

"Come in." Rose greeted.

Rose poured another cup of tea as Yuna entered the room closing the door behind her. Nearby a rather large figure wearing a red cloak and holding an elegantly crafted spear watched Yuna enter the room.

Inside the two women sat down at a small table in the center of the room. Rose handed Yuna a cup of tea which she graciously accepted.

"How goes the search?" inquired Rose.

"We still haven't found any trace of the man responsible. There's not one single clue to follow." Yuna answered remorsefully.

"Who told you I was here?" asked Rose.

"We haven't seen much of you since the sending. I assumed this is where you'd come." Replied Yuna.

"Why?"

"Because this is where I came, when Tidus………..you have to accept that Rekks is gone."

Rose put down her cup and looked Yuna in the eyes with irritation.

"You as well as I know exactly what went on during that Sending. You didn't feel Rekks' soul leave to the Farplane, He's not here. He's somewhere else, still alive." Rose contested.

"I know you loved my son, but you saw his body. He's dead." Yuna responded.

"He's not on the Farplane……And I know he would never become a fiend." Rose shot back.

Yuna began to shed tears placing her cup on to the table.

"I know how badly you want to believe that he's still out there, but have you ever considered that the reason his spirit isn't around is because of the nature of his birth." Sobbed Yuna.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Rose.

"We never knew exactly what would happen when Tidus and I had children. And even though it pains me to think so…..maybe Rekks spirit…..disappeared…..as dreams do."

"I refuse to believe that."

"I know what you're going through Rose, but………"

"Then you know he'll return. I love Rekks and for some reason I just can't believe that he's gone for good. I don't care what I saw."

Yuna slumped in her seat. Rose took the older woman's hands into hers.

"He seemed troubled lately as if something where bothering him. I tried to help him, to talk to him; we really didn't speak much that day. I should have said more, should have talked to him, worked it out, then maybe he wouldn't have gone out…….maybe he wouldn't have……" Rose began sobbing uncontrollably Yuna moved around to the other side of the table to bring the younger woman in to a comforting embrace.

Suddenly the two women heard a knock at the door. Rose did her best to compose herself while Yuna wiped the tears from her eyes and answered the door. On the other side was a large man wearing a red cloak. The man slowly removed his hood to reveal the familiar face of Zialas Ronso. Both Yuna and Rose smiled at the sight of their old friend.

"Zialas…..what brings you here?" asked Rose drying her eyes.

"Zialas Ronso seek to pay respect to mate of fallen comrade Rekks. But also Zialas Ronso seek help from Lady Yuna." He explained.

"What's wrong?" Asked Yuna.

Zialas slipped his hood back on.

"We go now, explain on way." Replied Zialas.

Both women nodded in agreement. Rose gathered up some supplies and together all three of them headed out the door. Zialas proceeded briskly through Guadosalam with both women in tow.

"What's with the disguise?" asked Rose.

"Guado and Ronso not get along well. Stay hidden, best not cause trouble." Zialas responded.

"I have transportation just outside." Informed Yuna.

"Good, need hurry." Responded Zialas.

"What's going on?" inquired Rose.

"Someone disturb Ronso grave sights. Things not smell right. Two Ronso dead now. Suspect powerful fiend, need Lady Yuna help find truth. Father send Zialas Ronso to find her. Track Lady Yuna here, wish give respect to Rose as well. Zialas saddened by news of Rekks death." He replied.

"Thank You." Rose smiled.

"He's just like his father. Tough on the outside, but has a warm heart." Chuckled Yuna.

Zialas gave a simple nod and continued on through Guadosalam with Yuna and Rose behind him.

**Balamb Garden…………………….**

Nathan, Saba, and Jillian laid on the couches of one of the Balamb Garden dormitories' common rooms. Nathan was fast asleep on one couch with Jillian in his arms while Sabin was drooling into his pillow on the other couch. The common room door opened and Ami stepped through drinking a coffee with a plastic bag in her other hand. Ami sighed laying the bag on the table along with her drink. Ami shook Nathan and Jillian awake; they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes and started to sit up. Ami rolled her eyes at her drooling boyfriend and pushed him off the couch. Sabin hit the floor with a thud and let out a groan. Rubbing the back of his head he shot up to a seated position.

"What was that for?" Sabin asked.

"Got to keep you on your toes." Ami joked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sabin relented.

Everyone shared a short laugh at Sabin's expense. Nathan, Jillian and Sabin yawned.

"You guys seem out of it. That's why I brought some energy drinks." Ami handed them each an energy drink from the bag.

"Thanks. It's because Helen's been running us ragged. Ever since Brandon………died. She's been signing us up for every mission she could get her hands on." Nathan replied.

"Yeah, and there all high combat too. It's like there's not enough ass for her to kick. All this fighting's been taking a toll on us." Sabin complained.

Ami elbowed Sabin in the side and glared at him.

"She loved Brandon and she's taking it very hard." Ami reprimanded him.

"Sorry…it's been tough on all of us. One of my best friends was murdered and I didn't do anything. I should have been there; I should have had his back." Sabin lamented

Ami took Sabin's hand in hers and smiled at him.

"Don't kick yourself about. It ain't going to do anyone any good wondering about what could have been. Hell, I knocked myself about not going on the mission with you guys even though I had a good reason." Nathan advised.

"He's right. Where's Helen now?" asked Ami

"Last time we saw her she was on her way to the training Center." Answered Jillian.

"And I think even as a friend it's not advisable to go in there and disturb her." Retorted Sabin.

"She wasn't at the funeral, she's barely eaten and she's hardly rested." Stated Jillian.

"She has a lot of anger and until we find the person who took out Brandon she has no where to put it." Remarked Nathan.

Up in Squall's office he stood in front of his office window staring intently at a picture of Him, Rinoa and Brandon when Brandon was 10. Outside the window the dark clouds continued to loom overhead. There was a knock at his door, he didn't turn around.

"Come in." he answered.

Helen Almasy entered the office and stood at attention in front of Squall's desk. She was looking very tired, her hair slightly disheveled and bags under her eyes.

"Sir, I've come to request another mission, but they said you wanted to talk to me." Reported Helen.

"I always did my best to treat Brandon like just another SeeD when we were at work. No special treatments, but he was special. You made him very happy, he loved you." Squall turned around placing the picture on his desk. "He was my son and I loved him. The least I could do is make sure that the woman he loved doesn't kill herself with pointless posturing. You're in pain, I can understand, but I will no longer continue to supply you missions for your self appointed death wish."

Helen did her best to hold back the tears and stay strong.

"Please…..just give me another mission. Give me something to take my mind of the pain. I just have to keep doing something, I have to keep busy and not think about it." she admitted.

"Fine…..but it will be low to no combat. You are to escort a shipment of supplies from Timber to Trabia Garden. Then afterwards I order you to stay there with your parents and take a leave of absence." Commanded Squall.

"Yes Sir." She replied.

Helen saluted Squall then quickly turned around and headed out the door. Squall slumped down into his chair and took the picture in his hands once more and looked down at it. Squall snapped out of it when he heard his intercom crackle to life.

"Squall, we have a problem." Came the voice of his wife.

**Lucy's House………………**

Denzel's car pulled up in front of the house. Taking a deep breathe he switched off the engine and headed to the front door. Denzel rang the door bell and in a few seconds the door was answered by Vincent. Denzel greeted Vincent and was welcomed into the house.

"How are things?" asked Denzel.

"Lucy is asleep upstairs, Cloud went to get some things at the market and Tifa and Yuffie are in the kitchen with the children giving them their bottles." Vincent responded.

"How's John doing, I haven't seen him since the funeral." asked Vincent.

"He's been heading up the team looking for the man who killed Alex. He's looking under every rock and shaking down every thug looking for answers…….but there's nothing." Answered Denzel.

Denzel flopped down on the living room couch with Vincent sitting on the couch across from him. Vincent looked over Denzel's disheveled form.

"You look tired." Vincent commented.

"I've been busy." Denzel replied.

"And you should get some rest. I couldn't stand it if something bad happened to both my sons." Denzel looked up to see his mother and Yuffie walk into the living room.

Tifa carried Aerith in her arms while Yuffie carried Zack. Yuffie sat down next to Vincent and Tifa took a seat near Denzel.

"Don't worry about me mom. It's just some stress." Denzel replied.

"I don't care. Our family has had enough tragedy for a while." Tifa shot back.

"I understand. I've taken the day off; when I get home I'll relax with Marlene and Celes. I just want to make sure Lucy is okay."

"I'm fine." Lucy descended down the stairs and sat down next to her mother taking Zack from her.

Lucy cradled her son in her arms and lovingly stroked his hair.

"Thank you for all your help." Lucy stated.

"We're glad to help honey." Replied Yuffie.

"Is there any news yet on finding the man who killed my husband?" asked Lucy.

"No…..sorry." sighed Denzel.

Lucy sighed as well holding her son close to her body. Lucy moved to sit down on the other couch and gave her daughter a light kiss on the forehead. Denzel watched this with a twinge of sadness in his heart. Denzel snapped out of it when he heard the sound of his phone ringing. Denzel excused himself and headed out the front door to answer the phone. Lucy gaze zeroed in on Denzel as he hurriedly exited the house.

"Hello."

"Denzel it's Shelke, I have news."

"Please tell me it's not as heartbreaking as knowing that my niece and nephew are going to grow up without ever having known their father."

"No….I just checked over some recent security reports and we have a problem."

"What?"

"There have been some reports of unexplained deaths of security personnel in the Junon area. They've explicitly asked to speak to you about it."

"Can't it wait?"

"Normally I'd say yes, but these reports are kind of weird. There's talk of ransacked graves, weird movement of monsters in the outlying areas. Junon is home to one of the largest WRO bases on the planet."

"I got it, I got it."

Denzel began rubbing his temples.

"I'm sending Jr. to meet up with you in 10 minutes."

"Understand, Denzel out."

Denzel flipped his phone shut. He placed the phone in his pocket then angrily clenched his fist.

"What's going on?" Denzel spun around to see Lucy leaning against the front door.

"I have some business to take care of." He responded.

"Is it about……."

"No, it's something different."

"Take me with you."

"What?"

"I just need to get out of the house for a little bit. I'm tired of feeling sad, I've barely left my room, I just need to get out and feel useful. My parents can watch the kids. She and my dad agreed to stay a while and help."

"Okay. But you're going to take it easy. I'm not allowing my brother's kids to be orphans." Warned Denzel.

15 minutes later Denzel and Lucy were up in the air inside Cid Jr.'s Airship. Lucy sat down by a window and watched things pass by. Lucy was wearing her usual black and red battle outfit with gold claw and pistol at her side, while Denzel had changed into his dark Blue WRO battle uniform. Denzel laid his massive Ultima Weapon Buster sword by his seat. Lucy looked over the weapon then turned away to hide her tears.

"I can't believe the last thing I ever did with him was have a fight." Lucy lamented.

"He needed a good talking to. I probably would have done the same myself. He was good, but reckless. Alex was such a dork. I always had to watch out for him, but I never minded. I wish I would have been there." Sighed Denzel.

Lucy laid a comforting hand on Denzel's shoulder.

"Alex always loved you. He couldn't have asked for a better older brother." She smiled.

"And he couldn't have found himself a better wife." He replied.

A while later they touched down in Junon. Lucy and Denzel departed while Jr. stayed by to perform some maintenance on the airship. Denzel and Marlene proceeded through the streets until they were stopped by a clown who had been performing for the local children.

"Hello I'm Kefka the Clown!" he excitedly introduced himself.

"Hi. See ya later." Lucy replied.

The two of them brushed pass the clown and continued on. The Clown watched them walk away, a malicious smile spreading across his face.

"See ya later." He laughed.

Denzel and Lucy soon arrived at the Junon security base. They headed straight for the office of General Nomura, head of the base.

"Great to see you Mr. Strife." Welcomed Nomura.

"Good to see you too Nomura." Replied Denzel.

The two men shook hands. Nomura headed back to the other side of his desk offering a seat to Denzel and Lucy.

"I heard of the terrible business with your brother. We received the security tapes and are keeping an eye out for the man." Nomura stated.

"Thank You. Now for the matter of why we are here. You sent reports to Headquarters stating there were some strange Occurrences?" inquired Denzel.

"Yes…Over 20 members of my city security team have been found….murdered. Some of our security systems have been attacked and destroyed as well as one armory. I don't know if this has anything to do with what happened to your brother. But, the locals have been talking." Reported Nomura.

"About what?" asked Lucy.

"Many graves have recently been found ransacked. Some say the dead have risen and are the cause. I don't know about that theory, but what we know for fact is that over the past few days we noticed a strange movement pattern in the monsters that live in the areas outside of the city. They're surrounding us." Informed Nomura.

"We didn't see anything like that when we flew overhead." Retorted Lucy.

"She's right, there was no indication. Besides if the creatures were moving and are responsible that might account for the attack, but what would they want with security systems, the armory, or even the graves. Monsters haven't ever been known to make such calculated movements on their own before." Added Denzel.

"The monsters are there, but they are keeping out of the open. My people have confirmed this. I don't know what else to tell you. These are the facts something is going on sir." Replied Nomura.

Nomura's door burst opened wide and a panicked solider rushed into the room.

"General, we have problem!" the Solider stated breathless.

"What is it?" asked Nomura/

"We're being attacked."

A concerned look passed between Denzel and Lucy before they both stood up and headed out the door with General Nomura.

**Mount Gagazet…………………**

Zialas, Yuna and Rose trekked up the side of the snowy mountain. Yuna began to shuttered and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

"It's been a while since I've been here. Forgot how cold it can get." Yuna remarked.

Zialas stopped walking to undo his cloak and wrap it around Yuna's shoulders.

"Thank you." Yuna smiled.

Zialas turned to Rose.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Rose told Zialas.

Zialas nodded and they continued on. Soon they reached the Ronso settlement where they received a warm welcome from the Ronso. Yuna pushed pass the welcome party when she noticed a certain elder Ronso. Yuna wrapped her arms around Kimahri and pulled him into a hug. Kimahri pulled Yuna away to look into her eyes.

"Thank you for coming." He said.

"Anything for a friend." She responded.

After a few seconds of catching up the group consisting of Yuna, Rose, Kimahri and Zialas headed to the ancient Ronso burial grounds.

"Kimahri sorry he and son no attend funeral. But Ronso business come up." Kimahri informed.

"I understand things really haven't been the same since Rekks died." Yuna looked up at the still cloudy sky.

"Rekks strong warrior, strong heart. Zialas no believe he defeated so easily." Zialas stated.

"You and me both." Rose agreed.

"Zialas, no time for that. Warriors fall, he honor." Kimahri chided his son.

"Yes father." Zialas responded.

The four of them finally reached the Ronso grave site where they found hundreds of graves opened up, burial items strewn about.

"Who would do such a thing?" Yuna was disgusted.

Rose bent down to inspect the damage.

"Why would fiends act in such a way? The only attack the living, the dead mean nothing to them." She observed.

"Wounds on fallen Ronso not look like come from any fiend Kimahri ever seen before." Kimahri stated.

"This is strange." Rose whispered to herself.

Rose's eyes suddenly focused in on damaged grave marker. She moved her fingers over the claw marks. She then craned her head up to look at Kimhari and Zialas' claws. Rose's eyes narrowed.

"Is there any reason why a Ronso would have cause to do something like this?" asked Rose.

"No Ronso would do such thing." Kimahri responded.

"Why ask?" Zialas inquired.

Rose pointed to the claw marks on the grave marker.

"Because these look like Ronso claw marks." She informed.

Kimahri bent down to compare the marks to his own claws. When he noticed the similarity he nodded his head solemnly and stood up.

"We go back and figure this out." Kimahri stated.

The others nodded in agreement. High above them Kuja watched the four of them from the edge of a cliff.

"Can't let them spoil the fun just yet." He remarked.

Kuja snapped his fingers and a massive Black Ironclad jumped up from behind him and went over the edge of the Cliff. Kuja walked away as the Iron Clad slammed into the ground startling the four. The fiend roared loudly and raised it's sword up before slamming it into the ground causing the ground to rumble. Rose activated her warrior dressphere and prepared for battle. The two Ronso moved in front of the fiend spears in hand. Kimahri rushed in first but was struck by a strong back hand from the Ironclad. Zialas jumped up and thrust his spear toward the Ironclad's face. The Iron brought up his sword to block it then knocked back Zialas with the blunt end of his blade. Rose started to rush forward when…….

"Wait." Yuna called out to Rose.

Yuna stepped forward and activated her Black Mage dressphere. Yuna hit the Ironclad with a powerful Ultima magic blast. The Ironclad stumbled back a bit.

"Now." Yuna called out.

Rose rushed forward. The Ironclad brought down its sword. Kimahri moved in and blocked the strike with his spear. Rose and Zialas leapt in to the air and swiped their weapons across the face of the fiend. It stumbled back again allowing Kimahri to knock away its sword and strike the Ironclad himself. The fiend stumbled back to one foot; Rose slashed the fiend across the chest knocking it on to its back. Yuna used one last blast of Ultima and defeated the fiend. The four heroes took a moment to catch their breaths.

"Ironclads aren't native to this area." Yuna commented.

"We got to get back to the Ronso settlement and figure this out." Replied Rose.

High up on the cliff Kuja sighed.

"The weak are useless. I better personally make sure that everything else is going to plan on this pitiful world." Kuja snickered.

**Timber…………..**

Helen stood in the observation area of the Timber Airport. She peered through the windows to see the cargo Airship she'd be riding to Trabia. Helen was approached by Nathan and Jillian.

"You going to be okay on this mission?" asked Nathan.

"I'll be fine. It'll be good to stay with my parents for a while." She replied.

Helen's eyes wandered about until they focused on the headline article of the newspaper a man nearby her was reading: Mysterious attacks on military installations, cause unknown.

"Is there anyone investigating that?" Helen motioned toward the newspaper.

Nathan and Jillian took a look then rolled their eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we have some one on it." Nathan replied.

"Yeah just focus on finishing up this mission and get some rest." Smiled Jillian.

Helen sighed and reluctantly nodded in agreement. A few minutes later she boarded the Airship with Nathan and Jillian. 10 minutes after it had risen up in to the Air Helen left her seat to head up to the observation deck of the airship. Helen watched as they passed through the dark and cloudy sky.

"That's the look of a person who has just lost someone very important." Helen turned to see a strange blue haired man in a weird outfit with even stranger hands.

"And who are you?" she eyed him suspiciously.

The man smiled.

"My name is Seymour Guado." He introduced.

"Captain Helen Almasy. SeeD rank A." She introduced herself.

"SeeD? Never heard of such a group." Seymour remarked.

Helen had to hold back her laughter.

"Are you kidding? We're like the biggest military force in the world." She snickered.

"Really? Good to know. But what really troubles me is why a woman of your beauty is all alone up here looking so sad? Did you lose someone?" Seymour asked.

"I didn't lose him……he was taken." Helen replied.

"Death is something inevitable. All things have a beginning and an end. And we can take solace in the fact that in the end there is peace…..there is calm." Remarked Seymour.

"To be honest that really doesn't make me feel better." Retorted Helen.

"Did you love this person?"

Helen lightly bit down on her lip before replying.

"I did."

"It's the love that brings pain to your heart. The love festers in your soul, twisting your heart, until you start to choke on the memory of the one you loved. Joy becomes sorrow……all worlds are filled with such things. The only way to solve the problem is to end all things."

Helen glared at the man.

"Who are you really?" she asked.

"Do you want me to end your suffering?" Seymour smiled at her.

Helen placed her hand on the hilt of her gunblade.

"Indentify yourself." She demanded.

"Your sorrow intrigues me. I shall kill you last so that I may watch it grow. Then I shall end your suffering." Seymour reached into his robe and pulled out a chunk of rock with a crystal in it.

Helen withdrew her gunblade and charged toward Seymour. Seymour smiled brightly as he disappeared in a purple flash of light. Helen began to panic and rushed down to the seating compartment where Nathan and Jillian were. Helen threw open the compartment door startling her friends.

"Guys we have a problem." She blurted out.

"What's wrong?" asked Nathan.

Helen explained everything to Nathan and Jillian. Out of concern the trio headed for the Airship's main control room in order to review the ship's security tapes.

"Okay here is the security feed from the observation deck." The head of security punched up the video.

As they watched the video it Helen became panicked as it only showed her on the feed.

"This can't be. There was a man. He had blue hair, wore a strange outfit and had long claw-like finger nails." She explained.

The head of security fast forwarded the video up to the point where Helen left the observation deck.

"There's no one else on the video." Observed the head of security.

"I'm sure of what I saw. I talked to the guy. He said he wanted to cause death." Helen shot back.

Jillian and Nathan began to fidget.

"Can we talk outside Helen?" Nathan said as he ushered her out of the main control room.

The three SeeD's headed out of the control room into the hall way.

"Nathan what's going?" Helen demanded to know.

Nathan began scratching the back of his head.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?" asked Nathan.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Helen irritably responded.

"Look…..you've been frazzled ever since Brandon died and you've been working yourself to death ever since. You're tired, stressed out and emotional………maybe…you just envisioned it all. Maybe this blue haired guy is just some way of you dealing with Brandon's death, your representation of his killer so you have someone to be angry at." Nathan tried to break it to her gently.

"I'm not seeing things. He had some type of object in his hands; he may have used it to cloak himself." Helen shot back.

"Okay fair enough. He can start a full investigation after we've landed and you head to Trabia Garden." Jillian replied.

"I'm not heading to the Garden we have to find this guy before he hurts someone." She shot back.

"Helen, you need to relax and head to the Garden. I didn't want to do this but Commander Squall gave me permission under his authority to relieve you of your commission……..temporarily of course. You just need to ease up; you're going to kill yourself if you keep this up." Nathan explained.

Helen looked at her two friends with lividly.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"It's not like we don't believe you, but after everything that has happened….we just worry about you." Jillian reassured Helen.

"I understand." Helen turned around and walked away.

After she was gone Nathan groaned banging his head against the wall.

"I'm such a dip Sh*t." Nathan bemoaned.

"You're just trying to do what you think is right." Jillian assured him.

"Yeah the girl of one of my great friends ever is becoming unhinged and I go act like a jerk. If Brandon was still here he'd kick my ass……….if he was still here I'd let him." Nathan lamented.

After a while the Airship had touched down just outside of Trabia. The ship's crewmen began loading the supplies on to trucks for transport to the Garden. Helen headed over to the lead truck and prepared to get into the passenger's seat when she was stopped by Nathan and Jillian.

"I'm sorry Helen. I didn't mean anything by it; I'm just looking out for you. Like you'd do for anyone of us." He apologized.

"It's okay. I don't blade you for anything." She smiled at him.

"Thanks." Replied Jillian.

"Listen we're going to be staying here to investigate and see if we can find anything about him." Nathan informed.

"Thank you." Helen replied.

"Are you going to be okay on your own?" asked Jillian.

"I'll be fine." Helen closed the door waving goodbye to her friends.

The trucks began heading off down the road toward the Garden. Helen placed her head against the glass watching things pass by the window. As she looked out the window she spied a man covered in blood in a daze walking down the road.

"Stop!" She called out to the truck's driver.

The truck came to a screeching halt barely avoiding a traffic accident. She kicked open the door and jumped out of the Truck. She ran back down the street looking for the bloodied man, but there was no sign of him.

"This can't be?" Helen groaned and returned to the Truck.

The trucks continued on to the Garden without further delay. Meanwhile, under ground in the sewers a score of people covered in blood and wounds sauntered through sludge. All around them different types of monsters gathered to follow them. One of the bloodied men looked up through a sewer grating, eyes glazed over, brain matter exposed. He let out a blood curdling roar then proceeded onwards with the rest.

**To be continued……………..**


	7. OL Chapter 6: Scattered

**Hello again, it's time once more for the latest chapter of Omega Legacy. Last chapter we took a look at how the darkness was starting to spread across the worlds. Now we head to the dark planet where the heroes will learn just how powerful Martyr is. The fight continues. Remember, if you have any questions, comments, suggestions, reviews, etc send them to me. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**** Scattered**

There was only one thing Alex Strife wished as he traversed the dark and barren wasteland. He wished someone would kill him again.

"We should head for higher ground to get a lay of the land." Informed Kain.

"You do not order me! We should look for a water source and follow it to a civilization." Roared Gilgamesh.

"What water source." Snickered Kain.

It had been two hours since they reached the surface of the dark planet. Everyone had become separated, but Alex found himself stuck with Kain and Gilgamesh. The two of them had been arguing ever since about anything and everything much to Alex's displeasure. The fact that they were totally lost and stuck in the middle of a wasteland didn't help out either.

"For the last time would you two shut up!" Alex exclaimed.

"We are obliviously lost. The best thing to do would be to examine this unfamiliar landscape." Urged Kain.

Alex started massaging his temples.

"How about we use this thing?" Alex pulled the Comucite out of his pocket and held it in front of the other two's faces. "The whole reason Chaos gave it to us was to call him incase we needed his help."

"Well use it all ready?" growled Gilgamesh.

Alex examined the comucite before slumping his shoulders.

"I don't know how to use it." He admitted.

Gilgamesh and Kain groaned.

"That's wonderful." Bemoaned Kain.

"It's not my fault. Chaos sent us off in such a rush that he forgot to tell us how to use this stupid thing." Alex defended.

Gilgamesh growled with anger and smacked the comucite out of Alex's hand.

"Forget that piece of junk." Gilgamesh roared.

The comucite flew out of Alex's hand and skid around the ground before coming to an abrupt stop. The three heroes looked down as the comucite started to glow and spin around slowly picking up speed.

"I think it's working." Quipped Alex.

A light began to shine forth from the middle of the comucite. It grew and expanded until it began to form a life sized image of Chaos standing right before them. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey." Answered the projection.

"Chaos?" questioned Kain.

"No just a projection. Like my real counterpart said the comucite only carries an imprint of a spirit pattern. Though if you really need him he can take direct control. It's all apart of his master plan stay as far as he can away from this planet while still doing his job." Replied the projection.

"I can see why." Snickered Gilgamesh as his eyes scanned the wasteland.

"Just call me Chaos and treat me the same as the real one. What do you need?" he asked.

"Directions would be a good place to start." Stated Kain.

Chaos quickly surveyed the area.

"The wastelands…..follow me." He called to them.

The projection started walking away with the three heroes following close behind him.

"Keep an eye out for any Mist Creatures." Warned Chaos.

"What are Mist Creatures?" asked Kain.

"Creatures born out of the Black Mist. They take different forms, but are all under the control of Martyr." Chaos explained.

"Wonderful, and here I was afraid that this was going to be too easy." Scoffed Alex.

Gilgamesh joyfully patted Alex on the shoulder.

"I was afraid of that too. But now we shall have a chance to prove our worth." Proclaimed Gilgamesh.

Alex raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is bolstering your honor the only thing you care about? Because you're not very good at it." Remarked Alex.

Gilgamesh growled placing his hands on the hilts of his swords.

"Maybe a taste of my steel will set you straight." Shot back Gilgamesh.

"Okay put those away. We can't be at each other's throats." Stated Chaos.

"He's right. No good can come when Allies fight each other." Added Kain.

"But he started it." Complained Gilgamesh.

"No he didn't. It was you and your hot headiness." Shot back Kain.

"I'm not hot headed!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

Alex and Chaos watched the two bicker back and forth.

"See, this is what I've been dealing with." Alex pointed out to Chaos.

"What do you want me to do?" Chaos shrugged. "I'm a projection, not a guidance counselor."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"CRAM IT!!!!" Shouted out Alex.

Kain and Gilgamesh stopped talking to look at Alex.

"I'm sorry for insulting you." Alex pointed at Gilgamesh. "And you shouldn't be so critical." He pointed at Kain. "And I'll try to be less sarcastic. Now can we please continue? We got a bat-sh*t manic in a position to destroy everything we care about and I'll be dammed if I'm going to let him!"

Gilgamesh and Kain nodded their heads. They continued on in silence for a while before Kain decided to speak up.

"This mission truly troubles you. You must have a lot to lose." Kain commented.

"I do." Alex sighed.

"I…..usually travel alone. Most of the time it's only me and sometimes my dog. I really don't have much to lose in this." Grumbled Gilgamesh.

"That almost sounds like an apology." Smirked Alex.

"Take it as what you like." Replied Gilgamesh.

"So…..you going to answer my question?" inquired Alex.

"I have traveled to many places each time I must…….establish my rep. There have been notable successes and……failures. If I could only find a truly invincible weapon or defeat a great warrior I can finally prove myself across all time and space." Declared Gilgamesh.

"A man of high expectations." Remarked Kain.

"There's nothing wrong with setting the bar high." Smiled Alex.

"Have you had any such lofty goals?" asked Kain.

"Naww, I've always been a simple man. I have everything I could need…..or had at least. Being dead right now….who knows if I'll be able to go back home." Answered Alex.

"I used to have something of a family…and friends." Kain sighed.

"What happened?" asked Alex.

"I betrayed them." Kain replied.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Reasons…but I have since tried to do enough good to wipe my slate clean."

"How's that going?"

"You tell me after this."

"Admirable, a man of such high expectations, to make up for the evil he had created." Chuckled Gilgamesh.

"There's nothing wrong with setting the bar high." Smiled Kain.

Meanwhile in another part of the wastelands Rekks and Vivi were making their way to the Dark City.

"Which way did that projection say to go?" asked Vivi looking up at Rekks.

"Over that hill then straight on till we reach the city." Responded Rekks.

"Why did you turn it off?" asked Vivi.

"So it's easier for us to travel unnoticed. The less of us there are the better. Besides we can still talk to him through the comucite and you're so small that they won't notice you anyways, we should sneak in to that city no problem." Replied Rekks.

"Really?" asked Vivi wide eyed.

"Trust me." Rekks smiled.

Rekks and Vivi began their trek up the steep and rocky hill.

"Remember when we were talking…..and you said that…..your dad was a dream?" Vivi impishly asked.

"Something like that. Why do ask?" Rekks responded.

"What did you mean by that? Can a dream really exist out in real life?"

"It's complicated."

"Does that make you a dream too?"

"Kinda, sorta."

"If you and your dad are dreams, then are you really real?"

Rekks stopped moving to turn around and stare at Vivi.

"What's with all the questions?" Rekks questioned.

"I….I…I'm just curious. Sometimes, I wonder about my own existence. It just seemed nice to talk to someone who has sort of the same problem." Vivi answered.

Rekks let out a sigh and took a seat on the slope motion to Vivi to do the same.

"Sorry little man." Smiled Rekks.

"Please don't call me that." Replied Vivi as he took a seat.

"Okay. Now, where do I start? You see in my world there were these people called the Fayth. They all sacrificed themselves to sleep forever. And when they slept they had the power to make their dreams turn into reality."

"So their dreams were real?"

"Kind of. And certain people could channel those dreams and summon creatures. They were called summoners. My mother was one, the best one EVER. And my dad came from the Fayth's dream world. They fell in love, but the Fayth woke up, went to the Farplane and my dad disappeared."

"Disappeared…..Then how were you born?"

"The Fayth brought him back."

"Was he….real?"

"Pretty much. My mom told me in the early going they were always afraid he'd disappear at any moment. But he's still around."

"Were you ever afraid of the same thing?"

"Not really. If anything I'm only half dream. That problem never came up until…..Mifune."

"What's that?"

"It's a village on my world. There I learned that I'm…….a waking Fayth, a Day Dreamer of sorts. Or that's what they say……"

"And you don't believe that?"

"Makes as much sense as any of the other crap I deal with. But what I really am is a scum bag."

"Why would you say that?"

"You know I've been wanting to talk about for a whole year, but I just could bring myself to tell the people I care about. But, I'm dead, I'm here and I like you short round."

"Hey." Laughed Vivi.

Rekks smiled at the tiny black mage. It was nice having some so innocent and easy going to talk to. Rekks' smile slowly began to fade as he took a deep breathe.

"One year ago, I killed my cousin." Rekks revealed. "I grew up with him. I knew him well…..and he died because of me."

"What happened?"

"He was about to do something really bad. About to hurt a lot of people. I saw to it that he didn't. I arranged to distract him so that he could be shot by a murderous pirate."

"Then you didn't do it yourself?"

"No….but I was just as involved in his death. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't set it up. If I hadn't decided that he should die. I think about this and I think about me. I don't know what I am really; Rekks the Blitzballer, Rekks son of Yuna and Tidus, Rekks the hero, Rekks the trickster, Rekks the sly player, Rekks the Waking Fayth. All my life I've just been taking it easy and never really worrying about much, but now I'm worried about everything. Now I can't get this feeling out of my head that I'm nothing more than an asshole."

"That is a lot to worry about. I did a lot of worrying too. I was created by Kuja. A poor little soulless black mage created as nothing more than an instrument for war. It made me scared to think that I wasn't even a real person."

"I can see what you mean. What kind of real person would kill a family member?"

"That's not really what I meant. In the end my friends helped me realize that I may have had a bum start, but that I had become a real person simply by being me and by rising above what I was created to be, what I thought I was."

"It's good to have friends."

"It sure is."

"You're smart Vivi. Insightful. You're a better person that some of the people I know."

"Thanks."

Rekks mussed up Vivi's hat then stood up to take a look around.

"We should keep going." Rekks suggested.

"Are you going to be okay?' asked Vivi.

"I'll be fine. We have our demons to deal with. I'll get around to mine soon." Rekks smiled.

Rekks and Vivi reached the top of the hill to see a group of mist creatures at the bottom of the other side. 5 ogres each holding on to the leashes of voracious hell hounds. Each of the creatures were black as night with red glowing eyes. Rekks and Vivi took cover behind the ridge to avoid being noticed.

"Mist creatures! Should we attack them?" whispered Vivi.

"Yeah, but we got to come at them fast. If any get away then everyone will know we're here." Replied Rekks.

Rekks drew his sword.

"Let me hit them with my magic. Then you can clean up whatever is left." Stated Vivi.

One of the dogs started sniffing the ridge. Catching Vivi and Rekks' scent it craned its head upward at let out a howl. The ogre's looked up to see the top of Vivi's hat poking out over the ridge. Rekks' head looked over the ridge to see the mist creatures angrily rushing toward them. One of them pulled out a glowing piece of comucite and held it up to its mouth.

"Intruders!!!!" the creature yelled.

"Why can't plans ever go the way they're supposed to?" groaned Rekks. "Come on Vivi!"

Rekks jumped over the ridge with Vivi close behind him.

"VIVI ORUNITIA!!!!" Vivi exclaimed as he powered up Blizzaga magic in his hands.

In another part of the wastelands Brandon and Balthier where hiding under a rock formation as hundreds of Mist Ogres and other Mist creatures marched overhead.

"I'm really glad you spotted these guys in time." Brandon leaned back against the rock doing his best to stay away from the sides and be seen.

"Right, direction confrontation isn't the way to go right now. Wouldn't be too good to let the cat out of the bag too early." Replied Balthier.

Over head one of the mist creatures, resembling an empty suit of knight armor, pulled out a piece of comucite.

"Intruders!!!!!" came a voice from the comucite.

"All troops move toward the south quadrant!" ordered the mist knight.

The mist creatures began trudging off in the direction of the alert. Balthier and Brandon poked their heads carefully over the side of the ridge to watch them move.

"Great they're going in the direction we were supposed to." Whispered Brandon.

"Someone spilled the beans. No matter, we'll just have to find another way there." Replied Balthier.

"That's going to take us longer. All we can do is wait for these guys to pass before heading off."

Balthier nodded in agreement. The two of them moved back, away from the sides of the ridge to take cover. Brandon sat down on a rock and let out a sigh.

"Can I ask you a question?" Brandon looked up at Balthier.

"What about?"

"Women." Brandon smiled.

Balthier raised an eyebrow and chuckled at Brandon.

"That's a tough subject."

"You're telling me. There's this woman, she's my commanding officer….."

"Commanding officer? She ranks above you?"

"Technically?"

"Already a barrel of trouble there."

"Yeah, but I'm still crazy about her. The thing is the last thing we did before I bit the big one was have a fight. She says I'm not that open with her."

"I've heard that one before." Laughed Balthier.

"I tell her lots of things."

"Just not the important stuff."

"Apparently. I just don't know what she wants."

"Then you probably don't have much experience with women."

"And you do?"

Balthier smiled at Brandon then peered over the side of the ridge.

"They're gone." He informed.

Balthier began heading up the ridge motioning for Rekks to follow him.

"That wasn't an answer." Brandon chuckled.

"I know." Smirked Balthier.

When they reached the top of the ridge they surveyed the area before Balthier reached into his pocket to pull out the comucite. He tossed it a few feet away from them. It began to glow and spin until the projection of Chaos emerged.

"Chaos here at your service." The projection joked.

"Charming. Directions please." Balthier replied.

The projection looked around.

"Go in that direction for a few miles until you find this rocky path. It will lead you to a short cliff that will allow you overlook the city." Explained Chaos.

"We can plan our way in from there. Thanks." Stated Brandon.

"Right then. Best to travel light." Balthier added.

"I got you." The projection began to glow again until it disappeared back into the comucite.

Balthier picked it up and brought it up to his mouth.

"Chaos. Warn the others that they're on to us." Balthier spoke into the comucite.

"I think they already know. Don't worry about them and get yourself to the city." Came the reply from the comucite.

"Come on we got to hurry." Brandon urged.

"Right." Balthier nodded.

Balthier pocketed the comucite as the two of them continued on their way.

"There is one piece of advice I can give you." Balthier called out to Brandon.

"What?" Brandon raised an eyebrow.

"If you really love her then you'll learn it's not about letting your guard down, it's about letting her in." Balthier answered.

"What?"

"Think about it."

The two of them continued of until the reach the rocky path. They saw four mist creatures guarding the area, two ogres and two knights. The ogres wielded battle axes while the knights were equipped with large broadswords. Brandon and Balthier ducked behind a large rock to scout them out.

"I'll take the knights. Pick off the ugly ones with your gun." Brandon suggested.

"Right then." Balthier agreed.

Brandon hopped over the rock and charged toward the mist creatures. Balthier popped up from behind the rock and gave Brandon cover by opening fire on the ogres. With two quick swipes of his gunblade Brandon brought the knights to the ground along with the ogres.

"Too easy." Laughed Brandon.

To his shock the mist creatures sprang back up to their feet and attacked him. Brandon leaped back to avoid their initial attack. Using some quick think he rolled under the ogres' axe strikes then put some distance between him and the knight. One of the ogres pulled out a piece of comucite. Balthier leapt on the rock and shot it out of its hand.

"There'll be none of that now." He smirked.

The Ogres charged forward. He opened fire, but they seemed to shrug it off. Balthier leapt back as one of the ogres slammed his axe in to the rock destroying it. Balthier hit the ground then rolled over quickly to shoot the creature in the eye. It screamed in pain as the second ogre attempted to slice Balthier in half. Balthier rolled out of the way again then pushed himself up. The ogre raised its axe up. Balthier smiled and snapped his fingers.

"Technick: 1000 Needles!" Balthier shone brightly for a second as 1000 needles flew through the air in to the ogre.

Balthier finished the ogre off with a shot through heart. The creature screamed in pain bursting into shadows and fading away. The second ogre angrily charged forward. Balthier smirked again and aimed his gun at the creature.

"Tri-shot." Balthier shone again as he fired three powered up bullets into the ogre.

Two bullets pierced the creature's knee caps bringing it down to the ground as the third one went right into his skull causing him to burst into shadows.

Brandon fended off the sword strikes from the two knights while Balthier was busy. One of the knights backed off to cast a Firaga spell. Brandon jumped out of the way again.

"Thanks I was running low on magic. DRAW!" Brandon shone a bright red as he drew magic from the knight.

One of the knights swung its sword at Brandon's head. Brandon side stepped the attack and quickly countered with a fury of strikes from his gunblade, pulling the trigger on the last one. The knight screamed in pain as it burst into shadows. The second knight ran toward Brandon thrusting his sword forward. Brandon stuck his hand out shoot a blast of fire straight into the face of the knight stopping it dead in its tracks. Brandon slashed the knight across the chest twice before driving his gunblade into its chest and pulling the trigger turning it to wisps of shadows. Balthier holstered his gun then dusted himself off.

"Okay so maybe that was tougher than I thought, but still nothing we couldn't handle." Brandon chuckled putting away his gunblade.

"Quite. We should be on the move before more show up." Warned Balthier.

Brandon nodded in agreement. Together they ran off as fast as they could down the rocky path.

Meanwhile Alex, Gilgamesh and Kain were surrounded by a score of ogres, knights and mist hounds. They stood back to back as the mist creatures formed a circle around them.

"Well we're screwed." Chuckled Alex.

"Now is a good time for battle!" roared Gilgamesh drawing his swords.

"I must say I agree with you this time. I'll go high you two go low." Responded Kain.

"Fine with me. Let's clear a path." Alex rushed forward Strife Caliber drawn.

Alex brought down his Caliber upon one of the ogres destroying it. The mist hounds rushed toward him baring their fangs. Alex dug his Caliber into the ground then released a hollow blade and serrated blade from his caliber. Taking a sword in each hand he began to slash away at each of the hounds as they jumped up at him.

One of the ogres brought down his axe upon Gilgamesh's head. Using two of his swords Gilgamesh blocked the strike while using his other arms to drive two swords into his body destroying him. Gilgamesh then spun around and in a fury slashed away at anything that came near him.

Kain used his jump ability to leap high into the air and came crashing down driving his spear through the head of one of the knights. Kain then side stepped a sword swipe from another knight and jammed his spear into the knight's throat causing him to burst into shadows. A knight and an Ogre charged toward him full speed. Kain jumped up again and black flipped in mid air to land behind the knight. Kain drove his spear through the knight's back into his heart destroying him. The Ogre swung his axe at Kain, but Kain leapt into the air again landing on the ogre for a split second to drive his spear in before jumping away leaving a trail of puff of shadows behind him.

The mist creatures drove the heroes back toward a large rock formation. The three of them held their ground against the horde when a series of thunderbolts rained down from overhead striking the mist creatures and knocking them back. The three heroes looked up to see Rekks and Vivi standing over them smiling. Rekks jumped down casting Hastega on the entire party.

"What would you guys do without me?" Smirked Rekks.

"Kick twice as much ass." Snickered Alex as he reformed his full Strife Caliber.

"Enough talk, FORWARD!!!!!!!!" Gilgamesh exclaimed.

Gilgamesh rushed forward at top speed crashing into his enemies. In a whirlwind of sword strikes he began knocking back enemy after enemy. The others were right behind him. Kain jumped into the air holding on to Vivi, soaring over the heads of the mist creatures and landed right behind the enemy catching them off guard. Together the tiny black mage and Dragoon warrior flanked the enemy from behind as Rekks, Gilgamesh and Alex moved forward taking down all the enemies in their way.

Wisps of black smoke started to fill the area as one mist creature after another fell to the heroes. After clearing away a considerable number of mist creatures the team used their speed to put some distance between them and the mist creatures by running off in the opposite direction. The mist creatures were hot on their heels chasing behind the fleeing heroes. One of them held on to a piece of comucite which transmitted to a giant crystal on which Martyr watched everything from his throne.

Vivi spun around and unleashed a blast of fire on their pursuers unintentionally cutting the transmission between Martyr and the comucite. Martyr growled and with a wave of his had forced the crystal to disappear in a flash of purple light. Martyr began nervously rubbing his temples and stroking his hands through his hair

"Chaos damn you. I can't let him have a chance to stop me. I have to speed things up. I can't lose, I can't lose, I can't…." Martyr clenched his fist an audible crack coming from his knuckles. "Okay Chaos, I made my move and you made yours. No mercy old friend, no mercy."

Martyr stood up, outstretching his hands and craning his head upwards. He surrounded himself in a bright, fiery purple aura.

"All forces deployed on the mortal worlds, begin the destruction! And to all my forces on the dark planet return to my city and prepare for guests." A smile slowly creped its way across Martyr's face. "What now Chaos, what now? How much are you willing to sacrifice you….coward."

A few hours later the heroes had finally lost the mist creatures that had been following them. Tired and weary they found their way on to a small rocky path. Vivi was about to collapse when a gunshot nearly blew a hole in his foot causing him to jump back with fright. The heroes readies for battle, but eased up when they heard a familiar voice.

"Halt." Balthier stepped out from behind a rock and smiled when he realized who it was. "Oh, it's you. Well then, what took you so long?" he chuckled.

Brandon came out from behind the rock as well to greet his comrades.

"You guys look like hell what happened?" Brandon asked.

"We ran into some trouble." Replied Rekks.

"Us as well. But looking at you all it seems like we got off a bit easier." Balthier remarked.

"Do you know where to go from here?" Alex asked.

"We just follow this path up to a cliff that over looks the city. We can find a way in from there." Brandon answered.

"Good." Smiled Kain.

The group followed the path up to the cliff and carefully scaled it to peer over the edge at the Dark City. It was surrounded by legions of mist creatures circling the borders of the city. Massive black skyscrapers, empty streets formed the city's landscape. Inside the city the spied an army of mist soldiers formed out of giant moving gears patrolling the streets.

"Today is a good day to die." Laughed Gilgamesh.

"Hold off on that one buddy, I wanna get in there and do my job without being blasted to the depths of the void." Replied Alex.

"I think that makes all of us. So how do we get in?" asked Brandon.

"Let's ask this guy." Kain held up his comucite and tossed it to form the Chaos projection once more.

"What's the problem guys?" the projection asked.

Rekks motioned toward the city. The projection took one look and his eyes popped wide open.

"One minute please." The projection responded.

The projection closed its eyes and became encased in a glowing ball of green energy. When the energy dissipated the projection opened its eyes again.

"Okay I've taken full control of the projection." Chaos headed up to the edge of the cliff to get a better look at the city. "So much for the element of surprise. They definitely know you're here."

"We already know that." Gilgamesh grumbled.

"Okay then." Chaos' eyes scanned the area until he located a small chasm that ran nearby. "Over there that chasm leads to leads to a sewer entrance that runs under the city you guys can sneak inside from there."

"How do you know these things?" asked Rekks.

"I know Martyr and I've spent a lot of time staring at this place. With those two things I know every move he's going to make." Chaos replied.

"Then why didn't you stop him before all this started?" grumbled Gilgamesh.

Chaos fidgeted.

"I'm not on trial here. I told you guys I'm not a fighter. Now, we better head down to the chasm and wait. The best time to head in is early dawn. So you can take the night to rest we still have time." He replied.

"There's a dawn in this place?" Rekks questioned?

"Kind of. Time doesn't move in the way you mortals are traditionally used to, especially on this planet, but there is a point where Martyr will be recouping himself allowing us a brief window where his troops and everyone else won't be paying attention as much. We can use it to our advantage." Answered Chaos.

The heroes nodded in agreement and followed Chaos down to the chasm. They quickly located the sewer entrance and set up a small fire nearby using the sparse amount of dried brush they could find. Everyone took a seat around the fire and began to relax. Alex laid his Strife Caliber be his side and slumped down against a rock.

"I must admit you fight like a warrior with no fear of death. A true force on the battlefield." Laughed Gilgamesh.

"I fear death…or at least I did before I died. I kinda still do. The thing is I've always believed that it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as I protect what matters. Even if I don't make it back to them as long as I save my family from Martyr's plans I've done my job." Alex replied.

"Nice way to live your life, not really caring about other people's feelings." Chaos remarked.

"What'd you mean by that?" Alex sat up eying him.

Chaos innocently pointed at himself.

"Me? I'm just a little ol' projection." He smiled.

Alex kicked the dirt around him with his heel then settled back against the rock. Chaos kept watched as the heroes rested. After many hours the clouds overhead began to shift. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed the slight shift, but Chaos' watchful eyes knew that was the signal for them to move.

Chaos woke up the heroes one-by-one and brought them to the entrance of the sewer pipe. Gilgamesh pushed everyone out of the way and attempted to remove the cover himself. After 3 failed attempts Rekks, Brandon and Alex rolled their eyes and effortlessly pulled it off together. The team ventured into the sewer following Chaos for a few miles before ending up at a ladder way leading to the surface.

"What did I tell you, no fuss, no muss. We waltzed right in without a single fight." Chaos motioned to the ladder.

Gilgamesh headed up first pushing aside the manhole cover with each of the heroes right behind him. Chaos brought up the rear and headed up the ladder and through the manhole to find that they were completely surrounded by the vast army of Martyr's mist creatures. Chaos looked up to see Rufus, Marco and Lee standing on top of one of the smaller buildings looking down at the group.

"Welcome to the Dark City." Smirked Rufus.


	8. OL Chapter 7: Homefront

**The WAR between the light and dark has reached the home worlds of our heroes. Monsters gather, evil rise up from the ground and Martyr sends a few surprises. The Old and New Generation band together to make sure the next generation still has a world. Remember if you have any questions, comments, reviews, suggestions, etc. Send them to me. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7:**** Home front**

**Trabia Garden**

Seifer Almasy tapped his feet against the elevator floor as it slowly lowered toward ground level. He looked down at his watch and rolled his eyes with an annoyed grunt. When the elevator finally came to a stop and the doors opened Seifer burst out of the elevator and walked as fast and as seemingly casual as he could out the Garden doors and down to the front gates. Awaiting him at the front gates was a disapproving look from his wife Quistis.

"You were almost late." Quistis reprimanded him.

"It's not the end of the world. I'm here now and she isn't….I made it in time. When I took this job from that Chicken Wuss Dincht I didn't realize how much paper work there'd be." He defended.

"Stop whining, our daughter needs our support now." Quistis explained.

"I know, I know. Ever since Squall's kid bit the big one."

Quistis punched Seifer in the arm. He let out yelp and rubbed his arm.

"She loved him and it's tearing her apart." Quistis responded.

Seifer smiled at her wife then wrapped his arm around her shoulders drawing her in close.

"I'm sorry. I'd probably feel the same way if something happened to you." Seifer leaned in and gave Quistis a quick kiss on the lips. "But I just haven't stopped asking myself why she had to fall in love with Leonhart's kid."

Quistis rolled her eyes at her husband when she noticed the convoy of trucks approaching the Garden. The lead truck pulled up right in front of the gates. The passenger door swung open and Helen jumped out of her seat and headed over to her parents. Quistis instantly enveloped her daughter in a warm hug which Helen eagerly returned. Seifer smiled at this and happing threw his arms around both women ushering them toward the Garden entrance. Seifer looked over his daughter's disheveled appearance.

"You look like hell kid. Have they been treating you right over there?" he questioned.

"Yes dad. I'm doing fine in Balamb." She assured him.

"That's good to hear. First things first, I'm taking my two favorite women to get something to eat then you need to get some rest." Seifer gave Helen a light squeeze.

"I'm fine dad. I'll just go to my room and lie down." Helen replied.

Seifer let go of Quistis and pulled his daughter directly in front of him to look her in the eyes.

"Of all the things you had to inherit from me. Why'd it have to be my bullheadedness? Come gets something to eat, have a good time, then you can come back and lie down. You're father knows." Helen let out a chuckle and nodded in agreement to her father's offer. "Then it's settled, what are you guys up for? Nothing's too good for my family."

Helen and Quistis followed Seifer into the Garden then over toward the vehicle bay.

Outside at the supply loading dock the workers were unloading the trucks when one of them noticed some movement in the distance. The worker laid down the box he was carrying and headed down the loading dock steps. He cautiously approached the nearby bushes. Then began to rustle causing him to jump back with alarm. Taking a big gulp he turned around to call out to the other workers when tackled down to the ground from behind.

Up in the security office the security officer rubbed his eyes and looked up at the monitor to see a flood of monsters and undead humans rush in to the loading bay. Panicking he activated the alarm and rushed to grab his weapon.

Down near the vehicle bay Seifer, Quistis, and Helen heard the alarm blaring loudly.

"What's going on?" Seifer looked ahead to see a horde of the undead pour out of the loading bay accompanied by monsters.

The undead looked over at Seifer and his family. With a blood curdling screech the undead began heading toward them.

"Quistis, Helen, get to a com station and send out an alert to seal all exits and secure the Garden!" he ordered them.

Seifer moved forward and began launching fire blast at the enemies. Quistis took a hold of her daughter's hand and lead her to the stair case.

"Mom we can't leave him alone." Helen pleaded.

"He'll be fine honey. He's strong." Quistis replied as she began leading Helen up the stairs.

"He doesn't even have his gunblade." Helen stopped her mother to look at her in the eyes.

Quistis bit down on her lip slightly, before giving her daughter a reassuring nod.

"Keep going, we'll need back up." Quistis smiled at her daughter.

Quistis headed back down the stairs to join Seifer while Helen continued to head back up the stairs. Quistis found Seifer doing his best to fend of the undead attackers with fire and fist, but it was clear that he was slowly being overcome. A Malboro came rushing at Seifer from behind, Quistis took a deep breathe and launched a power Blizzaga spell at the Malboro freezing it in its tracks. Seifer looked over at her with a smirk which she returned with a sly wink. Quistis ran up to stand back to back with her husband.

"Is help still coming?" he asked.

"I sent Helen ahead." She replied.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Let's make the others feel sorry for sowing up late to the party." Laughed Seifer.

Quistis nodded in agreement and together they rushed head on toward the incoming enemies.

**Mt. Gagazet………………….**

Rose, Zialas, Kimahri and Yuna hurried down the mountain on their way to the Ronso Village. As they drew closer they saw a group of Ronso standing in their way facing the other direction.

"Alert the village: enemy draws near." Kimahri called out.

The Ronso turned around revealing their flesh rotting and dead eyed forms. Kimahri was particulary shocked to see Biran and Yenke, his former tormentors standing at the forefront of the dead Ronso.

"Impossible." Kimahri's teeth clenched.

Yuna's eyes widened as the realization hit her as well. Rose looked over at the older woman confused.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"They're the Ronso that Seymour killed all those years ago." She replied.

"If they're dead what are they doing here? Are they unsent?" Rose questioned.

"No…they don't feel like unsent. They're just…..soulless, mindless dead bodies." Yuna replied.

"I'll send their bodies to the same place as their spirits." Rose dashed forward to attack the undead Ronso.

To her surprise the Yenke blocked the attack with his spear. He pushed Rose back then struck her in the face with the butt of his spear. Kimahri and Zialas moved in thrusting their spears forward causing the other Ronso to jump back. Zialas came to Rose's side and check on her.

"You…okay." Zialas asked.

"Yeah. They don't fight like the mindless dead bodies. Who could have done something like this?" Rose pushed herself up.

The undead Ronso barred their fangs then craned their heads upward to let out a blood curdling screech. A group of flying fiends sprung up from the side of the mountain and came swooping down at the four heroes. As they were being attacked the undead Ronso turned away from the heroes and ran down the mountain side.

Yuna cast Thundaga takedown most of the fiends as Rose, Kimahri and Zialas cleaned up the rest. Noticing that the undead Ronso were gone the group continued on to the Ronso village to find it deserted. Kimahri began inspecting the area when his ears picked up the sounds of foot steps. The Ronso readied for battle only to see two of his Ronso guards approach him.

"Report." He ordered them.

"Many Fiends pass through village, we move everyone to safety caves." One of the Ronso's stated.

"Leader Kimahri, the Fiends were joined by our fallen brothers. How that possible?" asked the other.

"Kimahri Ronso no know, but Kimahri Ronso will learn and make those responsible pay for disgrace to Ronso brothers." He replied.

"Leader Kimahri, message come for you and Lady Yuna on Comsphere." Reported one of the Ronso.

The two Ronso lead the group to the caves. Kimahri, Yuna, Rose and Zialas headed toward the Comsphere where they were greeted by a static filled message from Rikku.

"Yunie……They're attacking everywhere!!! Please…trouble….." The message ended with a large explosion sound followed by the cutting of the transmission.

"What's going on here?" asked Rose.

"I don't know, but we should head to Bevelle to speak with the Spiran government." Replied Yuna.

"Right." Rose agreed.

The two women began heading to the cave entrance when they were stopped by Zialas.

"Zialas Ronso go with you." He declared.

Rose smiled at her friend and nodded in agreement.

"Kimahri Ronso go too." Everyone looked over at Kimhari.

"But Kimahri your people need you." Responded Yuna.

"Ronso strong, Ronso safe. But Spira in trouble. No one be safe until Spira is safe. Ronso no let friends go into battle alone. Kimahri come, Kimahri help." He replied.

"It be honor to fight alone father." Zialas spoke.

"Your help will be welcomed." Rose added.

Meanwhile in Bevelle Tidus sat at a desk in a dark room surrounded by the glow of monitors. People shuffled around Tidus as footage of various attacks all over Spira played on the monitors. He was sitting face down on the desk with his hands over his heads while the sounds of battle could be heard all around him. Tidus felt a warm reassuring hand massage his back. He looked up to see the bright smile of his daughter Canahedo.

"Is there any word from your mother or Rose?" Cana could see the stress taking its toll on her father.

"No." she shook her head.

"What about Rikku?"

"Last we heard, Aunt Rikku and the other Al Bhed were pinned down by the attackers. We haven't been able to communicate with them for a while." Cana responded.

Tidus's head lowered and his shoulders slumped.

"How's the baby doing. We moved her from Besaid pretty fast. I just want to be sure that my Granddaughter is doing fine." Tidus asked.

Cana pulled up a chair to sit down next to her father. She threw one arm over his shoulders and leaned her head against him like she used to when she was younger. Tidus smiled again and placed a hand over his daughter's.

"Bella is fine dad. She cried for a while, but now she's sleeping. Vid's watching her." Cana assured him.

"That's good to hear."

"How are things going?"

"The attackers haven't breached the barrier we set up around Bevelle yet. But without communication with the rest of the world……I just don't know."

Cana gave her father a light squeeze then stood up with a confident stride.

"We can get through this Dad. Spira has faced worst and survived." She declared.

"You really remind me over your mother. You're always optimistic in hard times." Tidus replied.

"That's because I believe in the people around me." She smiled at him.

Cana gave her father one last hug and headed out the door. As soon as it closed behind her she let out a sigh and slumped against a nearby wall closing her eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Cana looked up to see the red headed smirk of her husband Vidina.

"I'm doing well. How's the little one?" she answered back.

"Sleeping." Vid took his wife's hands into his own. "Ya looked frazzled."

"It all happened so suddenly. One minute we were still mourning Rekks and the next we were fearing for our lives. Running away from the undead and an army of fiends."

"It happens ya know. Bad stuff just rains down. We gotta put the top up and ride it through. Spira's filled with survivors, people who find strength in da hard times and pull through."

Cana laid her head against Vid's chest.

"That actually makes me feel better. How'd you come up with that?" she asked.

"My mudda told me that when dere was dat outbreak of mad shoopuf disease and I couldn't have any shoopuf milk." He chuckled.

Cana let out a small giggle and wrapped her arms around Vid's shoulders.

"If Rekks was still here he'd laugh this all of then come up with one of his stupid plans that some how manages to work out in the end." Cana sighed.

"Rekks ain't here no more. So we gotta rely on da other twin now. I believe in ya." He told her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "But I still wish Rekks was here. He was a dork, but he just had a way of lifting up people's spirits."

"I know, I miss him too. But If I've learned anythin from em. It's dat he wouldn't want us moping, he'd want us fighting ta keep people safe."

"You're right. I know you're know right. But with everyone thing going on, I've just had to put up such a brave face. But inside I'm afraid. I just can't be fearless like Rekks."

Vid broke into a sudden burst of laughter. Cana shot him an angry look.

"Sorry, but if ya think Rekks was fearless dats just funny. Ya see Rekks hardly knew what he was doing have da time. He just jumped in ta thins. It was always wid good intentions, but he just followed his gut and his heart. Da point is he was always filled wid fear…he was just too foolhardy ta let it over come him."

Cana smiled again.

"Then maybe I should just follow my gut and push past my own fears."

"I'd be dere right behind ya if ya did."

Cana nodded in agreement.

"Then there's no more moping. I have to continue to stay strong for everyone." She declared. "Come on Vid let's show this menace what Spira is made of."

Cana turned around and headed back into the monitor room with Vid following behind her.

**Junon…………………..**

Lucy and Denzel entered the main security room of the Junon facility. On the security monitors they watched as undead creatures and an army of monsters attacked the outside of the facility. WRO officers scrambled around the room trying to coordinate a defense against the sudden attack.

"What's going on?" Denzel asked.

"We're being attacked." Responded Nomura.

"By what?" Denzel questioned.

Nomura lowered his head.

"The dead. A few of my security officers have reviewed the security feed. They recognized several people who have died and are now………" Nomura's jaw clenched.

"That explains the graves. What could be causing this?' Lucy asked Denzel.

"I don't know, but I don't intend to let whatever is behind this succeed in killing people." Denzel proceeded into the middle of the room to take command position. "General how much of the enemy has entered the city? I want to be able to evacuate it to minimalize civilian causalities."

"There's no need. The entire attack is focused on this facility alone." Nomura reported.

Denzel's eyes widened.

"Get in touch with WRO HQ and see if we can call for back up." Denzel ordered.

"Sir, communications are down." Reported one of the security officers.

"They got us. Dead to rights they got us." Nomura stood up and headed over to the communications station to make an announcement to the entre facility. "Everyone we are on high alert. Security teams Alpha and Gamma report to section 8. I want the perimeter re-enforced."

The Security room doors flung open as an out of breathe and bewildered Jr. strode in.

"What the hell did I miss?" he let out.

"Zombie attack." Lucy responded.

"Son of a B*tch." Jr. shook his head.

"I've managed to secure the facility, but I don't know how long we can last." Nomura informed Denzel.

"How many are there?" asked Denzel.

"Nearly 1,000 undead and two scores of monsters."

"Where are they concentrated?"

"Most are attacking from the South side."

"Do we have any cannons?"

"No, but we can cannibalize a couple from some of our airships."

"Place then along the south perimeter. Then I want you to assemble a force that will circle around and attack from behind. Meanwhile I want communications back up. We have no idea where they are going with this attack. Not being able to confer with our other forces makes us sitting ducks. Let's move it." Denzel ordered.

Denzel began walking toward the door when Lucy grabbed him by the arm.

"Where are you going?" asked Lucy.

"To lead my men." He replied.

"Exactly, they need a strong leader, here, coordinating everything."

"They need someone battle savvy down there to help them."

"Then you can send Nomura…..or me?"

Denzel sighed rubbing his temples.

"I'm not going to make orphans out of my niece and nephew. Isn't this along the same lines as the talk you had before Alex died?" Denzel responded.

Lucy glared at Denzel.

"No one is going to die. I'm not going to lay back and let this enemy destroy us. Now you stay here and get communications working. When I get back I want to be able to know if my children are in danger, because I'm going to want to return to them with everything safe and sound." Lucy pulled out her gun to make sure it was fully loaded.

"I'll send Nomura, but you have to stay here."

"Fine you'll send Nomura. And I'll back him up. You take care of things here and take care of things there. We work together." Lucy saluted Denzel and headed out the door.

Jr. and Nomura looked on in bewilderment. Denzel sighed again then gave Nomura the signal to go join her. Nomura stood up and saluted Denzel before heading out.

"No wonder Alex always complained about never winning a fight. She's a feisty one." Laughed Jr.

"I'm glad she's on our side. I feel sorry for who ever is behind this. Jr. they're going to need engineering help."

"Way ahead of you boss man."

Jr. gave Denzel a salute and went out the door as well.

"What do we do sir?" asked one of the officers.

Denzel took a deep breathe.

"I want half the room working on communications the other half battle." Denzel ordered.

Denzel laid his sword against the wall then sat down in the General's chair.

Half an hour later Lucy was down in the armory with the rest of the attack forces. The officers loaded up their weapons and sharpened their blades in preparation for the battle. Lucy sat down in the corner and pulled out a locket. She opened it to reveal a picture of her with Alex and their two children. She caressed her finger over the photo then put it away.

"We're ready to go." Announced Nomura.

"Okay then." Lucy nodded.

Nomura handed Lucy a headset.

"This will allow you to hear from the command center." He told her.

"Thanks. I hope your men are up for this." She told the General.

"We are what about you?" asked Nomura as held up his rifle.

Lucy smiled at the General. In two steps she lightly elbowed the General in the gut while simultaneously disarming him of his weapon. The General looked up at Lucy with shock. She gave him a smirk then tossed the weapon back.

"Like my mother always says, never under estimate a Wutai princess." Lucy's crimson eyes scanned the room sending the message out to all the officers.

The officers eagerly followed Lucy out of the armory. Nomura followed behind shaking his head with a laugh. Lucy slide the outside door open a crack to get a peak. There was nothing in the immediate area so she flung the door open and proceeded with the security force behind her.

"If we take the left path it will lead us straight to the South Side. There will be a wall that we can use as cover and get a drop on the enemy." Informed Nomura.

Lucy nodded and together they moved forward. As they headed down the path undead kept popping up which were quickly brought down by a hail of gunfire. The security force rounded the corner only to find a score of undead Shinra troopers waiting for them. The troopers rushed the security force. The officers opened fire bringing down as many troopers as they could but a wave of them tackled into the force. Lucy jumped back unloading a volley of bullets into the heads of the troopers.

One of them grabbed on to Lucy's arm. With howl he attempted to sink his rotted teeth into Lucy. Lucy kneed the trooper in the gut then tossed him on to ground followed by driving the heel of her boot into the trooper's temple. Lucy then spun around delivering a spin kick to another trooper. Lucy readied her gun and brought down four more troopers with a pull of her trigger.

On the South side of the building, Jr. was organizing personnel to set up heavy guns on the out ridges of the facility and in the windows. Jr. looked down to see the undead and monsters clawing away at the outer walls of the facility.

"God dam it. What is there no more room left in the lifestream." He spat.

"Sir, the guns are ready." Reported on of the officers.

"Okay sons of B*tches. Keep coming we've got plenty of whoop ass for ya right here. Open fire boys!" Jr. called out.

The officers began firing the heavy guns into the crowd of undead and monsters. Bullets sliced through the air mowing down enemy after enemy. One of the officers approached Jr., offering him a cigarette. Jr. smiled waving off the gesture.

"Not my thing, but thanks." Jr. pulled a tooth pick out of his pocket and placed it in his mouth. "Smile assholes." He snickered at the enemy.

A group of Dual Horns moved to the front of the attack and began ramming into the outer walls.

"Mother F**ker." Jr. groaned.

The walls started to crumble allowing a flood of enemies to begin rushing right up to the facility.

Jr. tossed his tooth pick into the mob below.

"Okay…you wanna play ruff." Jr. walked over to one of the heavy guns and readied it for his use. "Well say hello to my little friend." Jr. began firing down at the enemy bringing down enemies left and right.

Jr. joyously felt the rumble of the gun as he tried to keep the horde from entering the facility. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something leap up from the crowd and land on the out ridge. Jr. looked over to see a rotting corpse holding a sword. Jr. instantly recognized the corpse as an undead member of SOLIDER. The SOLIDER rammed his rusted sword into the chest of one of the gunners then tossed his body over board. Four officers rushed at the SOLIDER, but he effortless maneuvered around them taking each officer down with skill of a seasoned warrior.

"How do I always end up in these situations?" Jr. cursed.

Jr. let go of his gun then picked up his spear racing toward the undead SOLIDER. The SOLIDER noticed Jr. coming toward him and turned to swing his sword at Jr. Jr. blocked the swing then struck the SOLIDER in the face with the butt of his spear. The SOLIDER stumbled back, Jr. came at him again, but the SOLIDER rolled to the side slashing Jr. across the leg. Jr. let out a yelp of pain. The SOLIDER looped his arm around Jr.'s then kneed him in the side followed by tossing him to the ground.

"For a dead guy you sure know how to kick ass. That just ain't fair." Jr. lamented.

The SOLIDER thrust his sword forward. Jr. rolled over then sprang up to his feet. Jr. stabbed his spear into the chest of the SOLIDER with a series of lighting quick strikes. The SOLIDER stumbled back again, but continued to move forward. Jr. groaned then leapt into the air and drove his spear into the head of the SOLIDER. Jr. flipped over the undead then used the spear, still stuck in the head of the SOLIDER, to fling him over the side while simultaneously slicing his head in half.

"When this over I'm asking Denzel for a paid vacation."

More officers flooded in to take up the guns. On the other side of the main South entrance door. A group of shaking officers could hear the enemy pounding on the steel. Watch the door slowly begin to buckle, the metal starting to dent. One of them took a big gulp and aimed his gun awaiting the inevitable.

**Trabia Garden…………………**

Seifer Almasy stood alone in the loading dock of Trabia Garden. The room was dark except for a single light the blinked on and off. Small fires raged around him, in fact the entire room seemed like it had been through hell. In front of him was an army of enemies, behind him the doorway to the Garden he wanted to protect. Many had already gotten through, but Seifer had made a vow that no more would get through.

Seifer reaffirmed his grip on his gunblade. The fight had gotten much easier since his weapon had been delivered to him. A small group of the let out a howl and bolted toward the headmaster. Seifer swung his gunblade at the first one, but to his surprise the undead ducked under his attack. Two more lunged at Seifer, he drove his gunblade into the chest of one of the undead then pulled the trigger to blow him apart. The second took a swipe at Seifer with his rotted claw-like finger nails. Seifer delivered a kick to the undead's gut then sliced its head off.

The Third one lunged forward. Seifer swung his gunblade down at it, but the undead threw its hands up to guard getting them sliced in the process. The undead lunged at Seifer again ready to take a bite out of him. Seifer blasted the undead with fire and with a few swipes of his gunblade brought it down. Seifer then turned his head to see the scores of enemies still waiting for him. Seifer raised his hand and with a confident smirk urged the rest of them to come after him.

Two Malboro moved in first, Seifer hit one with a blast of fire but the second leapt forward, its fangs dripping with anticipation. Seifer charged at the Malboro when another undead blindsided him. Seifer dispatched the undead quickly, but the Malboro tackled into Seifer biting down on his arm. Seifer groaned in pain feeling the Malboro's razor sharp teeth dig into his arm. Seifer angrily started punching the Malboro in the face with his other hand. The second one moved and prepared its bad breathe attack.

A Blizzaga spell whirled past Seifer's head colliding with the second Malboro freezing it solid. Helen rushed to her father's aid slicing the frozen Malboro in half then spun around ram her gunblade into the side of the Malboro attacking her father while simultaneously pulling the trigger of her gunblade blowing the Malboro to pieces. Seifer checked on his arm as Helen stepped in front of him to guard her father.

"You okay." Helen asked.

"Yeah, get out of here I need to clear out the bay then shut the emergency doors so no more can get through." Ordered Seifer.

"Leave that to me." Helen gave her father a wink then rushed toward the enemy.

"Wait!" Seifer called out.

Helen ignored her father's orders and Continued onward. A three undead came at her clutching sharp pieces of broken metal in their hands. They began to slash away at her. Helen dodged the first couple of swipes, while using her skill to block the others. One of the undead managed to slice her arm, but she pushed passed the slight pain in order to keep fighting. Things got even more complicated when an Ochu came out of the crowd of enemies to whip one of its tendrils at Helen. Helen ducked under the tendril followed by side stepping a slash from one of the undead then rolled out of the way of a double attack from the other two undead.

After maneuvering behind the group Helen sliced the head off of one of the undead from behind. The second turned around thrusting his piece of metal forward. Helen side stepped the attack then took hold of the undead to uses as a shield from the Ochu's attacks. Helen then kicked the undead into the Ochu followed by bring her gunblade up to block a downward strike from the third undead.

The Ochu tossed the undead off of it letting out an angered screech. Helen parried another strike from the undead followed by ramming the blunt end of her gunblade into the undead's gut then sliced it in two. A second Ochu arrived join the first one. Helen did her best to evade the whipping tendrils of the Ochu. One of them came right at her wrapping around her leg almost pulling her to the floor. Without skipping a beat Helen sliced the tendril then dodged to more attacks before rolling on to a crate to avoid the third.

The second Ochu whipped both its tendrils at Helen. Seeing some chains nearby, she grabbed them and with a flick of her wrist wrapped the metal around the Ochu's tendrils. She pulled the Ochu in close before jumping off the crate on to the second Ochu's head then jumped off of it to slice the other Ochu in half. Helen spun around and rammed her gunblade into the second Ochu followed by pulling the trigger to blow it to pieces. Seifer moved to his daughter's side still clutching his injured arm.

"We need to push them back to the other side of the bay so we can shut them out of the emergency door." Seifer informed her.

"You ready then?" she asked.

"You are my daughter." Seifer chuckled. "You know what to do."

Father and daughter began to glow, each of them took a fighting stance readying their limit breaks. Seifer went first, he fired off a bunch of fire spells which collided into the horde of enemies with great force. He then jumped high in the air swinging his gunblade twice, vertically and horizontally, forming a huge fiery cross on the ground beneath the enemies' feet. Helen then snapped her fingers and focused a tremendous energy force into her hands. She then unleashed it in a wave across the sea of attackers.

"Fire Cross……Bloodfest!!!" Seifer cried.

"Blue Magic…..Ray Bomb!!!" Helen called out.

The attacks caused a massive explosion on the outside of the loading bay. Any of the enemy that weren't destroyed by the initial blast were knocked back into the air being flung away from the entrance. When the dusted settled Helen and her father stood alone in the loading bay. Seifer clutched his arm again, with rasping breathe he called out to his daughter.

"The emergency doors."

Helen nodded and rushed over to the controls. The enemy began to recover themselves. They began a blood thirsty mad dash back to the loading bay. Helen pressed the button causing the heavy doors to come down and slam in to ground securing the area.

Seifer fell to his knees in exhaustion. Helen looked over at him to see the blood flowing down the side of his head. Breathing heavily Helen pulled out a Handkerchief from her pocket to wipe the blood off his head. Seifer stopped his daughter then took the handkerchief from her in order to wrap it around her own blood soaked arm. Helen smiled at her father, he wrapped his arms around her bring her in for a hug.

"Good girl." He laughed.

"You're hurt." She responded.

"I've been worse. Help me up."

Helen helped her father up just in time to greet Quistis and a group of SeeD security as they entered the bay. Seeing Seifer injured Quistis rushed to his side taking him in to her arms.

"You idiot. Why'd you get your self so hurt?" Quistis reprimanded him.

Seifer placed a finger under Quistis' chin and looked into her eyes with a smile.

"I'm just a knight protecting his home." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Besides with Helen helping me. There was nothing to worry about."

"Get him an X-potion." Quistis ordered one of the SeeDs.

The SeeD handed Seifer an X-potion which he took and gulped down. Wiping his lips he shook off his injuries and headed out of the loading bay signaling to the others to follow him.

"I want to know what the hell is going on. Nobody breaks into my Garden and raises hell. Contact Leonhart." Seifer ordered.

"Sir, communications are down. We can't talk to anyone." Reported one of the SeeD.

"And the enemy is still attacking our outer structure." Informed another.

Seifer stopped moving and wiped the blood off his fore head with his sleeve.

"Move the Garden." He replied.

"What?" the SeeD blinked.

"You heard me. Move this hunk of junk over the water. Most of those things out there, I'm betting, can't walk on water. So that only leaves the ones that can swim and the ones that can fly. And that gives us a better chance to get ourselves organized so we're not caught off guard again. Now get moving." He ordered.

All of the SeeD except Quistis and Helen ran off to full fill his orders.

"Great plan Dad." Helen congratulated her father.

"We're just lucky there are no towns or settlements that close by. Moving the Garden might risk the enemy heading toward a populated area." Quistis informed her daughter.

"That's precisely why Leonhart won't move his Garden or any of the other ones. They're just to close to towns. We need to be able to talk with each other and put a plan together or else we're nothing but a bunch of sitting ducks. Quistis work with the techs to get communications up, I'm not going to be made a chicken wuss by whatever the hell is up to this." Seifer replied.

"We need to be sure that everyone at Balamb is okay. They did a lot of damage here who knows what they could be doing there. I can't let my friends get hurt." Helen told her father.

"Don't worry. It's about time I came to Leonhart's rescue. Come on, we'll clean ourselves up then head to the command center." Seifer replied.

Helen froze when the memory of the airship raced through her head.

"Wait….that guy." She mumbled.

"What?" Seifer raised an eyebrow.

"On my way here….on the airship. There was this weird guy with blue hair and these long weird fingers. He talked about ending all things. He disappeared and didn't show up on the security feed. He must be behind this. I think he knew something about Brandon's death." Helen informed her parents.

Helen lowered her head. Seifer approached his daughter placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me about him….we'll get this b*stard." Seifer assured her.

Seifer through his arms around both his wife and his daughter and began heading to the elevator with them. Outside the Garden lifted up from the ground and began moving toward the water. The undead and monsters did their best to keep up with it, but most failed or were mowed down as it moved forward. A few miles away Seymour watched the Garden glide on to the water leaving the army of undead and monsters behind.

"Why do they always fight the inevitable." Laughed to himself.

**Skies over Spira………………….**

Yuna, Zialas, Kimahri and Rose shot through the air in their tiny airship. It may have been small but it was fast and exactly what they needed to get to Bevelle as fast as they could. Yuna had the ship on autopilot while she double checked her dresspheres. Suddenly the ship began to shake violently causing everyone inside to be knocked around. Kimhari looked out one of the windows to see two Zu clawing away at the engines of the plan.

"Attack." He warned.

"This ship has no weapons we're going to have to try and out run them." Rose took control of the airship.

She did a barrel roll trying to shake off the Zu, but it was no use. Together they did a double sonic boom attack blowing out the engines of the airship. Rose desperately tried to get things to work again jammed its razor sharp talons into the exposed engine ripping out the fuel line.

"We have to bail. Everyone hold on." Rose pulled the emergency lever causing the cockpit to open up.

All four heroes jumped out of the airship and quickly began falling to the ground. Rose took a deep breathe then became enveloped in a bright before appearing in an metallic winged armor surrounded by whirling blades, her full throttle dressphere. Rose whipped through the air quickly collecting Yuna, Zialas and Kimahri, saving them from their fall. The three of them clung on to Rose as she flew through the air with the Zu still in pursuit.

Kimahri signaled to Zialas. Taking hold of Yuna they let go of Rose and leapt down crashing into a tree. The Ronso grabbed on to a tree branch to slow their descent, but it broke under their weight causing them to crash to the ground.

In the air Rose spun around coming right back at the Zu. One of them let out a sonic boom attack, but Rose used her metal wings to shield herself. The second Zu swooped down to start clawing away at rose. She battle away with the Zu in mid air using her own razor sharp metal wings.

The second Zu swooped around and came at Rose from the side. Rose rallied the swords spinning around her together and drove them into the Zu killing it. The second Zu took this moment of distraction and hit Rose with a sonic boom attack. She started spinning out of control falling toward the ground. The Zu came at her again, but Rose recovered herself she launched the swords into the second Zu then shot into the air to finish it off with a slice from her metal wings. With the Zu gone Rose whirled around heading for where the others dropped off. She circled around for a bit before releasing her dressphere and landing.

"Bumpy ride." Rose chuckled.

"You did well up there." Yuna complemented.

"Thanks Lady Yuna." Rose replied.

Yuna smiled at the younger woman.

"My son may be dead, but you're still his wife. You don't have to be so formal."

"It's not so much being formal as it is respect….mom." Rose smiled back.

The two women shared a laugh, but it was cut short when the two Ronso's ears began to twitch causing them to go to alert. Five armed men appeared aiming their weapons at the group.

"Identify yourselves." They called out.

"I am Yuna."

The men lowered their weapons giving her a salute.

"Sorry Lady Yuna. We're with the military. We were scoring the area for the enemy." One of them replied.

"Enemy?" Yuna blinked in confusion.

The four heroes followed the squadron to their bass camp in the calm lands. He explained to them that the attacks had been going on all over Spira and that communication had gone down everywhere.

"The Largest of the enemy forces have assembled in the Calm Lands. We have an army assembled on this side while the rest will move in from Bevelle." The Solider explained.

"Are you able to confer with the other forces?" asked Rose.

"Not really. We're pretty much on our own." Answered one of the soldiers.

"Who was in charge the last time you had contact with the main forces?" Yuna questioned.

"Sir Tidus." Another Solider answered.

Yuna stopped walking and bit down on her lip slightly. Rose placed her hand on Yuna's shoulder giving her a reassuring glance. Yuna gave Rose a nodded and they continued to follow the soldiers to the camp.

Kuja watched the group from afar, his eyes focusing on Rose.

"The weak always fall…" he whispered.

Kuja turned around and began his walk toward the Calm Lands.

**Junon……..**

The Junon security office lay nearly in ruins. Denzel sat in the main security room along with a small amount of personnel. The lights were dim, the cameras were off, and all there was on the monitors was static. Denzel could hear the pounding on the other side of the massive steel doors.

"What do we do sir?" asked one of the officers.

"Is there another way out of here?" asked Denzel.

"There an access hatch on the right hand wall that leads to the air duct system." Answered another officer.

"Let's take it. Send out a message to any surviving officers we're abandoning Junon facility. Everyone is to head to The Shera and evacuate." Ordered Denzel.

The officers gave the order then headed for the hatch with Denzel bringing up the rear. He loaded up his sword then entered the hatch. He closed it behind him just as the doors of the security room started to fall from the enemy attack.

The officers opened up the vents a few feet away from the east exit. They dropped down one by one then opened the door. On the other side waited an army of undead Shinra troops, each sporting newly acquired WRO weapons. The undead opened fire instantly killing four of the security officers. Denzel drew his sword and charged forward. With one swing of his massive Ultima Weapon Buster sword he sliced two of the undead in half.

The undead fired at Denzel, but he used his blade to block the bullets. Angrily he pushed forward tackling into the undead and one by one he cut them to pieces. Unknown to Denzel more undead were coming for behind them. Denzel heard shots ring out and turned around to see an undead Nomura kill two more of the security officers.

Nomura aimed his gun at Denzel, but before he could pull the trigger the former General's head exploded in blue, a smoking hole in it. The body fell to the ground and Denzel could see Lucy standing behind it. Her outfit was slightly torn, her bandana missing and she was covered in cuts.

"Are you alright?" Denzel asked.

"Not really, but I'll live. What happened in there?" she motioned toward the facility.

Massive explosion burst forth form the west side of the building send out flame and dust.

"We're leaving." Denzel told her.

Together Lucy, Denzel and what was left of the Junon Security force made a mad dash toward the airfield. They did their best to avoid detection, but they continued to run into small groups of enemies along the way. Each time losing another person.

When they reached the Air field they found a disheveled looking Jr. sitting on the entrance ramp of the airship. He was covered in dust, cuts all over, bruises, a black eye and smoking a cigarette. He looked up at the group and gave them a gruff nod.

"What happened?" Denzel asked him.

Jr. took a big puff of his cigarette then held it up for Denzel to get a look at.

"This is what's left of my escort of 20 people." He replied.

Denzel and Lucy's eyes widened with shock. They didn't have much time to worry, behind them they could hear the screeching of the enemy drawing closer. Jr. wiped the dirt of his forehead then ushered everyone on to the airship. Just before he closed the door he could see the massive horde of monsters and undead approaching.

"It's really something, having a smoke at a time like this." Jr. tossed the cigarette out the door and sealed it shut.

Jr. ran to the cockpit and jumped into his chair flipping on everything as fast as he could.

"Shut up! Sit your asses down, buckle up. Hold on to your drawers, an' don't piss in 'em!! We blast off now!" Jr. warned everyone.

As soon as the engines were ready Jr. pulled back on the controls shooting The Shera up into the sky and blasting off full speed. Down blow Kefka stood in the rubble of the Junon facility surrounded by flames.

"Uwee, hee, hee! Good! Burn up everything!" he laughed.

Up in the airship the security officers shakily tossed off their armor.

"What are we going to do now?" one of them asked, tears in his eyes.

"Put your gear back on. We're not finished yet. We head home and fight there." Declared Denzel.

"But first." Lucy stood up and walked over to Jr.

"Touch down near Edge. We need to make sure our family is safe." She asked him.

"I pray to god they are." He replied.

"I ain't touching down anywhere outside HQ. There could be more, I don't want to go in without back up." One of the officers cried.

The rest of the officers nodded in agreement.

"Fine…..Jr., drop of me and Lucy. Take the rest of them to HQ." Denzel ordered.

"Understand." He nodded.

The Shera blared off into the distance leaving behind the wreckage of the Junon security facility. The undead and monsters began walking away from the facility, starting their long trek toward their next destination…..Edge City.

**To be continued……………….**


	9. OL Chapter 8: Sufferagette City

**In this week's chapter, we head back to the dark planet. Our heroes enter Martyr's City to find strong resistance in the form of an shadow army and three super villians. They must find their way to Martyr while being hunted by an entire planet of evil. If any of you readers have any questions, comments, suggestions, reviews, concerns, etc. don't be afraid to send them to me. I love hearing feedback. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8:**** Suffragette City**

Chaos and the others found themselves on a small side street on the outskirts of the Dark City. They were surrounded on every side by Martyr's Mist army. Above them, standing on top of one of the nearby buildings were Rufus, Lee and Marco. The three of them jumped off from the roof landing on the ground gracefully.

"The infamous Chaos. From what Martyr has told us I really doubted you'd come here in person." Lee smirked.

"And what did Martyr tell you?" Chaos asked.

"Everything…..you are some piece of work." Laughed Marco.

"Well I don't deny that." Chaos shot back.

"Hey Lee what's the reasoning behind joining up with Martyr. Or am I just too small minded to see the value in ending existence." Rekks mocked Lee.

"You are... you're short sighted. You don't see the big picture. It's the same thing I tried to accomplish, just bigger, cleaner." Lee replied.

"And with a higher cost." Rekks retorted.

Lee clenched his teeth he started walking toward Rekks, but Rufus held him back. Marco stepped forward looking Brandon in the eyes with a confident smirk.

"Hey Leonhart, how'd it feel to die and lose everything. Sucks, doesn't it." Marco taunted Brandon.

Brandon moved to punch Marco, but Kain held him back.

"Causing a fight now would only mean death." Kain warned Brandon.

"What's the point they already got us." Brandon shot back.

Alex looked over at Chaos who gave him a reassuring nod.

"They do have us. I and just want to let you three know that everything Martyr probably told you about me is true." Chaos ran at Rufus.

Rufus made his Katana appear and sliced through Chaos only to find that he was a projection. Chaos smiled at the three villains.

"I really didn't show up……Run!!!!!!!!" The comucite at the core of the projection began to glow brightly.

The comucite exploded in a flash of bright green light. Alex used the momentary distraction to execute his Finishing Touch Limit break and sent a tornado of energy into the crowd of enemies. Together Lee, Rufus, and Marco dispelled the tornado with a combined blast of energy. When the dust settled the heroes were missing.

"Find them!" Marco ordered the Mist creatures.

Marco and Lee began following the horde when they noticed Rufus didn't budge.

"Come on we have to catch them." Marco urged Rufus.

"One moment." Rufus replied.

Rufus bent down and picked up the broken comucite. It was still warm and he brushed away some of the dust from it. Rufus reached into his pocket and pulled out a similar rock with a smaller dark purple gem in the center. Rufus held up the two pieces of comucite and compared them to each other.

"What's wrong?" asked Lee.

Rufus pocketed the two pieces of comucite and began walking the other way.

"I need to go have a talk with our benevolent leader. You two go ahead and find them." Rufus replied.

"Whatever." Snickered Marco.

Lee looked at Rufus suspiciously.

"You're a smart one. I can tell that, but you're also greedy. Don't let that get in the way of what we are doing here." Lee warned.

"I don't even worry about it. I just need to have a small talk with Martyr." Rufus waved him off.

Lee nodded his head then continued on in pursuit of the heroes. As Rufus walked he could feel a slight, throbbing pain in the side of his head.

"What are you thinking?" whispered a voice.

Rufus looked around, but there was no one. Shaking it off, he continued on toward Martyr's throne.

***

The heroes sprinted down the abandoned streets of the Dark City. They passed by empty building after empty building.

"We should split up. They won't be able to find us all." Gilgamesh suggested.

"No, they'd tear through us on our own." Kain shot back.

"Then what do we do? We can't run forever?" Gilgamesh grumbled.

Everyone stopped running when they noticed a small group of Mist Soldiers waiting at the end of the ally. The soldiers raised their mechanized hands transforming them into guns.

"Okay…you get your wish….we fight." Alex replied.

`The soldiers opened fire spending a wall of bullets flying toward the heroes/ Balthier and Brandon stepped forward, holding out their hands and cast protect spells. The bullets bounced off the shields, but made cracks in them none the less. Kain jumped into the air along with Rekks and Alex. Alex bounced off the right wall as Rekks bounced off the left.

Kain landed on the chest of one of the soldiers, driving his spear into its chest. Kain then kicked off the soldier, flipping backwards. He landed on the soldier and used his spear to slice off his right arm and then stabbed the spear through its head.

As Rekks came down he cast slow on two of the soldiers. He hit the ground rolling then maneuvered himself through the slow motion gunfire. Rekks jumped up and twisted in mid air to slice the head off of one of the soldiers. Rekks then rolled of the back of the headless solider then performed a Blitzball back kick to the severed head sending it crashing into the second solider. Rekks followed up by dashing forward and casting Haste on himself in order to unleash a barrage of lighting quick sword strikes on the second soldier making it fall to pieces.

Alex brought down his sword on one of the soldiers, but to his surprise the mechanized warrior caught it in his hands. Alex brushed it of then unleashed a series of hard pounding punches and kicks, seriously denting the soldier's chest. Alex's final punch broke through the soldier's chest. He pulled out of its gears then tossed it back at the solider slicing its head off.

The Soldier dropped Alex's sword just as a second one opened fire on him. Alex rolled out of the way picking up his Mako Caliber in the process. The second solider unleashed a hail of bullets upon Alex. He used his Caliber as cover then released the switch blade sword and threw it directly into the barrel of the soldier's gun arm. The arm exploded causing the soldier to begin teetering. Alex rushed forward and with his strength used his Caliber to slice the Mist solider in pieces.

With the soldiers gone Alex reformed his Caliber in time to see Marco and Lee arrive, landing on one of the roofs above the group.

"Keep running like the rats you are." Marco mocked them.

Marco and Lee outstretched their hands and began shooting out balls of dark purple energy at the heroes below. Vivi countered the energy blasts with a series of magic spells. Gilgamesh then leapt up drawing his swords to confront to the two villains.

Marco and Lee unsheathed their swords and engaged the multi-limbed warrior. Gilgamesh did his best to fend off the dual attack from the villains. Lee's style was slow, but well placed, every strike aimed at a vital area. Marco's on the other hand were skillful and fast, teeming with rage. Gilgamesh clumsily worked his way through the fight; his only saving grace was his superior physical strength and the fact that he had more arms than them.

Down below the others headed out of the alley following the battle overhead. They were met by an incoming army of Mist creatures. Rekks cast Hastega on everybody. Three Mist hounds came rushing at him, he side stepped them followed by ducking under the swing of an axe from a Mist Ogre.

The Hounds came at him again, Rekks slashed one of them in half, but a second one tackled him from the side. The Ogre attempted to slam his axe into the ground to decapitate Rekks, but he performed a kip up landing gracefully on his feet.

One of the hounds came at Rekks barring its fangs. He used his sword to guard against it, the best biting down on the blade. Rekks spun around tossing the hound into the face of the Ogre then rolled out of the way to a claw swipe from the third hound. Rekks took a second to catch his breathe. The third Mist hound dashed forward, Rekks charging forward as well.

The ogre ripped the hound from its face and smashed it to the ground with his massive palm. The last hound attempted chomp down on Rekks, but jumped up, stepped off the hound and tackled into the ogre. Rekks flipped around the shoulder of the Ogre then used the sharp edge of his blade to choke the Mist creature digging the blade deep into its throat. Rekks pulled hard slicing the Ogre's head off. He then jumped down the hound leapt up at him, Rekks spun around and sliced the creature mid-air turning it to shadows.

Vivi was attacked by a team of Mist Soldiers and hounds. Vivi scuttled around dodging gunfire left and right. He dove behind a wall, but one of the soldiers converted his arm into a rocket launcher and blew off a chunk of the wall. Vivi went flying a few feet landing on the ground with a thud. As he started pushing himself up the Mist hounds began circling around him.

Vivi clenched his fists then unleashed a storm of Thundaga Magic on the Hounds. One by one he then blasted the hounds to shadows with Fire magic. The Mist soldiers opened fire again, but a counter attack of Blizzaga stopped the bullets cold. Vivi then cast Demi on the Soldiers nearly crushing them. The Soldiers fired on Vivi again. He rolled out of the way then unleashed Meteor magic on the group turning them to shadows.

Brandon was corned by a group of Mist Knights. Skillfully he blocked each and everyone of their strikes with his gunblade. The knights began to pick up their pace driving Brandon back toward a wall. When Brandon's back hit the wall one of the knights took a swing at him. Brandon ducked under it forcing the knight's blade to crash into the wall sending ruble flying.

Brandon quickly spun around and hit one of the knights with a blast of Firaga knocking him down. Brandon blocked a strike from another knight when an Ogre came up behind him swing its axe. Brandon rolled out of the way in time. As he came back up the other knights began swinging at him. He side stepped their swings then hit two of them with fire blasts.

Brandon then charged forward, he blocked a downward strike from a knight. He pulled the trigger on his gunblade knocking the knight back. He followed up by jamming his weapon in the knight's chest and pulling the trigger again. Another knight came at him, he matched it strike for strike. Then with flick of his wrists and a pull of the trigger he lopped of the knight's hands then finished off with one more strike. He Ogre charged at Brandon again. He side stepped another knight and with one hand dispatched it with a powerful swing.

He outstretched his other hand and cast protect to shield from the Ogre's strike. The Ogre's axe broke through the shield knocking Brandon back. The ogre brought down the axe again, Brandon rolled out of the way. He shot up to his feet then fired a series of fire blasts into the face of the Ogre. Brandon then dashed toward the Ogre and rammed his gunblade right into its chest. With a pull of his trigger it turned to shadows.

A group of hounds came rushing at Balthier. Balthier opened fire causing the hounds to tumble into shadows. A group of 6 Mist soldiers approached him and began shooting. Balthier ducked behind an empty planter. He noticed the bullets of the Mist Soldiers cutting through the concrete like it was paper.

"Impressive Hardware." He remarked.

One of the soldiers charged at Balthier's position shooting like a madman. Balthier sprang up and began firing on the solider most his bullets bouncing off the Soldier's metal exterior. The solider pushed forward. Balthier used his expose technick to weaken the Soldier's armor. The soldier attempted to fire again, but Balthier's quick trigger finger prevailed as one of his bullets damaged the Soldier's gun.

Balthier took the initiative now. He charged at the damaged Soldier. It swung its smoking arm trying to bat away Balthier, but he baseball slid under the soldier, springing up behind him. The Solider turned around to see Balthier clutching a small black box that he stole from the solider.

"Special ammo, huh?" He placed the cartridge on top of his gun.

The black box instantly transformed around his weapon in order to fit it perfectly. Balthier inspected this new attachment a smile spreading across his face.

"Unlimited too. This out to be fun." Balthier let loose his new ammo turning the solider to shadows with a few pulls of his trigger.

A nearby explosion caused Balthier to take cover again. The other 5 solider banded together. Their bodies started to glow, the black gears that comprised them reconfigured and combined together to form a massive tank made of Mist soldiers. Balthier wiped his brow then dove out of the way as the tank's cannon fired upon him. The blast caused a cloud of smoke to come up hiding Balthier.

"That's not quite fair, now is it?" he chuckled.

Balthier took a deep breathe then rushed at the tank. As the dust cleared he jumped on to the top of the tank. Black metal hands sprung up trying to grab him; he shot each one down as fast as he could. Balthier snapped his fingers and used his Bonecrusher Technick. The tank stopped dead in its tracks, Balthier then jumped back and using his Tri-shot ability fired on the tank causing it to blow to pieces. Balthier grabbed his chest, panting, more enemies started to approach. He gathered himself up and continued the fight.

Alex was surrounded by a score of Mist Ogres and Knights. Swinging his massive blade he kept the enemies at a distance. Alex then popped off his switch blade sword and tossed it in to the skull of one of the Ogres. Releasing the serrated blade and hollow blade he leapt up and finished the Ogre off with a skull cracking spin kick. When he landed he used the two blades to block a simultaneous attack from two knights.

The knights then ganged up at him at once. Using his blades he battled away at the group of knights. The Ogre's then came in swinging, Alex backed flipped out of the way of one of their attacks. Then as another Ogre brought his axe down, Alex stood his ground and used both of his blades to block the attack. Another Ogre came at Alex swinging his axe from the side. Alex laughed at this and pushed the Ogre's axe off his blades. He then back flipped away from the second Ogre's attack at the last second causing it to fly into the chest of the first Ogre turning him to shadows.

Alex then threw his hollow blade into the throat of the second Ogre. A Third Ogre appeared; Alex sidestepped his attack then used the serrated blade to slice the Ogre's arm off then jammed it into his chest. The knights then came in swinging at the disarmed Alex. Using his martial arts skills he evaded the sword swipes. Another Knight came at Alex from behind skillfully the maneuvered around the knights and batted away their blades with powerful punches. Alex delivered a series of bone crushing punches to the head of one of the knights then finished it off with a roundhouse.

The knights regrouped, Alex rolled out of the way of their attacked and landed near his Mako Caliber. He released the two back blades then started to fend off the Knights increased attacks. Alex then tackled into one of the knights and drove one of his swords into its chest. Another knight swung at his head from behind. Alex barely had time to duck out of the way. Alex flipped the blade over then jammed it in to the knight behind him.

Alex rolled out of the way of a double attack from two more knights, grabbing the main blade of his Caliber along the way. Clutching the blade in his hands he activated its opened form. Alex engaged the two knights in a sword fight fending them off. Alex then dug his main blade into the ground and used it to swing around and deliver a knockdown kick to one of the knights. Lifting the blade up again he fended off the strikes of the second knight before slicing it in half. The first knight moved to his feet again. It thrust its sword forward, but Alex countered the strike and drove his sword in to the knight turning it to shadows.

Gilgamesh was doing his best to keep up with Marco and Lee. The two villains then backed off and unleashed a double energy blast on Gilgamesh sending him crashing into one of the buildings. Lee moved in to finish him off, but Kain double jumped up to the roof and forced Lee to back off with a swing of his lance. Kain stood between Gilgamesh and the two villains. He outstretched his hand and helped up the dazed Gilgamesh.

"I almost had them." He groaned.

"It would be a shame if you had all the fun." Kain smirked.

Gilgamesh dusted himself off and ran toward the two, Kain at his side. Lee pulled out his revolver and opened fire on the two. Kain moved forward spinning around his spear to block the shots. Gilgamesh jumped over him and with a few quick slashes disarmed Lee. Marco came at Gilgamesh from the side attempting to impale him with his katana. Kain came to Gilgamesh's rescue, batting away the katana with a swing of his spear. Lee charged up a ball of energy in his hand then fired it at the two heroes.

Gilgamesh used all four of his swords to deflect the energy ball, sending it colliding with the roof. The Roof started to crumble under them. All four men continued to battle among the falling ruble before finally landing on the ground. Marco punched the ground sending out two pillars of dark energy straight toward Gilgamesh and Kain. They continued to run back trying to avoid the pillars when they were blocked by a Thundaga spell.

Vivi came rushing in tossing a few Blizzaga spells at Marco and Lee. The villains easily deflects the spells with their weapons. Rekks, Brandon, and Balthier arrived next to back up their allies. Alex then jumped down from one of the buildings putting the last part of his Caliber back in place.

Just as the seven heroes reassembled a series of explosions went off around them. The heroes looked behind them to see 3 soldier tanks approaching. Marco and Lee began firing off blasts of dark energy forcing the group to run off down another ally buildings exploding around them.

The team continued on dodge attack after attack while dispatching any enemies they could. They rounded another corner and came face to face with Marco and Lee at the head of a large army of Mist creatures. The turned around, trying to escape back the way they came, but found a Soldier tank blocking the way.

"Nowhere to run. Daddy's boy." Mocked Marco.

"Who's running!" declared Vivi.

Vivi powered up his trance state and began firing off powerful magic spells into the crowd. Marco and Lee dashing forward, but were met by an onslaught of bullets from Balthier's gun. The two of them split off into different directions running into Gilgamesh and Kain. Vivi then let loose a two comet spells, crushing the tank.

"Spell Blade!" Vivi called out to Brandon, Rekks and Alex.

Vivi charged Brandon's gunblade with Firaga, Rekks' with Waterja, and Alex's with Thundaga. Balthier snapped his fingers and using his shades of black technick he sent an Ardor spell into the crowd causing massive explosions. Alex, Brandon and Rekks joined in with their spell blades furthering the chaos. For a moment all that could be seen was dust, explosion, shadow and ruble.

When things finally cleared Marco and Lee found themselves with only a handful of Mist creatures left and the heroes missing.

"Keep Going! Kill them!" Lee ordered the Mist creatures.

***

The out of breathe heroes ducked into an abandoned building for cover from the search parties. They had run into a few more fights along the way and need a short break to gather themselves. The building was the tallest building in the city. A sprawling, solid black monolith, towering over everything.

Inside the heroes found a dark room with weathered couches they could sit on. Rekks took a look around when he discovered something interesting. A small framed picture on the wall. Picking it up he headed back to the others.

"Hey guys check this out." He tossed the picture to Brandon who started passing it around.

The Picture showcased Chaos standing next to a similar looking purple haired man, both dressed in a strange armor.

"What do you think this means?" asked Alex.

"Don't know….let's ask." Replied Brandon.

"There's more." Vivi plucked another picture off a nearby desk.

The rest crowded around to see Chaos and the same man standing next to a similarly dressed black haired woman.

Balthier paced down the length of the walls finding even more pictures of other people. Each of them having the same whitted out eyes as Chaos.

"These must be those people he was talking about……The Varis and The Garrick." Responded Kain.

On another desk Balthier found some dusted pieces of paper, rusted metal device. He looked around to see stacks of items under tarps.

"It's a museum…..or a storage house. Either way it's all that is left of what this world used to be." Balthier remarked.

"But what about this?" Brandon motioned to the picture in his hand.

"It's probably Martyr. From what Chaos told us it seemed like they knew each other." Rekks theorized.

"From that picture it looks like they're buddies. So maybe it's not Chaos?" grumbled Gilgamesh.

"Why keep a picture if it doesn't hold some kid of meaning to you?" Smirked Balthier. "Maybe we should ask the man himself."

Balthier took out his comucite and tossed it on to the ground activating it. Chaos appeared before the group once more a concerned look on his face.

"Glad to see you guys are okay." Chaos smiled.

"For now." Brandon held up the picture of Chaos and Martyr. "There's something else we don't know about…..talk?"

Martyr lowered his head and sighed.

"This is all……my fault." He confessed. "Let me tell you what happened."

***

Inside Martyr's throne room, he watched world after world crumble away on his viewing crystal. The large doors opened up to reveal Rufus Shinra. Rufus walked in with a confident stride. Martyr waved away the crystal and shifted in his seat to greet him.

"Have you gotten to my world yet?" asked Rufus.

"No yet, it is persistent." Martyr replied.

"I have something for you." Rufus smiled.

"What?" asked Martyr.

Rufus reached into his pocket, pulling out the charred comucite. He tossed it to Martyr who took it into his hand. Martyr's eyes softened as he looked down at the damaged rock. He slid his thumb over it. Cupping it in his hands he clutched it to his chest, before placing it down by his robe.

"Real Varis comucite. I haven't seen it in a millennia." He mused.

"Alex and the others brought it here." Rufus remarked.

Martyr nodded.

"Along with…..Chaos." he causally added.

Martyr leaned forward.

"He….came…here," Martyr inquired.

Rufus smiled.

"Yes……and no. He used that device to make a projection of himself. Overloaded it to cause a distraction. It's much more handy than the comucite you gave us."

"Chaos was always better at those things than me." Martyr replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why am I here?"

"What do you mean by that? Wasn't it clear?"

"After talking to Chaos I have confirmed what I already suspected."

"And that was?"

"This is nothing more than a squabble between you two."

"That's awfully short sighted."

"Regardless, I can see why you hired the 3 clowns. Kuja….Kefka…Seymour….all they care about is destruction…so you wet their appetite and they're happy."

"Perceptive…" Martyr joked.

"Then you brought us in. To do the dirty work. You counted on our want for revenge to draw us in and then used our ideals to make us stay."

"Brilliant."

"So is Lee. He's a smart man, probably more so than me. But his mind is clouded with his obsession. An over powering moral justification. Much like you own."

"I'm flattered."

"Marco was just a blank slate. Man who's lost everything, filled with rage. A soldier without a cause."

Rufus eyed Martyr. Martyr continued to sit there a sly smirk spreading across his face.

"And then there's you." Martyr laughed.

"Yes me. I admit that revenge was a starting point, but you know and I know that it isn't what I really want."

"And what do you want? Let me guess, your greed. You want power. And I promised it to you."

"Yes…you did. But you know and I know that at the end of this your probably not going to let me keep it. That once you wipe the slate clean, I will be left with nothing. So once again…..why am I here."

"You're a shrewd businessman Rufus." Martyr stood up. "Your greed might lead you to ruin. I have conquered death, run out on me now and I'll take your power and your life."

Rufus laughed.

"I've already been dead…..it's not that bad. From what I've seen you need me more than I need you. Chaos' team is coming and as powerful as you think you are….they can still stop you. That's why you placed us in front….to stall."

Martyr laughed this time. With a flick of his wrist he sent Rufus crashing into a wall with a powerful blast of dark purple energy. Rufus snickered then pushed himself up.

"A fighter….." Rufus remarked.

"What?" Martyr stood confused.

"Only a fighter responds with a punch when things don't go his way. He doesn't know any other way. When things go bad around him it's easier to punch right through the problem, rather than take any other course of action." Rufus laughed.

Martyr glared at Rufus. He then took a deep breathe and started to relax.

"You want an incentive?" Martyr clenched his fist.

A dark purple light pulsated inside. When he opened it up, he presented Rufus a small purple crystal.

"A small portion of my power. When I reach the nexus, this piece of power will keep you the way you are. Then you can rule over your world as the god you think you are." Martyr informed him.

"Really?" Rufus eyed him suspiciously.

"Your choices now are faded away now, or take me offer and have a chance at the power you crave. Be honest with yourself. Your greed is so great that you don't care if I'm telling the truth or not. You just don't want to be nothing." Martyr replied.

Rufus lowered his head. Dusting himself off he accepted the crystal.

"At the end of the world Rufus…..did you ever envision yourself begging for scraps?" Martyr shot back.

Rufus glared at Martyr.

"Because face it, you failed on your own. And with out me, you'd still be nothing at this moment. You may not care about what I'm doing…..but I have lived, breathed and bleed my mission for longer than your mortal world has existed. If you think you or anyone else can rattle me now……" Martyr grabbed Rufus by his collar then tossed him across the room.

Rufus hit the ground with a thud. He laid there for a moment before slowly rising to his feet.

"Leave." Martyr commanded.

Rufus dusted himself off again then left. As he closed the door behind him, he could feel the throbbing in the side of his head again.

"You let someone talk to you like that?" came a voice from his head.

Rufus placed a hand on his head when he realized what was going.

"This….this body. The power…the re-vitalization…" Rufus looked down at his shaking hand. "This….is…my body. I built it…you are just the shadow."

Rufus placed the crystal in his pocket. He took a second to compose himself then started heading toward the others.

Inside Martyr sat back down on his throne and looked over the comucite again.

"Do you still have it……old friend?" he pondered aloud.

***

Chaos had finally finished his long tale. He eagerly waited for a response from the others, but they stood in stoic silence.

"Anything…..? I'm sorry." Martyr sighed.

Rekks broke the silence with a slight laugh, slowly each one of the heroes followed suite, each time the laughter growing until they were almost rolling on the floor. Chaos stood there dumfounded, eyes blinking.

"I don't get it?" he raised an eyebrow.

"These things usually start with someone screwing up. All in all your mistake was not so bad. A group of people on my world messed up and created Sin. Now, that's a mistake." Rekks chuckled.

Thank You…I feel so much better." Chaos retorted.

"After any mistake we can only move on and try to do good from there. Worrying about the past only hinders our ability to move on to a brighter future. That is a lesson that has taken me some time to learn." Reminisced Kain.

"I wish it was just that easy." Chaos lowered his head.

"Then don't worry about it. It's our problem now. So we'll fix it." Alex declared.

"I really wish you guys didn't have to clean up my mess." Chaos lamented.

"What's with the guilt trip? Some one has to so why not us?" chuckled Brandon.

"You guys remind me of Martyr before…….well….you know. You guys really have shown me a lot. I wish Martyr could see at least half of all the good I've seen over the years." Reflected Chaos.

An energy blast ripped through the side of the building colliding with Chaos' projection. Causing the comucite to explode. The heroes dove for cover just in time to avoid the blast. One the other side of the hole in the wall they saw Marco and Lee standing next to 2 large soldier tanks.

"Sh*t!" grumbled Brandon.

The heroes pushed themselves up and raced out of the building, weapons drawn. On Chaos' chunk of rock, he reeled back from the mental shock of the exploding comucite. He landed on the ground with a thud his head throbbing. Chaos closed his eyes taking a deep breathe. Just then he heard a faint beeping sound in the distance. Looking around he noticed a purple light coming out from under a pile of rocks.

"Can't be…." Chaos whispered.

Back in the Dark City the seven heroes fought a desperate battle against the Martyr's forces. Vivi cast a flare spell causing a few knights to fly into the air. Alex released his back blades and jumped up to slice the enemies. Lee sliced off a large chunk of a building. Marco then punched it infusing the chunk with dark energy and sending it straight at Alex. Alex flipped in mid-air bounced off the nearby building then sliced the chunk in half. Spinning around he knocked the chunks back at Marco and Lee. Vivi saw this and infused the chucks with his own Firaga magic. Lee and Marco braced themselves, but as the chunks hit the resulting explosion sent them reeling back.

On the ground Kain was surrounded on all sides by Mist soldiers. Jumping around he avoided bullet after bullet. Kain then made one giant leap into the air the soldiers immediately fired missiles up at him. Kain smiled and smacked away the missiles with his lance while twisting in the air sending them crashing to the ground in a wave of explosions. To his surprise a knight jumped up to stab Kain, but Balthier fired upon him in midair.

Kain then kicked off the knight in the air and came racing down toward the ground. As he landed he sliced the head off one knight, flipped over it cut of the arm of another, used the but of his spear to knock the arm over to Balthier then stabbed his spear into the chest of the armless knight. Balthier used the arm to fire a series of missiles into a crowd of soldiers blowing them to shadows.

Brandon and Gilgamesh fought of a group of knights. Swords clashed in a furious blur, metal and sparks everywhere. Gilgamesh then tossed two of his swords up into the air. The two men nodded at each other and with a boost from Gilgamesh Brandon shot up into the air. Two knights leapt up to meet him. Brandon grabbed one of Gilgamesh's swords and jammed it in to a knight.

The second knight attempted to stab Brandon, but Brandon grabbed the second sword, deflected the stab and wrapped his arm around the knight's. Brandon then drove the knight towards the ground and with a slash from his gunblade sent him crashing into two other knight. As Brandon landed an Ogre came rushing at him. Brandon shit a fire blast into his face and watched the Ogre be finished off by Gilgamesh.

Rekks backed flipped out of the way of an axe swipe from a Mist Ogre. He then landed between two knights. Doing a roll in midair he barely avoided being sliced in two. Rekks then kicked up a stone of the ground up in to the air then with another kick sent it into the grill of the Knight's helmet. The knight stumbled back; Vivi came in and blasted it with a flare spell. Rekks fought off the second knight followed by slashing it across the chest.

Brandon then came up behind the knight and stabbed it through the back destroying it. Rekks followed up by charging at Mist Ogre. Jumping up, Rekks flipped over the Ogre and stabbed his blade into its shoulder. Alex then came in and drove his completed Caliber into the back of the Ogre. Rekks then maneuvered himself on to the Ogre's axe and rode it down to collide into an oncoming Mist solider.

Back on Chaos' rock he moved the mound of stones out of the way to reveal a dusty piece of comucite. The center crystal blinked and eerie purple light along with making an audible beeping noise. Chaos cautiously picked up the comucite. Holding it in one hand he dusted it off with his sleeve and held it up. Taking a deep breathe he stood up and tossed the comucite a few feet away from him. It sparked brightly before a brilliant purple light shot out from it then formed an projection of Martyr.

"I'm surprised you still have my number?" joked Chaos.

"I'm surprised you kept that stupid artifact." Replied Martyr.

"So after all these years we finally have a chance to talk to each other again."

"You're not going to win Chaos."

"Says you Martyr. You've found yourself some fine lackeys, but I've assembled a team of men who driven to do good and stop you."

"You missed your chance to stop me long ago."

"Some things change."

"And some don't."

"You're just afraid. That all you've planned if about to crumble away."

"Well then…..let's see who's resolve is stronger."

***

In the city, Lee and Marco had rejoined the fight. Lee raised his hand to infuse the soldier tanks with more power. The heroes did their best to dodge the explosions, but they ended getting knocked back by them instead. Rufus then showed up powering up a huge ball of dark energy over his head. With a smirk he tossed it at the ground sending out a shockwave that collided with the group.

Lee, Marco and Rufus rushed in. Marco matched each of Gilgamesh's swords strikes with a lighting fast attack from his katana. Marco then placed a hand on Gilgamesh's gut and blasted him in the gut with a dark energy sending him flying. Lee came at Vivi who fired a series of magic spells at him. Lee deflected all the magic with his sword then slammed his blade into the ground sending a pillar of dark energy colliding into the tiny mage.

Balthier started firing wildly at Rufus with the soldier arm. Rufus batted away the blasts with his blade then sliced the arm out Balthier's hands. Kain jumped into the to the air coming straight at Rufus. Rufus ducked away from his attack then gave Kain a knockout punch with his left hand. Rufus then turned around and with a swing of his sword sent a crescent shaped energy blast into the chest of Balthier.

Rekks, Brandon and Alex came charging at the three villains, when they were stopped dead in their tracks by the fire of the cannons from the soldier tanks. The three villains smiled. Combining their powers then sent a wave of dark energy at the three heroes. The blast sent them crashing through the building's entrance. They skid across the lobby floor, before crashing into the same room where they were resting earlier.

On Chaos' rock he watched the battle from where he stood. Martyr smiled at his old friend no doubt witnessing the same events on his end. Chaos angrily clenched his fists.

"Come….you guys can do this." Chaos muttered under his breathe.

The large building began to quake as a battle between the 6 combatants raged. Floor by floor explosions rang out as they ascended up the building. At the very top of the sprawling black sky crapper. Brandon, Rekks and Alex's bodies came crashing through from the floor below to land on the throne with a harsh thud.

Refusing to give up they forced themselves up. Rekks clashed swords with Lee. They battled away for a while, before Lee slammed his sword into the roof hitting Rekks with a blast of dark energy that launched him into the air. Lee followed up by sending a blast of dark energy up at him with swipe of his broad sword. Rekks cut through the blast with his Blitz torrent then came down to clash swords with Lee again.

Alex flipped over a slash from Rufus. Spinning around quickly he kneed Rufus in the back then raised his sword up. Rufus quickly flipped around sending a ball of energy Alex. Alex batted away the energy blast only to have Rufus rush at him for more furious combat.

Brandon and Marco had a heated exchange of sword slashes and magic casting. Both being top ranked SeeD they went at each other with everything they had. Marco came at Brandon with a series of lighting fast strike from his katana; Brandon matched each one with a pull of the trigger from his gunblade knocking his opponent back. Brandon then sent a thunderbolt crashing down toward Marco. Marco caught the lighting with his katana and deflected it down to the roof in front of Brandon. Marco quickly followed up with a blast of energy from his palm, but Brandon cut right through it with his gunblade.

Lee, Marco and Rufus charged at the three heroes. Lee and Marco tackled Rekks and Brandon over the edge of the building. Alex rolled out of the of Rufus' tackle. As he turned around he saw Rufus coming at him thrusting his sword. Alex leapt up charging in to Rufus causing them to tumble over the side of the building. As the six of the fell to the ground they continued to wage their infuriated battle.

"They won't let you win?" Chaos warned Martyr.

"They have no choice." Martyr snapped his fingers opening up three portals under the fighters.

With one final clash of sword Rekks and Lee went into one portal as Marco and Brandon went into another. Alex, seeing the portal coming up, struck the side of the building with his caliber sending into a collision course with the ground. With a broken arm and blood flowing down the side of his head he shakily stood up to face Rufus again. Martyr angrily snapped his fingers again opening another portal behind Alex, which Rufus gleefully tackled him into.

As the portals closed Chaos fell to his knees punching the ground.

"DAMN IT! Where did you send them?!" Chaos demanded to know.

"I gave them what they wanted….I sent them home." He replied.

"You won't win….They won't let you….I……"

"You what?"

"I won't let you."

"And what are you going to do. You gave up fighting years ago. It was your example that finally convinced me to go through with this."

"I did nothing….it was all you. The power drove you crazy."

"That's right you did nothing. Conquering death only showed how much evil has corrupted this reality. When good men do nothing…..evil wins."

Chaos lowered his head. Closing his eyes he tried to suppress his tears. Only one thought raced through his head at the moment……how did all this happen?

**To be continued………..**


	10. OL Chapter 9: Good Men

**Things don't look good for our heroes. As the darkness moves in to envelope the last speck of light, we take a trip to the past to learn why this all happened. The key to understanding the present is in the past. Remember if you have ****any questions, comments, suggestions, reviews, concerns, etc. don't be afraid to send them to me. I love hearing feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_In the beginning there was Void. Then four spirits came together in this Void...The crystals were born and the world was created. Thus, Hope gives the earth blessings, Courage lights the flames, Kindness makes water the source of life, Pursuit lets wisdom ride the wind. When the time comes that Void shall again envelope the world if within people live the four spirits, Light shall again be born. Four spirits, Wandering through Void Shall once again give birth to light.__"_

-Final Fantasy V epilogue

_"He who does not punish evil, commands it to be done."_

-Leonardo da Vinci

_"All that is necessary for the triumph of Evil is that good men do nothing."_

-Edmund Burke

_"There's a connection. Everything is connected. I can feel it."_

-Yuna Final Fantasy X-2

Chaos lowered his head. Closing his eyes he tried to suppress his tears. Only one thought raced through his head at the moment……how did all this happen?

**Chapter 9:**** Good Men**

_As a sit here at the edge of the end, all I see is darkness. I don't know where it leads and I don't know where it will all end up. At this moment, like many I've had before, all I can see is the past._

**Billions of years ago………………….**

A young, green haired man sat against a tree trunk scribbling into a thick leather bound book. The young man wore a simple black cloak with the hood down. His eyes were as pure white as the clouds that hung in the sky over head. The clouds themselves were perfectly framed in a vast, clear blue sky and bright sun shining down on the grassy planes. In the distance was a vast city dotted with many marble buildings.

The buildings weren't very tall, the largest one being only 4 stories. But what they lacked in size they made up with life, vines growing down the sides. Potted plants in almost every window sill, roof top gardens filled with a wide, colorful, vibrant spectrum of flowers. The man stopped writing for a moment to look up at the city.

_In the beginning we were one people, one purpose, one ideal. The Varis….that was our name. We're not quite sure who it happened, but from the moment of our existence we were charged with the responsibility of guarding a great power. We realized what the mausoleum meant…what the Nexus meant. But we choose to uphold our duty, revere our sacred responsibility. And we were rewarded for it…and also unfortunately we thought ourselves better for it._

The young man's attention turned back to his writing. Suddenly an apple fell from the tree above landing on the young man's head. Letting out a yelp of pain he rubbed his head and looked up to see his laughing friend sitting on a branch of the tree. The man's friend had dark purple hair, with the same white eyes, wearing a similar black cloak.

_I've spent a great deal of time watching things, trying to make sense of the world. What I've found is that evil is born from choice. Some choices we make ourselves, some we have no say in what so ever._

"What do you want Martyr?" groaned the young green haired man.

"The council meeting is about to start. They sent me to get you Chaos." Martyr replied.

"Was the apple drop necessary?" Chaos sighed shutting the book and standing up.

"Not really but I need to do something to snap you out of it. What do you right in there?" asked Martyr.

"It's a diary..."

"Diary…..okay Mary-sue."

Chaos shot Martyr a disapproving look for his joke.

"Okay then it's a journal. I record interesting things I see in the mausoleum."

"You've been in there?"

"With Amano, he's taken me in on a couple occasions. When you see just truly how many worlds there are, each different, each giving a different perspective….it makes you realize how truly grand reality is."

"Also makes you realize how fragile it is. One bad guy in there and we're all screwed."

"Let's hope it never comes to that."

"I hear that."

The two men began walking toward the city.

"What's today's meeting about?" asked Chaos.

"Same as yesterday's and the one before that, and the one before that." Sighed Martyr.

"The splinter group."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of all this. I don't know why we just can't come to an agreement already."

"Some people just think differently…you can't help that."

"Everyday more people join their group and everyday the argument's just get more intense. Enix even talks about war."

"Sh*t….Things have been good so far. If it comes to war…I'll stand where I've always stood." Smiled Chaos.

"Then let's hope it doesn't come to war…because you suck in a fight. Just because you're named after a god doesn't mean you can kick ass." Snickered Martyr.

The two men burst into laughter, lightly pushing each other as they entered the city.

_I was an idealist….sheltered was more like it. Raised on the teachings of our people. Admiring the stories of great heroes. Life was good for me….why would I want to rock the boat. At that time I didn't see why people wanted things to change. There was just no point to it in my opinion._

Chaos and Martyr soon arrived at set of marble steps leading up to a large pair of double doors of an even greater marble building. Martyr pushed open the door to reveal a immense room with seats set up all around with hundreds of people seated in them. At the very end of the room was a large throne at the head of a great stone desk. The two men took their seats shuffled away to the side of the throne.

_Martyr was a man driven by duty. He was always loyal to his people, his teachers, his superiors and his friends._

The doubled doors burst open, sounds of awe filled the room as a group of people dressed in white robes wearing silver pins on their chests strode in. Among the whispers the group to their seats to the side of the main desk.

_The Garrick, we were the same people, only our ideals differed. Because we could not reconcile our differences they felt the need to branch away from the rest of us and chose a new name for themselves._

The atmosphere was palpable as the doors opened again. In walked a procession of men wearing black robes with silver trimming holding elegantly crafted gold staves. At the end of the procession walked a elderly man in a black robe trimmed with gold wearing a deep red head band. The procession led the man to the desk where he sat down in the chair. One of the men in the procession handed the elder a gavel then joined the others to stand behind the elder. The elder forcibly banged the gavel bringing silence and order to the gathering.

"Now presiding over this counsel meeting Grand Councilor Uematsu." Announced one of the silver trimmed guards.

The Grand Councilor rubbed his temples before bringing his fingers down over his wrinkled face. He then folded his hands taking a look at those assembled before him.

"Before we start I must make one thing clear. Even though there is a lot of animosity between both sides, we must remember that we are still one people. And as such we must remember to listen to each other and try to come to a consensus for the good of the entire Varis race. That being said…..chairman Nojima of the Garrick may speak first." Announced the Grand Councilor.

One of the white robbed men stood up. He had black spiky hair and wore glowing red goggles over his white Varis eyes.

"I would like to make a point to the entire counsel that we have been a non violent faction and I would like to keep it that. But I will also like you to know that we will not bend. We believe that with great power comes great responsibility….and there is no greater power than the nexus. So it is our responsibility to use this power to better the worlds around us. We….Varis….as it is now…..have a duty to bring our enlightenment to the darkness of the mortal worlds. To sit on this duty and do nothing is to allow the proliferation of this darkness." Explained Nojima.

Uematsu gave a nod to the Garrick leader then motioned toward the Varis representative.

"Chairman Kitase speak now on the behalf of the Varis league of Order." Commanded Uematsu.

The Chairman arose; he was a tall lanky man, dressed in a simple black cloak. He had thick blonde hair parted down the middle.

"We of the league of Order hold nothing but respect for Garrick. But though their intentions maybe…..noble…..they have no right or reason to presume that they have the moral superiority to decide what is just and what is wrong. Because that is what they are doing. We've sat through weeks of these council meetings and one and one thing is clear. The Garrick believe that they are the absolute authority."

"OBJECTION!!!!!" Nojima angrily bolted up.

"SILENCE NOJIMA! You were given your say." Responded Uematsu.

"This is slander. They're just trying discredit us." Explained Nojima.

"Grand Councilor may I please continue….uninterrupted." asked Kitase.

Uematsu nodded in agreement. Nojima begrudgingly sat down.

"And there are the facts. The Garrick are prone to rashness and idealism. Not understanding the ramifications of their actions. We Varis have existed in peace for centuries, guarded the Nexus and preserved reality. That is what we should continue to do." Kitase sat down with a smirk.

_The deliberations went on like that for hours. Each time becoming more heated. It actually became quite insufferable to watch. Finally in the middle of the proceedings the Garrick walked out. They reasoned that if the Council and the League of Order wouldn't let them have a voice, it was not worth it to speak at all. Their leaving caused quite a stir, after the meeting Martyr and I headed to the only place where we could take our minds off that nerve racking affair._

The sun began to set on the city. Street lamps started to light up the various alleyways and sidewalks. Martyr and Chaos sauntered down the sidewalk.

"Who just up and walks out of a Grand Council meeting?" Chaos shook his head.

"Very pissed off people." The two men walked up to a small yellow building with a bright red door. "But now we chill out. Because dealing with that stuff all the time would drive us crazy."

Martyr gave his friend a pat on the shoulder then knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a beautiful, faire skinned woman with the same pure white eyes as all the Varis. She had long flowing raven hair and wore a knee length black dress with a purple vest. She smiled at the two men giving them each a hug.

"It's so good to see you guys." The woman invited them in.

"After today it's good to come here for a little sanity." Martyr removed his cloak placing it on a hanger in the main hall. Martyr wore an all black outfit with a white vest.

"Believe us it's always a joy spending time with you Jenova." Smiled Chaos.

Chaos hung up his cloak as well revealing that he was wearing white pants with a black shirt. Jenova led the two men to her dining room.

"Sit down, I'll get some tea." She smiled back.

Martyr slumped down in his chair, while Chaos watched Jenova leave the room.

"You know you're quite pathetic." Laughed Martyr.

"I'm just waiting for the right time." Chaos responded as he took a seat.

"Nothing just happens, you do things yourself. She's a wonderful woman."

"And I'm me."

"Yeah and you are a council member. Respected by the entire community."

"Yeah and I haven't got my power yet."

"Neither have I or even her for that matter. It's not like you haven't hit puberty yet."

"You make feel so much better."

Martyr had a small laugh at his friend's expense when Jenova entered the room carrying a tray of tea and cakes. She laid the tray sown then took a seat at the head of the table. She poured everyone a cup of tea then took a deep breathe.

"Guess what." She could hardly hold back her excitement.

"What?" Martyr raised an eyebrow.

"I got my power today!" she squealed.

Martyr burst into laugher throwing an arm around her.

"That is amazing. You know I've always been proud of you. Being like a sister to me I always knew you were going to go far." Smiled Martyr.

"So what is it?" inquired Chaos.

"I call it Full Body Control. I am completely in control of my genes. You guys need to see the things I can do now." She told them.

Chaos lowered his head.

"That's wonderful….you're wonderful." Chaos responded.

Jenova place her hand on top of Chaos' and looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry about. You'll get you power soon. There is a reason for everything. And I have a feeling that when you get your power there will be a grand reason behind it." She assured him.

Chaos looked up at Jenova and smiled. Just as their eyes met and explosion rang out in the distance sending a rumble through out the city. All three Varis rose to their feet. Heading out the door with great urgency the ran down the streets until they reached massive fire spewing from one of the cities government buildings.

"What happened?" Chaos asked a cloaked Varis.

"The Garrick…..they blew up the south court house. 9 people are dead. They say the Varis laws don't apply to them anymore. Then those cowards ran to Tristam City." The man replied.

"Son of a………" Martyr couldn't take his eyes off the fire.

_That was the beginning. The lines had been drawn, we were at war. Anyone with a power was instantly drafted to the army. Everyone else was up for volunteering. Martyr and I enlisted as fast as we could. 12 more attacks occurred while we trained. Men, women, children... they all died, while we watched. Martyr took to the training like a fish to water. It was more of a steep hill for me, but I remained in it. Everyone else around me was taking up arms, I couldn't let them down._

_When the time came we were thrown into battle. The first time a took a life I shook for hours. Martyr stayed strong, he had to. The more fighting we did the more unnerved I became. I was glad to have had Martyr there with me. Jenova and Martyr were the two things that kept me going. Slowly they started to change; Martyr fell into his roll as a soldier. And over time, I noticed Jenova's smile slowly start to fade. She was getting sick of war, she never liked it to begin with; she just wanted it to stop._

**1 billion years later…….**

It was the dead of night as the two men ran through the massively lush forest. Pushing past brush, stepping through vines, weaving about between the giant trees the two men ran for their lives. Out of no where and explosion hit near he runners almost knocking down the green haired soldier. Both men were wearing silver tunics with black armor on their chests and legs, complete with silver arm guards, shoulder pads and helmets. The purple haired man, Martyr, had a gold broad sword on his back complete with two hand guards. The Green haired man, Chaos, Carried a simple Dual Dao Sabre at his hip.

They kept going as more explosions sounded in. One of the explosions touched down near Chaos, the shockwave sent Chaos reeling flying into the trunk of a tree. He groaned in pain pulling off one of his gloves to reveal a huge gash along the length of his forearm, blood flowing down to his fingers. Chaos held up his trembling hand for Martyr to see.

"The wound opened up again…" Chaos panted.

Martyr bent down ripping off a piece of his tunic then wrapped it around Chaos' arm.

"We're almost to base camp. You can keep going." Martyr encouraged him.

Martyr started to help his friend up when several blasts of energy whizzed past his head colliding in to the trees to the left of him. Martyr looked up to see a group of soldiers wearing black tunics and red armor.

"Freeze…you're coming with us." Ordered one of the soldiers holding up a glowing red rifle at the two.

Martyr let go of Chaos raising his hands into the air.

"If you guys don't let me take him to safety. I'll just have to take you all down. Now let me go or else." Martyr informed them.

"Yeah right." Laughed the soldier.

The lead soldier aimed his rifle at Chaos' head. Before he could pull the trigger flipped over on his side firing a blast of green energy at the rifle forcing the soldier to tumble back. Martyr drew his sword slashing another soldier's arm off. Two more soldiers came at Martyr spears in hand.

Martyr broke his broad sword in two and with a few quick swipes cut them to pieces. The one armed soldier rushed at Martyr in retaliation. Martyr spun around jamming one of his blades into the soldier's chest then sliced off his head. Martyr then walked over to the lead soldier, put his swords back together. The soldier laid on the ground burned and scared from the energy blast. Martyr put his foot on the soldier's chest placing his broad sword at the soldier's throat.

"I warned ya." Martyr then jammed the sword into the soldier finishing him off.

Martyr sheathed his sword then rushed to Chaos' side. He helped his friend up then started leading him back to the came.

"Was that last bit really necessary?" panted Chaos.

"He deserved it. Besides could leave him to call for back up, we can't afford anymore distractions." Replied Martyr.

"Thanks." Chaos smiled.

_I had been injured in the battle of Lea Monde. Our whole squad had been wiped out. Thanks to Martyr we were all that was left. When we returned to base camp I spent two days in the infirmary._

Inside the main tent of the base camp, Martyr stood side by side with General Belel. Martyr, the General and his aides stood over a map of the surrounding area.

"We should move through the south plains." Suggested one of the aides.

"Jenova's detachment is around there. But we can't move, because the Garrick have moved all their non-fighting citizens to that area." Informed another aide.

"The enemies' attack is getting stronger from the Southeast mountains. We're just going to have to pull back and form a strong defense at the base, while we send Jenova's group around the plains and try to flank them." Martyr proposed.

"That would take forever!" spat one of the aides.

"Then we'll just have to bite the bullet. Going through the plains innocents might be hurt. And we can't let this war take that route. We go with Martyr's plan. Make sure everyone has the correct comucite before we head out. We need proper communication." Commanded the General.

_A few days later the South west defense fell. Jenova's detachment got held up in the plains by a small but resourceful Garrick Militia. 1,000 people died from our side._

It was night and Martyr sat on a crate a few feet away from the main campfire. Chaos approached his friend handing him a cup.

"What is it?" Martyr somberly asked.

"It's cold; it has alcohol, drink it up." Chaos chuckled.

"I screwed up. I let my heart get the best of me and our people suffered for it." Martyr sighed.

"Don't think like that. You did right. Your heart has already made you strong. You can't let one mistake get to you like that." Chaos assured his friend.

"Any word from Jenova?" asked Martyr.

Chaos lowered his head.

"Nothing since the south east fell. She took it hard. I'm proud that she's become such a capable leader in all this." Explained Chaos.

Just then the entire camp seemed to break in to an uproar. Soldiers started scrambling around. Chaos and Martyr ran towards the crowd to see what was going on. What they found was Jenova being dragged into camp by a group of guards kicking, screaming and thrashing about covered in blood. Chaos pushed through the crowd coming to Jenova's defense. He pushed away the guards then wrapped his arms around her.

"Leave her alone! Tell me what's going on this minute!" Chaos demanded.

"Sir release the prisoner. She is under custody for taking illegal mind control of his squad and slaughtering an entire village of innocents." Informed the guard.

Chaos' eyes widened.

"No…" his lip trembled.

"She even killed her entire squad to try and hide the evidence. We're only lucky that one survived long enough to tell us the truth." Snickered another guard.

"Jenova…." Chaos looked to her.

She slowly raised her blood stained face up to look at him with a devious smile. Chaos let go allowing her to be dragged away again. Slowly a big lump in his throat and stood up looking down at the blood on his hands. Martyr clenched his fists then rushed toward Jenova. He pulled her off the ground by the collar of her tunic. With a glare he looked right in to her eyes.

"Why?" he growled.

"It's war; I have the power, why not. People die…..in war….my power….my nature…control….destroy…" she broke into a crazed laughter.

Martyr turned his head away in disgust and allowed her to be dragged away to lock-up. Martyr looked back at Chaos to see him standing there motionless, his eyes still fixated on the blood from Jenova's clothes. He then looked down at his own hands to see stains of blood as well.

_A cease fire was agreed upon by both sides while Jenova was tried for her war crimes. It took two squads and a two pairs of Nethicite shackles to retrain her. The trial went fast. I attended, I needed to know why? The Jenova I knew would never had done something like this. Martyr didn't even show up, he said he didn't care about her reasons. Jenova didn't even defend herself. She stated that since she joined the war effort they treated her like a weapon so she did exactly what they told her to do….destroy the enemy._

Grand Councilor Uematsu presided over the trial.

"Jenova, for the misconduct of your powers, the deaths of innocent people and your comrades….you are here by striped of your immortal status as a Varis and banished to the Mortal realm to wander for all eternity.

Chaos watched as they lead Jenova out of the court house and down through the streets of the city. They ended up in front of a large mausoleum. Three men dressed in red robes approached the doors of the mausoleum opened them up to reveal a huge swirling black and purple vortex. The striped her of her clothes then wrapped her in a simple black cloth. They then hooked her chains to a large rock binding her to it. The red robbed men then surrounded her.

"Jenova you have betrayed your people. You are now banished from this world and sentence to wander the mortal universe. Never coming across another living thing again." The man raised his hands up then brought them to face Jenova's chest.

He let out a pulse of white energy that hit her body like a ton of bricks. Jenova screamed in pain as her skin slowly started turning blue. Her raven black slowly shifting into sliver locks. Chaos could barely hold back his tears. In the distance Martyr watched the event from on top of the roof of a nearby building.

"Jenova of the fallen…..good bye." The robed men combined their energy, surrounding the rock.

With one final pulse from all three men the rock was sent hurling into the vortex. Chaos looked down at his tunic his eyes focusing in on the soldier pin he was wearing. Chaos plucked it of his tunic tossing it the ground. On the roof, Martyr watched his friend walk away. Martyr placed hand on the hilt of his sword at his side and began walking back to the army base.

_A member of the Varis clergy was put in charge of keeping an eye on Jenova to make sure she never came across another living thing and wandered the cosmos. But after a hundred years the War hit a fever pitch. Things became even more ugly, battles more intense, morals….more flexible. Both sides started to do things that Jenova and a couple of other war prisoners did._

_As the war intensified Jenova became forgotten. The people assigned to watch her went on to more important things. Even in her imprisonment she grew stronger, gaining more control over her power, and losing control over her mind. It was long before she went off course. She touched down on a planet, used her power to drain it of life, destroyed it then moved on. It began her wave of destruction; the rest as they say was history._

**200 years later…………….**

Chaos stood in front of General Belel. Belel was suited up in his armor while Chaos wore a simple black shirt, white pants and a Black over coat. Chaos' armor and weapon laid on the general's desk.

"After all these years, it's going to be a shame to loose you soldier, even if you never got your power. I mean, just last week you took out two battalions by yourself." Sighed the General.

"To be honest General we've all know it's been a long time coming. I'll be better off in the clergy." Chaos replied.

"Have you told Martyr yet?" asked the General.

"We haven't exactly seen each other in 50 years." Chaos answered.

"His regimen should be coming back to the city in two weeks. They just have a small tour of the Agito Flats." Informed the General.

"Thank you." Chaos gave the General one final salute then headed out.

Meanwhile in the Agito Flats, Martyr and his team hunkered down behind a small cliff face as explosion rang out all around them. He held his broad sword firmly in hand as he peered over the side of the cliff. Below them were 6 soldiers firing their rifles at Martyr's pinned down group. Martyr lowered his head back down to face his men.

"I'm going in. Gunners up to the front and give me cover." He ordered.

"That's suicide." Warned one of the soldiers.

"We have no choice, I'm the strongest one. I'll take them down." He shot back.

"You don't even have a power." One of the soldier scolded him.

Martyr grabbed the man by his collar and shoved him away.

"Power or not…..these people are evil. They've done unspeakable things and driven us to do the same. This war is tearing our world apart, you stand with me and believe we can put it back together, or you join them and get the hell out of here." Martyr angrily warned the squad.

Martyr leapt over the cliff and rushed down the hill side. Breaking up his swords he began slashing away and single handedly devastated 5 of the soldiers. The 6 one tried to run away, but Martyr kept focused on him following him through the trees until the grabbed a hold of them. Martyr pulled the man back then delivered a spin kick to the side of his temple. Blood flowed down the man's head. He thrust his hands upward to fire an energy blast at Martyr. Martyr placed his swords together again and used his broad sword to cut through the man's blast and slice him in half.

Martyr stood there trembling, breathe labored. His body shook, his veins felt like they were on fire. He had never felt anything like this sensation before. His body became surrounded in a dark purple aura. The aura extended from Martyr's body into the corpse of the man he had just killed. The man's power flowed from the dead soldier's body into Martyr's. The purple aura started to flame around Martyr's body.

More Garrick soldier started to approach. Martyr turned to smile at them He held up his hand fired a massive blast of dark energy killing two soldiers. The energy began to flow out of their bodies as well. Gripping his sword he charged at the remaining soldier. Martyr's squad arrived a very minutes later to find Martyr covered in blood amidst a swirl of flaming dark purple aura.

_Martyr became what the Varis council had hoped for. The perfect soldier. An unstoppable War Machine devoted to their cause._

**Two weeks later……….**

Chaos sat inside the duty living room of what used to be Jenova's apartment. He sat at the head of the table scribbling away into his leather bound journal. He heard the creaking of the floor boards and looked up to see scruffy looking Martyr leaning against the door. He looked thinner than usual, his skin was pale, bags under his eyes, but still he had a smile on his face.

"You look god awful." Chaos reached into the pack at his side and pulled out a sandwich he had wrapped up. "Here eat this and sit down."

Martyr took a seat, but he waved away the sandwich.

"No thank you I'm not hungry…..just tired." He responded.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah……I heard you quit."

"I did."

"Was it because of Jenova? I don't blame you, that bitch betrayed us all. She gave in….it was the fighting that made her crazy."

"It wasn't like that."

"How do you know….Nobody knows or cares what happened to her. Did you hear the 'Great Hyne' of the Garrick has quit and self banished himself to the mortal realm."

"Didn't they used to say that he was the Martyr of the Garrick."

"Used to. Zilart from our side, Garland, Kan, Mojiko, Sensjito, they've all left as well. Like rats fleeing from a sinking ship."

"Don't you think a billion or so years is enough for a war?"

"I don't care how long it takes I just want a resolution. It's hard being out there in the thick of things."

"I'm sorry I can't help you….but I just can't be out there fighting anymore."

"I got my power."

Chaos sat up straight looking at his friend.

"What is it?" Chaos asked with much trepidation.

"Death….I gain power from death. At first it was just the people I killed, but now all death gives me strength. In the past two weeks alone I wiped out two enemy bases with only one squad to back me up." Martyr's voice nearly fell to a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Chaos looked away from his friend.

"I don't….know. When death happens…I gain strength. But the feelings around the power also seeps into my brain. It hurts, I only see flashes, horrible things, images of death in my mind. I'm so tired……." Martyr laid his head on the table.

Chaos stood up and walked to the door.

"I have to go now. But we'll talk about this later. I'm still your friend." Chaos assured him.

"I know…" Martyr replied.

Chaos lowered his head and walked out the door, leaving martyr behind.

_The truth was that I didn't have any where to go. I just couldn't stay to see him like that. I was frightened. Another part of my world was crumbling. Here was a man I looked to as a pillar of strength; vulnerable, bearing his soul to me. Jenova a kind and gentle soul, became a monster. Martyr a man of conviction and strength, falling to pieces in front of my eyes. My people were at war. And I couldn't do a thing to help any of them._

_The next day Martyr waited for me, I didn't show. He continued to wait for a week before he was sent out to war again. Meanwhile I hid. Anyone else in Martyr's place would have cracked a lot sooner. But it was his strength that kept him going. Even though his heart was racked with pain he continued to fight. His strength allowed him to endure, but in the end I believe that it was his strength that drove him to do what he did._

Martyr sat in the darkness of his tent. He was breathing heavily, beads of sweat rolling down his fore head. He tried to keep his hands from shaking, but it was no use. He looked over at his sword laid against his bunk. It hadn't even been clean since the last time he used it, still carrying the stains of blood and dirt. The tent flap lifted as General Belel poked his head in.

"Geez, you look like sh*t. You sure you're up for this next raid. These B*stards stomped through a village burning it to the ground. You're justice kid….don't forget that." Belel patted Martyr on the back. "I'll see you out there in a few minutes."

Belel headed out leaving Martyr alone again. Martyr took a deep breathe then reached under his cot to pull out a small metal box. He opened it up and removed its contents….a piece of comucite.

"Chaos….can you hear me…we need to talk…Chaos…." Martyr through the comucite into the box then angrily shoved it under his cot. He picked up his sword then headed out the tent.

When he was gone a crackling sound came from the box.

"Martyr…..buddy are you there?" Chaos waited, but there was no answer.

Inside the city Martyr stood by the Mausoleum along with a man dressed in red robes. Chaos sighed putting away the comucite.

"You're never going to become a full fledge clergyman with a spirit in so much turmoil. Don't you think your skills would be in better use somewhere else?" smiled the man.

"I don't think so minister Rezmec. I'm not a fighter anymore, never really got a taste for it. I remember some of my happiest days were of Minister Amano taking me on a tour of the Mausoleum. Showing me the great adventures and noble deeds of heroes. Then I would write about what I saw in my journal, so I could remember and hope to be like them. But Amano died in the early raids and I stopped coming." Chaos confessed.

"All answers are contained in the nexus, but some are best discovered from within. I'll see you later." Rezmec patted Chaos on the shoulder then left.

When Rezmec was out of sight, Chaos took his journal out of his pocket. He flipped it open to a page that contained a picture of him, Martyr, Jenova and Minister Amano all smiling happily. Chaos slammed his hand against the door of the mausoleum.

"Is there an answer?" he whispered.

_I was lost._

Martyr stood amidst a field of flowers surrounded by a legion of Garrick soldiers. His hands were still shaking as he took sword in hand. One by one the soldier engaged Martyr. He blocked each of their sword strikes smashing their blades to pieces in the process. Martyr let out a roar and quickly drove his blades in to the hearts of four of the soldiers. Five of them came charging at Martyr all together. Each of them fired a blast of energy at Martyr.

Martyr could already feel the strength flowing into his blood from the fallen warriors. He slashed away their blasts sending out one of his own. He spun around creating a crescent wave of energy with his second sword. The energy wave collided with the five killing them instantly. The rest of the men dropped their weapons and ran away from Martyr.

The rest of Martyr's squad arrived in time to see the retreat. Martyr started running after the fleeing soldiers when he was held back by one of his squad members.

"Where are you going?" asked the squad member.

"If we let them go, they'll just return and continue to fight." Martyr shot back.

"They're running back to a village. There's innocents there."

"And how's that different from how everyone else is fighting?" Martyr spat.

"You said it yourself….we don't fight like that."

"Where's the answer then? There's just no end. They'll come back." Martyr punched the squad member in the face.

The squad member went flying back landing on the ground with a thud. Martyr then ran full blast in the same direction as the soldiers. He soon reached the village breaking past its defenses with relative ease. Villagers began to crowd around him. He sheathed his weapon scanning the village for the soldiers.

To his surprise the soldiers came running at him. They carried pitch forks, clubs and anything they could get their hands on. They approached Martyr cautiously.

"Where does it end?" Martyr leapt into the air and fired out multiple blasts of energy from his palms. The blasts flew out colliding into the soldiers killing them.

Martyr looked over the entire village to see the horrified faces of the women and children looking up at him. He looked down at one small crying boy standing over a body.

"It won't end. That boy he'll get angry, he'll grow, he'll fight." Martyr's eyes then focused in on a woman also crying "She'll give birth to more and fill her children with hate. The Evil is all over this village!!!!" Martyr cried out.

Martyr held out both of his palms and fired a massive blast of energy. The blast touched down in the center of the village. In an instant everything was engulfed in flames and blown away. When Martyr landed he used his power to blow away what was left leaving him standing alone in an empty crater.

Martyr's squad members arrived to find him standing in the smoking crater. Their jaws hit the floor. Carefully they moved toward him. Martyr was breathing heavily looking down at his hands.

"What…..did…." The squad member couldn't even finish his sentence.

"I see it now…..it will never end. They fight, we fight. Death begets death. The evil is everywhere." Chaos stammered.

"What they hell are you talking about?" inquired another squad member.

"If I let you go. They'll banish me and continue fighting. You'll go on and continue killing. That's how it always is….all the death….murder…..Where is the answer?"

"He's losing it. We better call in back up."

Martyr turned to face his fellow squad members with a smile.

"I see it now, what she saw. They made their weapon of evil. The answer is….wipe out evil." Martyr powered up balls of energy in his hands then tossed them at his fellow squad members blowing them to pieces.

_It was days before they brought Martyr in. The scene was familiar, I raced through a crowd of people gathered around as they dragged him in. But unlike Jenova he didn't struggle. He walked through the city, shackled, with an eerie calm._

Martyr sat on a chair in the middle of a dark cell. The doors opened allowing Chaos to step inside and confront his friend.

"Why Martyr? " Chaos asked.

"Tell me Chaos what's the answer. Show me. Why do people do such horrible things? It will never end until we wipe it all away." Martyr replied.

"Are you crazy….After what Jenova did you pull this. Why Martyr, your not like this.:

"I can't stand by anymore. I'm not going to lie…..what I did was evil. But if it takes evil to wipe evil out I'll gladly sacrifice my soul."

"They are going to banish you, maybe even execute you."

"Show me then. You're the only Chaos. If there is anything in this or any world that's good or worth preserving then show me. If you can't then I'll wipe it all out with my own hands."

Chaos turned away from his friend.

"I……have nothing to show you. I don't have the power to show you anything. I'm just a no talent man who has to say good bye to another friend." Chaos headed out the door leaving Martyr alone.

_Martyr's trial went fast. He gave no other defense other than claiming he was doing what he always did….uphold justice. Like Jenova before him he was walked through the streets, shackled, all the way down to the Mausoleum._

The ministers rolled in a banishment rock behind Martyr.

"Do you have any final words to say?" one of the minister's asked.

Martyr looked down at his hands taking a deep breathe. He then looked up to face the crowd. Chaos slowly approached the gathering making sure to stay near the back of the crowd.

"Don't you see what's going on? The problem is everywhere. The Garrick were right in their assumptions, but wrong in their scope. Changing one person, one person, one event isn't enough. The Evil has infected every level of this reality. It exists even in us. It all needs to go, evil is like a virus and it has already spread everywhere." Martyr replied.

"Then you do not feel any remorse for your actions." Stated one of the ministers.

"I feel remorse…..remorse that there is no longer anything that can be done to save this reality. It has to be me……I was give the power to rule over death. I've seen the worst of this reality….the horror….the tragedy. The Garrick's sin was misguidedness, The Varis' sin is arrogance. Just because you have the greatest power ever sitting in your backyards you choose to lord it over the mortal worlds, considering yourselves the moral superiority. But you know what, you now what it's like for the guys in the trenches, those mortals you don't give a thought to……..THE WORLD IS SH*T!!!" Martyr rushed forward tackling into one of the ministers.

Martyr rapped the chains of his shackles around the throat of minister, pulling it just tight enough to send a warning to everyone around him.

"Nobody come any closer. These chains may zap me of my power, but I have enough physical strength to snap his neck." Martyr warned the crowd.

"Don't do this. It doesn't have to be this way." One of the ministers tried to calm him.

Martyr looked through the crowd to see Chaos, standing there in shock.

"Dose it?" Martyr looked over at Chaos.

_I wanted to say something, but I just couldn't. I was afraid, I had no power, and I felt worthless and insignificant. What I didn't know at the time…..or what I should have known was that despite _everything_ Martyr still valued our friendship. He considered me the epitome of a good man. That day he looked toward me he put good on trial……I just wish I had a better answer._

Chaos opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He closed his mouth looking down to the ground. Martyr nodded at this and began laughing.

_He was looking to me to fight with him, or even tell him what he was doing was wrong. He was just looking for me to act. To show him that there was still some good left to stand up to the darkness. My sin was inaction._

"I have to do this." Martyr pulled his chains hard slicing off the minister's head and snapping the chains in the process.

Martyr stood there panting heavily, his breathe labored. He craned his head up at the clear blue skies of the Varis home world. The sun shone down on his face forcing him to close his eyes. Guards started moving toward Martyr, weapons drawn. Martyr felt the cool shadows move over his face. Opening his eyes he looked up to see clouds pass over head casting darkness on everything.

"I'm just so tired….." he sighed.

Martyr let out an almost primal scream as his body became enveloped in a dark purple aura. The aura melted away his shackles. Martyr stripped away the shoulder pads of his armor along with the metals he had received with his service. One of the guards pointed his gun at Martyr and fired. Martyr held up his hand and shot out a blast of energy that enveloped the bullet, continuing on to collide with the guard blowing him to pieces.

_I could feel the people rush past me in terror. I would like to say he acted like a mad man as he tore through guard after guard. But at that moment, I don't think his mind could have been any clearer. It was his emotions that were out of control. What he saw was the end result of all the death he had seen. Carried out by torrent of anger, sorrow, betrayal and internal strife._

_When sense finally did return to me, I ran. I ran as fast as my feet would allow. Pushing past the people scurrying about I could hear the screams behind me. I could feel the tears running down my own face. I don't know why I was crying and even now I couldn't say. And I especially didn't know where I was running too. But some thing deep inside me thinks that it was no accident where I did eventually end up._

As another explosion sounded out, Chaos turned down an alley way. He continued down until he slipped on a puddle. With a tumble he fell out of the alley and on to his back. He let out a groan looking up at the cloudy sky. Chaos pushed himself up to a seated position to find himself lying in front of the Mausoleum.

_I never really thought much of it. It was always something I was taught to respect and safeguard. I always thought of it as a inanimate object. But as I sat there staring at it. I felt angry….like it was a person. A person I could blame for all of this. Like it was alive and I could heap all my frustration on to it._

Chaos pushed himself up and ran up the steps of the mausoleum. He tackled into it's door and began pounding his fist against its stone surface. Tear streaming from his eyes, skin tearing from his blows, blood flowing down his fingers, Chaos punched away at the mausoleum.

"It's all your fault. All the fighting was because you piece of sh*t! Answer ME! GIVE ME AN ANSWER!!!! WHAT DO I DO!!!!!" Chaos broke down in front of the doors of the mausoleum.

The screams behind him reached a deafening fever pitch. Chaos cupped his shaking, bloody hands on his ears to drown it out.

"I'm afraid…..AHHH!!!" he cried out.

To his surprise the doors began to slowly creak open. From the opening a bright light started to poke out. Slowly Chaos became enveloped in the light, until the doors flew wide open sucking him in.

_As the light washed over me, I felt my blood start to boil._

Chaos looked down at his own body to see himself become surrounded in a green aura the mixed with the pure white light of the nexus. As the doors closed behind Chaos he looked forward, deep into the light of the nexus.

_What I saw that day, I don't think I could describe. But what happened to me was a different story. For one brief moment I became one with the nexus and then for every moment after that I became its voice._

It had been days. Martyr stood in the middle of the burning city watching the last remnants of it crumble away. He began walking, his mind blank, almost as if he was possessed. Soon he found himself standing in front of the mausoleum.

"It's over. Soon I can rest….First I just have to set things right…." Martyr reached out toward the Mausoleum.

As he extended his hand he met resistance in the form of a barrier of intense energy. The barrier sent a jolt of electricity through Martyr's body, flinging him back several feet. He pushed himself up from the ground and watched as the doors of the mausoleum doors opened to reveal an intense, blinding white light.

Martyr's jaw opened wide as he witnessed Chaos stepping out from the light. Chaos brushed some dust of the lengths of his new silver coat. With a smile he strode over to the edge of the barrier to face Martyr.

"I got my power today. Wanna take a guess what it is?" Chaos revealed.

"Stand aside….I really don't want to have to kill you." Martyr smiled.

"I'm not letting you through………ever. It all stops here….you're done." Chaos warned.

"Are you going to kill me?" laughed Martyr.

"No….I'm the guardian of the nexus. And as long as I live you'll never enter. I hope you got an eternity."

"As long as I live, I'll search for a way in. And I'll keep growing stronger as time goes on. I still have an entire planet to destroy and lifetime of death to gain strength from. I'm afraid friend that your too little too late."

Chaos turned away from his friend.

_Martyr continued his rampage. First he destroyed all of the Garrick, then he turned his sights on the remnants of the Varis. When all life on the planet were gone except for me and him. He turned his sights on the planet its self._

Surrounded by an intense dark purple aura Martyr dug his hands into the ground. A stream of Shadows burst forth from the ground. The shadows spread up into the air and slowly began to wrap around the entire planet.

Chaos watched as the shadows closed in toward the Mausoleum. Raising his own hands up the barrier around the structure burst into a bright mix of white and green and intense display of swirling energy. The ground crumbled around it as it lifted up a large chunk of rock, containing the Mausoleum, into the air.

_As Martyr's anger spread across the Varis home world. Twisting and bending it to his own design. I did the only thing I was good at. I ran…using my newly acquired powers I took Mausoleum off the planet and brought it out of his reach forever. And there, that mile long piece of rock in any direction, remained circling around the dark planet._

Martyr stood alone on his newly created Dark Planet. We walked up the steps to the massive doors of his throne room. Pushing the doors open he triumphantly strode down the grand hall over to the throne. Sitting down he placed and in head.

On the chunk of rock, Chaos stood alone staring up at the shadows covering the dark planet. With a sigh he sat down on a rock and lowered his head.

_And there we remained for billions of years. Then one day Martyr found another way in. And from there he began his plan. Forcing his way through the levels of reality with his power. Pulling together a group of like minded individuals to fulfill his plans. And I……decided to bring in some of those heroes who I had watched over the years. Hoping they could solve this problem for me. It is only now I realized, that it was always my problem._

**Present Day………………**

The Projection of Martyr stood on the chunk of rock watching Chaos hold back his tears.

"They'll still stop you. They'll win, I know they will!" Chaos declared.

Martyr bent down to look at his friend face to face.

"It's good to see you finally standing against me, but do you remember what I told you all those years ago?" Martyr asked.

Chaos nodded his head.

"Everything is too far gone." With a flash of light the projection disappeared.

Chaos took a deep breathe. He then flopped back and laid down on the ground looking up at the dark planet. His eyes felt heavy, slowly then began to flutter until, his eyes shut.

_There's nowhere left to run._

**To be continued……………………………..**


	11. OL Chapter 10: Frontline

**Welcome back, This week we take a look at the fight from the perspective of Vivi, Balthier, Kain and Gilgamesh. Rekks, Alex, Brandon have disappeared, now the heroes left behind must continue the fight against Martyr. The clock is ticking down, all reality will soon end and only one small band of heroes are left behind to do something about it. Remember if you have any questions, suggestions, concerns, ideas, reviews, etc. Send them to me and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10:**** Frontline**

Kain, Vivi, Gilgamesh and Balthier lay on the ground next to the massive black skyscraper. Kain looked up to see Brandon, Rekks and Alex fall from its heights all the way into portals on the ground. All the heroes on the ground watched as their allies disappeared along with Marco, Lee and Rufus. Balthier pushed himself up only to feel the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed against the back of his head.

The four heroes on the ground looked up to see themselves surrounded by an army of Mist creatures, weapons pointed right at them. One of the Mist Knights stepped forward pointing his sword at Gilgamesh's heart.

"If I were you four, I'd drop the weapons." The knight warned.

The four heroes reluctantly agreed dropping their weapons to the ground. Mist creatures swarmed in scooping up their weapons and locking the heroes up with nethicite shackles. The four were then marched down the city streets to a jail near the outskirts of the city. They were roughly thrown into a cell with the heavy metal doors shut and locked behind them.

Gilgamesh let out an angry growl as he began thrashing about in the cell trying to break free of his shackles.

"Give it up. These things don't see like their going to break." Advised Kain.

"I will make them with my tremendous strength!" declared Gilgamesh.

Vivi with his arms shackled behind his back attempted to cast a spell, but all his magic seemed to fizzle out.

"These chains drain our powers." Vivi sighed.

Kain laid his head against the cold metal of the cell walls.

"This situation is hardly befitting a leading man. Luckily, a good leading man always has a plan B." Balthier reached into his pocket and pulled out a lock pick.

Kain shook his head in disbelief, Vivi looked on in excitement and Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow.

"I don't intend to spend the last remaining hours of existence here. If I'm going to go out it'll be on my terms." Remarked Balthier.

With a smile Kain forced himself up to a standing position by sliding up the wall.

"Okay we're with you." Kain announced.

Balthier smiled hearing the familiar clicking sound of the shackles' locks. He tossed them aside and rubbed his wrists to get some feeling back in them.

"What do we do once we are out of here?" grumbled Gilgamesh.

Balthier started work on Kain's shackles.

"We find our weapons." Kain answered.

"Then what?" asked Gilgamesh.

"We continue the fight." Added Balthier.

"Do we still have a hope to win? You saw what happened to Rekks, Alex and Brandon." Vivi squeaked.

"We fight little man, until our last breathe!" cried Gilgamesh.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I don't think it'll come to that." Chuckled Balthier as he tossed Kain's shackles away.

Gilgamesh eyed Balthier as he approached to undo Gilgamesh's shackles.

"This whole planned has been half assed. It is time to head to battle for glory. By the end of this day many enemies shall fall to my blades." Stated Gilgamesh.

Balthier stopped his work then held up his lock pick in front of Gilgamesh's face with a smirk.

"And what If I left you here?" Balthier asked.

"Then I shall strangle you!!!! I will not die without glory!!" roared Gilgamesh.

"Don't worry, you'll get it. I was only kidding." Replied Balthier.

Gilgamesh grumbled.

"Is glory really worth dying for?" Vivi asked.

Gilgamesh lowered his head.

"It is all I have." Gilgamesh answered.

"Really?" Vivi asked wide eyed.

Balthier finished his work throwing off the last of Gilgamesh's shackles. Balthier then went to work on Vivi's.

"I have been to many worlds, searched all over. I…..am a failure. Not a hero. I have been defeated…many times. I just don't want to be proven weak anymore. I want to have my day of glory, a day when I am looked to with respect." Gilgamesh confessed.

"You'll drive yourself crazy worrying about what others think about you." Remarked Kain.

"It's not others I'm worried about. It's how I see myself. I will not be weak. Once I leave here I will destroy Martyr myself if I have to." Replied Gilgamesh.

"I guess we'll need some of that spirit. Because once we leave this jail it won't be an easy trip to Martyr's house." Remarked Balthier as he finished on Vivi's shackles.

"Especially since we are further away. We need to find where they are keeping our weapons without being caught." Stated Kain.

Balthier finished unlocking Vivi's shackles. The tiny mage rubbed his sore wrists.

"I can take care of it. I'm small and have all my magic skills. I can easily get around unnoticed. I just need a way out of this cell." Vivi suggested.

Balthier smiled reaching into his back pocket to pull out a small leather bound lock pick kit, heading to the door to begin his work.

"I can solve that. We'll stay here to keep suspicion off long enough. Find the room where our weapons are, they hurry back. We'll make our way out from there." Balthier heard the click of the metal door. Smiling he pushed it open.

"I'll do my best." Vivi chirped.

"Hurry, I can't stand another moment in this cell." Grumbled Gilgamesh.

"Don't worry." Vivi nodded.

Vivi hurried out of the cell with Balthier closing the door behind him. Looking around the corner he made his way out into the hallway. He heard the sounds of foot steps approaching. Thinking quick he ducked behind a large crate and watched two Mist knights pass by.

"Must not fail." He whispered to himself.

Vivi poked his head out from around the crate to take a look around. After making sure there was no one around he continued on. Vivi soon located a large metal door, pushing it open he found a room stock pilled with weapons. Vivi headed inside and began searching for their weapons. He soon found them in metal bin toward the back of the room. Reaching he pulled out his wand and held it up in triumph.

"Now to get back to the others." Vivi turned around only to find his path blocked by the same Mist Knight who brought them in.

"You will go no further." The knight drew its blade pointing it directly at Vivi.

Clutching his wand Vivi charged at the knight. The knight swung his sword at the small mage. Vivi jumped into the air, over the sword and shot a blast of Firaga straight into the chest of the knight. The knight stumbled back into the wall then came swinging at Vivi again. Vivi rolled out of the way then raising his wand up he hit the knight with a blast of Thundaga, turning him to shadows. Vivi hurried back to the jail cell then lead the rest back to the weapons room where they started to rearm themselves.

"How are we going to get out, there must be hundreds of guards surrounding this place?" asked Vivi.

Kain mounted his spear on his back then looked around the room before his eyes fell upon a large metal bin. Kain opened the lid of the pin and looked in with a smile.

"I got an idea. Vivi come with me….the rest of you wait for the signal." Chuckled Kain.

"What signal?" spat Gilgamesh.

Kain placed the lid back on the bin and lifted it up into his arms.

"You'll see." he replied.

Vivi and Kain headed to the front on the rail doing their best to remain unnoticed. They soon reached the front door and kneeled down to stay out of sight. Kain peeked out the door to see an army of Mist creatures guarding the way.

"I'll jump over those guys and drop this bin. When it gets down to about their level I want you to blast it with most power flare spell you can muster." Whispered Kain.

"What's in it?" questioned Vivi.

Kain popped open the lid to reveal a cache of explosives.

"These things are small and pack a punch. Blow this bin the middle of that crowd and we'll have an instant opening. They'll be a least a 5 minutes for us to escape in to the city without resistance. Plenty of time." Kain closed the bin again.

"Right." Vivi nodded.

Kain pushed open the front entrance and charged at the crowd. The Mist soldiers turned toward him and instantly opened fired. Kain leapt into the air, avoiding the incoming bullets. He flipped over the heads of the Soldiers dropping the bin around him. Vivi powered up the Flare spell and hit the bin dead on, causing a massive explosion. Kain landed just behind the group, but leapt forward again in order to avoid the brunt of the explosion.

Inside the armory Balthier looked out a window to see the smoke and flames shooting up from the explosion.

"Did you feel that?" Gilgamesh asked referring to the shockwave.

"I think that was the signal. Very subtle." Balthier motioned to Gilgamesh to head out.

Back outside Vivi blinked trying to peer through the dust to see if Kain was okay. Hearing a cough he jumped with excitement as he saw Kain step out from the dust. Gilgamesh and Balthier soon made their way to the front and meet up with Vivi and Kain.

"Let's go." Kain called out to the rest.

The group followed Kain through the still falling dust out in to the city.

Inside his throne room Martyr stood facing his throne. He tossed aside a piece of comucite he was holding in his hands. Behind him a beam of light lit up and began to wildly flicker. Martyr turned around grinding his teeth. He rubbed his temples trying to calm himself. It was no use. He powered up an energy blast and fired it at the beam causing a blast of energy that left a small crater in the middle of the room.

"It doesn't mater what they do. It's over!" Martyr flopped to the ground and leaned his back against his throne.

Martyr then looked down at his own hands.

"I can't take a chance." Martyr pushed himself up and summoned the beam of light once more.

Martyr dipped his hands in and infused the beam of light with his own dark purple energy.

"My body is a conduit for the energy of death. By my hands I shall bring new life to this reality. With the energy I built up over the years I will tear open a new gateway to the nexus and fulfill my duty." Martyr declared.

***

Back in the city the four heroes took cover in an alley way. Kain bounced off the walls of the two buildings and made his way up to the roof top of one of the buildings. He looked out in to the distance to see the streets fill with Mist creatures.

"It's as bad as we thought. But if we approach from the west section there'll be less opposition. It doesn't seem like too many of them are going that way." He called down to them.

"Right. Vivi and Gilgamesh will head up the front and take down most of the enemies in our way with me backing up. Kain you'll be our eyes from above. We'll have to move fast. No doubt the enemy sees this as a chance to go for the kill and solidify their win." Stated Balthier.

Everyone nodded in agreement before heading out. Gilgamesh and Vivi ran ahead with Balthier following closely behind, over head Kain leapt from roof top to roof top keeping an eye out. They soon ran into a group of enemies consisting of four Mist Soldiers and two Ogres.

The soldiers opened fire on the group, but Gilgamesh dashed forward batting away the bullets with the furious swings of his swords. Vivi cast Demi on the soldiers causing them to become crushed under the power of the spell. Balthier fired off a few shots finishing off the soldiers. Gilgamesh leapt through the shadows drove his blades into the hearts of the two Ogre's before they even had a chance to move. A smile spread across Gilgamesh's face as he watched the ogres turn to shadows.

"There's more coming." Kain warned.

Kain jumped off the roof of the building to land on the top of an incoming Soldier tank. He swiped the tip of his spear across the barrel of the tank's cannon, slicing it in half. Dug his spear into the side of the tank and used it to swing around and kick an Ogre in the face.

Meanwhile a pack of Mist hounds came running at the rest of the group. Balthier pulled his trigger repeatedly taking down 3 of the hounds while Gilgamesh and Vivi took down the rest. More knights and Ogre's flooded the area. Gilgamesh charged right in to them and fought each and everyone of them off with his four armed swordplay.

Balthier had trouble shaking off a pack of Mist hounds. Balthier prepared to shoot at them when one of hounds jumped up and dug into Balthier's arm tackling him to the ground. Balthier let out a yelp of pain as he tried to free his arm. Another hound came at him from the opposite direction, he turned to face the hound and snapped his fingers using his Horology technick to hit all of the hounds in the area simultaneously. The hound biting down on him let go and he rolled out of the way to shoot all the hounds to shadows.

"We have to push through. We can't let them hold us here." Kain called out.

"Agreed." Balthier called back clutching his injured arm.

Gilgamesh led the charge, Vivi leapt on to his shoulders charging each one of Gilgamesh's swords with a different magic spell. Gilgamesh swung his blades into the ground sending out a flood of energy and magic into the crowd of enemies. Balthier fired a few percussive slug blasts from his gun knocking some of the mist creatures in to the air. Kain leapt up and slashed each one of the enemies in mid air turning them to dust. The heroes joined together and charged forward, deeper into the city.

***

A mile away from Martyr's throne room was a vast pit in the ground covered by a massive set of steel doors. Deep inside the sound of fierce roaring could be heard. The walls trembled as they were hit by a thunderous force.

Inside the pit contained the beasts known as Yiazmat (FFXII) and Omega Weapon (FFVI). A Mist Ogre descended down a steel staircase to the bottom to meet up with another Ogre who kept watch over the two chained beasts.

"Unchain them." Ordered the descending Ogre.

"You sure that's smart. I mean they maybe not as powerful as they were in life, but dead or not they still pack a punch." Warned the second ogre.

"Bosses orders. He wants to crush the last of them intruders. So he's letting loose his back up plans." Laughed the first Ogre.

"Okay then." The second Ogre approached the two best carefully.

As quickly as he could he unshackled the beasts. They turned their heads up and let out a pair of blood curdling and boisterous roars. Yiazmat leapt up fist followed by Omega. They smashed through the metal gates with easy landing in the middle of the city. With another blood thirsty screech they charged through the streets crashing into building after building, destroying everything in sight, looking for their prey.

***

The four heroes fought through the scores of enemies making their way through the city. Hearing the bloodthirsty screech of Yiazmat and Omega weapon they stopped dead in their tracks.

"That's not a good sound." Kain commented.

Suddenly the building in front of them exploded in a showered of dust and debris. Form the hazed emerged the fearsome creature known as Yiazmat. The massive creature looked down at the heroes, seemingly licking its lips. It charged up a flaming blast of energy in its mouth and fired it right at them. Each of the heroes barely had time to dodge out of the blast.

After dodging Yiazmat's blast another building exploded in a shower of ruble. Omega landed on the ground with a massive thud, rubble falling around him. The heroes looked up in horror watching the two beasts stare at them with evil delight. Gilgamesh took a big gulp all four of his hands still shaking.

"Maybe fighting to the death wasn't such a good idea after all." Gilgamesh stammered.

"Looks like we all might get some glory. We'll Fran…..guess I couldn't make it back. But at least I'm going out the way a good leading man should." Balthier aimed his gun straight at the face of Yiazmat and pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the creature head on. It let out cry then slammed its head in to the ground attempting to destroy the group. They dodged attack and started running the beasts hot on their heels. Balthier and Vivi kept turning back firing magic blasts and bullets, but none of it seemed to slow them down.

Kain jumped up to slice off a piece of a nearby building with the tip of his spear. Then using his spear knocked the piece of building in to a path aimed directly at Omega's head.

"Vivi infuse it!" Kain called out.

Vivi infused the chunk of rubble with flare magic. It hit Omega dead on causing him to stumble back a bit. Kain double jumped on to another building and began slicing off pieces of it to launch at the monsters while Vivi infused them with magic. Gilgamesh moved backwards ducking behind an alley to watch the fight. Balthier saw this, but turned his attention back to the fight.

Balthier took a deep breathe as he was surrounded by a bright orange aura.

"Shades of black." He cried.

Using the shades of Black Technick he cast a powerful blast of shock magic on Yiazmat.

"That's a good start, but we're going to need more than that." Balthier commented.

Yiazmat came running at him as he charged up another shades of black. This time Balthier summoned a Blizzaga spell and fired it at the ground. The spell created a large sheet of ice under Yiazmat which caused him slip and crash into a building. Balthier sighed in relief when Omega leapt over the fallen Yiazmat and fired its flare star attack at him. Balthier braced for the attack to hit, but to his surprise Gilgamesh jumped in front of him. Gilgamesh held up the Zantetsuken sword and swung it had sending out a large energy tornado that collided with Omega's blast. The backlash from the two attacks colliding sent Omega reeling into another building.

"My hero." Joked Balthier.

"You and your friends beat me once. Today I intend to show you that it was a fluke." Laughed Gilgamesh.

Yiazmat craned up its head and let out another screech.

"If we get through this alive I'll gladly learn that lesson. Now let's go." Balthier shot back.

Kain leapt up on to Yiazmat's back and drove his spear deep into it. Kain held on for dear life as Yiazmat attempted to buck him off. Vivi hit Yiazmat with blast of Firaga to the face. Yiazmat answered back by creating a cyclone of energy and sending it straight fro Vivi. Vivi countered by using stop on the cyclone then blasting it away with Thundaga.

Yiazmat angrily managed to buck Kain off of him sending him flying of and skidding across roof tops. Vivi powered up a meteor spell, but Yiazmat clever replied by using Reflect on himself sending the meteor spell right back at Vivi. In an explosion of fire and rubble Vivi was sent reeling several feet.

Balthier ran up fast emptying 8 bullets in to the side of the creature's head. It took a swipe at him, but Balthier barely managed to dodge it. Balthier used his souleater technick to deal a blow. Balthier felt the tightening in his chest, a side effect of the attack. He looked up to see Yiazmat take another swipe at him. Gilgamesh dove in engaging the beast fending off its swipes with his swords. Yiazmat roared letting out a circular wave of energy that collided with the both of them. All the heroes were down for the moment, Yiazmat made his approach, walking slowly so as to savor the moment.

To the beats surprise Vivi stood up pointing his want at the creature. Yiazmat charged directly at Vivi knowing his reflect spell would protect him from the small mage's attacks. Balthier forced himself up to a seated position, he placed his hand out facing the beast and hit it with a blast of Dispel magic. Vivi followed up by using Meteor which hit Yiazmat dead on and caused it to stumble back. Vivi tried to follow up but found his magic drained. Balthier scooted over to him as fast as he could and used his charge technick to replenish Vivi's Magic.

Kain was back up and made took a jump at Yiazmat ready to drive his spear right between the creature's eyes. The building next to Kain crumbled to pieces; Omega came charging through the debris tackling right into Kain in midair. Kain cried out in pain, but still managed to find the strength to push himself off just in time to avoid being driven into another building.

Gilgamesh jumped up to slash Omega across the face. It answered back with a with an energy blast aimed at the warrior. Gilgamesh spun around in mid air using all four of his swords to fend off the blast.

Omega unleashed a Quake spell causing the entire ground to rumble. Yiazmat followed it up with a blast of stone breath. Thinking quick Balthier used Shell to protect them from the effects of stone breathe.

Vivi was hit by one of the pieces of building dislodged from the quake spell. He dusted himself off when his eyes opened wide. Vivi began to glow brightly, he gaze intensifying on the two creatures.

"TRANCE!!!" cried out the tiny mage.

Vivi ran in between two buildings and bounced in between them to reach the roof top. From this vantage point Vivi began casting a multitude of magic spells on the two creatures. It was almost as if he was conducting some immaculate chorus the wave he moved his arms. Below him the beasts were hit by spell after spell, thrashing about to fight through it.

Omega used its special attack Omega Drive and charged into the building Vivi was standing on. Vivi answered back with by doublecasting Ultima on both Omega and Yiazmat causing massive explosions to spring up.

The dust started to settle seeing Vivi stare down Yiazmat. The monster opened its mouth powering a soon to be devastating energy blast. Omega came running at the glowing Vivi from the side. Luckily Vivi was saved by Kain and Gilgamesh tackling into the beast. Kain went tumbling off to the side with it, but Gilgamesh stayed with Vivi.

Vivi shot a few blasts of magic at Yiazmat, but to his horror found the spells bounced off him. Vivi and Gilgamesh dodged the returning magic spells and looked up to see Yiazmat near the end of charging up his attack.

"He's got Reflect up again. I can't hit him." Vivi grumbled.

"Charge me up then, I'll tackle the best head on." Gilgamesh responded.

"That's crazy you might……."

"Damned if we do damned if we don't. If we lose here we still might die by Martyr's hands. This is my chance to be a hero…..you guys fight on. This one is MINE!!!" Holding up all four of his swords Gilgamesh charged at Yiazmat.

Vivi cast Ultima on all four of Gilgamesh's blades right before his trance ended. Yiazmat fired at massive dark energy blast at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh became surrounded by a red aura, pumping in his own energy into his attack. He collided right into the Yiazmat's energy blast and slashed his swords sending out his own massive blast of red energy at Yiazmat.

Both swordsman and beast cried out in pain. Gilgamesh swung his Zantetsuken at Yizamat sending a razor sharp wave of energy at the beast. Omega rushed in and fired its Delta Attack at both of them. The explosion that arose was immense. Kain, Balthier and Vivi scrambled for cover, because in a colossal flash of light everything around them was reduced to a smoldering crater.

The three heroes waited a few seconds before taking a look. To their horror all that remained was Omega weapon standing in the midst of the smoking crating. Omega snarled, absorbing the remnants of Yiazmat's energy. Kain scanned the crater for any sign of Gilgamesh, but found nothing. Kain placed a shaking hand on his helmet lowering his head.

"He's gone. That crazy……he did it. He blew one of those creatures back to the lowest depths of the void." Lamented Kain.

"No….he can't be…." Vivi shook his head in disbelief.

Balthier looked down at his torn, dirtied and bloodied shirt. His eyes then moved upward to focus in on Omega weapon.

"Let's not disappoint our fallen comrade. There's still one left to go." Balthier pushed himself up.

Holding his weapon up at his side, Balthier began a confident stride up to the massive creature. He opened fire hitting the creature with some armor piercing shots. Omega looked to him and unleashed a quake spell, sending a torrent of ground at him. Balthier snapped his fingers unleashing his shades of black technick which fired Scathe Magick right through the quake and collided in to Omega.

Omega let out a yelp of pain and answered back with its atomic ray attack. Vivi pushed Balthier out of the way this time as Kain jumped up to swipe the creature across the face with his spear. Omega answered back by head butting Kain, sending him flying. Kain hit the ground hard, but refused to go down.

Balthier pushed himself up and ran toward Omega dodging attack after attack. He then became surrounded in his aura again unleashing a series of devastating Quickenings on Omega. Balthier kept a deadly focus as he chained one Quickening after another. He kept pushing himself trying to keep of his chain of powerful attacks not allowing Omega a second of relief. After a while Balthier fell to his knees and unleashed the final Concurrence.

"BLACK HOLE!" Balthier cried out.

Omega cried out in pain as the Final Concurrence hit its mark. Balthier slumped his shoulders. Panting he looked up and watched Omega stumble around still smoking from the series of devastating attacks.

Omega then turned to Balthier with an angry growl and fired a blast of Flare magic at him. Kain jumped up and with one swing of his spear sliced Flare to pieces. Omega fired out more blasts of dark energy. Kain let out a cry and anger and batted each blast away in an astonishing display of strength and skill.

Vivi came to Balthier's side to check on him. Omega unleashed its devastating Blaster attack. Kain spun his spear around him his hands then swooped around to send out a wave of energy from his spear that collided with Omega's attack and caused a booming explosion. Kain looked up at the howling Omega Weapon with a smile.

"Confident B*stard, aren't you? Makes me laugh……No one on my world will ever know…..that I looked the end in the eyes and vanquished this evil for the good of all reality." Kain double jumped in to the air then bounced off a building heading on a path toward Omega.

Kain became surrounded in a whirling, white aura. He landed on Omega's back then thrust his spear into Omega's spin unleashing a torrent of crushing energy in to the creature's body. Kain furiously growled as he twisted his spear letting loose even more whirling energy in to Omega. Finally the Creature let out its last cry of pain. Kain jumped off the creature to watch with the other two as Omega's body crumbled away into dust and shadows.

The three remaining heroes took a moment to relax and recover from their battle, flopping down besides Balthier. Kain poked his head up to see that Martyr's throne room was in view.

"He's only about a mile or two away." Kain remarked.

Balthier looked down at his gun and smiled.

"Let's finish this." He nodded.

"You sure you two have enough to keep going?" chuckled Vivi.

"We sure do tiny one." Joked Kain.

Explosions rang out overhead. The heroes looked up to see Soldier tanks at the head of an army of Mist creature approaching. Reluctantly then rose to their feet and began running toward their goal.

Even more explosions resounded as they found themselves cut off my more tanks. The heroes dashed for cover as the tanks started up with an unrelenting series of cannon blasts, blowing away everything in sight.

***

10 minutes later Balthier found himself alone, dust covered and bloodstained. He hand lost track of the others in all the fighting, but the sounds of battle he could hear behind him gave him some hope that they were still alive. He leaned against the buildings to keep himself up right as he walked. His head throbbed, his bones ached, and his breathe was ragged.

Coming to a stop, Balthier closed his eyes taking a deep breathe. When his eyes opened they focused in on the structure before him……Martyr's throne room. Groaning Balthier pushed himself off the wall and held up his gun.

"Very well then….let's do this." Balthier took a few steps then fell down to a knee.

He took a few deep breathes then attempted to push himself up. Just then he heard a loud boom. Looking up he witnessed three portals open up on three rooftops overlooking the throne room.

"I hope that's a good sign." Balthier sighed.

**To be continued……………………..**


	12. OL Chapter 11: SeeDling part 1

**Things are really getting intense. As we head into the Universes' final hour we take look at three different perspectives of this fight. In our First two part instalment, we follow Brandon and Marco as they head to a most interesting destination. Brandon will get some new insight on things in his life while fighting off his former friend. Meanwhile, Brandon's friends and family preparing to survive the darkness' next big move. How will the world of FF8 fair against destruction? Remember if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, ideas, reviews, etc. send them to me, I like getting feedback. Enjoy.**

* * *

Brandon struggled with Marco as they shot through the portal. Brandon managed to hit Marco with a right cross causing him to hit the walls of the portal and bounce off in to the distance. He spun around just in time to see a blinding light at the end of the tunnel.

A portal opened up over the clear blue skies of a lush open field. The portal hovered a few feet above, spitting Brandon out who landed on his back with a thud. He let out a groan and forcibly pushed himself up to his feet. Taking a look around, he instantly recognized the area as the field just outside the city of Balamb.

"I'm back."

A smile spread across Brandon's face as he rushed into the city. Walking through, he noticed the people giving him strange looks. He stopped by a store window to look at his reflection. Same face, same spiky hair, same stylish short sleeved jacket reminiscent of his fathers. The store's stop keeper stepped out of the door to do some sweeping when he noticed Brandon looking at himself.

"Little early for Halloween kid." Laughed the shop keeper.

"What are you talking about?" Brandon eyed him.

"The sword, the get up. It's a little early to be dressing up like that Leonhart guy. He did save the world…so they say. Doesn't mean ya have ta dress up like him." Replied the shop keeper.

"This is the way I always dress." Brandon retorted.

"Whatever kid. But I gotta warn ya, some of your details are off. His hair ain't spiky, the sword is blue and the sleeves are longer." Chuckled the shop keeper.

"I'm not dressing up like anyone." Brandon shot back.

"Bah. I'll never understand youth today." The shop keeper shook his head.

Brandon brushed the shop keeper off and kept walking. It was strange he had been through Balamb many times before, but things seemed different. Brandon passed a news stand when a certain headline made him stop dead in his tracks. He picked up the news paper to read the headline: SeeD joins forces with Reclusive City of Esthar.

"The SeeD organization is joining with the President of the recently ousted City of Esthar to rebuild one of the destroyed Gardens and untie the SeeD organization under one banner to bring the organization to new height." Brandon read. "The head of SeeD representative Cid Kramer and Esthar President are hoping things will go well and that the world can finally move past the tragedy of the Sorceress incident last year….." Brandon's eyes widened at the word last year.

He double checked the date. In his shock the paper dropped from his hands falling to the ground.

"I'm in the past…." Brandon remarked not even believing his own statement.

**Balamb……….23 years ago…..**

**Chapter 11:**** SeeDling**

**Trabia Garden……..present day**

Helen walked down the dented halls of Trabia Garden. All around her SeeD personnel scrambled around putting out fires and patching up holes in the wall. Behind her walked two other SeeD members following close behind, one male, one female. Helen had bags under her eyes from that lack of sleep she had been getting due to fighting the enemy non stop for the past three days.

"Okay our mission is to head to the main satellite relay station of the Garden and see if we can boost the signal to try and make contact with some of the other Gardens." Informed Helen.

"Right." The two SeeD nodded in agreement.

"Things like this never happened with Headmaster Dincht." Muttered one of the SeeD

Helen turned to glare at him.

"Management has nothing to do with this. We'd all be dead if it wasn't for my father. Former Headmaster Dincht chose to step down and spend more time with his family…..now your mission is to get communications back up. Do you understand me?" Helen shot back.

"Yes." The SeeD replied.

The three of them entered one of the Garden elevators and began their decent to the lower levels of the Garden. When the doors opened again they stepped out head went straight for the relay station. The male SeeD booted up the computer and went to work, while the female SeeD opened a hatch and began checking the circuits for damage.

"This is strange." Muttered the male SeeD.

"What?" asked Helen.

"The communications signals are being jammed by some external source." He replied.

"I get that. Is there a way around it?"

"Usually, but this case is different. It's like whatever is blocking the signal is doing it actively. Anything I try instantly gets blocked and it's not like it's out thinking me. I'm just getting shut down." Explained the SeeD.

"Is there a way to trace the signal to see where it's coming from?" asked Helen.

The female SeeD stood up pulling a device off a clip on her belt and attaching it to the console.

"It'll be one minute captain." The female SeeD replied.

The two SeeDs worked together to figure out the problem. After a few seconds Helen noticed their eyes widen.

"What is it?" Helen asked.

"The signal…..this can't be happening.." muttered the male SeeD.

"What?" Helen was getting annoyed.

"Captain….it's coming from right here." Answered the female SeeD.

"In the Garden?" Helen raised an eyebrow.

"No….like right behind us." The male SeeD answered.

Hearing a sinister laugh behind them the male and female SeeD froze in place. Helen spun around simultaneously drawing her gunblade. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the man standing in front of her aiming her gunblade right at his heart. The other two SeeD turned around as well to see a strange blue haired man standing in the before them, Seymour Guado. The male SeeD drew the sword at his side while the female got into a defensive stance.

"Captain….who is this man?" asked the female SeeD.

"Trouble." Helen warned.

"Hello again." Smiled Seymour.

"Take him in." Helen ordered.

The two SeeD approached Seymour. He held up his hand and shot out a blast of fire magic. All three SeeD rolled out of the way in time to avoid the blast, but the signal station wasn't as lucky. Helen looked back to see the station fired by Seymour's spell.

The female Seed rushed forward throwing a hard right at Seymour. Seymour laughed as dark purple aura flared up around him knocking the female SeeD back. Then with a wave of his hand Seymour sent out a blast of energy the collided into the female SeeD's chest killing her. The male SeeD looked down at his comrade and angrily charged at Seymour.

"B*stard!" he cried.

"No!" Helen called out.

Seymour chuckled holding up both his palms to fire off a flaming blast of dark energy that completely enveloped the male SeeD. Helen watched in horror as the SeeD's body disappeared before her eyes. Seymour then turned his attention to Helen who stood her ground still pointing her gunblade at him.

"You a$$hole. It's been you all along. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!" Helen demanded to know.

"You remind me a lot of this woman I used to know. Strong willed, devoted, beautiful, but so profoundly naïve." Seymour responded.

"Did you kill Brandon?" Helen inquired.

"So blinded by an ill-fated love. You remind me even more of Yuna." Laughed Seymour.

"ANSWER ME!" Helen shouted.

Seymour moved closer to Helen almost pressing his chest into the tip of her gunblade. Helen continued to stand her ground, teeth clenching, she refused to let Seymour rattle her.

"I'm going to destroy Balamb." Seymour taunted.

Helen growled whipping her blade up to place it against Seymour's throat. It took a lot of will power not to slice his head off.

"Why tell me then?" Helen asked.

"Because I want you to try and stop me. I want all you people to run about trying to defeat me….so that in the end your hearts will truly and fill with despair when you realize that the end is coming and there was nothing you could have done to stop it." Laughed Seymour.

"Why Balamb?"

"It is the shinning beacon of SeeD. When it falls so with the hope of this world."

Helen pushed forward attempting to slice Seymour's head off. At the last second Seymour clenched on to the comucite his hand and disappeared in a flash of light only to reappear a few feet away. Seymour taunted Helen with his laughter.

"You B*stard. This is just a game to you." Helen spat.

"No not a game. A chance….A chance to make everyone's worries fade away…..and bring them to an eternal sleep where there will be no strife or discord. Bring everything to and end to achieve an everlasting peace." Seymour explained.

"That's chicken wuss talk….taking the easy way out." Helen taunted back.

Seymour glared at Helen.

"Yuna showed a bit more tact in her decent. You're almost as annoying as that brash fool you love." Snickered Seymour.

Helen became shaken by Seymour's words, but she kept her hand steady on her gunblade.

"You know Brandon…..Did you kill him….was it you?" she asked.

"No not me, but a man with a lot more of a revenge centered mind than my own. But I did meet him….in another time, another world……"

"What do mean by that?"

"Hehehe…..now you're mind fills with worries and doubts. Such a pitiful mortal existence…"

"And you're more than mortal?"

"I do not fear death….."

"I'll stop you…I'll do everything in my power to stop you."

"Now you really sound like him."

Helen dashed toward Seymour, but he disappeared once again. Helen angrily smashed her gunblade into the fried console. She took a deep breathe then sheathed her sword. He headed back up the elevator then raced as fast as she could to her father's office. She found her father sitting on his desk looking out his office window at the monsters flying around the Garden's perimeter.

"I need a plane." Helen blurted out.

"What is it your sweet sixteen all over again?" Seifer joked.

"I don't know if you'll believe me or not. But two people are dead down there, a man broke in. He's connected to this, I know it for sure. He's threatened Balamb. I need to go help my friends." Helen explained.

Seifer sighed then leaned back in his chair.

"We're short staffed. With everything going on around here I can't spare anyone for a mission. I'm not even sure I could spare a plane."

"I need to help my friends."

Seifer sat there in silence for a few moments. He then opened up his desk drawer and pulled something out of it.

"I don't need to believe you." Helen lowered her head. "I have something better….faith…..you're my daughter. You're just stubborn enough to succeed in your crazy plan." Seifer smiled at Helen and tossed her a set of keys.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Show them some Almasy family style ass kicking." Seifer replied.

Helen nodded in agreement then headed out the door.

**Past……………**

Brandon cautiously crawled up a small hill that overlooked the Garden. He watched as a two large truck carrying squads of Esthar soldiers pulled in to the Garden's vehicle bay. Brandon looked down at his clothes, his weapons, then put his hand up against his face.

"I'm going to stick out if I go down there. I look too much like dad." Brandon grumbled.

As the soldiers filled out of the truck and formed orderly lines, Brandon moved to his feet. Brandon began walking around, searching for something. Suddenly his eyes locked on to a large pile of boulders.

"There it is." Brandon placed his hand in a small crevice in between two of the boulders. "My old secret hiding spot. Growing up around here finally pays off." Brandon joked.

Brandon unclipped his gunblade from his belt and placed it in the hiding spot along with his gloves, jacket, necklace and other accessories that gave away his identity. When he was done he was left in only his white shirt, underwear and shoes. He then picked up a smaller rock and placed it in front of the hiding spot closing it off.

Brandon made a stealth run down to the vehicle bay. He waited behind a crate until all the soldiers had walked off with the SeeD personnel then made his way into the back of their truck. Scrounging around he eventually found an extra soldier's uniform and put it on. Brandon then located a helmet held it in his hands.

"Now I can move around and nobody will know who I am. If I really am in the past I can't afford to screw things up." He sighed putting the helmet on.

Brandon exited the truck and began walking toward the Garden entrance.

"HEY!" he heard a voice call out.

Brandon turned around to see the SeeD vehicle bay manager.

"You're not supposed to be in here hurry up and join up with the others." The SeeD warned.

Brandon silently nodded then gave the SeeD a salute before heading off. When he was out of sight, Brandon gave a sigh of relief and headed off to another way into the Garden.

"If I can find a way in, maybe I could use one of the science stations to find another portal. I just hope Marco's out of my hair." Brandon grumbled.

Brandon eventually snuck his way through the front entrance and entered the Garden. Keeping his head down he did his best to remain unnoticed. Brandon stopped in the main courtyard to soak in everything. It all looked different, yet still the same. He even noticed some people and was surprised to see them as much younger than when he had first come to know them. It was almost unbelievable.

Brandon shook these thoughts out of his head and continued walking only to bump right in to a man talking to two beautiful women. Brandon fell back landing right on his behind. He looked up to see the familiar, though somewhat younger face, of Irvine Kinneas, Balamb instructor and father to one of his best friends.

"You okay." Irvine extended a hand out to Brandon. "You should keep an eye out on where you're going. You could have bumped into one of these fine young ladies." Irvine smiled motioning to the two SeeD women standing next to him.

The two women let out a slight laugh as Irvine helped Brandon up to his feet.

"Sorry…I'll try to be more careful." Brandon let out.

Brandon turned around to walk away when he heard a familiar voice call out.

"IRVINE KINEAS!" Irvine went in to panic mode as he saw Selphie approaching in the distance.

Irvine threw an arm around Brandon and drew him in close to whisper in to his ear.

"Hey buddy do a favor and just go along with everything I say." Irvine asked.

Before Brandon could answer Selphie was standing right in front of the two men hands on her hips.

"Oooh, Irvine are you flirting again?" Selphie glared at Irvine.

The two SeeD women giggled at Irvine and walked away. Irvine watched them leave only to get a stronger look from Selphie. He then began to laugh nervously patting Brandon on the back.

"No…no..no…I'm just showing my new friend……" Irvine nudged Brandon.

"Braaa….d…Brad. My name is Brad." Brandon let out.

"Yes, I was showing Brad here all that this Garden has to offer." Irvine smiled at Selphie.

Selphie eyed them both.

"Isn't he one of those Esthar soldiers." She inquired.

"Yes." Brandon responded.

"Then why aren't you in special training with the others?" she leaned in like spotlight on Brandon.

"I'm…in a special unit. Got some down time. Never seen a Garden before just wanted to look around. And a….Mr. Kinneas here offered to show me…around." Brandon stammered.

"Well….okey dokey…but this isn't over yet Irvy. We'll talk later. Quistis needs my help right now so I'll see you later." Selphie waved good bye and headed off.

Both men gave a sigh of relief with Irvine taking his arm off Brandon.

"Thanks for that." Irvine nodded to Brandon.

"Welcome….she…your girlfriend?" Brandon asked.

"Kinda, we're sort of going through some things."

"She seems….nice…you should marry her and have a kid." Brandon joked.

"Hehehe….we'll see."

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah…but I take the look not touch approach. As long as I don't do anything with another girl, stay true to her…things will be fine."

"That is…..interesting logic."

Brandon was starting to feel uncomfortable. It was the same Irvine he knew in the future, but more bold, ruff around the edges. And decidedly less monogamous.

"You're an alright guy. I say things to get a rise out of people and you seemed to take it well, I like that." Irvine laughed.

The two men heard the Garden's speakers crackle on with a ding followed by the familiar voice of Xu.

"All visiting Esthar soldiers please report to the headmaster's office." Xu announced.

"Come on buddy, let's boogie up to Cid's office. You can meet Squall….great guy….a little aloof." Irvine started ushering Brandon toward the elevator.

"Squall…..as in Squall Leonhart."

"The one and only."

"Ahhh….no thanks I have other things to do."

"What? Come on you heard Xu. Everyone's up there. Besides if there are some nice looking ladies around this Garden….and I know most of them. Play your cards right and I just might introduce you to one."

"Okay."

Brandon took a deep breathe and entered the elevator with Irvine.

"This…isn't going to lead to anything good." Brandon muttered under his breathe.

"What was that?" Irvine asked.

"Nothing." Brandon shook his head.

**Present…………….**

Irvine Kinneas made his way in to Squall's office, rifle in hand. He found Squall standing by his office windows, which had been shut closed by metal shutters with only a small gap left to look through. Squall was looking down at the horde's of enemies gathered at the base of the Garden. Irvine made a throat clearing sound getting a hold of Squall's attention.

"You okay?" Irvine asked.

"Yeah….just a bit stressed." Squall replied sitting down at his desk. "Communication?"

"Still down. But we did finally manage to seal off all the lower floors and moved everyone out to secure the area." Informed Irvine.

"Good, Begin setting up the sharpshooters. I want to have the counter attack ready in 8 hours." Squall replied.

"You sure about this?"

"There hasn't seemed to have been anymore of an increase in their numbers. We can't remain sitting ducks forever. Who knows what's going on in the rest of the world while we're boxed in?"

"We're not going to get through this one unscathed."

"Such is the way of SeeD."

The two men shared a chuckle.

"I'm going down to join the gunners. See ya the other side of this, buddy." Irvine stood up and tipped his hat to Squall.

"Whatever." Squall smiled back.

Irvine nodded then left Squall's office. On the other side of the door awaited Selphie and Rinoa. Irvine threw an arm around Selphie bringing her in close enough for the two of them to exchange a kiss.

"We'll he's ready to go and so are we. We're gonna head down and meet up with everyone. See ya later Rinoa." Irvine waved.

"See ya later Rin." Selphie gave Rinoa a hug.

"Good luck you guys." Rinoa hugged them both back.

Irvine and Selphie walked away while Rinoa headed into her husband's office.

"Everything's going to be okay….right Irvy?" Selphie asked disheartened.

"There are infinite possibilities….but we're making our choice here. And we have to hold true to it. As SeeD we must fight….for the good of everyone. That's why I do it. You with me?" Irvine looked into Selphie's eyes and smiled.

Selphie smiled back taking Irvine's hat of his head and putting on her own.

"PAAH-TAY Time Cowboy." She replied.

"I always knew you were the one for me." Laughed Irvine.

A few minutes later Squall and Rinoa entered the main bridge of the Garden. Situated at one of the main computer's was Balamb Garden's resident Tech super genius, Ami. Squall took his seat at in the Commander's chair with Rinoa sitting next to him at the communications console. Rinoa flipped a few switches then turned to Ami.

"You ready?" Rinoa asked Ami.

"Yup, I hope this works." Ami replied.

Rinoa picked up a walkie-talkie that had been wired in to the SeeD systems.

"Hello……Sabin can you hear me?" Rinoa called out.

The speakers on the com station crackled to life.

"Reading ya loud and clear boss lady. Ami I can't believe your crazy plan worked….we should go out for hot dogs after this?" Sabin replied.

"Hold your horses stud. The link only extends within a 1 mile radius of this Garden. We still can't contact the other Gardens, but at least we don't have to mount our attack here blind."

Sabin stood at the front doors of the Garden with an army of SeeD standing behind him. They looked out at the other side of the doors to see an even greater army of undead and monsters waiting for them.

"That's probably going to be for the best. The wolves look hungry." Sabin shook his head.

"Sabin make sure your team is ready and standby." Ordered Squall.

"Will do." Sabin replied.

Rinoa flipped another switch.

"Irvine, Nathan are you guys good to go?" Rinoa asked

"We're good princess." Irvine chuckled.

Irvine and Nathan stood on one of the Garden's balconies looking down at hordes of enemies. Nathan steadied the barrel of his rifle on the balcony's railing and aimed down.

"Pressure's on, Tension's high….Let's kill some Mother F*ckers." Nathan placed his finger on the trigger.

On the bridge Squall turned to face Ami.

"Are the defense systems up again?" Squall asked.

"I could only get four of the auto-guns working. They'll be taken out quick." Ami replied.

"Better than nothing I guess." Squall sighed placing his head in his hand.

"We're all ready to go when you give the order." Informed Ami.

Squall sat there for a while staring at the view screen in front of him that showed the army of enemies. Rinoa looked up at her husband and took his hand into hers. She then held up her other hand to his face and began swirling it around as if trying to put him in a trance.

"We're going to win, we're going to win, we're going to win……Did it work….do you feel better?" Rinoa laughed.

Squall smiled at Rinoa then stood up to pick up the Walkie-talkie.

"Fire." Squall ordered.

Irvine aimed his gun then signaled to the rest of the SeeD gunmen assembled.

"Yippee-Ki yay!" Irvine shouted out as they all opened fire.

The undead on the ground looked up just in time to see the sun become blocked out by the raining down gunfire. Standing on a hill nearly a mile away at the back of the horde stood Seymour watching the Garden mount their defense. Explosions rang out all around the Garden causing Seymour to burst in to laughter.'

**Past………….**

Brandon stood, shifting uncomfortably, amongst a line up of Esthar soldiers. Brandon was feeling jittery, shifting uncontrollably while keeping his head down. Behind the Soldiers stood Irvine and Xu. The doors to the bridge opened to reveal headmaster Cid with Quistis at his side. Quistis scanned the row of soldiers until her eyes fell upon Brandon. She gave him a look over then preceded on to face all the soldiers along with the head master.

"Welcome everyone, I hope this joint training venture will go a long way in improving relations between SeeD and the nations of the world." Greeted Cid.

The doors opened again, everyone looked over to see a wavy haired, man with a leather jacket and familiar scar across his face.

"Right on time." Cid smiled. "Everyone I'd like to introduce you all to our highest decorated SeeD. Mr. Squall Leonhart."

Cid welcomed Squall in. Squall gave everyone a wave then headed over to the corner of the room to stand in stoic silence.

"Squall here and the rest of the SeeD members will be heading out with you guys in about an hour. Are there any questions?" no one spoke up. "Good….see all of you later. Dismissed." Cid clapped his hands together signaling the end of the meeting.

Everyone began to head off. Brandon used this moment to try and slip out unnoticed. Just as he reached the door he saw Quistis storm over to Squall and pulled him aside. Interested Brandon stayed and carefully inched himself just close enough to the two of them to over hear their conversation.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Quistis asked.

"It's none of your business." Squall shot back.

"You two are my friends so it is my business. Squall I just thought you were past all this. Rinoa told me everything." Quistis replied.

"We….just had a small fight." Squall pushed past Quistis and started walking away.

Quistis ran up in front of him.

"She loves you….and it's pretty apparent that you love her. So why are you pushing her away again?"

Squall turned away from Quistis and began walking off. Quistis shook her head went to rejoin the headmaster. Brandon quietly ducked out of the room and started following Squall. He stayed a few feet away from his father and watched him enter one of the elevators. Brandon stayed back for a few seconds before entering the elevator as well, the doors closing right behind him.

***

A few miles outside of the Garden Marco stepped up on to a small plateau nearby. On all of the rocks laid about where marks sliced into them. Marco ran a finger over one of the marks and instantly recognized them as coming from gunblades. He then looked down to see drops of blood, long dried up. With a chuckle he placed one hand on his katana and looked over at the Garden.

"When you fail, go back….and try again." Marco smiled as clouds gathered over head.

The clouds quietly became grey and heavy. A booming sound signaled thunder and lighting raining down on the Garden. Inside the SeeD scrambled to get the Garden's weather defense systems up, but it was too late. A stray bolt of lighting struck the Garden at just the right point shutting down its generators and powering down everything. Marco watched the lighting continue and began walking over to the Garden.

"Lights out." He laughed.

***

Inside the elevator Brandon and Squall watched as all the power went off in the Garden. Their elevator came to a grinding halt, leaving them stranded. Squall groaned and opened up the hatch for the emergency phone, but to his dismay it wasn't working. He tossed the phone aside then leaned back on the elevator wall.

"You got a radio?" Squall asked.

Brandon shook his head.

"Great….well, relax we're probably going to be here for a while." Squall slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

Brandon watched Squall lower his head and close his eyes. He rearranged the helmet on his head then sat down across from his father.

"Women troubles?" Brandon blurted out.

Squall looked up at Brandon for a second before turning his head away.

"It is isn't. I've seen that look before. I know it well. What you should do is marry her and have a kid." Brandon joked.

"I'm not really looking for advice right now." Squall sighed.

"I have a girl…..back where I come from. She's beautiful and wonderful and I love her like crazy. But that doesn't stop me from screwing things up…."

"Whatever….."

Brandon tapped his fingers against the ground and took a deep breathe.

"So….what's you girl like. I bet she's……great looking……and definitely nice." He looked over at Squall only to see more disinterest.

"Are you another fan? I get them all the time….people wanting to meet the man who saved the world. Just for the record I didn't do it for fame…..and I don't like fans." Squall grumbled.

With a sigh Brandon cracked his neck.

"Yeah, believe me I'm no fan. I'm just a guy, who realizes when another guy has a similar problem."

"I don't have a problem."

"How about I go first to make you comfortable?"

Squall turned away from Brandon again.

"Remember that girl I told you about? Well a little bit before I got here we got in to a fight. She says…….she says I don't open up enough to her."

"That's surprising considering that you haven't stopped talking since we got stuck in here."

"I get that a lot. Truth is I joke around and talk, but never really say much or listen. You know I got offered a promotion, but I'm so crazy about this girl that I just want to spend every moment I can with her and I turned it down. And I don't care about promotions, my dad is…….a general….so I could always move up whenever. But I never wanted that. I've never told anyone that….not even her."

"But you can tell me."

"I guess…."

"Why?"

"Because you're….you…..It just seems like your having the same problem. And I guess I don't want your relationship to end up like mine."

"What happened?"

Brandon chuckled, placing a hand on the back of his helmet.

"Well we had a fight….and now I'm here…..far away from her. Wishing….I had said….something to her. Talked to her, told her exactly what I feel….just wish I made things right. And I don't ever know if I'll get that chance again. I'm just such an idiot for acting that way to begin with. I just don't know why I can't open up to her."

Squall looked down and began tapping his fingers against the floor. There was just something about the soldier that Squall couldn't put his fingers on.

"Maybe it's just easier not to say anything. Opening up to someone is hard, especially if you're afraid of what might happen if you do." Squall finally replied.

Brandon smiled.

"I guess that's true, whether you talk too much or not at all. Can I ask you something?"

Squall nodded in agreement.

"How do you feel about this woman?"

Squall remained silent for a few moments. He then looked up at Brandon and shook his head. Even he didn't know why he felt like answering Brandon's question.

"Rinoa…..she's….special. I've never met anyone who could make me feel the way she does. She's warm, upbeat, all the things I find annoying in other people, but she makes me happy. She just has this way of making me feel comfortable. I've never been more open with. All though the way I am she probably couldn't tell the difference. I've never even told her I love her."

Brandon blinked in disbelief.

"Really?"

"I've told her I care about her. That I want to be with her forever. But those two little words……it's what we had a fight about. I just thought she'd had figured out that's how I felt with out me telling her…"

Brandon chuckled.

"Sometimes they just want to hear you say it, just to be sure? They just want to know what's in your heart." Brandon ridiculed his father.

As soon as those words left his mouth, they sunk down into Brandon's chest making her heart feel ten tons heavier. Squall shot him a dirty look. Brandon took a deep breathe.

"You really love her don't you?" Brandon asked.

"I do." Squall replied.

"My father….a great man once told me. "The greatest thing a man can learn in life is the value of not being alone. When you have good friends and family by your side, there's nothing like it." And to have that, I guess you just have to bite the bullet and open up."

"What if things don't go well?"

Brandon smiled again.

"For you…..I have a feeling that everything is going to be just fine. When we get out of her you should find….Rinoa and patch things up. You don't want to let your chance with the greatest thing in your life slip away." Brandon suggested.

The lights fluttered on. The two men felt the elevator shake for a second before starting up again. They both stood up and shook hands.

"Thanks for the….pep talk." Squall thanked.

"No problem, its funny being on this side." Brandon replied.

The two of them watched elevator go in the wrong direction and stop on the second floor.

"Can I give you one piece of advice?" Squall asked.

"What?"

"It's never too late. Maybe when you go back…you could tell her all the things you told me?"

"Maybe?" Brandon smiled. "Thanks Da….Mr. Leonhart." Brandon saluted his father.

Squall saluted him back. The doors opened up and to Brandon's horror he saw Marco standing in front of the doors pointing a gun right at Squall's heart. In an instant Marco pulled the trigger, Brandon leapt forward tackling his father down and knocking his helmet off in the process, both of them barely missing the bullet.

Brandon quickly reached up and slapped the alarm button the elevator. The alarm began blaring, Marco looked up to see a security camera pointed directly at him. Hearing the sounds of SeeD approaching Marco ran off down one of the halls. Brandon sprung up to his feet to follow him, but stopped to turn around and check on his father.

Squall looked up to see a man that was his own spitting image standing in front of him. Brandon realizing something was wrong reached up to his face only to find his helmet gone. Squall looked at Brandon with disbelief the resemblance between the two was just too uncanny.

"Who are you?" Squall asked.

Brandon turned around and chased after Marco. Squall bolted up in time to meet up with Zell and a security team.

"What the hell happened man?" Zell asked.

"Come on." Squall began running after Brandon calling out to Zell and the team.

"Sh*t, sh*t, sh*t, sh*t." Brandon grumbled as he ran after Marco.

Brandon watched Marco enter one of the classrooms. Brandon followed him in locking the door behind him. He turned around to see Marco standing by the classroom windows point the gun at him.

"What took you so long to get here?" mocked Brandon.

Marco pulled the hammer back.

"No more jokes….Now, you know that this isn't my style." Marco motioned to the gun.

"You could have fooled me."

Marco let out a deranged laugh.

"Hehe…funny guy." He turned the gun toward the window and opened fire shattering the glass.

"How do I get back, Marco. Everything is in jeopardy we don't have time to fight with each other." Pleaded Brandon.

"This ends today….the way I say it dose. You've had everything handed to you on a silver platter. I got power now…thanks to Martyr." Marco became surrounded in a dark aura, the aura wrapped around his body causing his back to convulse until black bat wings sprouted out.

Brandon heard pounding on the door behind him from Squall and the other's attempts to get in.

"I gotta go now. If you want to stop me and get back to save the world, then meet me where Seifer carved that nice little scar in to your dad's face." Marco tossed the gun out of the window then jumped into the air to fly off.

Brandon watched him fly away then turned to the door to watch it splinter under the pressure from Squall and the others trying to break in. He looked back at the window and groaned.

"Only one way out. Okay Brandon, if ever there was a time to believe." Brandon made a mad dash toward the window and leapt out.

He fell rapidly and cried out when a pair of stunning white angel wings sprouted from his back lifting him up in to the sky. Squall and the others broke through the door in time to watch Brandon disappear into the distance.

"What the hell was that?" Zell blinked.

Squall turned away from the window shaking his head.

"I don't know….but I have a feeling everything is going to be alright." Squall turned away from the window. "Hey Zell…do you know where Rinoa is?"

Zell smiled and gave Squall a pat on the back.

"I sure do." He replied.

Brandon made a crash landing right by his rock formation secret hiding spot. His wings disappeared as he coughed, laid out on the ground. He then pushed himself up and moved the rock out of the way to get to his stowed gear. Brandon quickly changed back to his own clothes and sheathed his gunblade. He then looked out in to the direction of the plateau where Marco was waiting.

"Let's do this." Brandon jumped off headed off to face Marco.

**To be continued……………………….**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed part 1 of SeeDling. Next week, SeeD refuses to go down without a fight. Also Brandon and Marco settle some bad blood the only way they know how. Come back next week for SeeDling part 2.


	13. OL Chapter 12: SeeDling part 2

**Welcome back for SeeDling part 2. Last chapter, Brandon had been sent back in time to just after the defeat of Ultimecia. There he found out that he wasn't the only Leonhart to have lady troubles. Soon Brandon got yet another blast from the past, when Marco showed up attempting to change history by killing Squall. Brandon rescued his dad and raced after Marco to end their conflict and find a way back to the dark planet. Meanwhile in the present, SeeD survived the first wave of Martyr's undead army. But with a revived Seymour Guado leading the forces of evil a great battle looms over head. Helen races back to Balamb to help her friends, hoping to make it in time and stop Seymour. Will the world of FF8 survive? Read on and find out. Also remember if you have any questions, comments, concerns, ideas, suggestions, reviews, etc. send to me.****SeeDling part 2**

* * *

Chapter 12:

**Present……………….**

Fires raged all along the out side of Garden. Nathan ran down the hallways accompanied by five other gunmen. They turned the corner and burst through the doors to arrive on a balcony that overlooked one of the auto guns firing down at the enemy.

A score of undead Galbadian Soldiers approached from below aiming their rifles up at the gun. Nathan positioned his men along the balcony then ordered them to fire. Together with the auto-gun SeeD rained down bullets on the undead army.

The undead fired back, but were soon overtaking by the SeeD. With their numbers dwindling Nathan could hear a roar in the distance. Looking up he saw a Ruby Dragon swoop down from overhead and soar over the heads of the undead. It then swung around in mid-air coming straight for the auto-gun and the Garden like bat out of hell. The auto-gun turned its attention on the dragon, unleashing a surge of bullets on it. The dragon weaved through the air dodging all the bullets. The dragon then opened its mouth and let loose its breath attack a burst of non-elemental energy.

"RUN!!!" Nathan called out to his team.

Everyone turned around and dashed away from the balcony. The blast hit the Garden like the crashing waves against the shore. The auto-gun became instantly vaporized as the blast filled the balcony bursting into the hallway chasing down the running SeeD. With one final leap they avoided the brunt of the attack falling to the side of the Hallway exit. Nathan looked back to see the Dragon land on charred balcony attempting to shove his head in to the hallway.

"The last gun is gone. Shut the emergency doors now!" he shouted in to his walkie-talkie.

The Dragon roared loudly as the metal doors came crashing down closing off the hallway from further attacks. Nathan gave a sigh of relief pushing himself off the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" came Ami's voice from the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah." Nathan answered.

"Good, Commander Leonhart wants you to meet up with your father again. With the guns down, it's time to send out Sabin's and the ground forces and they're going to need all the cover they can get." Informed Ami.

Nathan felt the entire Garden rattle in the wake of yet another explosion.

"Roger that." He replied.

Nathan sighed looking down at the rifle in his hands. He then adjusted the walkie-talkie and raised it up to his mouth.

"Sabin, come in." Nathan called out.

"Yeah, bro." crackled Sabin's voice.

"I'm heading back to meet up with my Dad. They're going to be sending you out." Announced Nathan.

"I can't wait." Sabin replied sarcastically.

"Do me a favor….look out for Jillian." Nathan asked.

"Don't worry about. A Dincht never lets a friend down in battle." Sabin replied.

"Thanks, buddy." Nathan smiled.

"No problem." Sabin answered.

Nathan hoisted his rifle on to his soldier and started heading down the hallways with his team following behind.

"Let's take these guys down…..this one's for Brandon." Declared Nathan.

"Oh Hell Yeah!" Sabin replied.

Down by the Garden's main entrance Sabin and the rest of the ground forces stood by, waiting for Squall's command. Sabin's walkie-talkie crackled, then came his command loud clear.

"Sabin's forces……move out!" Ordered Squall.

Sabin turned to the SeeD behind him raising his fist into the air.

"SHOW SOME PASSION GUYS, WE'RE HEADING OUT!" exclaimed Sabin.

Sabin spun around kickint the Garden door down and unleashing hunndreds of SeeD in to the sea of enemies. Sabin charged forward and leapt into the air to score a jump kick on one of the undead. He quickly turned to deliver a spin kick to another undead sending its head flying off. Two undead soldiers ran at Sabin each carrying broken swords, still sharp enough to slice a man to pieces.

Sabin dodged a slash from the first soldier then delivered a series of body punches to him. He finished up with a back hand strike to the side of the undead's cranium. Sabin heard the crack of the undead's skull then quickly spun around to deliver a kick to another undead behind him.

He was surrounded by undead and monsters. Evrywhere he looked his SeeD comrades waged war in a torrent of explosions, sparks of clashing steel, blood and flame. Feeling the anger well up deep inside himself Sabin charged through the enemies unleashing the full brunt of his skills on anything he came across. Sabin acted like a Wildman, throwing punches and kicks with skillfull mastery and strength that he inherited from years of training with his father. The SeeD around witnessed Sabin deliver a right cross to an Ochu followed by bring the heel of his foot down on it for the finishing blow. His determination and fierceness spurred the other SeeD to push themselves harder.

***

A few miles away Seymour watched the SeeD's counter attack on his forces. Shaking his head Seymour raised his hands into the air and looked up to the sky.

"They're attack is meaningless." Seymour closed his eyes and set forth a surge of Thunder on the battlefield.

One member of SeeD was fending off an undead solider. With great vigor he used his sword to slice of the cretaure's right arm. As he raised his blade overhead to connect with the final blow, he heard a boom coming from over head. Looking up, he saw the Thunder spell rush down from the sky to connect with his blade. In a matter of seconds the SeeD's charred body fell to the ground amidst the roar of the undead.

The undead turned away from the fallen SeeD to tackle another one from behind. The undead and female SeeD struggled for a few minutes before the undead bit down on her forearm, it's razor sharp teeth tearing away at her flesh. She cried out in a mixture of terror and pain. Her cries only answered by a punch from her undead enemy followed by the completion of its gruesome work. Seymour smiled.

Sabin looked up through the crowd of enemies and spied a strange blue haired man standing in the distance. The man looked down at Sabin and waved his hands sending a thousands of volts of electricity his way. Sabin doged out of the spells' way and charged at the man. It was after moving a few steps closer that Sabin realized that this man fit the description of the person Helen had described on the airship. He didn't know what the man had to do with all this, but if he was working with the creatures then he was an enemy of SeeD

Sabin moved in to attack the blue haired summoner, when the piercing sounds of a familiar cry coming from nearby. Sabin halted his movements then turned to see Jillian on the ground surrounded by a group of undead. The right sleeve of her SeeD uniform was charred from one of the lighting strike. Blood trickled down her arm, her weapon laying just out of her reach, undead closing in on her. She was cornered.

Sabin looked back and forth between Seymour and Jillian. Taking a deep breathe he rushed at the undead surrounding Jillian then jumped up to deliver a double kick to two of the undead. Sabin rolled across the ground, scooping up Jillian's sword. Sabin tossed it over to Jillian who took it up in her good hand then swiftly sliced off one of the undead's head. The two of them stood back to back as the army of undead rushed in. Looking to each other they exchanged a nod before rushin straight into the on coming enemies.

**Past……………….**

Brandon could feel his heart racing. He ran across the grassy plains as fast as his feet could move. Over head the clouds began to gather in the clear blue sky, blocking out the sun and casting a dark shadow on everything. Every step closer Brandon came to his destination felt like another weight on his heart. Millions of thoughts raced through his mind. Marco was once his greatest friend, then in the blink of an eye a hated enemy. Now he'd have to face this man he'd killed once before….one more time on the field of battle.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds Brandon thought about everything he stood to lose. His family, his friends, his world and most of all Helen. Brandon knew that Marco would be fueled by anger, hatred and revenge. The only way to win was to remember that if he didn't….he'd lose it all. He only hoped that everyone back home was safe and that Helen would be ok.

Brandon arrived at the plateau just as the last remnants of the blue sky turned to grey. He saw Marco standing there sword drawn, back turned. Brandon drew his gunblade and slowly approached. Marco turned to face him a smile spreading across his face.

"Years ago two men fought a battle here…..the next day their lives changed forever. Your father's destiny began here….now your destiny will end here." Stated Marco.

"I don't have time for this, show me the way back or else….I'll kill you again." Brandon got in a fighting stance.

Marco laughed then pulled out a piece of comucite from his pocket.

"This is your ticket here. I'll tell you what, win this fight and I'll give it to you." Marco placed the comucite back in his pocket. "Let me recite something for you: Tiger, Tiger, burning bright. In the Forest of the night, what immortal hand or eye could frame thy fearful symmetry? In what distant deeps or skies burnt the fire of thine eyes? On what wings dare he aspire? What the hand dare seize the fire?"

"Pretty Poem?" Brandon retorted.

Marco pointed the tip of his blade at Brandon.

"It's a poem that Master Locke taught to me. You see Brandon, you are the Dragon. An arrogant beast born with great power and completely undeserving." Marco spat.

"Why don't you sing a new tune Marco?" Brandon mocked.

"Hehe…fool. You see I'm the Tiger. I've had to fight for every scrap of power I've received. Not like some spoiled brat. And thanks to Martyr…The Tiger has become the Dragon's equal in every way. But now as rivals the Dragon and The Tiger must face each other in a fight where only one can leave. It's time for the Tiger to destroy the Dragon with the strength of all the underdogs who had been cast to the side lines." Marco became engulfed in an explosive dark aura. "My purpose….is to destroy you Brandon and smash to pieces the conventions that plagued the old reality, in favor for the new."

Marco extended his other arm and urged Brandon to come at him. For a second Marco's eyes flashed a dark purple while Brandon's flashed crimson. Brandon clutched his gunblade tight and began dashing toward Marco.

"I won't hold anything back…..my convictions are strong. I fight for everyone I hold dear. And when I'm done saving reality….I will treasure everyday with them as a gift." Brandon became engulfed in a fiery red aura.

The two men swung their swords at each other with all their might. Steel and aura clashed to cause an explosive force that sent both men reeling back. They both pushed themselves up with their weapons. The men looked right in to each other's eyes glaring. Brandon held his gunblade over his head channeling his aura in to it. Marco did the same holding his katana at his side.

Both men rushed at each other engaging in a fierce clash of blades. They moved quickly slashing and parrying. They then backed of for a moment. Brandon raised his Gunblade up to infuse it with even more energy. The blade extended upward becoming massive. Marco held his katana at his side surrounding the blade with his dark aura.

"Blasting Zone!!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Blood Radius!!" Marco screamed.

The two men swung their energy infused blades again. When they collided a massive explosion rang scattering dust everywhere. When the dust settled Marco and Brandon were standing at opposite sides of the plateau eyes still focused on each other. They breathing heavily, but kept their weapons trained on each other. Both their auras started to subside, but they readied themselves for battle none the less.

"Now do you see…I'm a force to be reckoned with. The tiger will sink it's claws in to you and rip you to shreds." Marco smiled continuing his poem "And what shoulder and what at, could twist the sinews of thy heart. And when thy heart began to beat, what dread hand and what dread feet?"

Marco charged at Brandon again. Brandon shot off blasts of fire magic at Marco. Marco slashed right through the fire, then swung his blade around to shoot a bolt of lighting at Brandon. Brandon rolled out of the way dodging the blast. Brandon then stuck his gunblade in the ground for a second to cast Flare on Marco.

Marco dispelled the flare with burst of energy from his dark Aura. He then scraped his katana across the ground sending a pillar of dark energy at Brandon. Brandon countered by sending a meltdown spell right into the pillar causing another explosion. Charging through the dust both men clashed swords once again.

Marco swung at Brandon's head, but he ducked under. Marco cried out in anger as he started swinging his sword furiously. Brandon blocked any strike he could, but dodged most of them. Brandon took a few steps back then fired off another blast of fire. The Fire blast hit Marco pushing him away. Marco shrugged off the pain and came back swing his sword through the air to create spinning blades of crescent shaped dark energy. Brandon smashed each projectile with his gunblade. Marco grinned lowering his katana to his side again.

"What the hammer? What the chain? In what furnace was thy brain? What the anvil? What dread grasp, dare its deadly terrors clasp?" Marco continued his poem inching closer, until suddenly dissapearing from sight.

Brandon blinked with confusion. Then, out of the corner of his eye he saw Marco swing from behind him. At the last second Brandon leapt forward, but it was too late Marco's blade scrapped across his shoulder scattering blood across the battle grounds for the first time in 23 years. Brandon winced in pain as he checked on his wound. It was nothing serious but Marco's speed in that last attack was what really alarmed Brandon.

"This power may have come from Martyr. But I have earned it. All those years of training….with SeeD….with The Order. I am the soldier of a new era and I will usher it in at the edge of my blade. Maybe I'll finish the rest of that poem….as a eulogy, standing over your remains."

Marco sped forward again, but this time Brandon had his number. He spun around in time to block his strike. Marco chuckled then pulled his katana down expelling a blast of dark energy at close range. The blast sent Brandon flying back a couple a feet before crashing to the ground again. Marco rushed forward to drive his blade into Brandon. Brandon rolled over in time then kicked his legs up to strike Marco in the face.

Marco stumbled back clutching his face from the kick. Brandon pushed himself up. He cast another Flare spell sending it straight at Marco. Marco charged up his aura then fired it off to counter the Flare spell causing yet another explosion. Marco blew away the dust with an aero spell to find Brandon standing at the other end of the plateau pointing his gunblade at him.

"It'll take more than that Marco. I'm a different man than the one who you learned to hate. I must admit that everything you thought about me used to be true. I was arrogant. Even though I wanted to distance myself from my legacy I still hid in it. Disregarding rules only because I knew I was the High Commander's son. But now I…..I'm here to fight. I'm a knight…and my sworn allegiance is to my family and friends. I'm a different Brandon Leonhart now. This Brandon will not lose…..because I refuse to!" Brandon declared.

"Scum is always scum." Marco grinded his teeth.

Brandon charged his Gunblade with engery and held it behind him. With a pull of the trigger, the energy relased like a jetream. Marco smirked, charging his own energy, as brandon rocketed toward him.

**Present………….**

Sabin found himself surrounded by fire and bodies. Jillian at his side blocked the sword strikes of four undead soldiers. Sabin grabbed one soldier by the arm and spun around to fling him into another soldier. Another soldier came slashing at Sabin, but he managed to dodge every swipe and follow it up with a spin kick to the side of the undead's head.

Sabin then looked up through the flames to see Seymour standing on rock formation above him. Sabin brushed his thumb across his nose and took a fighting stance. His brilliant aura began to surround him.

"DUEL!!!" Sabin exclaimed.

Sabin burst forth into a furry of punches on a group of undead. He then came up on a large undead solider. Sabin moved into kick, but the undead blocked it. Sabin followed up with a leg sweep right in to a Dolphin Blow to finish off the undead. Still glowing Sabin turned his sights on Seymour and ran straight for him. With every step closer Sabin felt more and more charged.

Seymour fired blasts of dark energy at him, but Sabin knocked away each of the blasts with punches and back hand strikes. Sabin then leaped in to the air. Back flipping in mid-air he charged up all of his energy into his heel.

"Hammer of the GODS!!!" Sabin cried.

Just as he was about to drive his heel in to the back of Seymour's head. Seymour waved his hand sending a stream of electrified dark energy. Sabin cried out in pain a he was flung several feet. He hit the ground hard, but didn't let it falter him. He performed a windmill maneuver then pushed himself on to his feet.

Sabin came at Seymour again. Seymour charged up a blast of energy and fired it at Sabin. Sabin leapt over the blast only for Seymour to hit him with a blast of Flare magic. Sabin hit the ground rolling again. He struggled to push himself up again, but Seymour merely raised his hand and blasted him with another stream of electrified dark energy.

Jillian watched as Sabin fell to the ground once more. His breathe became rasped as he slowly slipped in to unconsciousness. Jillian angrily rushed at Seymour as he fired the electric blast at her. She brought up her sword to block the blast, which sent her sword flying and knock her to the ground. Jillian looked up at Seymour's smiling face. Seymour slowly moved to stand over Sabin's body pointing his hand down at the SeeD.

"His suffering is over." Seymour declared.

Seymour charged up a blast of dark energy in his palm. He was seconds away from discharging the blast when sound of something whizzing by overhead caused him to look up. High in the sky a small single engine plane shot through the grey skies raining down bullets on the hordes of undead and monsters.

Seymour gritted his teeth, watching the plane do it's work. Using this distraction Jillian pushed herself up and started dragging Sabin away. Seymour looked back at Jillian but decided to brush her off. Turning his attention back on the plane her fired a series of dark energy blasts up at it.

Up in the plane Helen did her best to dodge the blasts with quick aerial maneuvers, but one of the struck her plane on the side blowing away one of her wings. Helen brought the plane as low as she could. Unbuckling herself she kicked open the plane's hatch and made a grand leap out of the plane.

The plane came crashing down in to a crowd of monsters, shooting up flame and debris. From one of the Garden's balconies Nathan watched Helen's fall from the plane. She hit the side of the Garden trying to cling on, but found herself quickly falling to the ground. She hit the ground hard and took a moment to lie on the ground to recover herself. Nathan looked over to see a score of enemy near Helen's position.

"Son of……" Nathan turned toward his team. "Everyone follow me."

Nathan double checked his rifle to make sure it was fully loaded. He then grabbed on to a railing on the side of the Garden and began the arduous task of sliding to the ground. Each of the SeeD on his team expressed some hesitation, but none the less followed Nathan down.

On the ground Helen groaned pushing herself up. Up on the bridge Squall watched Helen on one of the monitors. Placing a hand on his gunblade Squall rushed out of his chair heading for the door. Just as he was about to step out Rinoa called him back in.

"Wait." Squall turned back to face her. "You're the leader….SeeD needs you here or else everything will fall apart."

Squall sighed, returning to his chair. He then saw Nathan's team scaling down the side of the Garden on another monitor on their way to rescue Helen.

"Ami, are the cannons ready?" asked Squall.

"I'll need a few more minutes, but then we'll only have four shots." Ami replied.

"Rinoa, send a message out for all SeeD to retreat back the Garden as soon as possible and secure all entrances. When everyone is back in we'll spray the area with the cannons and hopefully take most of them down." Commanded Squall.

"Right." Rinoa and Ami replied.

Ami and Rinoa went to work. Squall watched the monitors making sure the SeeD returned to the Garden. Every few seconds he turned his attention back toward Helen.

"Make it back safe guys." Squall muttered under his breathe.

On the ground Helen was dusting herself off when she heard a blood curdling screech from behind her. She drew her gunblade then spun around to see a group of undead SeeD approaching her. Helen looked on in horror as the bloodied corpses of her comrades licked their lips heading toward her.

Helen cast blizzard on the feet of the first undead, stopping it in its tracks. Swinging her sword she lopped up its head then tackled shoulder first into another one dropping it to the ground. She turned around to clash blades with the two of the undead. Though they weren't as skilled as her the fact that there was more of them than her made it difficult.

Helen parried, two swords swiped, then ducked under three more. One of the undead brought his sword down on Helen's to over power her. She struggled against the undead, before kicking him in the gut then pulling the trigger of her gunblade to shatter the undead's sword to pieces. Helen finished off the undead then sidestepped the attack of another one two slice its head off as well.

Helen quickly found herself surrounded by former SeeD. Readying for another attack she took a step forward only to see the remaining undead SeeD be brought down by gunfire. Nathan and his team approached Helen cautiously making sure all of the undead were finished. Seeing her friend, Helen ran up to him throwing her arms around Nathan for a hug.

"You're crazy you know that." Nathan laughed.

"I couldn't leave my friends without back up." She replied.

"Well captain, you can thank me for saving your ass later. We gotta get the hell out of here." Nathan began ushering Helen toward the Garden, but she stopped him.

"Wait we have to find the blue haired man." Helen urged.

"No no no, only one insane thing a day please. We need to get out here before we're killed." Nathan urged.

Nathan's radio crackled on as Rinoa's warning was announced.

"We gotta go." Nathan told Helen.

"Please believe me. The blue haired man is connected to this. We have to stop him." Helen pleaded.

Nathan grumbled then held up radio up to his mouth.

"We need 20 minutes…" Nathan asked Rinoa.

"We can't spare it?" replied Rinoa.

"Please…we have a….plan." Nathan replied.

"You got 10. We need to make sure everyone is inside before we fire the cannons." Rinoa informed.

"Roger that." Nathan put away his Radio then turned to Helen. "You got 10 minutes…lead the way captain."

Following Helen's lead, Nathan and the rest of his team dove head first in to the battlefield.

**Past…………………**

Brandon and Marco continued coming at each other with everything they had. Marco backed away to start throwing waves of dark energy at Brandon from the edge of his katana. Brandon slashed right throw the first two waves, but as he blocked the third one the concussion knocked him back a few feet. Marco came at Brandon ready to thrust his sword in to his chest.

Brandon sidestepped just in time to hit Marco with a fire spell. Marco was set a blaze, hitting the floor rolling around to put it out. Brandon raised his sword over head to bring it down and finish Marco. Thinking quick Marco scrapped his katana across the ground chucking dirt right in to Brandon's face. Marco took a slash at Brandon, who jumped back in time to only receive a slight cut across his gut. Marco spun around again to deliver a follow up back kick right to Brandon's face.

Brandon fell to his back letting out a grunt of pain. Marco rose up his katana summoning a bolt of lighting on Brandon's position. Brandon rolled out of the way only to run into the furious swipes of Marco's katana. Brandon scuttled across the ground dodging the swipes the best he could. Screaming in anger Marco made an attempt to slash his blade across Brandon's face, just missing him by a fraction of an inch.

Brandon pushed himself up and blocked Marco's next few strikes. Moving in closer, Brandon put some more strength behind his blocks. Marco came swinging at Brandon from the side, but Brandon knocked the strike back with such force that it sent Marco stumbling back. Brandon used this moment to deliver a hard punch right into the side of Marco's jaw. He then slashed his gunblade at Marco, who jumped back only in time to only receive a slash across the arm from him. Brandon followed it up with another kick to Marco's side for good measure. Marco backed away from Brandon to catch his breathe keeping his weapon up for defense.

"I've never seen you fight with so much animosity before. Have I really gotten under your skin that much Leonhart?" mocked Marco.

"No, I just want to end this now. If anything I feel sorry for you Marco. It's not me you're angry at…it's yourself. Your own feelings of inadequacy. You looked to the Order to give you strength….to Martyr. Blaming everyone else, but yourself." Brandon shot back.

"My feelings of inadequacy….that's a laugh. I've never felt more stronger in my entire life. My life is sh*t…because of the great Brandon Leonhart. I wish I could have been the one to end your miserable life. I'm just going to have to settle for wiping out you afterlife." Marco drove his katana in the ground to summon forth a storm electrified dark energy from overhead.

Brandon bobbed and weaved through the bolts of lighting, until finally one struck him full on, sending volts of energy through his body. Brandon fell to his knees coughing heavily. Marco ran toward Brandon scraping his sword across the ground, he then stopped to sling his sword forward sending a spinning blade of energy at Brandon. Brandon countered by casting Meltdown to collide with the blast.

Brandon then channeled his energy to cast an Apocalypse spell on Marco. Marco found himself surrounded in a vortex of powerful magic energy. Marco then waved his sword over his head creating orbs of dark energy that circled around him. Marco then whipped his sword around and knocked one of the orbs at Brandon along with a way of Dark energy. Marco then sent the remaining orbs in to the heart of Brandon's spell. Brandon looked up to see Marco's magic attack heading right for him. Brandon then focused more magic in to his hands and unleashed a blast of Ultima on it.

The simultaneous explosions sent out massive shockwaves throughout the plateau. Brandon went flying through the air until he hit an invisible force field on the edge of the plateau. After taking a second to recover himself he placed his hands up against the barrier. Hearing laughter behind him he turned around to see Marco walking toward him.

"That barrier went up when you walked in here. There's no running away." Marco wiped some blood off the side of his mouth.

Brandon clutched his aching sides, moving himself to a standing position.

"Who's running?" Brandon made a made dash at Marco.

The two men ferociously clash blades again, sending sparks flying. Brandon then brought down his gunblade on Marco, Marco brought sword up to block. Marco then released a blast of dark energy from his blade as Brandon pulled the trigger on his gunblade. Both men stumbled back from the mini-shockwave.

Brandon and Marco then started circling around each other. Brandon fired off blasts of fire magic as Marco shot off blasts of dark energy. The blasts collided in mid-air sending smoke everywhere. The two men then charged through the smoke to clash blades in heated combat yet again. Marco increased the speed of his attacks. Brandon could barely keep up with him. The strike he couldn't block he dodged, but Marco still managed to slash Brandon across the arm. Brandon retuned the favor by kicking Marco in the gut then slashed Marco across the back.

Marco launched a pillar of dark energy at Brandon. Brandon ran from the pillar then rolled out of the way at the right moment to have it collide with the barrier. Brandon looked to Marco to see him drive his Katana into the ground again.

Marco rose up his hand placing it on his forehead. As he concentrated he became surrounded in his dark aura.

"Marytr gave me the strength to unleash what has always been hiding within me!.........Tigron-Durga!!!!" Marco called out.

Marco's aura exploded and from it sprung forth a giant White Tiger GF with four massive, jet black bat wings. The Tiger let out a feral roar, barring its fangs at Brandon.

"Meet my inner GF….Tigron-Durga. Durga is proof that I've become powerful enough to defeat you. Durga....ATTACK!!!!" Marco order.

The Durga opened its mouth to fire out a massive blast of dark energy. The blast traveled toward Brandon at lighting speed. Brandon placed his fingers against his head just as the blast struck. Marco began laughing as chunks of rock and dust flew everywhere. Marco sheathed his sword and started to reach in to his pocket when he heard something moving on the other side of the plateau.

Marco watched as a brilliant light burst from the dust to reveal a colossal Sliver Chinese Dragon with striking white angle wings. The Dragon had its uncoiled its body rising in to the sky to reveal that it had shielded Brandon from the blast.

"No holding back Marco…..Shenjukokgon wants to fight." Brandon remarked.

The Silver dragon let out powerful roar it's eyes fallen upon the enemy GF. Pressing forward both men ordered their GFs in to battle. The dragon and tiger charged head first in to each other clashing in a radiant explosion of light.

**Present…………….**

Helen, Nathan and the others continued their trek across the battle field. They only had 8 minutes left to complete their mission. A Marlboro jumped in their path, but was quickly brought down by a heavy gunfire from Nathan's team. Helen moved a head to scan the battle field. In the distance she spied Seymour casually moving through the chaos. A few feet away from him she saw Jillian desperately dragging Sabin's unconscious body across the ground.

"We have to hurry, He's cornered Sabin and Jillian." Helen called out.

The blood drained from Nathan's face as he the news of Jillian in danger sunk in. Gripping his rifle tight he ordered his troops forward and followed Helen in to battle.

Seymour caught up to Jillian and Sabin. A smile spread across Seymour's face as he watched Jillian franticly try to drag her friend away from him. Seymour pointed his hand at them charging up dark energy in his palm.

Jillian laid Sabin down to shoot a Thundraga spell at Seymour. Seymour blocked the lighting with a wave of his hand. He then fired a blast of dark energy at her, Jillian managed to roll herself and Sabin out of the way at the last second. Jillian then started to circle around Seymour casting Ultima on him. Seymour dispelled the Ultima spell with a flare of his aura. Focusing energy in to both of his hands Seymour fired out a large blast of dark energy that Jillian barely dodged. Seymour followed up by summoning forth a wave of dark energy that collided right in to Jillian.

Jillian writhed in pain on the ground. Seymour walked to her side pointing his palm down at her. She looked up at him with a mixture of pain and defiance. Seymour started charging up more dark energy in his hands. Suddenly, a shot rang out. Seymour felt the searing hot bullet tear through the flesh of his shoulder causing him to stumble back.

Seymour looked up to see Helen, Nathan and his team of SeeD approaching. Nathan and his team took aim at Seymour then let loose a wall of bullets. Seymour took a few steps back from Jillian to project a shield of dark energy. Seymour then cast Ultima on the group forcing them all to scattered in order to avoid the blast. Helen charged Seymour head on while Nathan circled around laying down some cover fire. Nathan then slid across the ground until he ended up next to Jillian cradling her in his arms.

Helen on the on the other leapt up griping her Gunblade in both hands. She slammed the gunblade as hard as she cold into Seymour's shield. Seymour smiled as he watched Helen's gunblade fail to break his barrier. Helen sneered at Seymour then pulled the trigger of her gunblade, sending enough of a shockwave through it to shatter the barrier. Shocked Seymour began tossing blast of fire magic at Helen who dodge and slash away at his magic blasts.

Helen pointed her fist toward Seymour and cast Apocalypse on him. As the powerful magic energy surrounded Seymour, he released his dark aura in a burst around his body to dispel the magic. Helen then charged through the wisps of dispelling magic to slice through Seymour's left hand with her gunblade. Seymour let out a yelp of pain. Helen quickly flipped her blade around then came at Seymour for another slash. Seymour blocked her attack by shoot Helen with a stream of electrified dark energy flinging her back.

Nathan then rallied his troops to fire upon Seymour again. Seymour clutched his bloody stump of a hand close to his body as he projected another barrier with the other. Then with a flick of his wrist Seymour flung the barrier forward to collide with the SeeD gunners. Seymour then extended his arms outward his aura flaring up around his body. In the sky the Ruby Dragon from earlier swooped down to let loose a massive burst of fire on the SeeD gunners.

A couple managed to escape death from the flames only to run into an energy blast from Seymour. Seymour then held up his bloodied stump to his face and started channeling dark energy in to it. The blood from his wound spurted up then reformed his hand in the form of a demonic claw resembling a twisted version of his former mortibody familiar.

Nathan came at Seymour firing every single bullet he had left in his rifle. Seymour blocked the bullets with his claw then ordered the Ruby Dragon to hit Nathan with a whip of its tail. Seymour turned his attention to Helen once more. He pointed his claw at her with a laugh.

"You sure do remind me of him. Both of you headstrong and soon both of you will be dead. I had only seen him a handful of time, but he is a delight to torment. He will not defeat Master Martyr all of you will fall." Seymour declared.

"Who are you talking about?" Helen sneered clutching her sides.

Seymour laughed again.

"I guess telling you before your death will give you some solace as the life slips from your body. The one you love has a strong spirit, one that continues to fight the good fight against Martyr's forces. He thinks him and the others will win….but it's hopeless." Seymour replied.

Helen's eyes widened. Her lips trembling, all blood flowing from her face.

"Brandon……he's alive?" she stammered.

"If that's what you want to call it? Maybe you'll get one last chance to see him before all of existence is wiped clean."

Seymour thrust his claw forward, but to his surprised Helen brought up her gunblade to block with incredible speed. Seymour pumped more energy through his body to bring his claw down, but Helen held him back looking up at the blue haired mage with an intense glare.

"This is the scene where I kick your ass with a vengeance." Helen spat as she brought her legs up to delver a stiff double kick to Seymour's gut.

Nathan pushed himself up to find himself face to face with the ruby dragon. The dragon let out a commanding roar at Nathan, snapping its razor sharp fangs at him. Taking a deep breathe Nathan moved his hands to his sides pulling his twin pistols out of their holsters.

"Back off ugly." Nathan began glowing brightly his aura surrounding him. He pointed his guns at the dragon. "Magic Bullets!!!"

In rapid succession Nathan junctioned a different magic spell to each individual bullet super charging the spells with his own limit energy. The bullets collided into the dragon with great force. It craned its head upwards and let out a cry of pain before fallen to the ground dead. Still feeling his energy flowing Nathan turned his guns on Seymour. Helen backed away from Seymour as the bullets came flying at him. Seymour blocked most of them with his claw, but could still feel the shockwaves rattling his bones.

Seymour countered Nathan's attack by charging energy into his claw and slamming it in to the ground creating a quake of, rock, dirt and dark energy that knocked in to all of the SeeD. Nathan's arm was broken he clutched it tight and looked up to see Helen heading at Seymour the tip of her gunblade aimed right at his heart.

Helen started slashing wildly at Seymour, he blocked all her strikes with his claw then took a swipe at her. Helen duck under it then launched a Blizzaga spell at Seymour which he countered with a blast of Firaga. The two spells collided sending steam shooting up everywhere. Seymour scanned the area trying to see through the veil of steam.

Suddenly Seymour heard a strange sound in the distance. A loud rumbling followed by the ringing of bells. Then from out of the shroud appeared tracks made of fire. Seymour raised an eyebrow at these occurrences. The rumbling started drawing closer and closer, until finally in the distance he spied a large demonic looking train coming right at him.

Seymour attempted to run away, but found himself cut of by a road block appearing out of thin air. Seymour turned around, pumping as much dark energy as he could in to his claw, then thrust it forward just as Doomtrain collided with him.

A massive explosion resounded, when everything settled Helen stood, huffing and puffing still clutching her gunblade tight. Seymour kneeled down in the middle of a crater. He pushed himself up and began swaying side to side his eyes, his head throbbed, and his vision was blurred. Helen dashed ahead slashing away at Seymour, Seymour did his best to fend off Helen's attacks, but she managed to cut him across both arms and his chest.

Seymour then summoned forth a series of dark energy orbs to surround him. One by one he launched them at Helen intending to finish the fight. Helen charged herself up with limit energy becoming shrouded in her own shimmering aura. Helen leaped forward hitting the orbs with a series of lighting quick strikes from her gunblade. As she swung her blade a fiery orange aura appeared around the blade, becoming more charged with every hit. When she was done with the opener she raised her gunblade into the air for the finisher.

"Crimson Heart!" she yelled

Helen spun around, a fiery crimson tornado of power, landing multiple hits on Seymour. Helen backed off for a second channel all of her energy into her blade then swung it down on Seymour slicing him through the core. Seymour cried out in pain, his body falling to the ground. Seymour felt the life slipping from him, he looked at Helen with a smile.

"It's not over yet. Though I slip away, soon everyone else will join me in nothingness." Helen watched Seymour slowly dissolve in to a group of beautiful, glowing rainbow butterflies.

"Don't count on it." Helen shot back.

Helen brushed her hair out of her face then looked down at her watch. They only had three minutes to get back to the Garden before the cannons fired. Quickly she made her way to every remaining SeeD members and used what cure spells she had saved up to get them to their feet. When everybody was up they began running as fast as they could toward the Garden. They bust in to the Garden just as the metal doors closed behind them. On the other side they could here the explosions and feel the tremble of the cannons going to work. The group took a second to catch their breath when they heard the sound of Squall's voice coming in over the intercom system.

"Good work guys. Communication is back up now. We've relayed with the other Garden's. There are still attacks going on, but if we co ordinate now we maybe able to get through this." Squall announced.

The group let out cheers, then began breaking off to return to work. Sabin, Jillian, Nathan and Helen sat down by the entrance with each other.

"Sorry we didn't believe you." Apologized Sabin.

"It's okay. But from now on always believe your captain no matter how crazy she sounds. That's a squad rule." Helen joked.

Everyone shared a laugh.

"So are you going to head back to Trabia now that the fight here is over?" asked Jillian.

Helen looked up at her friends with a smile, desperately trying to hold back the tears of joy in her eyes.

"No, someone is counting on me to keep home safe while he dose his work. And when he returns I'll be waiting here….so he can find me. I swear it." She replied.

**Past………………….**

Marco and Brandon sent their GF's crashing head first into each other. The dragon and tiger began a colossal battle in the sky with head butts, bites and claw slashes. The two GFs then backed away from each other to unleash powerful energy blasts from their mouths. The blasts collided sending tremors through the makeshift arena. Brandon and Marco charged through the dust to clash blades once more as their GF's warred over head. They then back off one more circling around each other urging their GF's to continue to battle.

Shenjukokgon tackled into Durga biting down hard on the side of the might Tiger. Durga in turn started clawing away the Dragon its razor sharp nails tearing through the dragon's scales. The two GF's backed off again at the signal of their masters. Marco and Brandon stood at opposite ends of the arena.

"Let's finish this…..Tigron-Durga! Final Attack…… Broken Order!!!!" called out Marco.

Tigron-Durga charged up dark energy in its wings then focused it in to a ball of energy in front of its mouth. Durga then shot out the energy in a concentrated stream of dark energy.

"Shenjukokgon!!! AZURE WINDSTORM!!!!!!" Brandon shouted.

Energy started flowing from the tip of the dragon's tail, coiling around it's body traveling upwards building up more and more energy as it went. The dragon's wings then started to shimmer. When the energy reached Shenjukokgon's mouth, it flapped its wings and fired out the energy to send a radiant blast of energy right at the enemy GF.

The two blasts struck home causing each of the GF's to disintegrate and forming explosions near their owners. Marco and Brandon fell to their knees panting in exhaustion.

"Have anything left Leonhart?" Marco called out.

"I haven't even reached my limit. What about you?" Brandon shot back.

Both men forced themselves to a standing position then started pumping every last ounce of energy they had left in to their last attacks. Both men became enveloped in their own intense auras. The limit energy flowed through their bodies. A pair of black as night bat wings sprouted from Marco's back, conversely white as snow angel wings appeared on Brandon's back. Brandon's eyes began glowing an intense shade of crimson, mixing with his fiery aura. The two men rose high in to the air and clashed blades a few times before readying the final assault.

"SUPER RENZOKUKEN!!!" Brandon called out.

The two men zoomed in close to exchange a series of powered up swords strike, channeling energy into their blades. Each time Brandon pulled the trigger of his gunblade. Finally men both men charged their blades with all their remaining energy and slammed them together as hard as they could.

"ANGEL HEART!!!!!"

"BLOOD REQUIEM!!!!"

Brandon and Marco struggled to overpower each other. With one final push forward…..Brandon managed to break through Marco's Katana and drive him all the way down to the ground in one final explosion. When the attack was finished Brandon stood over Marco's body in the middle of a smoking crater. Brandon's wings slowly faded away allowing Brandon to take a deep breathe and relax. Brandon then sheathed his gunblade and bent down to look his enemy in the eyes. Marco's eyes slowly started to glaze over, every movement of his body became more and more sluggish. Marco looked up at Brandon and attempted a smile much to the discontent of his weakening muscles.

"Brandon…you win." Marco then turned his attention upwards to the sky, watching the grey clouds gradually subside. "Mission….failed." Marco whispered.

Brandon laid Marco's hands on his chest, placed his Katana in them, and then repositioned his head to be more comfortable. When his work was done he took the commucite from Marco's pocket and placed it in his own.

"Rest now soldier." Brandon saluted his old friend.

"That……sounds…..nice…." Marco smiled.

Brandon continued to salute as Marco's eyes closed. Marco's body then burst into shadows floating up through the wind in to the sky. Brandon eased up and removed comucite from his pocket.

"That B*stard is going down." Brandon remarked.

Brandon pointed the comucite forward. Energy flowed out of the crystal in the middle to create a portal in front of Brandon. Taking a deep breathe Brandon step through to be enveloped in a blinding light.

***

Brandon stepped out of a tunnel of light on to a large stone structure. Opening his eyes he looked around to see that he was standing on a building deep in the heart of the Dark City. Looking to his side he saw two similar portals on top of nearby buildings. Suddenly they began to pulsate. Brandon readied himself waiting for whatever was to come through.

**To be continued…………………**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. Next week, It's Rekks' turn for a two part story. The world of FFX is in trouble, will it survive, or will it fall to Martyr? Find out next week in Chapter 13: Reunion part 1.**


	14. OL Chapter 13: Reunion part 1

**I find it mildly amusing that this, the 13th chapter of Omega Legacy, is being posted on Friday the 13th. Go Figure. Moving on, this week Rekks' world is on the fire and it's up to him to save the world. Needless to say the world of FFX is in big trouble. But luckily for him, Rekks gets a little Pep talk from some long lost family members. Meanwhile, Rose and Cana are lured into a deadly game by a villian from another FF world. Things really take a turn, when the price they pay for the game puts lives of people they care about on the line. Good vs Evil, It's anyones' game. Remember if you have any questions, ideas, thoughts, views, suggestions, reviews, etc. Send them to me.**

* * *

Lee stood in the midst of a lush field. All around him colored lights danced about creating a dream like atmosphere. In front of him were massive pieces of machinery shrouded in shadows, being twisted and reformed. Marco pulled out his piece of comucite from his pocket, holding it up to his mouth.

"I arrived first. The shadows are at work like you said…I still can't believe you found everything and are able to do this so fast." Lee remarked.

"I found you…my will is strong. I won't let anyone stop my plans. I've given you everything you asked for…now stop Rekks and destroy this world in order to hurry things up." Ordered Martyr.

Lee looked up at the shadowed machinery.

"With this thing at my disposal that won't be a problem." Lee replied.

Lee then placed the comucite back in his pocket and turned to look at the place where years ago, Shuyin had almost used Vegnagun to destroy Spira.

"Just because a plan doesn't work, doesn't mean it isn't good. Sometimes it just take a little shifting of the execution. Shuyin was on to something, simplicity at its best. One shot…down the rabbit hole…" Lee mimicked a gun with his hand pointing it at the spot were YRP fought Vegnagun. He then made a gunshot sound with his mouth and pushed down his thumb mimicking the hammer of a gun. "And Spira's gone…"

Nearby a man in a red overcoat wearing dark sunglasses watched over the whole thing. He remained for a few more seconds before heading off with great speed through the Farplane. He crossed over a small hill and entered a small part of the plane where two other men stood. One was a shirtless man wearing a red bandana and an armguard. The other was a more stately man wearing the regal robes of a Summoner.

"So Auron did you find out what all that commotion was about?" grunted the shirtless man.

"Trouble." Auron replied.

"Figures." Scoffed the shirtless man.

"I've conversed with the others. The Farplane has been sealed off from the rest of the world by some strange barrier. It doesn't seem like there'll be any help coming." Sighed the Summoner.

"Sh*t…Braska. With everything going on up there and crap about to happen here…we can't be this screwed…we just can't…." lamented the shirtless man.

Braska shook his head.

"I wish Jecht. But what's left? No one can get through the barrier. Even if we could get a message to them they wouldn't be able to do anything." Braska replied remorsefully.

A few miles away a portal hung in the air slowly closing up. Below it Rekks laid unconscious. As the portal closed, Rekks' eyes fluttered open. He sat up looking at his surroundings with bewilderment.

"How the hell did I end up here?" He Quipped.

**Chapter 13:** **Reunion part 1**

**Calm Lands North Side………………**

Yuna, Rose, Kimahri and Zialas entered the base camp's main tent. The soldier leading them stopped in place giving a salute as he introduced them to his commanding officers.

"Lady Yuna…The commanders in charge of this side of the Calm Lands…General Gippal and Secretary of Defense Nooj." Announced the soldier.

Gippal and Nooj stepped forward with Tev at his father's side. Yuna gave each one of them a hug greeting her old friends.

"It's so good to see that you guys again." Smiled Yuna

Rose nearly broke down as she walked up to Nooj and gave her father a hug.

"It's good to see that you guys are safe." Nooj replied, returning his daughter's hug.

"How are things going?" Yuna inquired.

"Not good world communication is still down. Rikku's leading the Al Bhed, but all the damn monsters have our best Machina pinned down and we can't move them. And things haven't gone well since we've been cut off from Tidus' group." Gippal informed.

Tev headed over to a console and switched it on to project a map of the calm lands.

"We're here in the north, While Sir Tidus and he forces are in the south. We got the enemy boxed in, but they just keep multiplying. And without communication it's only a matter of time before we get overwhelmed from every other direction. These b*stards got us dead to rights." Griped Tev.

"Have some more faith kid, we'll get through this." Gippal patted his son on the shoulder.

"Is Cana with him?" Yuna asked worried.

"Last I heard Cana and Vid were over there." Nooj replied.

Yuna bit down on her lip.

"So what are your plans now?" asked Rose.

"Right now we're holding, but we have to establish a line of communication with Tidus' group." Nooj held up a small purple device that looked like an amalgam of junk. "Shinra developed this. It will allow short range communication, but some one is going to stick it somewhere safe in the Calm Lands in order to establish a direct line of sight."

Rose leaned forward scanning the map of the Calm Lands. She then looked up at her father with determination.

"I'll do it." Rose announced.

"No, I can't send my own daughter in to that hornet's nest. There's undead creatures…fiends…no…we're assembling a team." Nooj protested.

Rose shot her father a look.

"Dad…I can handle myself. If you want…I'll still go with a team. Besides if Rekks were here…he'd do it. And If I can just show half of the bravery that he showed then I'll know I did everything I could have to save Spira." Rose told her father.

Nooj sighed.

"You and your mother. Neither of you listen to me and I just can't say no to you. Fine…assemble a small team and we'll get things ready." Nooj lamented.

Nooj and Rose hugged each other again, before he headed off to make arrangements. Rose stepped out of the tent to get some air while everyone set battle plans. She walked to the edge of the encampment and sat down on a rock in middle of some trees.

Rose heard some rustling in the distance. He head shot up and she looked through the trees to see a man in bizarre clothes, with long blue hair resembling feathers. Rose stood up, cautiously placing a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The man held up his arms showing that he bore no weapons.

"My name is Kuja and I just…wanted to see you. Seymour expressed a certain interests in this world. He said love, loss and anger…have fueled the heroes families to fight even in the face of hopelessness. But personally I don't see much of anything in any of you." Stated Kuja.

Rose drew her blade pointing it right at Kuja's throat. Kuja didn't move an inch his eyes locked on Rose blatantly advertising his lack of fear.

"Who are you?" Rose demanded to know.

"I came to see this world's Finale, but I must admit it's rather boring so far. So I decided I wanted to play a game with you." Kuja smiled.

"You sick freak, this isn't a game." Rose spat.

"A contest then…One of strength. Your forces against mine." Kuja tossed Rose a sphere.

"Are you behind this monster attack?"

"Think of me as the stage director of this act. With everyone of this world as my puppets."

Keeping an eye on Kuja she switched it on. Out of the sphere projected a map of the Calm Lands with a specific location marked off.

"At this point you will be able to place your device and I promise you that none of my forces will touch it." Offered Kuja.

"You sick son of b*tch. All these people's deaths…"

"You have two hours to fight through whatever I throw against you. And reach that point…or else I will pump the whole of my strength in to systematically destroying all your forces."

Rose laughed.

"What makes you so confident you can do that?" she mocked.

Kuja pointed his finger in to the distance. A large bubble of dark energy appeared which caused a massive explosion. All that was left was a smoking crater nearly a half a mile wide in every direction. Rose watched as soldiers ran over to the crater in order to investigate what happened. Rose turned back to Kuja with a glare.

"What's the purpose of all this?" Rose asked.

"Destruction of the weak. The weak do not deserve to live in the new world with the strong. I just want to see what your world has left to offer before it's wiped out." Kuja replied.

"Did you kill Rekks? Was he apart of your contest?" Rose demanded to know.

Kuja smirked.

"It doesn't matter, this contest is with you. Maybe if you win I'll tell you. Two hours." Kuja pulled out a piece of comucite and disappeared amongst wisps of shadows.

Rose took a couple of deep breaths reeling back her anger. She sheathed her sword then hurried back to the main tent as fast as she could. Rose burst through the tent's opening heading straight for Yuna, Gippal, Kimahri and her father. Nooj was the first to notice Rose's panicked state.

"What's wrong?" Nooj asked.

"We only have two hours to get to this location and set up a link?" Rose handed Gippal Kuja's map.

"And what happens if we don't?" asked Gippal.

"Then something bad will happen. I ran in to a man who is connected to all this. He issued this challenge to me. If we follow it I think we can minimalize the damage our forces take." Suggested Rose.

"I don't know." Gippal scratched the back of his head.

Yuna placed a supportive hand on Rose's shoulder.

"No, it makes sense. I believe you Rose. Take whoever you need." Yuna responded.

"Thank you Lady Yuna." Rose replied.

Yuna pulled Rose in to a hug.

"You're still married to my son. You don't need to be so formal. Be careful…I don't want to lose a daughter-in-law as well." Yuna whispered in to her ear.

"I'll be careful." Rose replied returning the hug.

The two women pulled away. Rose turned to Gippal who placed the map sphere in the display.

"This location is a hot spot. From our last bits of Intel the greatest concentration of the enemy is all along the perimeter of this area." Observed Gippal.

"Who do think you'll need?" asked Nooj.

"I think a small well trained team will be best." Rose suggested.

"Kimahri Ronso will help." Kimahri stated.

"Zialas Ronso also volunteer." Zialas offered.

Rose smiled at the two Ronso.

"I'll also take Tev and two other soldiers you can spare." Rose added.

"Very well get going as soon as you can." Gippal replied.

"I will Rose nodded." Rose nodded.

Rose gave a bow of respect to her elders and headed out of the tent.

**Farplane…………………….**

Rekks had been walking around for nearly 20 minutes. All around him he saw wide open fields, rolling hills, pools of water, and the sparkling flutter of Pyreflies. From all his trips there with his parents, Rekks knew he was in the Farplane. But exactly where and why, he still didn't know. Rekks stopped by a small pool of water and bent down to look at his reflection. He splashed some water on his face letting the cool water refresh him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a Pyrefly flutter around him before touching down on the back of his hand. Rekks laughed as the creature tickled his skin. He sat down on the grass moving the Pyrefly closer to his face.

"You wouldn't happen to have a map of this place would you?" Rekks joked. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I just wish that I could let everyone know that things are going to be alright. Me and the others will make it through this."

The Pyrefly happily flapped its wings.

"I don't know if you can really understand me. But my family has always had a special connection with you guys. Please, do me a favor…send my family a message. Let them know…that I'm working on things." The Pyrefly dismounted from Rekks' hand and began flying through the air.

Rekks looked back at the pool of water to see his reflection becoming disjointed in the ripples. His eyes became fixated on the waves; slowly his own reflection became replaced by a vision of Lee's lifeless body in the cockpit of the nightingale. Rekks reeled back in terror looking at his own hand in started glowing brightly turning into thousands of dots of light straining to break a part. Rekks let out a shriek and tumbled back, falling to the ground with a thud.

He lay there on his back, staring up, his breathing labored. He closed his eyes to regain his composure. When he opened them again he looked back at his hand to see that it was perfectly normal. With a sigh of relief he pushed himself back to his feet.

"This place plays tricks with your head." Rekks lightly pounded his fist against his forehead.

Rekks started backing away from the pool when he felt himself bump in to something. Rekks turned around and staggered back in shock. Standing there was a glazed eyed, flesh rotting Guado male. The Guado pulled back his hand then delivered a harsh punch right into Rekks' face.

Rekks fell back in to the water. The undead Guado lurched forward leaping on top of Rekks. The two of them struggled with the undead trying to take a bite out of Rekks and Rekks doing his best to keep it from happening.

"No means no." Rekks nailed the undead with an elbow shot then pushed him off.

Rekks scrambled to his feet as the undead came at him again. Thinking quick Rekks performed a back flip to deliver a pele kick to the undead's head. Rekks landed on his hands and feet. The undead shook off the pain of the kick and came running at Rekks. Rekks pushed himself up and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. With the undead was just close enough Rekks drew his blade slicing the undead in half at the same time.

Rekks let out a sigh of relief, but to his surprise the undead's upper body continued to move toward him. The undead inched forward on one arm, its teeth dripping with anticipation.

"Oh what the hell?" Rekks groaned.

Rekks stepped forward kicking the undead's head like a football. The head tore off the body and went flying into the distance until it collided with a stone pillar. Rekks stepped out of the pool shaking off the water. In the distance he heard a strange howl. Looking to his left he saw an army of Flan and Chimera

"Sh*t." Rekks cursed.

Rekks took off running in the opposite direction, the fiends trailing behind him. One two of the chimera managed to catch up to Rekks cutting him off. The first one charged right at him. Rekks and the Chimera traded a few blows before he finished it off with a few swipes from his sword. The second one came at Rekks from the side. Rekks rolled out of the way of its attack then spun around to slash it, but a water Flan jumped in front easily absorbing the blow.

"F*cking Flan.." Rekks looked over to see more fiends approaching. "Shoot."

Rekks started running again. Ahead of him he saw a waterfall. The fiends watched as Rekks leapt off the edge. One by one each of the fiends jumped off the edge of the cliff to follow them down the waterfall. But as they fell the fiends brushed past Rekks who had dug part of his sword in to the cliff and used it to help him hang off the side.

When the coast was clear Rekks arduously pulled himself back up to the top of the Waterfall and lay out on the ground. After resting for a few moments Rekks got up and dusted himself off the best he could. Rekks continued his way through the Farplane. He didn't know where he was heading, but he just hoped that he'd eventually find a way out.

10 minutes later Rekks hadn't managed to get anywhere. He stopped walking and rubbed his temples. By now he figured that just walking around would only continue to get him nowhere. Rekks looked around in every direction trying to discern a sign of anything that could be useful. Seeing nothing he sat down on a nearby rock to relax and get his bearings.

"You seem lost." Rekks heard a voice say from behind him.

Rekks turned around to see a man in a red coat and sunglasses carrying a jug at his side.

"Yeah I am. Who are you?" Rekks took a closer look. "Wait……you look familiar."

"Do I?" the man raised an eyebrow.

"Auron…..your name is Auron. I remember you from the spheres my parents showed me. You used to be one of mom's guardians."

"So I guess that makes us your grand dads." Rekks watched as two more men approached.

One man was shirtless and wore the familiar crest of Rekks' family. The other man wore the regal attire of summoner. Rekks looked between all three men with astonishment.

"Wait…..what?" Rekks was confused.

He looked over the three men. The one wearing his family crest stepped forward placing a hand on Rekks shoulder.

"So your Tidus' kid? I don't know if I should be more shocked that he had a kid or that he actually got laid." The man laughed.

"Jecht, right." Rekks pointed at the shirtless man, Rekks then moved his finger over to point at the summoner. "Braska…I've seen your guys pictures before."

Rekks froze in place as the realization that his dead grandfathers were standing right in front of him.

"You gonna introduce yourself to your family or not." Jecht chided.

Rekks snapped out of it and swallowed back the apprehension down his throat.

"My name is Rekks." He answered.

"Hello Rekks." Braska extended a hand.

Rekks shook hands with Braska smiling

"Wow this is amazing. I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys." Rekks let go of Braska's hand and took a moment to soak everything in. "I need your guys help….I need to find a way out of here. We're all in trouble."

"You don't know the half of it kid." Jecht laughed.

Rekks raised an eyebrow. A look of apprehension appeared on Braska's face.

"Actually we were hoping you could help us." Braska requested

"What's going on?" Rekks asked.

"Someone's going to destroy Spira." Auron revealed.

"I know that. I'm trying to stop someone from doing it. That's why I need a way out of here." Rekks replied.

"We'd like to help you, but all the doors are shut. Someone's already here to blow up this planet." Jecht shot back.

"What are you talking about?" Rekks inquired.

The three men are looked to Rekks with unease.

**Calm Lands……….South Side**

Inside an airship perched on the outskirts of Tidus' forces encampment, Cana sat inside of a room that she had turned in to a makeshift nursery. She had placed a crib in the corner of the room with a chair beside it. Cana ran her hands through her daughter's hair. Bella was sleeping peacefully, giving a sweet smile at her mother's touch. Cana then bent down to give Bella kiss on the forehead.

"I didn't bring you in to this world to have it all fall apart before you have a chance to enjoy it." Cana whispered in to her daughter's ear.

Cana re-arranged things in the crib one last time just to makes sure the baby was comfortable. When everything was to her liking she quietly exited the room. Cana took a deep breath then continued down the hallway and out of the Airship. As she walked through the trees on her way back to the encampment, she heard twig snap.

Cana spun around drawing her Al Bhed guns. Standing in her line of fire was Kuja. Kuja smiled at Cana holding up his hands to show that he held no concealed weapons.

"Identify yourself." Cana requested.

"My name is Kuja." He answered.

"Why did you sneak up on me?" Cana inquired.

Kuja took a few steps forward keeping his hands up in the air.

"It was not my intention. I just wanted to suggest to you a contest." Kuja revealed.

"Contest….what the hell are you talking about?" Cana pulled back the triggers on her guns.

"Don't be so hasty, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your daughter in that ship." Kuja pulled out his comucite and disappear into shadows.

When Kuja reappeared he held a still sleeping Bella in his arms. Cana let out a gasp pointing her guns right at Kuja's head. Kuja powered up some dark energy in his hands pointing it the child. Cana gritted her teeth holding back her insurmountable anger.

"You b*stard." She spat.

"Survival of the strong. If you want your child back you must submit to my contest." Kuja gave his ultimatum.

"What contest?" Cana kept her guns trained on Kuja.

Kuja dissipated his energy then lowered his hand to pull out a sphere. Kuja tossed which landed on the ground near Cana. Cautiously she bent down to pick it up always making sure to keep one gun on him. Switching it on the sphere revealed a map of the Calm Lands with a point marked off.

"In two hours you need to be at this point in order to prove the strength of your world. Along the way I will send my forces right for you. If you don't make it…..then neither does your child." Kuja warned.

Cana began shaking, straining to keep a gun focused on Kuja.

"Leave my daughter out of this. If you want me to be there I'll be there, just leave my child alone!" Cana declared.

"I need to be sure….besides the weak always fight better when something is at risk. Two hours." Kuja pulled out his comucite to disappear into shadows once more along with Bella.

Cana nearly collapsed to her knees in tears, but kept strong holding her emotions back. She ran right for the encampment right into the main tent. Cana ran up to her father, tears in here eyes, and told him everything. Tidus quickly called in Vid who was also informed of the situation. Vid felt a mixture of fear, sadness and anger fill up his blood. He gave his wife a reassuring hug then joined her, Tidus and some of the high officers to discuss plans.

After a few minutes of discussion it was agreed that Cana would head out with a small team to answer Kuja's contest, however dangerous it would be. So it was that a team consisting of Cana, Vid, and 5 highly trained soldiers set out.

***

On the other side of the Calm Lands Rose and her team entered the area traveling along the northern side. They kept out of sight then ducked behind a rocky out ridge. Rose borrowed a pair of binoculars from one of the soldiers and scanned the area. To the east she could see a pair of large metal doors that have been twisted and broken of their hinges.

"The monster arena is wide open." She reported.

"Like we didn't have enough nasty stuff to deal with. Now we have to deal with whatever escaped out of there." Tev complained.

Rose continued her scan and saw a group of fiends ahead of them.

"Okay looks like: two Adamantoise, a Behemoth, and a Basilisk. Nothing we can't handle." Informed Rose.

"Take em' hard take em' fast." Tev readjusted his alchemy arm. "Ronso first."

Tev motioned to Zialas and Kimahri. The two Ronso nodded to each other then leapt over the out ridge charging toward the Basilisk. Rose followed closely behind with Tev at her side and the other two soldiers trailing behind.

Kimahri struck the Basilisk with the edge of his spear getting its attention. Kimahri started coaxing the Basilisk into attacking him, allowing his son to score some big hits on the creature.

Tev loaded up his Alchemy arm with a few items. He dropped to one knee and aimed his arm at the Behemoth.

"Big shot!" Tev exclaimed.

Tev fired a sew shots in to the Behemoth. The other two soldiers rushed past Tev to engage the Adamantoise. The Behemoth cast Thundara on Tev, but he rolled out of the way. Rose made a dash toward the creature drawing her sword. It took a swing at her. She ducked under then jumped on to its arm bounced off and slashed it across the face sending the fiend reeling.

The Basilisk attempted its stone breath attack The two Ronso backed off to avoid being petrified. Kimahri, with all his strength, chucked his spear at the Basilisk. The spear sliced through the air to dig itself deep into the body to the Basilisk. The fiend let out a cry of pain Zialas took this opportunity to move in again. The Basilisk lunged at him it's fangs dripping. Zialas side stepped the attacks then spun around to strike the creature in the head with the side of his spear.

The Basilisk's head jerked back. Zials leapt up grasping on to his father's spear, still in the side of the creature. Zialas wiggled the spear around causing the Basilisk to thrash about in intense pain. The Basilisk made another attempt to bite down on Zialas, but Kimahri jumped up in time to tackle the creature's head to the ground. Then with one final swipe of his spear Zialas severed the head of the basilisk.

Tev continued firing on the Behemoth as Rose dodged its claw swipes. The Behemoth cast Thundara again. Rose looked up to the bolt of lighting come right at her.

"Tev!" Rose called out.

Tev reached into his item bag and pulled out a star curtain. Tev quickly tossed it to Rose, which reflected the lighting right back at the Behemoth. Using this distraction Rose charged up her sword with some energy and jumped up to begin slashing away at the Behemoth. When she was done she kicked off the Behemoth back flipping in the air before landing gracefully on her feet. As soon as Rose landed Tev fired out four shots from his alchemy arm. Every bullet tore into the Behemoth the last one going right through its heart bringing it down for good.

"Nice trick." Tev laughed.

"Learned it for Rekks." She replied.

Everyone regrouped around the two other soldiers who had just managed to finish off the Adamantoise.

"Let's keep going we only have an hour and a half left." Stated Rose.

The two soldiers nodded in agreement. They started to head off when they where tackled from behind by a couple of undead. The undead tore into the screaming soldiers with their teeth, devouring their flesh. The other four heroes moved into help them only to also be tackled to the ground by undead.

Rose struggled with an undead warrior monk. The monk started punching away at Rose trying to lower her defenses enough to take a bite. Fighting off her own undead, Tev reached into his bag and pulled out a device the he immediately attached to the back of the undead. The device sent a shockwave of electricity into the undead causing it to fall back in pain. The shockwave then spread out from that undead to the others ones also causing them to fall back. Catching her breath Rose patted Tev on the back.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Something I've been working on. Attach it to one enemy and it seeks out other enemy nearby sending out a shock. Still working on it though, only have one." Tev replied.

The other undead finished with the fallen soldiers at came at the heroes. The two Ronso took them down with ease before finishing off the electrified undead. In the distance they could see more undead and fiends coming their way. At the head of the army of enemies was a massive Juggernaut fiend.

"Now's a good time to leave." Tev gulped.

The four heroes sped off toward their destination with the enemy hot on their heels.

**Farplane…………………**

Rekks, Braska, Jecht and Auron perched themselves behind a hill overlooking Lee and his various pieces of machina. All around Lee shadows wrapped around the machina forming this into different configurations. Rekks turned away from the construction site and slumped down against the hill.

"Someone's a busy bee." Rekks cupped his face in his hands. "He must have been working at this since before we got here. This was all planned. Getting rid of us and destroying our worlds all at once."

"We need to think of a plan." Suggested Auron.

"Can you guys fight?" Rekks asked.

"Of course….you know except for the whole being dead thing." Jecht mocked him, by through a punch that passed right through Rekks.

Rekks shot Jecht a dirty look.

"Has anyone ever told you that very much a pain in the neck?" Rekks chastised.

"Yes." All three men replied in unison.

Rekks shook his head.

"So it's just me?" the three men nodded. "Against all of that." They nodded again. "We're screwed."

"Don't be a cry baby." Jecht snickered.

"Cry baby? Okay, now I know why dad only really talks about you once a year. Listen, Lee is good, that's why he's got an army behind him and I have useless dead guys for back up." Rekks relented.

"Calm down. We can get through this. After all you mother defeated Vegnagun." Braska reminded him.

"Yeah, but she had Aunt Rikku and Paine with her. Every other time I've had back up, I've had things to work with. Here it's just me and just me ain't going to cut it. I'm a sh*thead. I'm going to have to find a way to kill someone that frankly was hard to kill and I didn't want to kill him. I still don't." Rekks lamented.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Jecht snorted,

"My cousin." Rekks answered.

The three elder men blinked.

"We grew up together and I had to set him up to be shot by a pirate. I just don't know about anything anymore. I never questioned myself before Mifune village, now everything I do seems to go wrong. What happened with Lee is proof." Sighed Rekks.

Braska sat down by Rekks.

"All things considering, you're the best thing that could have been sent here at this time." Braska assured him.

"Yeah right." Rekks scoffed.

"Listen kid we know that your special." Jecht blurted out.

Rekks raised an eyebrow.

"A waking Fayth." Auron explained.

"Oh…that." Rekks rolled his eyes.

"The Fayth knew when they sent Tidus back that his children would be special. You have a lot of power in you Rekks." Braska enlightened.

"A lot of something." Rekks laughed. "The world's counting on me and I'm just so unsure. I'm freaking out about my origins, Lying to the people I love about killing a family member."

Rekks lowered his head.

"Am I a bad person?" Rekks asked.

"Of course not. You had a decision to make and you chose what in your heart you knew was the right thing. It was a tough call, but you made it." Comforted Braska.

"I don't think so. After all you did what you thought was the right thing. But there was another way, a better way. My parents found it and if I had tried harder, instead of letting things get to me I could have found it as well." Rekks replied.

"Was that a risk you willing to take?" Auron asked.

Rekks stood up and walked a few feet away from the three elders.

"It's one that I should have. I just can't continue to look everyone in the eyes and lie about the fact that I set up Lee to be murdered. If I really do have that much power, I should have used it to do the right thing. Chaos gambled on me to help him and I guess he lost." Rekks Conceded.

Rekks felt someone come up behind him and give him a hard shove, sending him tumbling to the ground. Shaking off the shock Rekks looked up to see Jecht standing over him.

"Bullsh*t Kid. It almost makes me want to start drinking again to learn that my legacy has turned in to a bunch of whining pansies. You did the right thing…..End of story." Jecht berated him.

"Did I? There could have been another way and you know it." Rekks shot back.

"Another way? That's shoopuf crap! That man was, and is, in the midst of doing something terrible and he wasn't, and isn't, going to stop. What the hell could you have done? Knock him out? Lock him up, throw away the key?"

"Maybe."

"The answer is no. Because like you said he's smart. And the people locking him up are probably just dumb enough for him to escape and start sh*t up again. That son of B*tch deserved to go."

Rekks stood there, jaw wide open.

"Is that what I tell Rose, Shay, or Cana even?"

"Why not? You didn't even kill him yourself."

"I mind as well have."

Jecht laughed.

"Quit your B*tching. Listen kid….you know, I know, hell even Lee probably knows that you did the right thing. What you have a problem with is the fact that you can't face the music. And you wanna know what, if they all love you half as much as I suspect they do then they'll understand."

"I don't know."

"Man up, will ya? At first they might be pissed off to high hell at you. But in the end they'll understand the decision you made; accept it; and forgive you. What you need to focus on is that you're the only one here that can do something to stop Lee. "

"I really have it in me to do any of those things?"

"You tell me. Remember kid, If you spend all your time worrying about what people will feel, what's real, what's not, did I do the right things, did I do the wrong thing….you lose sight of what's actually there standing before you; what you are."

Rekks turned to face Jecht with a half-cocked smile.

"What am I?" he asked.

"Do I have to answer every dam question for you?" snickered Jecht.

"You're a man…a son…" Auron added.

"A friend, a brother, a husband…." Braska chimed in.

"That's real and that's honest. Are you ready to do what needs to be done?" Jecht stated.

"I've never delved too full into my powers before. But I'm going to have to if I want to stop Lee and Martyr. What if I fade away?" Rekks sighed.

"It's a risk. One you have to be willing to take. Are you sure you're ready to face the consequences of any of your actions might have?" asked Auron.

"I am. And if my story has a few more chapters to it….I think there's a few more risks I'll be willing to take." Rekks placed a hand on the hilt of his sword/

"Then you better get your ass in gear. Remember we're all with you." Jecht replied.

"Good because I'm going to need all the faith in the world." Rekks scanned the area before sighting a box full of explosives. "I think I just came up with a good idea."

Rekks smiled at the three men then jumped over the edge of the hill as silently as he could.

**Calm Lands South Side……………..**

A pair of undead soldiers were scouting around the path that lead into the Calm Lands. Out of the blue one of the undead craned its head up. Its nose twitched catching a familiar scent. Motioning to his companion the two undead began heading in the direction of the scent when a spiked Blitzball shot at the first undead taking its head off. The second undead cried out in anger making a mad dash at the direction the ball came from only to be brought down by a hail of gunfire.

Vid and Cana stepped out from the path, Cana holstered her guns, while Vid collected his Blitzball. They motioned to the rest of their group who immediately came to their side.

"Undead scum…..I'm gettin' my daughter back and I ain't gonna let no flesh eaters get in my way. Everyone keep up and be on the look out. Dere ain't no room for mistakes." Vid explained to the soldiers.

Cana looked over at her husband seeing the anger in his eyes. She placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to get her back." Cana stated.

Vid nodded his head. Cana swallowed back her own anger, putting on a strong face she signaled to the soldier to follow her and Vid deeper in to the Calm Lands. The group continued on doing their best to stay out of trouble. Up ahead Cana cringed as she spied an wide-open area where they'd be totally exposed.

"Everyone stay low." Cana called out.

They speed up their pace trying to reach their destination. Cana looked down at the watch she was carrying, they only had an hour and a half. Cana was happy that they were making good time, but suddenly an explosion rang out near them, the shockwave causing everyone to fall back.

Cana shook off the surprise and looked up to see an Earth Eater fiend that had escaped from the Monster area backed up by two Coeurl and an Imp. The Earth Eater cast Flare on Cana. She rolled out of the way then began opening fire on the beast. Vid pushed himself up and rushed toward Cana when a bolt of Thundaga stopped him.

The Imp flew at Vid tackling in to him. The carried Vid up in to the sky, cackling madly. Vid looked down to see himself a few feet up in the air, taking the chance he started smashing his Blitzball in to the side of the Imp's head. The Imp let go causing Vid to fall back to the ground with a tremendous thud. Vid moved himself to his knees, feeling the crack of his side. The Imp swooped around coming at him again. Vid took a deep breath.

"Suck on Diss!" Vid cast a water spell on his ball and tossed it with all his might.

The ball shot through the air colliding with the Imp in an explosion of water. The ball bounced off, Vid pulled his arm back then delivered a harsh punch to the ball, sending it careening into the Imp destroying it. The ball bounced up into the sky again to land right in Vid's hands.

The Earth Eater took a swing at Cana. She rolled under the creature's attack, then unleashed at furry of gunfire. The bullets tore into the Earth Eater, but it shrugged off the bullets and cast another Flare spell on her. Cana back flipped out of the way then fired again. The creature brought up its arms up to block the bullets, it then brought its fists down smashing the ground trying to crush Cana. Cana however, sidestepped the attack and jumped on to the creature's arm.

She ran up the length of the creature's arm still firing. Cana then kicked off the creature's chest, back flipping in mid-air going trigger-happy on the Earth Eater. Cana landed gracefully on the ground with Earth Eater crying out in pain. The Earth Eater channeled the last of its power in its fist. Lashing out it used its Megaton punch attack, Cana turned around to see the attack coming, but it was too late to do anything. Cana's jaw dropped as Vid's Blitzball shot past her to collide with the Earth Eater's punch. The Earth Eater was sent reeling due to Vid's counter.

"Finish em' honey." Vid called out.

Vid's ball bounced back, Cana jumped up and nailed the ball with a spinning back kick sending it crashing into the Earth Eater's face while she simultaneously fired on the fiend sending a bullet into its heart. The fiend fell to the ground dead. Cana landed back on her feet then holstered her gun in time to catch Vid's ball on the rebound. Vid strode up to Cana collecting his ball while giving Cana a kiss. The couple looked over to see other soldiers finish off the last of the Coeurl.

"Let's get going!" Cana ordered.

The group started heading off again only to be cut off by a group of undead. The undead charged at the soldiers, who skillfully fought them off. The group turned around the other way to circle around the undead when massive explosion hit killing two of the soldiers instantly. When the dust cleared they heard a deafening roar as a Nemesis fiend came charging through the smoke. Cana and Vid pushed themselves up and helped the remaining soldiers to their feet.

"Let's git da hell outta here!" Vid cried.

The group ran as fast as they could. The started charging a powerful energy attack in its mouth. The Nemesis fired Ethereal Cannon attack at the escaping group. One of the soldiers looked back to see the blast coming for them and cried out in terror.

***

Back at the base camp on the Calm Lands' North side Gippal and Nooj were looking over a map of the Calm Lands planning their next move. Yuna walked in wearing her Black Mage Dress sphere.

"Any new information on their progress?" Yuna inquired.

Gippal shook his head.

"We lost track of them a few minutes ago." Gippal answered.

Yuna sighed.

"I'm sure they'll be okay. We just have to focus on keeping the enemy contained for now." Nooj assured her.

The ground violently shook, everyone immediately grabbed on to something. In the distance they could hear the cries of troops followed by a loud roar.

"What was that?" Gippal asked.

They all filed out of the tent to see even more explosion flare up at the boarder of their encampment, sending dust clouds flying up. Everyone's eyes open wide as a massive Th'uban fiend came charging through the dust demolishing everything in its path. From the break in the defenses that the Th'uban caused hundreds of undead started flooding into the base camp. The undead tackled down everything thing they could get their hands on. The soldiers grabbed their weapons in order to fight back the surprise attack.

Everywhere Yuna, Gippal, and Nooj looked there was Chaos. Gippal and Nooj rushed into the tent to grab their weapons, when they came back out Yuna was already holding her magic Rod. Yuna's eyes locked in on the rampaging Th'uban.

"We're coming out of retirement." She stated.

Gippal and Nooj smiled.

"Sounds great." Nooj readied his gun.

"Bring it!" Gippal loaded of his weapon.

The three elders hurried down to the main part of the base camp to take on the enemy.

***

At the South Calm Lands Base Camp, Tidus clutched on to the hilt of his sword tightly, it was a katana, reminiscent of Auron's Masamune. All around Tidus explosions were sounding out as he made his way through the camp. Tidus heard a whistling sound out of the corner of his ear coming from the distance. Turning his head he spied a massive fireball coming right at him, Tidus rolled out of the in time to avoid the impact. A head of his four undead blocked his path each of them clutching on swords.

"Out of my way." Tidus drew his sword.

Two of the Undead rushed Tidus thrusting their swords forward. Tidus sidestepped their advances knocking their blades aside with his. Tidus then spun around to slice of the head of one of the undead. The second undead charged at Tidus again, but Tidus stood his ground slicing through undead as it neared.

The remaining undead stood down Tidus bearing their teeth in hungered anticipation. The first one charged at Tidus swing its sword. Tidus blocked its first strike then took a swing of its own, but the undead dodged Tidus attack and took another swipe at him. Tidus ducked under the undead's swipe only to be attacked by the second undead. Both undead started furiously swinging away at Tidus.

Tidus did his best to dodge and block each sword swipe as they came. One of the undead raised its sword over head and brought it down on Tidus only for him to block it. Tidus then pushed undead off of him and gave it a rib cracking kick to the gut.

The first undead fell to the floor, but the second hadn't lost any stride. It came at Tidus swinging. He blocked its first three strikes then countered with one of his own lopping off the undead's sword arm. Literally disarmed the undead screeched in rage and rushed at Tidus intending to tear his flesh to pieces. Tidus side stepped the creature then sliced off its head with one stroke of his sword.

The second undead was back up and came at Tidus trying to tackle him to the ground. Tidus braced himself, taking a deep breath, he focused on the incoming undead and with one slash, severed the creature in half. Tidus then sheathed his blade and continued on to the command tent of the base camp.

"Do we have any Intel on Cana and Vid." Tidus asked.

One of his men shook his head.

"Is anything working?" Tidus inquired.

"No….everything is down. The attack took us by surprise and knocked out everything. It's all a mess." Replied the soldier.

Tidus ran his hands through his hair attempting to calm his nerves.

"Get something working." Tidus then pointed at another one of the soldiers "You round up all the high officers and tell them to get their men together. I want organization. My daughter, my son-in-law and my Grand daughter are out there. We need to regroup and take this enemy on, push them back to the perimeter."

"Yes Sir!" the soldiers replied.

"Get moving! We're not going down like this, Let's kick some ass people." Tidus ordered.

The soldiers gave Tidus a salute before heading off to carry out his orders. Tidus headed over to the desk that had been set up for him He sat down in his chair and slumped over the desk placing his head in his hands to regain his composure. A few seconds later Tidus leaned back in his seat and opened one of the desk drawers. He reached in taking out a picture of his entire family shortly after Bella was born. He lightly brushed his thumb over his son's face.

"Things sure have gone to hell since you left. But that was always how it was…leaving trouble in your wake…." Tidus was smiling, but his eyes could barely hold back the tears that welling up. "We all love you….we all miss you. But we're not going to join you….not yet. We're going to fight….and we'll win. You'd want it that way."

Tidus placed the picture back in the desk and shut the drawer. Tidus stood up and looked out of the tent at the various fires that littered the base camp. He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword and looked out at the destruction with determination.

**Farplane………………..**

Lee was bent down by a piece of machinery inspecting its progress when he spied something out of the corner of his eye. As Lee stood up to investigate one of his crates of ammunition erupted in a fiery explosion. Out from the fire shot a blurred figure that raced over one of the hills into the distance.

"After it!" Lee ordered his fiend minions.

Lee watched the fiends take off after the disturbance. When they were out of sight Lee placed his hand on his gun. Spinning around Lee drew his pistol. Standing right behind him was Rekk weapon drawn. Lee pointed his gun at Rekks' heart.

"I expected as much. You think fast. Where'd you find the help to pull off that stunt." Lee inquired.

Rekks smiled.

"Old friends." Rekks replied.

"Any more friends hiding about, wanting to shoot me when I least expect it?" Lee snickered.

Rekks shook his head.

"No…this time it's really just you and me." Rekks answered.

"Then let's get to the point." Lee pulled the trigger of his gun.

Rekks dashed forward as Lee fired. He managed to avoid two of the oncoming bullets but the third one grazed his cheek. Rekks shrugged of his injury and tackled Lee to the ground. The two men struggled for a few minutes before Rekks delivered a jaw breaking punch to Lee. The two men backed away from each other. Lee reached for his second revolver only to find it missing. Looking up he saw the gun in the hands of a smirking Rekks.

"You only got six shots on that thing." Rekks mocked.

Dark aura surrounded Lee's arm snakeing its way around his hand, traveling into his gun's bullet chambers.

"With my new powers I have shots to spare." Lee smirked.

"I only need one bullet to put you down." Rekks pulled back the hammer of the gun.

**To be continued…………**

* * *

It's Game point now and only one side can win. Next week Rekks has to push his powers to a limit and the results are surprising, the reunions continue as an old enemy comes back with a new agenda. The plains of Spira ignite with the flames of war and Kuja game ends with shocking results. Will Spira make it? Will someone's story come to an end? Stay tuned next week for OL chapter 14: Reunion part 2. Remember if you have any questions, ideas, thoughts, views, suggestions, reviews, etc. Send them to me.


	15. OL Chapter 14: Reunion part 2

**Hey everyone, this week we finish up Rekks' side story with Reunion part 2. Rekks and Lee settle their bad blood in a fight the force both men to continually try and top the other. Meanwhile, everyone meets up at the center of the calm lands to find out what lies at the end of Kuja's game. The battle for Spira has gone into over time. Which side will win. Remember if you have any questions, ideas, thoughts, views, suggestions, reviews, etc. Send them to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14:**** Reunion part 2**

**Farplane………….**

Rekks and Lee had their fingers on the triggers of their guns as they kneeled. Both men hesitated waiting for a sign for them to make their move and fire.

"You can't win…this time I know what you're capable of." Lee mocked.

"I'm full of surprises." Rekks retorted.

Rekks pulled the trigger, but only heard the click of the gun. Not giving him a chance to register his shock Lee pulled the trigger of his own gun. The bullet hit Rekks dead center in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground stiff as a board.

"Paralyzing bullets. I believe you're familiar with them." Lee smiled.

Rekks could only reply with a sneer.

"I saved that one for you. Because I want you to watch. I want you to see the engine of Spira's destruction; I want you to see me use it to destroy the evil of Spira in favor of the new world." Lee bent down and picked up his second gun from Rekks' hand. "And then I'll return the favor."

Lee pointed his gun at Rekks' head.

"Not even death could falter my dream. Whose drive is stronger now?" Lee's glare intensified looking down at Rekks.

Lee holstered his gun then took a hold of Rekks by the shoulders dragging him to a nearby rock. He propped up Rekks against the rock to give him the perfect view of his shadowed Machina.

"Do you know what this is?" Lee chuckled to himself. "I'll tell you. Thanks to Martyr I've recovered the remaining pieces of Vegnagun and The Nightingale. They were the two greatest Machina ever built. Designed to defeat Sin. And boy, were they capable."

Lee looked down at his hand covered in shadows.

"The shadows have now merged these two Machina in to one unstoppable force under my power." The shadows parted to reveal a massive Machina beast, a Frankenstein creation, resembling a silver and red winged ghoul plucked from hell. "I call it the Nightshade. The ultimate symbol of my convictions."

Lee turned to face Rekks again.

"It's all over." Lee pulled out his gun and fired at Rekks.

To his surprise Rekks rolled out of the way tossing an explosive into the air that intercepted the bullet. The shockwave from the explosion sent Lee flying into the Nightshade. Rekks ran up to the Machina, bounced of its surface and harsh spin kick to the side of his head. Lee tumbled across the ground dropping his gun. Lee scrambled back to his feet trying to pull out his second gun, but was cut off by Rekks placing the tip of his Blitz Torrent at Lee's throat.

"How?" Lee sneered.

Rekks eased back holding on to the sword with one hand. He used his other hand to pull open his vest causing a piece of scrap metal to fall out. Lee looked down to see his paralyzing bullet lodged in it.

"I found this lying around thought it'd be useful if you tried anything. I waited till you were done with your speech so I could find out what you were doing. I knew you'd gloat." Rekks smirked.

"Then you know I'd never gloat without a back up…..NOW!!!!" The tarps flew off of three nearby objects to reveal four mechanized warriors the size of houses.

One of the Machina fired at Rekks forcing him to jump back to avoid the bullets. The machina began loading up on the nearby ammunition stockpiles. Rekks made a mad dash at Lee. He flipped up into the air bringing his sword down for a wild spinning slash. Lee quickly drew his sword bringing it up to block the strike. Rekks came back down to his feet and tried to get Lee with an underhand swing of his sword.

Lee dodged the swipe then answered back with a swing of his broad sword. Rekks ducked under Lee's attack and came at him with an overhead strike; Lee barely managed to block Rekks swing and fell down to the ground from the impact of the clash. Lee scurried across the ground attempting to escape Rekks. Rekks followed after Lee, he was about to bring his sword down on him when one of the machina opened fire again. Rekks back flipped out of the line of fine allowing Lee to stand up again. Rekks rushed toward Lee with a combination of sword attacks.

Lee did his best to block each incoming strike, but soon Rekks managed to slash Lee across the arm. Lee backed away putting some distance between him and Rekks. The Machina opened fire on Rekks again forcing him to run around in circles avoiding gunfire.

Lee rushed up to one of the machina and climbed up its arm. He pressed a button on its shoulder to unveil a one man cockpit area. Lee jumped in closing the cockpit shut behind him. Rekks looked around; he was surrounded by four vicious looking machina, clutching his sword at his side Rekks stood his ground ready for anything.

One of the machina fired a missile at Rekks. He leapt out of the way of the missile blast only to have more gunfire fall upon his position. Rekks rolled out of the way again then ducked behind a small grouping off rocks. Rekks heard the bullets blast of bits of rock behind him. After a few seconds the sounds of gunfire were replaced by Lee's laughter.

"Out done again." Mocked Lee.

Rekks took a deep breathe, he then jumped onto the rock and began heading toward the closest Machina. All four started firing at him; Rekks bobbed and weaved through the bullets deflecting a few with his blade. As he approached the machina it lunged forward to delver a swipe of its mechanical hand. Rekks dodged its attack then jumped on the machina's arm before leaping on its back.

Rekks dug his sword into the back of the machina causing it to fire wildly. Rekks kicked the arm of the machina causing it to hit the other two with a volley of bullets. The machina began thrashing about in an attempt to buck off Rekks. Within a few seconds it worked, forcing Rekks to tumble to the ground. The three machina warriors started shooting off missiles in order to blow Rekks to pieces. Rekks ran as fast as he could before ducking behind the rocks again.

Breathing heavily Rekks racked his mind to come up with a plan anything to help him out. Closing his eyes he felt the rumble of the rock and the ground under him as Lee and his Machina fired upon his position.

_"You have a lot of power in you Rekks." Braska's speech echoed in his mind._

_"Remember we're all with you." Jecht's word became as clear as day._

Rekks' eyes opened again with a bright flash of green light and a look of determination. Lee prepared to fire a missile when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Lee looked up to see a crowd of people surrounding his construction area. Lee aimed his weapons at them when he noticed their slightly transparent state and wealth of Pyreflies surrounding them.

"Spirits." Lee was bewildered.

Rekks stood up on the rock again sheathing his sword.

"Hey Lee my point." Rekks eyes began glowing iridescently green.

Lee fired a missile at Rekks in an attempt to put a stop to things. One of the Fayth, a man in a sailor suit jumped down to the construction site and began running at Rekks with unbelievable speed. Rekks raised a hand sending out a wave of green aura that encapsulated the Fayth. The Fayth burst in to a ball of green energy, before breaking through the light as horned stallion Aeon, Ixion.

Ixion fired a bolt of lighting from its horn blast the missile to pieces. The horse Aeon then galloped over to Rekks who leaped on to its back. Lee's jaw opened wide as there stood before him one of the fabled Aeons who long since left the world of Spira. Ixion went up on its back legs letting out a powerful neigh; Rekks drew his sword again and pointed it at Lee ready for battle.

**Calm Lands………………..**

Kuja sat on top of a large boulder cradling the infant Bella in his arms. Bella remained sleeping as Kuja ran a finger over the top of her head.

"You're grand parent's….you're parents….I wonder how strong you'd be….if you got to life your whole life." Kuja mused.

In the distance he could hear the rumble of explosions. Kuja placed the child down on a bed of palm leafs and surrounded her in a dome of dark energy. From out of the distance a Varuna fiend landed on the ground before Kuja's feet, before it burst in to Pyreflies. Cana, Vid and the remaining members of their team rushed in surrounding Kuja. Each one of them trained their weapons on him. Kuja only replied with a smile.

"Give us back our daughter ya bum." Vid demanded.

"It would rude to give into your request before the other guests arrive." Kuja smirked.

"What other guests?" Cana eyed him suspiciously.

"This way….." Cana heard a familiar voice call out behind her.

Cana and Vid's group turned around to see Rose, Vid, Kimahri, and Zialas arrive. The two groups looked at each other with confusion.

"What's going on?" Rose demanded to know.

"This man kidnapped our daughter…..Why are you here?" Cana asked.

"He gave us two hours to get this transmitter here or else he'd attack the base camp." Tev answered.

They all looked to each other and knew that they had each been drawn to this place as part of Kuja's plan. The heroes looked up at Kuja with anger.

"I'm surprised so many of you made it…..But I only need the strongest of you." Kuja remarked.

"Give me back my daughter!" Cana demanded.

"Take her." Kuja shot back.

Kuja snapped his fingers. In the distance they heard a blood curdling roar call out. Descending from the sky, a Nemesis fiend landed in front of the heroes, the ground shaking under its feet. The heroes stood wide eyed as the Nemesis fired off a massive blast of energy into the sky to show off his power. The Nemesis then turned his sights on and became surrounded a ground shaking aura. The Nemesis then summoned forth its Armageddon attack and sent it straight for the heroes. Cana and Rose sprung into action moving in front of the group. They held out their hands and started glowing brightly just at the attack touched down causing a massive explosion.

Kuja watched the dust fade away to expose an enormous shield surrounding the heroes. The Shield started cracking before shattering into a million pieces to reveal Cana and Rose at the head of the group wearing their white mage dresspheres. Everyone was panting heavily. Kuja chuckled, although their shield saved their lives, Kuja knew that they still felt some of the impact of the Nemesis' devastating attack. Both women shifted back to their original dresspheres.

"Soldiers follow me!" Cana called out.

The remaining soldiers fell behind Cana and followed her in a charge past the Nemesis toward her daughter. Seeing them coming the Nemesis charged energy in its mouth and began firing off blasts at them. Cana and the soldiers dodged the incoming blasts the best they could.

"Let's give 'em some help ya." Vid bounced his Blitzball off the Nemesis' head catching its attention.

Tev, Rose, Kimahri and Zialas joined in, attacking the fiend to draw it away from Cana's group. Cana opened fire on Kuja, who leapt into the air to avoid the gunfire. Kuja then became surrounded in a blazing dark aura. Kuja extended his arms casting a destructive blast of Ultima magic. Cana was sent flying back several feet, barely avoiding being incinerated with the rest of her group by the spell.

Cana hit the ground rolling ending up unconscious, face down on the ground. Kimahri let out a mighty roar and ducked under an energy blast from the Nemesis. Kimahri placed his spear in a holder on his back, moving to all fours his speed toward Cana with remarkable speed. Kuja began firing off dark energy blasts from his hands at the elder Ronso, but to his surprise Kimahri dodged them all scooping up Cana in his arms. Cana's eyes fluttered open as Kimahri carried her away from the main battle.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No thanks…..Yuna….like daughter to Kimahri. Kimahri watch Cana grow…..Kimahri defend family with life…Ronso honor." Kimahri replied.

Cana smiled placing her head against the Ronso's chest.

"I need my daughter back." A tear fell from Cana's eye.

Kimahri jumped behind a large rock placing Cana down.

"Rest now. We fight…you no useful injured. Kimahri promise daughter return." He assured her.

Cana nodded then placed her head against the rock closing her eyes. Kimahri drew his spear again and leapt over the rock to rejoin the battle.

Vid clutched his Blitzball tight as he stood down the Nemesis. Kuja continued to float in the air watching the heroes battle the fiend. The Nemesis and Kuja were the only two things standing between Vid and his child. With Cana injured, Vid felt a hatred swell up in himself like new before. He had always tried to be a laid back guy, but this battle, this war, made want….yearn for Kuja's death.

The Nemesis fired another blast of energy at Vid. Vid dodged the attack then cast then spun his ball on his finger to cast a Thundraga spell on the fiend, Vid followed it up tossing ball up and punching it to sending bouncing off the Nemesis for another crushing attack. The Nemesis returned the favor by shooting off its Ultra spark attack. Rose jumped up cutting through the attack with her sword, but the shockwaves of it sending crashing back to the ground. Vid gritted his teeth, he'd had enough. Vid turned to Tev with an intense gaze.

"Hey bruddah, Hail Mary Play, ya!" He called out.

Tev scoffed.

"I guess now's the sort of time crazy would work." Tev reached into his item bag to pull out a small black box labeled Emergency only.

Tev broke the seal on the box and loaded its contents in to his Alchemy Arm. Vid started spinning his ball on his finger charging it with more and more energy on each revolution. Tev charged at the Nemesis sidestepping each swipe of its claws along the way. With his arm glowing Tev latched on to the Nemesis' leg.

"MODE 3: KABOOOM!!!" Tev cried out.

Tev's arm exploded in a massive blast of searing hot flames that started engulfing the Nemesis. The Nemesis tried to escape the flames, but Vid started hitting it with a series devastatingly powerful spells. With his ball fully charged, Vid jumped up and gave it one final kick sending the sphere of charged energy crashing into the Nemesis at the same moment Tev's Kaboom reached its explosive zenith.

As the flames died down the Nemesis faded away into thousands of tiny Pyreflies. Tev fell to his knees, covered in soot, slightly charred. The arm his weapon was on began shaking, he clutched it keep it still, but he could still feel his whole body shiver as he struggled for air. Vid ran up to Tev and kneeled down to check up on him.

"How ya doin?" Vid asked.

"Better than last time…." Tev let out a cough. "With a few more tweaks I could get used to it."

Vid chuckled.

"Don't git ahead of yaself, deres still one more." Vid craned his head up toward Kuja.

Kuja's smile spread into a malicious grin. He fell to the ground with a thud. Kuja powered up dark energy in his hands and dashed at Vid and Tev. Kuja delivered a rib cracking punch to Vid's gut, he followed it up by sending a blast of energy from his hands into Vid. Vid went flying back before falling to the ground unconscious. Tev pushed himself up to punch Kuja. Kuja laughed it off, catching Tev's hand he spun him around before tossing him away and hitting him with an energy blast for good measure.

Cana pulled herself onto the rock to get a better view of the fight. Seeing Vid and Tev laid out her heart sunk. Kuja crystallized the energy surrounding his hands into razor sharp blades. Kuja came charging at Rose who could barely defend herself as he brought his blades down on hers.

"You've all surprised me, but the weak still fall." Kuja laughed.

Kuja pressed forward knocking away Rose's sword away with one hand then pointing his other bladed hand at her throat.

"Lives come and go, but the souls of the strong live for eternity in the hearts of the world they create. As the weak old world crumbles my strength will live on as the core of a new begging." Kuja placed the tip of his blade against Rose's chin. "Everything else will fade to nothingness."

Kuja pulled his arm back slightly and was about to thrust it forward, when Zialas and Kimahri leapt forward thrusting their spears right at Kuja's heart.

**Farplane……………………**

Ixion and Rekks charged into battle. The Machina warriors aimed their guns and sent out a wall of bullets at them. Ixion jumped up and struck one of the Machina with a bolt of lighting. Two of the other Machina fired missiles at the stallion. Rekks saw them coming and alerted the Aeon. Ixion turned around and used its Aerospark attack to slice the missiles in half.

One of the Machina took a run, tackling Ixion down to the ground. Rekks fell off tumbling across the ground. Rekks pushed himself up, he jumped on to the Machina's arm and slashed his blade across its back. The Machina released Ixion, allowing the Aeon to tackle the Machina driving its horn into its metal body.

The Machina started to spark and convulse. The Machina wrapped its arms around the Stallion in order to choke the life out of it. Their struggling forced Rekks to leap of the Machina just as it exploded. Ixion fell to the ground and let out a cry of pain before bursting into Pyreflies and returning to the outskirts of the Farplane.

"Thanks." Rekks sighed.

The other Machina fired on Rekks again, his eyes shone brightly again, as a wall of Ice touched down to block the bullets. For a second the form of a female priestesses appeared in the ice, before it shattered away to reveal the Aeon, Shiva. Two of the Machina fired missiles at her, Shiva launched a series of ice strikes colliding with the missiles in mid-air.

"Destroy them both!" Lee ordered the other two Machina.

The Machina warriors responded by charging at Shiva and Rekks. Rekks' eyes shone brightly again causing a ring of fire to appear on the ground before him. The Machina started shooting at Rekks, but the flames rose up from the ground to defend him. Down from the cliff jumped the spirit of a male crusader. He entered the flames which swirled around him before busting away to reveal the man-beast Aeon, Ifrit.

Ifrit charged into one of the Machina starting a fierce brawl between beast and machine. Shiva bobbed and weaved through the gunfire of another Machina warrior then answered back with a Heavenly Strike attack. Rekks made a dash right for Lee. Lee trained his sights on Rekks and let his gins loose, but his cousin evaded every bullet like a pro.

Lee angrily took a swipe at Rekks with his Machina. Rekks back flipped over the strike, landing on the Machina's arm. Lee attempted to shake him off Rekks held on and kicked off the arm to land on the Machina's main cockpit. Rekks slammed away at the cockpit's hatch with his sword while Lee tried to pull him off before the hatch could crack.

After a few minutes the steel grip of the Machina's metallic hands locked around Rekks' body. Lee pulled back on the controls squeezing the life out of Rekks.

"Every time, every god dam time…..you never give up do you? Always something up yourselves, huh Rekks? No more, this end now. Everyone will see, I will make them see, Martyr will make them see! You can't change the people, the evil is a plague in everyone's hearts. Force is the only way to make them all see." Cried Lee.

"What about Shay? You're family? What about all the people who aren't evil?" Rekks shot back.

Lee pulled on the controls again causing Rekks to cry out in pain.

"Martyr showed me…..I was so misguided before. All my plans were on such a small scale. He showed me the depths of the hate that exists in our world, in all worlds. They'll never learn….Martyr showed me that there can be a world without pain, without hate, where everyone can be accepted and live in harmony and peace. It just takes sacrifice, we can have that world Rekks; we can build it." Lee replied.

"I'd be a dead world, neither you or Martyr have the right to decide if the world is too far gone or not. What would Kyint think." Lee turned his head away from Rekks. "Hate can't be stopped with more Hate. Wake up Lee, Martyr is a nut case and he's using you!"

"I don't care anymore!" Lee angrily flung Rekks into the air.

Rekks soared a few yards before hitting the ground hard. Lee fired a missile at him, Rekks pushed himself up just in time to see the missile only a short distance away. Ifirit batted away the Machina he was fitting and leapt on to Rekks to take the missile blast to the back protecting him.

Ifrit stood up allowing Rekks some breathing room. He clutched a hand to his chest, taking a few steps back to allow the two Aeons to move into position in front of him.

"Together guys." He called out.

Ifrit headed out first with Shiva firing off blasts of Blizzard magic behind him. One of the Machina moved in to intercept and delivered a bone crushing punch to the side of Ifrit's jaw. Shiva powered up her Diamond Dust overdrive and annihilated the attacking Machina. Lee and the other Machina opened up a hail of missile fire sending up explosions and dust.

The dust blocked Shiva's view so she prepared for anything. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something coming right at her. Shiva spun around and hit it with her heavenly strike attack. The object fell to the ground at to the Aeons surprise it was the half busted Machina she had destroyed with her overdrive. Shiva's eyes the widened as she let out a cry of pain. Looking down she saw a large metal blade protruding from her body, feeling it twisting inside her.

Lee stood behind Shiva with a grin, watching as the female Aeon burst into specks of light disappearing into the Farplane. The dust cleared leaving Ifrit, Rekks, Lee and one Final Machina warrior on the battlefield.

"Finish them off!" Lee commanded.

Lee moved his Machina to the base of the Nightshade's left foot and started scaling up the side of the massive Machina's leg.

Ifrit kneeled down to allow Rekks to climb on his back. The Aeon and hero charged at the Nightshade , but the last Machina warrior moved in to intercept. The mechanized warrior fired off the remaining ammo it carried, Ifrit picked up a boulder off the ground using it to shield himself. Ifrit then tossed the bolder at the Machina, the warrior countered by extending a sharp metal blade from its hand and slicing the large chunk of rock in two.

Aeon and Machina collided with one tremendous clash. The machina attempted to disembowel Ifirit with its blade, but the Aeon held on using it's awesome strength to hold it back. Rekks looked up to see Lee making his way up the Nightshade on his way to its head and main control room.

Rekks concentrated his power then summoned a large stone pillar from the ground to smash into the back of the Machina warrior. Ifrit used this to his advantage and delivered a hard right punch to the Machina knocking it to the ground. Ifrit charged its self with its own fiery aura and let loose his Hellfire overdrive on the Machina burning it asunder.

Rekks motioned up to Lee. With a nod the Ifrit leapt into the air and began climbing up the Nightshade with Rekks holding on. Lee looked down to see Rekks and Ifrit hot on his heels. He pointed his guns down attempting to knock the pair of the Machina with his gunfire. Rekks held on tight as Ifrit pushed himself up avoiding the bullets, Ifrit jumped around the Machina digging his claws in to get a good grip in before making his next jump.

Lee stopped moving and trained his sights on the quickly approaching Aeon. Ifrit made one final dive at Lee, but Lee fired a missile right into the Aeon's chest at the last moment. Rekks jumped off Ifirt and quickly grabbed on to a small piece of the Nightshade. He watched Ifrit fall to the ground bursting into thousands of pieces of colored light.

"Nice try." Lee laughed.

Rekks grumbled and started climbing up the Nightshade under his own power. He reached his hand up to grab on to another piece of protruding metal, when he lost his grip on with his other hand. Rekks started heading to the ground as fast as a bolder tossed off of the top of Yadonaki Tower.

On the ground the spirit of a small boy looked up at the falling Rekks. Rekks could feel the presence of the boy and closed his eyes. The boy became in engulfed bright series of light rings. The sprit bolted upwards through the rings and in a brilliant flash of light became the King of Dragons Bahamut.

Bahamut flew up past Rekks who latched on to the beast's back, being jerked up into the air along with him. Bahamut swooped around then came back at the Night Shade launching a series of Impulse attacks at the climbing Lee.

Lee increased the pace of his accent trying to stay one step ahead of Bahamut's attacks. Bahamut then lunged at Lee scraping its claws across the back of Lee's Machina taking a large chunk of metal with it. Lee's machina started slowing down, he pulled wildly at the controls trying to force it farther up the Nightshade.

Bahamut came in one more time using its Impulse attack to blow away the legs of the Machina. Lee started slipping downwards, but with quick thinking he executed a maneuver to hold on. Lee kept a tight grip on his controls, one slip and he'd fall to the ground along with the junk heap he was in. Bahamut launched one last Impulse attack at Lee to finish him off. Lee let go at the last second and reached over to a red lever at his side giving it a quick yank.

The hatch of the machina popped open. Lee's seat shot into the sky with a blistering explosion underneath it. Bahamut flew in to finish the job on Lee, Lee pulled out his revolver and put a bullet in the eye of the Dragon King. Bahamut let out a howl of pain before plunging downward. Lee reached the top of the Night Shade and unbuckled himself from his seat. With one final lunge, Lee collided with the machina and pulled himself on its head.

Lee gave himself a few seconds of relaxation then headed toward the Nightshade's control room. Bahamut recovered with an aerial twirl and started soaring upwards again. Rekks and Bahamut reach the Nightshade's head just in time to see its crystal eyes light up with a bright golden hue. Rekks' eyes widened.

"Oh Sh*t!"

The ground shook, the sound of creaking metal filled the air. Steam vented out through openings on the mouth of the gigantic machine. Bahamut backed away from The Nightshade's head and stuck it with another Impulse attack. The attack bounced off the face of the machina not making so much as a scratch.

The Nightshade lurched forward, a panel opened up on its shoulder firing out three missiles. Bahamut barrel rolled around the first two missiles, but the third one caught him straight in the chest. Bahamut reeled in pain, Lee to the opportunity and flipped a switch on the control panel to activate another panel on the machina's other shoulder. The panel opened up to reveal a large cannon which shot out a large ball of concentrated energy. The ball zipped through the air colliding with Bahamut.

The King of dragons roared in pain. Rekks urged him forward, together they bolted forward only to be swatted by the massive claw-like hand of the Nightshade. The two of them came crashing down to the ground with Bahamut bursting into millions of tiny lights. Rekks laid out on the ground, letting out a gasp of breathe feeling the pain of the fall. Rekks looked up and saw the Pyreflies float away past the demonic structure of The Nightshade.

Lee leaned back on his pilot's chair. With a smile he flipped a switch that allowed his cameras to zoom in on Rekks. Rekks started pushing himself up, but could feel his muscles start to buckle up on him. Rekks clenched his fist, clenched his teeth forced himself on to his feet. Rekks' breathe was labored, every time he sucked in air it felt like pins and needles across his back.

"Suck it up, this is no worse than the time you got knocked out of the pool sphere and landed on the stairs." He assured himself.

Lee burst out into laughter. He took the controls in hand and trained his missiles on Rekks.

"You were never a match for me Rekks." Lee's thumb hovered over the fire button. "I never wanted it to end this way……but there is no other way this can end, where we'd have a better world. I'm sorry Shay, what I do…I do for the greater good."

Rekks looked up at the massive Machina and straightened up his back. He looked right into the Nightshade's eyes and for a moment he believed he could see Lee sitting there watching him.

"_Remember_ w_e're all with you" Jecht's words echoed in his mind._

Images flashed through Rekks' mind, the fayth coming to his aid, his family, his friends, the brave warriors who had fought beside up to this point. All of these people were counting on him. His friends and family were fighting for their lives on the surface, the other warriors were fighting to protect their own worlds and the fayth were coming to Rekks' aid because they needed some one to fight for them against Lee.

"Don't screw this up. You can take him." Rekks smiled at the Machina, pushing his pain to the back of his mind. "Remember what dad always said save the best move for last."

Rekks' eyes started glowing again, he became surrounded by his own green aura, which shot up around him like a geyser. Lee's thumb slammed down on the fire button sending out two missiles rocketing toward Rekks. All of the fayth that were standing around battlegrounds came flooding down to Rekks' location. One by one they transformed into balls of light that joined together in one glowing mass.

Lee watched in shock as the missiles collided with the mass not affecting it one bit. The light grew bigger and bugger, started to take shape until it was as big as the Nightshade. As the light dissipated Lee started to tremble in his seat. There standing before his Machina Rekks stood defiantly, clutching his sword, on top of the most deadly force known to Spira…..Sin.

Rekks stood on Sin's head looking right into the eyes of the Nightshade. The beast seemed calm, not the Sin that hand rampaged around Spira for centuries, but a ally comprised of the will of the fayth ready to go to battle for the world. Rekks knelt down giving Sin a pat on the head.

"Come on big boy, let's go rid ourselves of one big pain in our asses."

Rekks smirked holding on tight to the beast. Sin let out a angered roar and charged at the Machina weapon ahead of him. Lee snapped out of his stupor and took up the controls to thrust the Nightshade forward. The ground trembled underneath these titans as they headed for the inevitable clash with each other.

**Calm Lands…………**

The father and son team of Kimahri and Zialas pushed back Kuja with their overwhelming strength. The two Ronso jabbed their spears forward, but Kuja ducked under their assault. Kuja fired off a blast of dark energy from the tip of his bladed right hand. The blast collided into Zialas' chest sending him skidding across the ground.

Kimahri let out an angry snarl. All Kuja saw coming at him were a blur or sharpened points as Kimhari furiously thrust his spear. Kuja couldn't keep up with the elder Ronso any longer. Kimahri slashed Kuja across the arm Kimahri swung his spear around his head then moved in to slice off Kuja's head. Kuja ducked under the swing and unleashed a blast of thundraga on the Ronso.

Kuja turned his head around to see Cana approaching the sleeping Bella, still trapped. Cana clutched his left arm covered in bruises, blood trickled down the side of her face from a cut just above her right eye. Kuja fired a blast of lighting at her feet knocking her over.

"I want my daughter back!" Cana cried.

Kuja cocked his head to the side then pointed his bladed hand right at Cana's heart. His hand crackled with electricity. At the last second Kuja turned his attention toward Bella waved his left hand dissipating the energy around her and fired a blast of lighting. Cana's looked on in horror, she reached out to her daughter. Cana felt miles away tied down by chains, helpless.

Time seemed to grind to a halt as the lighting neared the sleeping infant. Rose's heart skipped a beat, she dove in head first. She scooped up the baby in her arms then rolled out of the way in time to dodge the blast. Rose scrambled away from Kuja clutching the infant close to her chest. Cana let out a sigh of relief. Straining she pushed herself up, forcing her arms up to point her guns at Kuja.

"Stay away from my child." She spat.

Kuja chuckled and charged at Cana. Out of the corner of his eye, Kuja saw Vid's Blitzball coming right at him. Kuja spun around and sliced the Blitzball in two with his bladed hand. Kuja saw Zialas standing nearby holding up Vid and Tev. Vid craned his head up to stare daggers Kuja.

"Didn't cha hear da woman? Hands off my family." Vid declared.

Kuja pointed his hands at his enemies charging up energy.

"Disappear." Kuja replied.

Before Kuja could do anything Kimahri came barreling toward him. Kuja jumped back to defend against the enraged Ronso. Kimahri's spear scrapped across Kuja's left blade shattering it to pieces. Kuja answered back by smacking the spear aside and driving his other blade right into Kimahri's heart.

Kimahri never took his eyes off Kuja. With his last ounce of strength he rose his hands up and wrapped them around Kuja's neck. Kuja twisted his blade, slowly Kimahri's grip loosened up. His hands fell to his sides, his eyelids closed shut. Everyone felt their hearts sink as they watched Kimahri Ronso, warrior, leader, friend, let out his final breathe and fall to the ground dead.

Zialas let out a roar of anger. He laid his two comrades on the ground and charged at Kuja. Zialas took a swipe at Kuja, but he dodged it. Zialas knelt down picking up his father's spear. Zialas held up both spears, snarling. Zialas came at Kuja with a furious hack and slash from his dual spears. Kuja used his remaining blade to block each of Zialas' strikes.

While they fought Cana crept over to Kimhari's body. Kneeling down by it she cast her guns aside and through herself on top of him pressing her head against his chest. Closing her eyes she prayed desperately to hear a heartbeat…after a few seconds tears began to flow from her eyes. Rose made her way over to Vid and Tev. Tev was still out cold, but Vid moved himself to a seated position. Rose handed Vid his daughter and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder while they watched Cana break down.

"I can't move right now. Check on her ya." Vid asked, cradling his daughter in his arms.

Rose nodded. She walked over to her sister in law and pulled her into a hug.

"He was the closest thing to a grandfather I ever had. He….he protected my mother…protected me…." Cana looked down at her hands, stained in Kimhari's blood.

Zialas continued to come at Kuja with an endless amount of unrelenting Ronso fury. Zialas threw out jabs from his spears like he was pounding away at a punching back. Kuja couldn't keep up any more. He channeled a ball of dark energy in his hand and tossed it right at Zialas, blasting him back.

Zialas kept himself standing. Letting out a deafening roar he began to glow brightly. A bright ring of light appeared on the ground around Kuja. Kuja attempted to flee, but it was too late. With one final roar from Zialas he unleashed his Ronso Rage Nova Overdrive and covered the area in one massive explosion.

Rose helped Cana over to Vid and the others. They huddled together for protection. When things settled Kuja remained standing with only a few scraps. The remaining hand blade crumbled away. Zialas readied himself for another assault, but in the blink of an eye Kuja appeared behind him. Kuja delivered a punch to Zialas' back then taking him by the head, flung the Ronso warrior several feet away.

"Join your father." Kuja declared.

Kuja summoned even more dark energy in his hands for another Ultima spell. Kuja lurched forward feeling a sharp metal stab through his back before piercing out the other end. He looked down and saw a large metal blade protruding from his gut. He turned around and saw Rose standing behind him in her Full Throttle Dressphere, a look of hellfire in her eyes.

"No more." She shook her head.

Rose struggled lifting Kuja in to the air by the blade. She used her Full throttle to spin the both of them around a few times before sending Kuja flying into the air. On the ground Cana looked up at Kuja, tears still pouring from her eyes. She became surrounded in a Shimmering white light transforming into her Floral Fallal dressphere. The tears disappeared becoming replaced by an intense white light engulfing Cana's eyes. Cana shot into the sky.

With a wave of her hand Cana sent a blast of Holy magic colliding into Kuja. Rose followed them into the air. Kuja flipped around to fire more dark energy at Cana, but Rose was behind him in an instant delivering a vicious slash across Kuja's back. Kuja turned to Rose and fired a bolt of Thundaga. Rose brought up her metal wings to guard against the blast.

Cana came up behind and started shooting out a series of white orbs of energy. Kuja charged his hands up with dark energy and began deflecting the orbs with punches. Rose spread her metallic wings wide then started spinning them around in rapid succession. Kuja saw the bladed wings come spinning at him. He desperately increased the speed of his punching to fend of the attacks. Unleashing all their rage Cana and Rose let loose all the power they had.

On the ground Vid watched the two women bash away at Kuja. Suddenly the sky lit up with an explosive light. Vid took up his daughter's tiny hand in his own.

"Pray for mommy lil one." Vid kissed her on the forehead.

Out of the cloud of smoke Cana and Kuja shot out still battling. Kuja combined dark energy with Thundaga and fired a bolt at her. Cana's eyes shone even brighter she cupped her hands together and countered with a blast of pure white energy. Cana's attack cut right through Kuja's hitting dead on in the chest.

Cana's light faded away. She returned to her Gunner's dressphere and along with Kuja began plummeting to the ground. Cana felt weak, she started slipping in and out of consciousness, straining to keep her eyes open. She craned her head forward and saw the ground rapidly approaching. Closing her eyes one last time Cana felt a pair of arms wrap around her lifting her up.

Rose struggled to keep her grip on Cana. Her strength was rapidly fading, but she needs to land her and Cana safely on the ground. Coming in low, Rose dipped to the side a bit just as her Full Throttle dressphere released. The two women tumbled across the ground before skidding to a stop. Rose struggled for breathe, she looked down to see Cana fast asleep and let out a sigh of relief.

Kuja hit the ground with tremendous impact. He laid there motionless. After a few seconds he began coughing his eyes slowly fluttering open. His hands shaking Kuja pushed himself up forcing himself to his feet. Kuja stood there covered in dirt, body covered in wounds, blood trickling down the side of his arm. He struggled to lift up his right arm aiming it at the two women. Slowly his hand charged with dark energy.

"Only the strong…..survive." Kuja took a deep breathe feeling his ribs crackle.

Just as he exhaled he heard a deafening roar behind him. Kuja's eyes widened, slowly he turned, every second he took felt like a thousand years. Kuja found himself facing Zialas, teeth barred, eyes like daggers. With one on quick thrust Zialas sent his father's spear as deep as it could go into Kuja's body. Kuja struggled to raise his hand and lash out at Zialas, but they fell limply at his sides.

"Ronso strong. Friends strong. Spira strong. You weak. We stay, you go." Zialas twisted the spear forcing Kuja to drop to his knees.

"That's…….fair. Once again….I….lack…the strength….in the heart. Pray that he has it." Kuja coughed up blood.

"Who?" Zialas asked.

"Rekks." He let out. "it's not….too late."

Kuja slumped against Zialas' spear and burst into thousands of wisps of shadows. Zialas looked at the spear in his hands as the shadows disappeared around him. Zialas dug the spear into the ground and walked over to Rose and Cana. Taking Rose by the hand he helped her up and scooped up Cana into his arms. The three of them started walking back to Vid and Tev.

"I guess we've won. Maybe now things will go back to….normal." Rose's head lowered.

"No…one more fight." Zialas replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Rekks…he still fight. Believe."

Rose froze in placing watching Zialas walk off. She looked up at the sky to see a tiny Pyrefly fluttering about. Raising up her hand the Pyrefly landed on her finger. Cana's eyes opened just long enough for her to see the Pyrefly flap its wings on Rose's finger. Closing her eyes again a smile spread across her face. Rose cupped her hands around the Pyrefly tears pouring from her eyes a smile on her face.

**Farplane…………..**

Rekks bent down grabbing a hold of SIN's scaly hide. Lee cracked his knuckles then took a hold of The Nightshade's controls swallowing down the big lump in his throat. Rekks ran his other hand over SIN's head then gave him a friendly pat.

"Okay big boy, let's go get rid of one major pain in the ass." Rekks smirked.

SIN charged at The Nightshade. The two titans crashed causing the ground to shake beneath them. SIN's head bucked wildly nearly throwing Rekks off. Lee pulled back on the controls of The Nightshade then jolted them forward sending The Machina into another collision with the Terror of Spira. Rekks' feet slipped off SIN's scaly head. He began to roll down the side of the monster, but grabbed on to one of his scales saving himself from a gruesome fall.

Lee smirked watching Rekks struggling to hold on to SIN's scale. Flipping a switch he armed The Nightshades' weapons again and fired a volley of missiles at him. Rekks saw the missiles coming at him. He tired to find a way back up SIN, but found his slippery hide hard to navigate. Rekks then felt SIN start to shutter. All around him SIN's scales shot of his body whizzing past Rekks to collide with the missiles. Rekks flung himself around to clasp his whole body around the scale he was holding onto.

The missiles' shockwave almost threw Rekks off, but he hung on. SIN pushed its self away from the machina putting some distance between the two. Sin then outstretched its fin allowing Rekks a straight path back up to its head. Rekks began to laugh as he ran up the fin of the creature that had once laid devastation to Spira for a thousand years. Lee activated The Nightshade's gun turrets sent a hail of gunfire down at Rekks.

The bullets started raining down on Rekks driving themselves into SIN's hide. The creature let out a howl, Rekks sensing its next move clasped his hands around a bump on the beast's skin. SIN outstretched its other fin and swung around to violently smash it into the side of the Nightshade.

The suddenly jolt nearly sent Lee face first into The Nightshade's control console. Thinking quick he activated the Machina's boosters to keep it from falling over. Lee grumbled he was so focused on Rekks that he forgot about SIN. Unlike himself in the Nightshade, SIN and Rekks were two separate beings. This gave Lee two opponents to focus on and left him at a disadvantage. But Lee knew that if he got Rekks, SIN would crumble away. He just had to hold on long enough to kill Rekks.

Rekks continued his climb up SIN finally managing to reach the creature's head again.

"Thanks. Big and Clunky is all yours just get me close enough to take down Lee." Rekks could sense SIN agreeing with him.

SIN lowered it head and out a deafening screech. A shockwave of sound and energy formed in its mouth before flying at The Nightshade. Lee frantically reached for a button to his left. Pressing it, The Nightshade's chest opened up to reveal a massive energy cannon. Lee pressed the button sending a humongous energy pulse right into the path of SIN's shockwave. The impact of the two attacks sent both giants reeling.

SIN recovered first. Digging its fins into the ground it fired off a volley of new scales at the Machina. The scales hit hard tearing through the Machina's metallic outer shell with great force. Lee looked down with shock to see the scales open up into tiny creatures and pry themselves out of holes in The Nightshade. The creatures began flapping their wings, rising in to the air, and swarmed around the out side of The Nightshade.

The SIN scales started chipping away at The Nightshade's outer shell. The SIN scales scraped and dented the Machina, Lee gritted his teeth and opened fire on the tiny creatures with the Nightshade's turrets. One by on the SIN scales fell forcing Lee to use up every last bullet to clear the way.

SIN charged at The Nightshade again. This time Lee wash ready. Charging up the Machina's boosters he sent it full throttle at the creature. Rekks braced himself for another clash, but at the last second Lee eased off and ducked out of the way of SIN's charge.

Several ports then opened up on The Nightshade and fired harpoons that tore into SIN's body. Rekks looked down at the harpoons embedded in SIN. There were cables attached to the harpoons leading all the way back to the Nightshade. With a smirk Lee sent an electrical surge through the wires right into SIN. The creature let out of a howl of pain as the Nightshade pumped volt after volt of electricity into it.

Rekks took his sword in hand and slid down the side of SIN. As he slid he sliced off one of the harpoon's cables. The cable snapped off nearly taking Rekks' head with it. Rekks landed on a scale. Looking up he saw another cable pumping electricity in to SIN. Rekks hopped from scale to scale then sliced off a second cable.

SIN let out a howl of gratitude and tugged away at the cables fighting the electricity. Rekks saw another cable a few feet away from him. His eyes traced the path of the cable all the way to the shoulder of The Nightshade where it came from. Rekks leapt across a couple scales until he reached the cable.

With a flick of his wrist Rekks severed the cable cutting off the flow of electricity. Rekks took a deep breathe and kicked himself off the scale to grabbed the cable in mid-air. Rekks swung through the air with great speed until he hit the side of The Nightshade nearly shattering his bones. Rekks pushed way past the pain, Sheathing his sword he started climb up the cable.

Inside The Nightshade's cockpit Lee looked down to see Rekks making his way up. To throw him off Lee pushed the controls making The Nightshade tackled SIN head on. Rekks kicked off the Machina just before the crash. He twirled around in the air before smacking right back into it and continuing up.

Lee checked his instruments, the tackle had caused some backlash in the electricity flow. He increased the flow and prepared to ram SIN again. The Nightshade came at SIN once more, but the beast was ready. SIN lowered its body and countered The Nightshade's attack with colossal head butt. The whole world seemed to shake, scales and metal went flying. Lee was thrown out of his seat by the force of the impact. SIN fell back snapping all the electric cables.

Rekks was thrown once more from the side of The Nightshade. The metal cables came slicing through the air whipping around with wild abandon. Rekks twisted and turned in the air to avoid the cables, one of them came to close slicing him across the left arm. As Rekks let out a cry of pain he came. Swinging back around he hit the side of the Nightshade hard. Rekks held on, gritting his teeth he placed one hand over another forcing his way up.

Back in the cockpit Lee dusted himself off and returned to his seat. The fight wasn't over for him yet. Lee fired off The Nightshade's entire missile payload. The missiles shot through the air slamming into SIN like a fiery curtain. SIN let out an angered roar charging through the fire. The giants clashed once more tossing Rekks around like a rag doll.

Lee pounded the control console with his fists. He flipped a few switches activating The Nightshade's automated systems. The Machina locked its appendages around SIN attempting to crush it. Lee took up his gun and headed out of the cockpit and down to the shoulder of his mech. Seeing one of the broken cables he wound it around his arm for balance then leaned over the side to see Rekks climbing up.

Rekks looked up to see Lee pointing his gun down at him. Lee pulled the trigger as fast and as much as he could. Rekks started rolling around trying to avoid the bullets, but as they rained down he found it increasingly difficult to move around.

SIN raised one of its fins and smashed it into the side of The Nightshade. Rekks was thrown in the air once more. Lee closed an eye, took a deep breathe, and steadied his hand. With one pull of the trigger he sent a bullet right through the cable supporting Rekks.

Rekks plummeted down, SIN tried to reach for him, but its struggle with The Nightshade kept it from helping. Rekks closed his eyes, leaning back he aimed his head directly at the ground and clutched his arms to his chest.

"I can fly." Rekks smiled.

Thousands of Pyreflies circled around him. Rekks stretched his arms out embracing them. With a flash of light they formed a pair of shining, butterfly like wings on Rekks' back. Rekks shot back up swooping around Lee. Growling, Lee opened fire again his bullets piercing right through Rekks' wings shattering them.

Rekks hit the top of the Machina rolling. The Nightshade and Sin clashed again forcing the two combatants to hold on for dear life. Lee's gun slipped from his fingers, angrily he drew his broad sword to face down Rekks. Rekks took up his sword, Lee let go of cable. The two of them came at each other throwing all of their anger in each clash of metal. Lee swung his sword over his head down at Rekks. Rekks gripped his sword with both hands and sent Lee's blade flying.

Lee smiled, he drew his second gun out of its holster and fired once hitting Rekks' in the shoulder. Lee aimed his gun at Rekks' head when SIN slammed into The Nightshade again. Rekks pushed up making a mad dash at Lee. He became surrounded in his green aura the energy swirling around his blade. Rekks swung his sword with lighting speed sending waves of energy crashing at Lee. Finally he channeled the energy into his blade increasing its side. Rekks jumped up, flipping in the air then brought he sword down for a single slice releasing all of its energy on impact.

"Ace of Fayth!" Rekks called out.

Lee fell back, his eyes slowly glazing over. The Nightshade began to rumble and shake, wisps of shadows shooting out of it like hot steam. Rekks sheathed his sword and gathered up Lee in his arms. Rekks leaped off the Machina landing on SIN's head. SIN's mouth opened its mouth wide firing a gigantic blast of energy into the Machina.

The Nightshade fell to the ground a smoldering hunk of twisted metal. SIN lowered Rekks and Lee to the ground. Rekks laid Lee on a small patch of grass then looked up at SIN.

"Thanks." Rekks watched as SIN faded away into billions of tiny lights that wandered off in to depths of The Farplane.

Rekks turned his attention back to Lee. His breathe was shallow, blood spewing from his wounds. Rekks kneeled down beside him.

"I'm sorry….Shay…I never meant to hurt her. Tell her I'm sorry." The minute the words left his lips so too did his last breathe of life.

Rekks stood up looking down at his cousin. Lee's body began fading to shadows. Rekks took out his sword and held it in front of him.

"My mother taught me this long ago. Sleep well….Lee."

From up on a nearby hill Auron, Braska and Jecht watched Rekks perform a sending for Lee.

"Can't believe he's giving ''em a sending. The snot deserved ta go down." Jecht laughed.

"It's still family.: Braska replied.

"I know but….." Jecht shrugged his shoulders.

"It's his world now…..what can we do?" Auron let out a chuckle before walking away.

"He's right. You can put your faith behind a man that will extend that kind of courtesy to a hated enemy." Braska smiled at Jecht then headed off to join Auron.

Jecht looked down again to see Rekks complete the sending. A portal then opened up which Rekks quickly passed through. Jecht snickered.

"Guess I should be proud." Jecht stood up a smile spreading across his face.

Jecht looked up to see wisps of slowly mixing with the lights of the Farplane. Jecht nodded his head in admiration and continued onwards.

***

Rekks stepped out of the portal to find himself on top of a roof over looking Martyr's throne room. He looked over to see Brandon standing a few feet away.

"I see you made it back." Rekks called out.

"You look like hell." Brandon shot back.

"Where's everyone else?" Rekks asked.

"I think we're first to the party." Brandon joked.

"More for us then."

To both men's surprised another portal opened up to Rekks' right. They watched it carefully for a minute before it suddenly closed shut. Rekks ran over to investigate.

"What the Hell was that?" inquired Brandon.

"Beats me, but it probably isn't a good sign." Rekks replied.

**To be continued………………….**

* * *

Game point, match for Rekks and his crew. Two victories down for the heroes, but all is not well. Next week, we follow Alex Strife as travels back to the site of great pain for his father and him. There he learns something surprising about his foe Rufus. Also, Denzle and Lucy take a wild trip through Edge to find out what happened to their family. Too bad for them it's crawling with undead. As one more note next week will be special, because it will be a double billing. So look for OL Chapter 15: Dealings part 2 & OL Chapter 16: Dealings part 2, next friday. If you have any questions, ideas, thoughts, views, suggestions, reviews, etc. Send them to me.


	16. OL Chapter 15: Dealings part 1

**Hey everyone today is special because it's a double dose of Omega Legacy. In part 1 of today's story we pick up after Alex tackled Rufus through the portal. Alex faces down Rufus and finds a surprise in their confrontation. Back in Edge City Lucy and Denzel arrive to find the town fallen on hard times. Remember if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, ideas, reviews, etc. send them to me, I like getting feedback. Enjoy.**

* * *

A stillness rain through the air of the ancient buildings. They hadn't seen any life for close to a year. Inside a single platform hung over a pool of water that seemed nearly bottomless. A dark bubble formed in the sky before descending down to encompass the building. The place was once known as a beacon of hope and spirituality to a group of people. But now it was the Forgotten Capital, a place that had seen as much evil as good.

In an explosion of light a portal opened up over the pool and two men fell out. Alex Strife fell from the portal, hands clutched around Rufus Shinra's throat. Rufus elbowed Alex in the gut freeing himself from Alex's grip. Rufus hit the platform with a thud while Alex continued to fall hitting the water hard and creating a huge splash.

The blood poured out from Alex's wounds turning the water around him crimson. Alex struggled to reach the surface of the water, but with his broken arm he found himself just falling deeper and deeper into the dark depths, the light above slowly disappearing.

Rufus looked down at the water watching the number of air bubbles rising to the surface decrease. Everything was blurry to Alex, his eyes closing shut, everything fading away. Letting out his last breathe he saw the last bit of light disappear into the abyss. Alex looked down into the void, he could barely make out the out line of a woman. As he sunk deeper he could tell she was dead and judging by the decay the body had been there a while. Alex reached his hand out toward the body, but suddenly jerked back. His air run out, letting out one final gasp his eyes closed.

Alex's outstretched hand started falling back to the pool floor with the rest of his body. Out of the darkness another hand appeared, clasping around Alex's pulling him back up to the surface.

**Chapter 15:**** Dealings part 1**

The clouds were thick and dark, filled with smoke from the fires that plagued the landscape. The Shera cut through the blackness, surveying the damage below. Lucy looked out one of the windows. It was one short while ago that her life was perfect. A loving husband, a caring family and her newborn children. Then in one instant everything came crumbling down. Her world literally in ashes.

The door behind her slid open. Denzel came through finishing up securing his weapon. Lucy continued to look out the window, the orange glow of the fires lighting up her disheartened face.

"I'm sure they're all safe. With the family we've got, all of this is no problem." He assured her.

Lucy turned to Denzel her crimson eyes bloodshot.

"I just have to be sure. With everything that's happened. I can't lose anymore of them. You're a parent…you know the feeling." She replied.

Denzel smiled.

"I know exactly what you mean. That's why even though I'm sure everyone is safe, I'm going with you. Edge is my hometown and I won't let them take anymore of it without a fight. Once we check the house it's straight to WRO HQ."

"Sounds good. If you're right it's probably where they went." Lucy turned back to the window "Why is all of this happening?"

"I wish I knew for sure. But I have a feeling it's evil, pure evil. And if I ever get my hands on what's behind this……"

"You won't be able to do anything."

"Why…."

"Because I'm going to destroy whatever is behind this first."

Lucy pulled out her gun and checked the ammo. It was fully loaded, perfect for her. The Shera started descending on the hills around the outskirts of Edge.

The Airship hovered a few feet above the ground. One of the bottom hatches swung open allowing Denzel and Lucy to jump right out. Behind them one of the soldiers closed the hatch giving his commander one last reluctant look. No sooner than a second after the hatch was locked, The Shera rose into the sky. Denzel looked out over the smoldering landscape of Edge.

"It's a long walk." He sighed.

"Let's hurry."

Lucy and Denzel headed off as fast as they could run. As soon as they reached the the city limits they spied a group of undead shambling about the streets.

"They're all over the place." Denzel observed.

Lucy looked around until she sighted a ladder leading up the sides of one of the buildings across the street.

"You up for taking the high road." Lucy motioned to the ladder.

"Better than the one lined with teeth." He snickered.

Denzel went first, staying low to the ground he trekked across the street trying not to draw attention to himself. When he reached the other side he ducked behind a wall. Looking over the side he made sure the coast was clear before signaling to Lucy to make her way over. As soon as she made it they head straight for the ladder.

Down the street one of the undead craned its head up. It's nostrils strained with an intake of air, sniffing its surroundings. The undead turned to face the direction of the alley Denzel and Lucy went into. The undead walked over slowly licking its blood stained lips. The creature curled its fingers around the wall and pushed himself forward only to find the alleyway empty.

High above his head Lucy quietly finished pulling up the ladder locking it into place out of the undead's reach. Lucy and Denzel then headed off across the rooftops. The undead craned its head up and sniffed again……..nothing.

Lucy and Denzel leapt from rooftop to roof top blazing a path across the city. When the house was in sight the quietly made their way to the front door without resistance. Lucy stood in front of the door. Biting down on her lip she laid her trembling hand against the wood.

"I'm sure they got out. We should head for WRO headquarters." Denzel urged.

"I have to be sure." She replied.

Lucy pushed against the door. Even with her light touch the door nearly fell of it's hinges. Denzel examined the frame to find that it was cracked and covered in scratch marks. Stepping in, all the blood flowed out of Lucy's face turning her white as a ghost. All around laid broken furniture splattered in blood. Lucy's crimson eyes started to water. Suddenly she noticed a pair of female legs sticking out from behind the turned over couch. Lucy ran over to the couch, Denzel attempted to stop her, but she was too fast.

Lucy kneeled down by the body, turning it over to see who it was. Denzel heard a sound come from the next room. He ran as fast as he could to Lucy when an undead burst into the room tackling him to the floor. Lucy looked down at her hands covered in blood. A single tear fell from her eye landing on the body.

**Forgotten Capital………**

Alex could feel himself start to wake, but his tired body seemed to disagree. His eyes felt like they weighed a ton as he strained to open them. His aching body resisted movement of any type. He could feel the stiff springs of the mattress beneath him and the cold winkled sheets across his body.

Alex finally forced his eyes open and shifted himself to a seated position. Even though the room was dark and hard to see he could tell there wasn't much in it anyways. Just dust, broken furniture, a nightstand and the bed he was laying on. Alex looked at his chest to find himself shirtless and covered in bandages.

Alex's head began spinning again. Massaging his temples he laid back on the bed. The door to the room crept open as Rufus walked in holding a glass of water.

"You shouldn't strain yourself." Rufus handed Alex the glass of water. "It'd be another bullet point on the long list of unwise decisions you've made."

Alex took the glass and gave it a once over before downing all the water in one gulp.

"I was drowning, why did you save me?" Alex asked.

"Contrary to the others and what Martyr might believe I actually don't hate you." Rufus answered back.

"Even though I killed you."

Rufus chuckled.

"You were doing what you were supposed to. The gallant hero coming to the rescue. As a buisness man I don't trifle over such things. For all your fighting and planning the truth is you and the others have already lost. Killing you now doesn't change a thing."

"Why save me?"

Rufus turned away from Alex, for a moment his eyes flickered as if blue electricity surged through his irises.

"A part of me felt that for you to die that way was…….wrong. I brought you in here. There were plenty of abandoned medical supplies lying around, left behind by some sort of military group."

Alex laughed.

"Yeah…you missed out of the fun on that one."

Alex attempted to push himself out of the bed, but the sting in his torso was too great. He fell back against the mattress his eyes slowly fluttering shut.

"We'll settle this later." Rufus headed out closing the door behind him.

Alex drifted back to sleep allowing his aching body to rest once more.

**Martyr's planet, The Dark City………….**

Martyr stood motionless in the middle of his throne room. The only light came from the glowing pillar of energy in front of him which he had his arms elbow deep in. Martyr's eyes, glazed over in his entranced state, reflected the radiance of the energy before him.

A slight flicker in the energy caused Martyr to blink breaking him free of his spellbound mindset. Martyr tore his arms from the energy stream causing his eyes to return to their normal whited out state.

"Something wrong?" came a voice from behind Martyr.

Martyr looked up at the beam of light his eyes focusing in on the flicker.

"You asked me to look after your body while you charged up for your end of existence count down. So what snapped you out of it?" the voice asked again.

"You're no longer needed." Martyr replied.

The figure moved closer, the light from the energy pillar washed over his face revealing him to be the silver haired devil Kadaj.

"But you said I could be reunited with mother in the new world?" Kadaj panicked.

The sides of Martyr's mouth curled up as he let out a snicker.

"You will. Old friends will return. And things will be like these used to. Before everything became dirty. Jenova was a flower that the world forced to wilt and so she became a monster." Martyr replied.

"Will I get to see her as you once knew her?"

"Yes, I just need you to do one favor for me."

Kadaj lowered himself to one knee and bowed his head.

"Anything you say….." Kadaj raised his head looking Martyr directly in the face. "….father."

Martyr smiled

**Lucy's House…..Edge City………….**

Denzel struggled with the undead as it viciously attempted to chew his face off. Lucy unholstered her gun and blew the undead's head off in a shower of blood. Denzel threw the udead's body off himself. Denzel pushed himself up and looked over at Lucy who was busy looking over the rest of the house.

"You okay?" Denzel asked.

Lucy nodded.

"It wasn't any of them." She replied.

Denzel stood up and looked over the body. It was a woman, maybe in her early 30's. She didn't look that decomposed so Denzel assumed that she was freshly made. As morbid as it sounded his biggest relief came in the fact that there was a ninja kunai blade stuck in her head. It meant that his family put up a fight and probably were still alive. Denzel followed Lucy into the kitchen and picked up a dish towel off the counter and wiped the blood off himself with it. Lucy turned around and shot Denzel a dirty look.

"Don't wipe blood off on my dish towels." Lucy chided him.

"Sorry." Denzel let go of the towel throwing his hands up in defeat.

Lucy headed out of the kitchen straight for the garage. Opening the side door she let out a sigh of relief. The Strife delivery van was missing.

"They got out." Lucy called to Denzel.

"That's good." Denzel followed Lucy into the garage.

Taking a quick look around he located some keys hidden away in a can on one of the selves. Near the back left corner of the garage, a large white sheet covered something rather large. Denzel pulled off the sheet to reveal the Fenrir.

Denzel ran his fingers over the bike. The years had been good to the old motorcycle. Ever since his dad gave the bike to Alex, he knew his kid brother would take care of it. Alex even took it to Cid Jr. to get it upgraded turning it into even more of a monster than it was before.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Denzel inserted the key and threw a leg over the bike.

Lucy folded her arms with disapproval.

"What?" Denzel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm driving." Lucy retorted.

Denzel shook his head in disbelief.

"This bike used to belong my dad." Denzel replied.

"Then it went to MY husband. And now it's in MY house. So scoot back and hand over the keys." Lucy extended her palm out with a malicious grin.

Denzel rolled his eyes then placed the keys in Lucy's hands. Denzel slid back allowing Lucy to mount the motorcycle. The Fenrir roared to life as Lucy felt out the power of the sleek machine in her hands.

"You do know how to drive this thing, right?" Denzel questioned.

Lucy laughed.

"Sure do. Alex taught me. We went on plenty of rides together."

"I get the picture."

Lucy Denzel quickly opened the garage door and got back on the bike. With a rev of the throttle the Fenrir bolted out of the garage like a bat out of hell. They sped down the block and turned down the corner only to come to a grinding stop. Denzel felt a large lump in his throat. The streets we littered with the walking dead, each of them covered in blood staggering around mouth open seeking out their next meal.

"Well that's a road block if I've ever seen one." Denzel swallowed back the lump.

One of the undead caught sight of the two. The undead let out a bone rattling screech causing every undead in the area to make a mad dash toward Denzel and Lucy. Lucy kick started the Fenrir's engine and swung the bike around. They took off in the opposite direction a horde of undead following close behind. Lucy noticed a collapsed beam in the distance lying against one of the buildings.

"Hold on." Lucy shouted.

Denzel wrapped his arms around Lucy as she sped the bike up the beam then with a quick blast from the bike's boosters she launched the Fenrir on top of the roof of a nearby building.

"Alex really did teach you." Denzel shook his head.

Lucy laughed him off and revved up the engine once more. They took off across the rooftops of Edge City hordes of undead clawing away beneath them.

**Forgotten Capital…………**

Alex could feel the numbness wash over his entire body. Every time he tried to open his eyes it was like pushing a bolder up Mt. Nibel. Alex started feeling a piercing pain shoot through his head. A screech…no a cry….billions of them. All the cries came in loud and clear, calling out in horror and anguish. Alex's vision filled with a blinding blue light. He could see the hands of every voice straining out from the light. Then came a vision millions of dead bodies rising from the ground covering the lands of the world. One of the undead looked toward Alex then lunged forward teeth dripping with anticipation.

Alex snapped out of his vision awaking in a cold sweat. The pain in his body was intense. In this one moment Alex could feel every cut, every bruise, every broken bone. He let out a howl of pain from the very pit of his stomach. Rufus burst through the door carrying a bottle of elixir. Kneeling down by Alex's bedside he did his best to force the elixir down the struggling Alex's throat. As the medicine went to work Alex eased back down into the bed allowing Rufus to back away.

"Get up….the planet needs you." Came a soothing voice into Alex's head washing away the cries.

The life stream was trying to talk to him and Alex knew just what to do. Using all the strength he had left he lifted up his arm to motion to Rufus to come closer. Rufus approached with caution.

"The water….take me to the Water." He could barely let out.

"Why?" Rufus asked.

"You may not like me. But your pride won't let me die like this."

Rufus laughed.

"Your arrogance seems to make you think that your death weighs on mind." Rufus shook his head. "But let's just see what you have planned."

Rufus threw off the covers and lifted Alex in to his arms. He carried the ailing Strife out of the room and down the corridors back down to the waters of the Forgotten Capital.

"The planet was calling out to you wasn't it." Rufus asked.

Alex nodded his head.

"I could feel it too. The experiment I performed left something in my soul. Something is a part of me. I don't know what, but it's starting to grow stronger."

"You did bombarded yourself with a lot of Mako, maybe you're a Neo-Cetra like me." Alex replied.

"It's not the planet." The two of them reached the water. Rufus leaned down to lower Alex into its cool embrace. "It feels like a virus something eating away at what's left of me."

"Martyr doesn't have to win. Help me and maybe the planet can cleanse you."

Rufus shook his head.

"I knew the deal when I made it. When I performed the experiment when I joined Martyr. I did it all for power. I let the darkness in and now I live in it. If you live through whatever it is your trying I'll be waiting to settle things. If the darkness has to consume me I'll take as much with me as I can."

Rufus put his foot up against Alex's shoulder and gave him a nasty shove into the water. Rufus stood there watching Alex sink in to the depths. As the water rushed in around Alex's body he could see a light spring up from deep below. Spreading his arms he felt the pure energy of the planet's life force wrap around him soothing every ache and pain.

The light beamed forth from the water casting a faint glow all around. Rufus turned his back on the glow taking a deep breathe.

"So I'm the darkness….." Rufus could hear the voice coming from his head.

"I should have foreseen this when I first conducted the experiment. It's just like the three brats. A piece of you is inside me and now it's growing." Rufus stated.

"Mako, Jenova…….I guess I do exist in the darkness. But this is as far as I can go in your vessel. To be more you lack a certain something…."

"And what's that?"

"Spirit….Letting yourself be controlled by Martyr. What happened to the man who wanted to soar of all on the wing of an angel or dominate the world with infinte power. As you are now you are only the shadow of two great men."

Rufus turned his head an inch to the water.

"What would you have me do to gain this….Spirit." Rufus asked.

For a second his Mako blue eyes flickered with intensity.

"Dominate." The voice responded.

**WRO Headquaters…………….**

Cloud looked out the window of Denzel's office. Far below at the base of the WRO headquarters thousands of mindless undead clawed away at the buildings fortifications. He turned away from the window to look down at his son's desk. It was filled with pictures of his family celebrating various special occasions. His eyes then focused in on a picture of Alex. Staring at the picture felt like a vise constricting around his heart. His eyes trailed from the picture down to the rather large sword, the Ragnarok, encompassing the desk.

Long ago, Cloud handed over all his swords to his sons vowing never to fight again. Years of fighting had taken its toll on his body and Cloud wishing to live out the last of his days in peace with his wife and ever expanding family. Turning his back to the window he realized that the battles had not ended, the burden of fighting them had just passed to his sons. Now one of them was dead and the other missing.

Cloud sat down behind the desk and picked up a picture showing the entire Strife family. Cloud smiled as he ran a thumb over the faces of his family. Then putting down the picture his eyes began to water. He strapped the sword holder on to his back then sheathed the blade in place.

He turned back to look at the hordes below when he heard the sound of the office door creak open. He didn't turn to face the person walking in. He already knew who it was and considering what he was getting ready to do he didn't feel like facing her.

"What are you doing Cloud?" Tifa chided.

"I'm going to find my son." He answered.

"Even if you were in perfect health what do you think you'd accomplish by going out there?"

Cloud turned around, his head turned away from Tifa refusing to look her in the eyes.

"More than I would just sitting around doing nothing. The world is going to hell and Denzel's still missing. I've already lost one son I'm not going to lose another."

"And they wouldn't want to lose a father. When Jr. arrived with the other WRO troopers they said Denzel and Lucy went to the house to check on things. We left the Fenrir there and………I'm sure they'll arrive at any moment."

Tifa approached Cloud slowly. She extended her arms to embrace him but Cloud stepped away.

"This disaster snuck up on us. With all those creatures out there…it won't make an easy journey for them."

Cloud started heading for the door when Tifa took him by the arm stopping him.

"Have faith, they'll be fine." Tifa pulled Cloud closer, he looked upon her face to see her eyes streaming with tears both dry and fresh, Tifa had been crying for a while. "Denzel will come back."

Cloud pulled Tifa in close to him tilting her head up to look directly into his Mako blue eyes.

"I can't take that chance this time." Cloud kissed Tifa's lips gently letting go of her.

He backed away, but no sooner had he stepped one foot out the door he heard a familiar chuckle. On the other side of the door, Vincent Valentine leaned against the wall. Cloud looked over his old friend he was virtually no different than the first time they met years ago with only a few specs of gray hair starting to show.

"Maybe you could put off the suicide mission for a moment. The look out team says they spotted something The Fenrir about 10 minutes away. They got a bunch of monsters tailing them not to mention the reception waiting here." Vincent reported.

"Then we have to make sure we're ready to welcome them." Cloud replied.

Vincent stood up straight his back to Cloud and Tifa.

"Thought you'd say that. Let's Go." Vincent started walking.

Cloud turned back to look at Tifa.

"Cloud……." Cloud cut Tifa off by walking away.

"I'm going to make sure they get back safely. It's the least I could for my family."

Cloud waved good-bye to his wife and followed Vincent down the hallway.

**Mountain pass near WRO Headquaters…………**

Denzel and Lucy raced through the mountain path on the Fenrir. A pack of Crimson Hounds followed closely behind. Another dozen followed along from higher up the pass. One of the hounds leapt down from the cliff edge to attack the pair. Denzel drew his Ultima weapon and cleaved the beast in two with one flick of his wrist.

Lucy spotted a sharp turn up ahead leading up the pass. She sped, then with a screech of the tires swung the bike around to bolt up the pass without skipping a beat. Unfortunately this turn brought them face to face with the second pack of hounds. Looking behind them Denzel saw the first pack hounds come right up behind them.

"Denzel clear the way!" Lucy called out.

Lucy hit the brakes forcing the bike sideways in a hard slide. Denzel faced forward holding his sword to his side. Lucy pulled out her gun pointing at the hounds behind them. Lucy took a deep breath; every pull of the trigger was carefully aimed to send a bullet right through the skull of every hound in her line of sight. Denzel waited until all the hounds in front of him were so close he could feel their breath on his skin.

Denzel's blade became surrounded by a bright aura. With a swing of his sword he sent a fierce whirlwind of energy crashing into the pack of hounds. The whirlwind lifted the hounds up in a slashing vortex and tossed them in to the distance. With a sigh of relief the two of them prepared to head off again when they heard a roar in the distance.

From the other side of the pass two Arc Dragons swooped in to circle around over Denzel and Lucy's heads. Denzel sheathed his sword and gave Lucy a pat on the shoulder signaling her to go. Lucy revved up the engine once more heading straight for the headquarters with the Ark Dragons following close behind.

**WRO Headquarters parking bay……………..**

John was busy shuffling WRO troops to the sides of the bay. Everyone was preparing to let Denzel and Lucy in while keeping out any unwanted guests. When everybody was in place John took his position readying his hand on the hilt of his katana gunblade, the Blood Sport.

"When we get the signal, we'll open doors long enough to let them in. If it's dead, kill it again." John ordered.

John crouched down behind his men when he heard the doors connecting to the main headquarters open up. John turned around to see his father and Cloud Strife walk in to the parking area, each of them battle ready.

"Dad, Mr. Strife?" John stood up to face them. "What are you guys up to?"

"I want to make sure my daughter gets back to her family safely." Vincent gave his son a pat on the back then pulled out his gun.

Cloud approached John with some trepidation.

"Hey John, how's Izumi holding up?" Cloud asked.

"Still pretty shaken, but she's glad that everyone is okay. She's with Leo and the rest of the family right now." John raised an eyebrow. "What about you and that heart thing? You sure you can handle this?"

Cloud smiled.

"Don't worry about me. The most important thing is that Denzel and Lucy get through those doors safe and sound." Cloud started heading for the front lines of the troops. "Now let's mosey."

"Mosey?" John blinked in confusion.

Denzel and Lucy where coming up on the bridge leading right to the Headquarters. The Ark Dragons still loomed over head but right on the far side of the bridge the two of them spied yet another problem. Waiting for them with hungered anticipation were hundreds of blood-splattered undead.

High above this scene, Kefka Palazzo the maniacal clown sat on the edge of one of the outcroppings of the building rubbing his hands together with excitement.

"Enjoy the snack my undead friends. It's fast food!" The psychotic clown laughed.

Denzel held his sword against Lucy's side like a lance. Bracing themselves they charge right into the crowd of undead. The bike's engines strained as the charging metal vehicle collided with body after body. Denzel's blade was a blur as he whipped it around slicing up limbs, chests, heads. The undead pressed forward surrounding the duo, Lucy released the sword panels of the bike knocking back a number of the undead.

Lucy forced the bike up the entryway stairs where another wave of undead were waiting. Lucy closed the sword panels then ignited the Fenrir's boosters, rocketing them into the oncoming crowd. The parking doors opening WRO troops sprang up from their hiding spots sending a hail of gunfire into the backs of the undead horde.

Up above Kefka was stomping up and down in frustration.

"No, no, no, this is no fun they're going to make it." He bemoaned.

One of the undead tackled of one of the troopers tearing in to his throat with one swift motion. The undead then looked up and ran into the parking area. Cloud rushed in raising his sword high above his head he brought it back down with great force slicing the creature in half length-wise. Two more undead approached and without skipping a beat Cloud dashed forward dispatching them with great expertise.

Cloud smiled and prepared to lead the charge to save Denzel and Lucy. He took one step then suddenly dropped to his knees shaking. He felt a tightening sensation in his chest, his breathe became erratic. Vincent rushed to his side.

"Cloud…." Vincent helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine. Worry about the kids." Cloud shook the pain off and readied his sword once more.

"Here they come!" John called out to the two.

The troops hurried out of the way to clear a path for the high-speed entrance of the Fenrir. Kefka watched the bike draw closer, only a few feet away from safety.

"NO, no, no." Kefka clenched his teeth in anger. "New game." Kefka held out his palm shooting out a massive blast of fire. "Burn!!"

Kefka laughed maniacally as the blast hit base right in front of the bike. The bike flew up from the explosion, sending the Fenrir and its passengers tumbling. WRO troops dove out of the as the bike came crashing in to the parking area. Denzel scrapped across the ground before colliding with some crates that had been set up by the troops. Denzel pushed the pain out of his mind and forced himself up to check on Lucy.

One of the Ark dragons dove in low heading right for the open entrance. One of the troopers panicked and hit the emergency close button now that their leader was safety inside. John forced his way past the troops to look for Lucy, He saw Denzel safe and relatively unharmed, but there was no sign of his sister. As soon as John heard the sound of the closing doors his heart began to sink. He turned his head to look outside. Two seconds before the doors slammed shut he spied Lucy running to get inside only to be locked out.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOORS!!!!!!!!" John yelled.

"I'm sorry sir. I hit the emergency, it'll take a few minutes to override." The panicked trooper apologized.

Denzel looked up at the trooper with fire in his eyes.

"Get it open." He commanded.

Outside Lucy had empted her gun fighting off the undead. With the door closed she scrambled to find a safe haven from her attackers. She leapt up grabbing a hold of a railing. With impressive speed and strength she started to climb up the side of the building as the undead beneath her huddled around. After a few minutes Lucy finally managed to grab a hold of a ledge leading to a small out cropping on the building.

She pulled herself on to it and took a short breather. Lucy relaxed a bit before hearing a strange malevolent laugh. Lucy bolted up preparing to fight hand to hand. In front of her stood a strange man dressed like a clown.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Why my dear, I'm tonight's entertainment. Kefka Palazzo!" he introduced.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can hardly resist a strong willed female. Especially one as pretty as you. Reminds me of this one girl, nice blonde thing…..or was it blue hair? Whatever my mind's a boggle sometimes."

Then it was as if a light went off in her head.

"You were at Junon….the clown. You have something to do with all this don't you?" she accused.

"At your service." He bowed. "Now for the fun part."

"What do mean?"

Kefka spun around then blasted the side of the building they were on with a powerful spell. The ledge crumbled to piece causing them to both begin falling to the crowd, down toward the hungry masses of living dead. Lucy let out a cry of panic, her world was a blur, and the only thing she could hear as they fell was the sound of Kefka's laughter.

As Lucy fell toward the ground she looked at the pack hungry undead below her. Lucy let out a feral growl surrounding herself in a fiery red aura. She hit the ground with great impact forming a crater, scattering the undead. From out of the crater Lucy appeared in her Galian Beast form.

The fierce beast watched as every enemy in sight came barreling toward her. She leapt up tackling down four of the undead right away. With a swipe of her claws she ripped out their chest then headed off for her next enemy. A few feet away Kefka sat on top of a large chunk of building that had hit the ground with them. Kefka used his powers to make a safe landing and was now enjoying the show as he watched Lucy tearing to everything in sight.

"That girl sure is a beast. It's so much fun to see such destruction and futility all mixed together. It's like some sort of gory, chocolate and peanut butter candy." Kefka cocked his head. "I could go for one of those. Hee, hee, haw!"

As Kefka laughed Lucy continued to fend off the attacks of the undead. Slowly the doors to the parking bay started to open again. Kefka pouted because he knew his fun would come to a close as the re-enforcements arrived. He pulled a piece of commucite out of his pocket and spun it around the tip of his finger.

"Okay Martyr bring me something fun for them to play with." The commucite exploded in a blast of dark energy. "Uwee-heee-hee!"

The blast rose up in the sky before touching down with the ground and forming into the shape of a massive beast. The creature was a massive four legged, two horned, Behemoth King. His eyes shone an unnatural shade of violet, while bits of Dark energy convulsed about his body.

"This guy ought to put a fire under them, Hee-hee." Kefka laughed.

Lucy ears perked up at the sound of Kefka's cackle. She saw him sitting straight ahead on top of a piece of ruble. Lucy grabbed the head of the closest undead, squishing it in her palm. She used the body knock down all the undead in her path. Lucy darted for Kefka, the Behemoth King noticed her. His mighty claw hit her like a brick wall sending Lucy flying far before coming to a crash landing.

**To be continued…………….**


	17. OL Chapter 16: Dealings part 2

**In part 2, Alex starts to see things in a new light. As he the fight between him and Rufus truly kicks off, a new enemy steps into the fray make things even more complicated. Meanwhile Lucy fights for her life against the sinister clown Kefka. Remember if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, ideas, reviews, etc. send them to me, I like getting feedback. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16:

** Dealings part 2**

Alex soaked in the atmosphere of warm spring day in Wutai. The sun shone brightly over head as the breeze gently caressed his skin. Sitting on top of Da Chao mountain he had a perfect view of the countryside. The best part of all of this was that he could share it all with the woman he loved.

Lucy and Alex sat on a red and blue checkered picnic blanket, enjoying some much appreciated quiet time. Alex looked to his side to see Lucy rummaging through the picnic basket they had brought. She looked stunningly beautiful in green Wutai-styled Qipao dress with slit up the side of one of the legs. Her Raven hair was done up with a couple of pins perfectly framing her silken face. Alex himself was wearing loosened up dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. She pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured them some glasses.

"I just love the Wutai country side. We should get my parents to watch the kids more often." Lucy handed Alex a glass.

Alex took the glass looking deep into her crimson eyes. He couldn't help but smile as he wrapped an arm around her hugging his wife close to him.

"Moments like this do need to be savored." Alex took a sip with lip smacking satisfaction. "I'm here with my princess on top of the world."

Lucy let out a giggle then leaned into to kiss him. As they reluctantly separated Alex put down his glass to envelope her in a hug. Lucy let him go with a smile and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"We'll if I'm your princess….why don't you come save me." Lucy gave him a seductive wink. "My hero."

Lucy blew him a kiss causing him chuckle. He ran his right hand through his wavy black hair and stood up. Alex took one step toward his wife when he noticed wisps of black shadows whipping around her feet.

"Lucy!" Alex ran to her but the shadows reached up pulling her off the cliff.

Without hesitation Alex followed her off the cliff. As they both fell they reached out to each other the tips of their fingers seconds away from making contact. The shadows wrapped around Lucy's body pulling her down even faster. Alex cried out in anguish.

"Alex." She whispered.

"LUCY!!!!!!!" Alex's eyes burst open to find himself surrounding in a bright blue light and swirling dark water.

Alex let out a gasp as the liquid began filling his lungs. The combination of his surroundings and being forcibly knocked out of his fantasy put him in a considerable amount of shock. Alex's Mako blue began to glow brightly, their light reaching out to surround his body in a brilliant blue aura. The aura swirled around his left shoulder blade forming an iridescent blue bat wing. With one flap of the wing Alex shot up through water reaching the surface at a break neck speed.

**Forgotten Capital………**

At the edge of the water Rufus impatiently awaited any sign of Alex. He was snapped out of his boredom when heard a bubbling sound coming from the water. Checking on things he witnessed as a pillar of light arose from the water's depths. All of sudden Alex shot out of the water causing drops water and specks of lights to rain down. Alex jumped out of landing right on the ground with grace.

Rufus let out a snort while Alex straightened out his clothes looking to be in perfect health. Rufus walked over to where he placed Alex's weapon on the ground.

"You're looking much better." Rufus picked up the sword then tossed it to Alex.

Alex caught the sword with one hand then swung it around with ease. He felt renewed not one scar, no bruises, not even one sore spot.

"Are you ready to get this fight underway?" Rufus asked pointing the Masamune blade at him.

Alex looked down at the Strife Caliber. The blue of edges on his blade reflected in his own eyes.

"Lucy…." Alex muttered under his breathe.

Rufus rolled his eyes.

"You just going to stand there as your world burns?" Rufus taunted.

The sounds of the voices in the planet began filling his head again. His mind went over and over his vision of Lucy falling into the darkness. Rufus leapt up in to the air. Gripping the Masamune with both his hands he came down at Alex aiming to thrust the katana through his heart.

Without even looking Alex knocked away Rufus away with a swing of his sword. Rufus flew back several feet. Rufus then dashed at Alex's back trying to catch him off guard. Alex then stuck his blade in the ground. Using the handle as a grip he swung around to deliver a powerful kick to Rufus sending him crashing in to a nearby wall. Alex released the two back blades.

Alex let out an enraged cry. Charging at Rufus he swung both blades down at him. Rufus blocked the attack with his Katana, but Alex didn't let that stop him. Alex pressed harder forcing down the weight of his tremendous strength on his enemy. Alex followed up by kneeing Rufus in the gut shoulder tackled him right the wall with forceful impact.

Rufus tumbled off to the then scrambled to his feet. Alex stood there for a moment, breath ragged, shocked from his actions.

"What got in to you?" Rufus massaged the back of his neck.

Rufus watched as a tears fell from his eyes.

"I can hear them, clearly. The planet, the people….they're in pain." Alex was shaking.

"Let me silence those voices for you." Rufus held up his hand firing out a blast of dark energy at Alex.

Alex looked up at the blast with a sneer.

**WRO Headquarters………….**

John watched from the entrance as his sister was struck by the Behemoth King. Feeling the anger build up inside himself he drew his Blood Sport. Before he could charge out he felt a hand on shoulder holding him back. Denzel stepped up giving John a nod then turned to his troops.

"Okay men! Alpha and Beta teams head out first. Secure the line. Delta team with me! Recover Lucy and fall back to the line. No deviations we do this quick!" Denzel ordered.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" The troops answered back.

The two teams filed out around Denzel and John to take their place at the sides of the entrance. They opened fire on the oncoming pack of undead. Denzel then signaled to his team and urged them forward. Right behind his troops where Vincent and Cloud.

"Ready Dad." Denzel asked with a hint of hesitation.

"Let's get Lucy." Cloud responded.

John, Denzel and Vincent nodded in unison then headed off with the rest of the troops. Kefka watched the four heroes head off.

"More people to play my game." Kefka powered a fireball in his hand. "WILD CARD!" Kefka tossed the fireball with a cackle.

The fire ball touched down right in the middle of the troops defending line. The troopers that weren't incinerated in the blast were flung several feet. Kefka danced about as monsters and undead flooded into the parking bay to assault the WRO headquarters. Turning his attention back to the battlefield he began searching for Lucy once more.

"Now little girl you'll soon be all mine again." He smiled.

Denzel, John, Vincent and Cloud turned around to witness the scores of enemies filing into the building.

"Everyone's one in danger." Denzel looked back and forth from the parking bay and the battlefield. "Damn it! John take point, rescue her. I gotta go back."

"I'll help." Cloud assured his son.

"Be careful." Vincent nodded.

Denzel and Cloud headed back for the bay while John and Vincent continued on with Delta team.

` Lucy laid on the ground at the foot of the entry way steps. She was still in her Galian Beast form. The two Ark Dragons from earlier swooped down to attack the defenseless heroine. Lucy let out a roar and kicked her self up. She delivered a skull cracking punch to one of the dragons sending it colliding in to a pillar. She then charged up some energy and blasted the second one head-on. Picking up the second Ark Dragon she flung it in to the pillar causing to crumble to pieces and crush the Ark Dragons.

Lucy heard clapping coming from behind her. Turning around she found Kefka descending the steps giving her a standing ovation. Enraged she leapt up at him swinging her claws madly. Kefka ducked out of the way of most of the strikes, but she finally managed to catch him of guard with a punch to the gut. Kefka flew back hitting the steps hard, but inside of letting out a cry of pain he let out a laugh which soon distorted into a growl of anger.

"You really are like her….And you annoy me just as much. Face destruction BRAT!" Kefka hit Lucy with a blast of Fire straight to the chest.

Lucy tumbled down the step coming to a stop at the bottom. The fire on her clothes dissipated as her Beast form faded. Lucy forced herself again pulling bullets out to refill her gun.

"I'm going to beat you down and then…." She pulled back the hammer on the gun. "As I wrap my hands your neck, you'll tell me why all of this has happened." She pointed the gun at his head. "Then I'll put a bullet in your skull for bring this much pain to my family."

"Foolish Girl. How 'bout a little magitek mayhem?" Kefka laughed powering up electricity in his hands.

**Forgotten Capital………..**

Alex and Rufus battled their way across the roofs of the forgotten capital. Alex was acting like a madman Rufus did his best to keep up with Alex's attacks. He jumped down to a lower roof readying his blade at his side. Alex jumped off the roof without hesitation, Rufus's Katana aimed at his heart.

Rufus thrust his sword at Alex, but the hero blocked the attack in time to receive a small cut on his arm. Alex followed up with a furious attack on Rufus. Rufus fled back to the rooftops with Alex still pressing forward with his attack. Rufus backed away then extended his black angel wings to fly to the top of one of the towers away from Alex.

"I guess I really set you off!" Rufus taunted.

"I don't care about you! I just have to get through you as fast as possible to end all of this." Alex's blue aura exploded around his body.

Alex jumped up then quickly started running up the side of the tower. Both of Alex's swords skid across the building sending bits of stone and dust flying everywhere. Rufus watched Alex carefully and prepared to slice him in half. Reaching the top, Alex swung the swords sending an explosion of energy upward.

Rufus was caught up in the wave at first before he swung his sword down breaking up the wave with his own dark energy. Rufus flew down to engage Alex in a free fall sword battle. The two of them ended crashing through the roof of another building. Alex crashed through a couch while Rufus landed on the kitchen table.

"You're even crazier than usual Strife." Rufus coughed.

Alex let out a groan and slowly made his way to his feet. Alex walked into the kitchen, swords ready. Rufus looked up in time to see him coming and shot Alex with a blast of dark energy sending him through the window. Alex flipped in mid-air landing on his feet. Rufus followed up with a dark energy slash from his sword sending balls of dark energy crashing before Alex.

The shockwave sent him flying back a few feet dropping his swords. Alex pushed himself up sprinting for his blades. Rufus swooped down slicing the air ahead of Alex blocking his path.

"No more swords." Rufus readied to slice Alex's head off.

"I don't need them!" Alex clenched up his fist.

Alex ducked under Rufus' swing then delivered a hard right cross to Rufus' jaw. In one smooth motion Alex took Rufus' wrist, twisted it with enough force to make him drop the masamune then tosses him back first against a wall. Rufus barely had enough time to react to hitting the wall, because Alex ran full force giving Rufus a side jump kick right through the wall.

Both of them hit the ground hard with Rufus gasping for air. Alex was up again and made his way over to Rufus. Grabbing him by the hair he started punching away at Rufus's face with his free hand. In defense Rufus brought his hands up against Alex's chest creating a pillar of dark energy that blasted Alex through the building.

Rufus slowly pulled himself up his wings fading away. He stumbled his way over to the lake. Kneeling down he used the water to wash away the blood then looked himself over. He had one small cut on his bottom lip along with a few bruises that seemed to be fading. He was quite surprised at who his body was holding up to the damage.

"Money well spent." He laughed.

Rufus stood up again cracking his neck when he heard the sounds of foot steps behind him. Rufus turned around in time to side step the switch blade sword that Alex threw at him. Giving him little time to recover Alex readied the main blade of his Caliber and charged Rufus, thrusting his blade forward in a sonic blue blur.

Rufus summoned the masamune in a flash of shadows and countered Alex's attack with a powerful stroke of Black energy. Both men slid back due to the shockwave of the collision, but Alex rolled to the side pressed on and with one powerful swipe sent the masamune flying. Rufus' eyes widened as Alex nailed him with a shoulder tackle knocking him to the ground. Alex then placed the tip of his blade at Rufus' throat. Rufus looked over the young Strife, he was huffing and puffing, eyes seething with anger.

Rufus closed his eyes then laid back accepting his fate. Alex looked down to see his reflection in his own sword. He was covered in dusted, hair a mess, looking as ragged as hell. His shoulders slumped, his eyes softened. Letting out a half sigh, half groan, he tossed his sword aside then plopped down on the ground next to Rufus.

"You're not worth it." He relented.

"It's not smart to drop your weapon, what if I decide to kill you now?" Rufus asked sitting up.

"What for? You said you don't hate me. No part of this fight has been about you and me. We finished our business a long time ago. We can talk this one through." Alex used his forearm to wipe the sweat off his brow. "You were fighting because you had nothing better to do and I…..I fight because I don't know any better."

"We can't sit here doing nothing. The world is ending around us. Alive or dead it's all over in a little while. One of has to be dead before either of us can even think about getting back to the Dark City." Rufus replied.

Alex shook his head.

"It doesn't have to be that way and you know it. Come back and help me. You've been given another chance and do really want to waste it on something that you even suspected was jip from the beginning?"

Rufus stood up and turned his back to Alex.

"I think I hate you more than your father. He never tried to reform me. He accepted what I was."

"I'm not my dad, it took me a while to realize that." Alex kicked the dirt with soul of his boot. "Lucy was right, it's always fighting. For all my life I've been trying to live up to my father. And even when I tried to stop, tried to make my own identity I kept fighting, throwing myself in to things like I still had to find a way to measure up."

"Fathers." Rufus scoffed.

"My point is that since all this began, there was only one fight that had to be fought. And that's with Martyr. I just let myself be side tracked with so many other things. I'm not that guy anymore, I don't want to be. I'm a husband now….and a father. I have to set things right and return to my family." Alex looked right up at Rufus. "Martyr has to be stopped, he's the real enemy."

Rufus tossed a piece of Commucite into Alex's lap.

"I don't care what you do or what happens. I'm out of this." Rufus replied.

Alex took a few minutes to recompose himself and gather his swords. Rufus watched silently as he leaned against a brick wall. When he was ready Alex sheathed his sword and held up the commucite in his palm.

"Don't cause any more trouble or I will be back for you." Alex joked.

Rufus didn't respond. The commucite powered up creating a swirling purple vortex. Before Alex could step inside an energy blast came from the distance shattering the comucite to pieces and closing the portal. Alex looked over to Rufus, but he was just as perplexed about what happened. Hearing the sound of laughed both men looked down the road to see a strange silver haired man walking toward them. Rufus' eyes narrowed as he recognized who he was.

"What rock did Martyr find you under Kadaj?" Rufus quipped.

Kadaj pointed his double bladed katana, the Souba, at the two of them.

"Rufus…..mother would be so disappointed if she knew how soft you'd become. That's why father sent me to finish your work….cousin." Kadaj smiled.

"What are you going to do about this road block?" Rufus asked Alex. "I don't think you'll talk him out of a fight."

Alex drew his sword.

"Every time I back out, they just pull me back in." he grumbled.

**WRO headquarters……………**

Cloud and Denzel reached the parking bay to find it in shambles. There were fires everywhere, while other soldiers scrambled in small skirmishes all around.

"Dad, I'll grab who I can and re-establish the defense line. See if you can find anybody inside to secure the door leading inside." Denzel suggested.

Cloud nodded.

"Be careful son." Cloud responded.

"It's you I'm more worried about. We don't know what may have slipped in."

"It doesn't matter. Our family is in there. You lead your men, they need you. I'll be fine." Cloud rushed in to the parking area leaving Denzel behind.

Denzel saw 4 troopers being chased by an undead wielding a pair of swords. Denzel dashed forward to engage the undead in battle. They clashed, steel on steel, the undead showing impressive swordsmanship. The undead spun around then came at Denzel swing, Denzel side stepped the attack then sliced the undead's head off. Denzel then turned to his troopers with conviction.

"Let's get some order back here. Two of you with me the other two fall back to the entrance and grab what ever you can to start forming a barricade. Stay vigilant." Denzel ordered.

The soldiers saluted him then headed off to their tasks.

Inside the parking bay Cloud searched for any signs of life. He soon found a badly injured soldier trapped under a piece of sheet metal. Cloud freed the trooper, but as he started to pull him to safety he was blind sighted by a crimson hound. The hound tackled Cloud down, but after a short struggle he kicked the beast off himself.

Cloud found himself boxed in by a group of crimson hounds and undead dressed in tattered SOLDIER uniforms carrying rusted broad swords. The first hound went right for the jugular. Cloud brought up his blade to defend. The hound bit down of the blade trying to tear it away from his grip. The undead soldiers then swooped in shrieking battle cry. Cloud lifted up the hound biting down on his sword and flung it in to two of the undead.

Three more came at his head on. He blocked the simultaneous sword strikes of two of the undead, but a third one used the opportunity to aim right for his mid-section. Cloud strained his body to knock back the two undead then deflected the third's attack. Cloud followed up by slicing off its hands.

The undead shrugged off the dismemberment and continued its attack. Cloud started feeling a stinging sensation in his chest. His arms beginning to shake, he cut the undead down.

Cloud didn't have any time to recover the Crimson hounds closed in, biting and clawing at him. Cloud hacked away at the hounds, every swing of his sword feeling like it added a ton of weight to his chest.

The undead SOLDIERS came at him again. Cloud's head was spinning. Readying his blade he could feel his muscles tighten, his blood boiling. This time three undead charged forward. Cloud started charging a blue aura around himself. Cloud lifted up his blade and swung it around over his head causing a bunch of energy balls to crash in to his enemies like meteors.

Cloud fell to his knees in pain. Feeling something strange on his upper lip, he wiped his finger across to find that his nose was bleeding. Cloud couldn't hold his sword any longer, dropping it he started inching his way across the ground toward the downed trooper. The remaining undead and hounds closed in while the explosion started attracting more monsters to the parking area.

Cloud fumbled around trying to push himself up, but his muscles kept giving away. Cloud felt the pounding in his heart increase, he looked up as one of the undead raised its sword to deliver the death blow. Cloud channeled all the strength he had left in his fist.

Just before the undead could swing someone moved in between the creature and Cloud, delivering a kick that sent the creature's head flying. Clouds eyes focused through the haze of pain to see Tifa standing over him. Cloud and Tifa exchanged a small glace before she continued on with he task of clearing out the enemy.

Two more hounds jumped at her. With a couple of bone cracking punches she sent them crashing into the fires. The undead SOLDIERS were next up. The first one came in swinging its sword wildly. Even after all these years of rust she still easily dodged everyone one of the swings.

Tifa then countered with a somersault kick sending the undead in to the air. Landing on a puddle of water she finished the undead off with a sweep kick. Two more joined the fray working together to kill the master fighter. Tifa skillfully blocked each one of their attacks then answered back with her own power kicks and strike.

Ducking under a strike she nailed an uppercut that tore the head off of one of the undead. The second undead attempted to stab her from behind, but Tifa was ready. She hooked her arm under the undead's forearm. She then hit the undead with a skull cracking elbow shot before pulling right into a back breaking vertical suplex.

Tifa kick-flipped back to her feet to find one undead still left. The SOLDIER made the first move jabbing his sword at all her vital points. Tifa dodges and weaved through all the strikes until she found her opening. In three swift movements she disarmed the undead then launched him upward. Tifa followed close behind to take the undead by the arms throw him head first back at the ground. The undead hit the floor hard leaving him mostly a pile of flesh. Tifa landed with grace and made her way back to her husband.

"You still got it." Cloud coughed a half smile plastered on his face.

Tifa bent down removing her gloves and placed her hand against Cloud's cheek.

"One of still has to?" she smiled back.

"Help the trooper."

Cloud motioned to the downed WRO trooper. Tifa rushed in to help out the fallen trooper when more enemies started to appear. Cloud felt a something whiz by over his head. Shelke and Nanaki landed right in front of the couple ready to guard them from harm.

"Leave this fight to us." Nanaki smiled.

"Tifa get them to safety." Shelke added.

Tifa pulled Cloud and the trooper to the back of the parking bay while Shelke and Red joined the fight to recapture the bay. Tifa carefully laid Cloud against the wall.

"Don't ever do that to me again. All these years we've been married and still….." Tifa bit down on her lip.

Cloud sighed. Shaking his head he took Tifa by the chin to make her look right in his eyes.

"I guess after all these years I can't stop putting the blame on myself for things. But I wouldn't have been able to make it through everything without you." Cloud and Tifa smiled at each other their heads coming together in a loving embrace. "We have to re-establish a defense to protect the building."

Tifa ran a hand through Cloud's hair.

"Don't worry, Barret and the rest of the troops have set up an inner barricade to keep everyone safe. We just came out to save you guys." She assured him.

Cloud smiled looking into his wife's eyes. But his smile slowly faded as his eyes moved from her to the fires of war still burning all around.

***

On the other side of the battlefield Vincent and John were searching for Lucy.

"I saw her land this way, but I can't see anything." John sighed.

"Don't worry, Lucy's a strong girl." Vincent assured his son.

John nodded in agreement.

"In fact she's a lot like her mother." Vincent added.

John blinked in confusion.

"Mom said she was glad her children turned out more like you."

Vincent shook his head.

"She doesn't like to show it, but your mother always had a lot of insecurities about herself. But she was always strong-will, with a warm heart that could weather any storm. The greatest gift you and Lucy ever received was her heart. It's what made you care more about the people you love than yourself in the face of losing control of your powers. It's also what made Lucy the rock of the family."

John smiled at his father.

"I always thought that. Before I always shied away from the things that made me more like you because I thought that all you passed down to me was a curse. But there is something else you gave us."

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Spirit…the will hold on to everything we hold dear and cherish it. Lucy has always been there for me and I will be there for her."

Vincent smiled at his son. In a lot of ways John reminded Vincent of himself. It made him truly happy to see the light in John's heart envelop his soul.

"We better hurry then." Vincent urged him on.

Vincent and John felt the ground rumble under their feet. Father and son turned to see the massive King Behemoth make its terrible rampage toward them tearing in to friend and foe alike along the way.

"That's not good." John lamented.

"Don't let that get you down." Vincent joked.

Both Valentine men aimed their weapons at the beast, signaling to the troopers under their command to prepare.

**Forgotten Capital………**

Alex's gaze kept shifting from Rufus to Kadaj.

"Friend of yours?" Alex asked.

Rufus turned his head away.

"He's nothing but a fragment." Rufus snickered.

"Whoever he is can you get him out of my way?"

"I told you I'm out of this."

Rufus started walking away from the two.

"Father's disappointed in you cousin." Kadaj called out.

Rufus stopped in his tracks and turned to Kadaj.

"First I will take care of this one…." Kadaj tilted his head toward Alex. "Then I will kill you and take back what you stole from brother. And when Martyr succeeds and brings mother back…..I will be the strongest….I will be her favorite…..And everyone else will be the remnant."

Rufus ignored him and continued walking off down the road. Alex tightened his grip on his sword, he knew he wasn't going to talk his way out of this one.

"I see Martyr covered all his bases." Alex taunted Kadaj.

"It's best to be prepared. Father is brilliant in these things." Kadaj replied.

"I'll let him know how highly you think of him when I get back to the dark city."

"So foolish, you and the other "heroes" will never win." Kadaj's free hand became engulfed in blue flames.

Kadaj extended his hand to fire several orbs of blue energy. Alex leapt into the air ejecting the hollow blade from his Caliber. Alex used the hollow blade to deflect the energy blasts, the shockwaves sending him toward one of the buildings With a burst of Dark energy under his feet Kadaj followed Alex into the air. Alex bounced off the building meeting Kadaj halfway. The two of them met in a heated exchange of steel.

Eventually they landed on the side of the alter room wall. Running across the edge the two of them continued their fierce battle Alex then dug his main blade in the side of the building and spun around the handle to land on top of it.

Kadaj came at him again swinging wildly. Kadaj managed to slash part of Alex's arm, but the victory was short lived as Alex bounced off the side of the wall and delivered a heel kick to Kadaj's gut. Kadja fell downwards but soon recovered himself landing on his feet. Kadaj readied his blade at his side, waiting for Alex to come after him.

Instead of following him down Alex swung his sword sending out a blast of blue energy. Kadaj jumped out of the just as the blast touched down making his way to the top of another roof.

"You are an excellent fighter Nephew, but what are you afraid of?" Kadaj taunted.

"Nothing!" Alex jumped off the blade and took the handle.

Using his strength he ripped out his sword sending a big chunk of the building lumbering at Kadaj. Kadaj jumped up using the flying rock as a launching point to attack Alex again.

Off in the distance Rufus had reached the edge of the barrier around the Forgotten Capital. Behind him he could hear the echoes of Alex and Kadaj's battle. Staring at the massive energy barrier he could see a faint reflection of himself in its sheen. The image suddenly became engulfed in flames as it slowly deformed into the familiar shape of the one winged angel, Sephiroth.

"Are you really going to walk away? Just fade in to nothingness?" Sephiroth asked.

"I don't have the power or the will to change fate." Rufus replied.

Sephiroth smiled.

"No…you don't." Sephiroth's left hand reached up, out of his reflection taking Rufus by the neck.

Rufus' eyes widened, he struggled away, gasping for air.

"Accept what you've become. And be reborn again………with me." Sephiroth urged.

Rufus looked him in the eyes for a minute. He then eased up and let those same eyes close shut.

Back at the fight, Alex and Kadaj raced across rooftops keeping up their attacks. Alex completed his Caliber again and came at Kadaj with a powerful overhead swing. Kadaj caught the Caliber in between the blades of his Souba. With a smirk and a flick of his wrist he dislodged the sword from Alex's hand and sent it flying of the roof.

Kadaj followed up with a few swipes. Alex weaved his way through the attacks then rolled past Kadaj. As the villain turned to catch Alex off guard, Alex was ready delivering a stiff back kick to Kadaj's chin. Alex then kicked off the edge of the building to recapture his sword. Kadaj angrily balled up his first and fired a blast of dark energy at Alex. Alex brought up his sword to defend, but the impact sent him crashing through the wall of the alter roof.

In a flash of light Kadaj raced toward Alex. Powering up a swirling vortex of black and blue energy in his sword he sent a torrent of energy barreling at Alex. Powering up with energy he had he counted with his own Blade Beam limit break. The two blasts connected sending Kadaj flying and Alex crashing back in to the icy waters of the Capital.

Alex snapped to it, trying to pull himself up to the surface. Suddenly the screams of the planet started filling his head again. This time he could also hear the strange sound of laughter.

Images flooded through his mind; WRO troops fighting hordes of undead, his family struggling against waves of enemies, a maniacal clown engulfed in flames, a pair of cold blue eyes frames by strains of silver hair and finally the image of Lucy's face twisting in agony calling out his name.

Alex felt himself sinking again, he wasn't able to take it all in. Just before the last breathe of air escaped his lips….instead of water Alex found himself surrounded by light. A light that wrapped around Alex with warmth and serenity. A hand reach out to take Alex's and pull him to his feet as if he was standing on solid ground. There standing in front of his was a woman in a pink dress and a black haired man in a SOLDIER outfit.

**WRO Headquarters…………..**

Kefka began hopping around before leaping high in to the air. He aimed his palm down at Lucy and a summoned a large chunk of ice. As the ice came barreling toward her Lucy rolled out of the way only to find that the chunk of ice strange lingered in place. Kefka then caught her off guard by snapping his finger shattering the ice in a hundred different pieces.

Lucy braced herself for danger as the ice hit her left and legs freezing her appendages solid. Seizing the moment Kefka clapped his hands together sending a thunderbolt streaming down to collide with her, shattering the ice. Lucy skid across the ground before coming to a stop by colliding with a stone pillar.

Lucy writhed in pain. Slowly she forced her way to a seated position. Kefka stood on top of large piece of concrete and began taunting Lucy. She opened fire on the clown, but Kefka bobbed and weaved out of the path of every bullet.

"Poor little girl can't you hit anything?" Kefka laughed.

Kefka spun around then snapped his fingers summoning a small thunder cloud over Lucy's head. Lucy quickly rose to her feet and ran out of the reach of the thunder cloud only to be hit by a bolt of lighting that seemingly came out of thin air. Kefka fell to the ground rolling around in laughter.

"My attacks are tricky aren't they?" Kefka turned over to lie in a relaxing position. "I haven't even used the tough stuff yet."

Lucy lay motionless on the ground.

"Are you finished already?" Kefka asked.

Lucy began the arduous task of getting back on to her feet. She took a moment to catch her breathe then ripped her blood red cloak off her shoulders. Lucy turned her back to Kefka and reloaded gun with an eerie calm. Kefka jumped to his feet to his feet with confusion.

"What's wrong with you?" he scratched his head.

Lucy turned back to Kefka, fire in her eyes.

"I'm going to kill you." She stated.

Kefka snickered at her statement.

"Do your best little girl."

Kefka waved his hand sending out a dozen compact fireballs that zeroed in on Lucy. Lucy backed up letting the fire balls draw closer. When they were perfectly in sight she pulled the trigger of her triple barreled Cerberus gun destroying all the fireballs in one shot. Kefka let out a grumble then held out his palm charging an even greater fireball in his hands.

Lucy started running right for Kefka. With a smile the fireball in his hands disappeared in a puff a smoke. Suddenly the fire ball appeared right behind Lucy heading straight for her back. Taking a deep breath Lucy back flipped over the fireball then punched it with her clawed hand. Kefka eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Kefka scrambled to block the fireball by summoning another chunk of ice. The two spells collided creating a great amount of steam. Kefka scanned the area for Lucy but saw no trace of her. Hearing a sound to his left her turned just in time to duck a kick from Lucy and jump back. Lucy followed up by firing her gun repeatedly sending a bullet in to Kefka's shoulder and few more scrapping against his skin.

Kefka stumble out of the steam clutching his bloody shoulder. Stumbling about, Kefka howled out erratically. The steam cleared out revealing Lucy standing firm pointing her gun at Kefka's head.

"You little B*tch!" he spat.

"Smile." Lucy fired her gun again.

Kefka conjured a ball of dark energy the size of his torso and shot it at Lucy's deflecting the bullets along the way. Lucy dodged the blast and fired again, Kefka dodged the attack and fired a blast of lighting which Lucy barley dodged.

"I will wipe your stench off the face of this planet!" Kefka exclaimed.

Lucy charged at Kefka firing bullet after bullet. Kefka stomped his foot in to the ground creating a pulsing wave of swirling black Ultima magic that deflected the bullets and pinning Lucy against one of the stone pillars.

"BLOOD…..You dare make me bleed?" Kefka roared.

Kefka charged another ball of dark and energy and tossed it at Lucy. As the dark energy ball drew closer Lucy's crimson eyes began glowing a bright shade of red. The intensity increased until the sphere was only an inch away from her face. Lucy then erupted in a burst of red aura engulfing her body. In the blink of an eye Lucy transformed in to her Chaos state and used her explosive red aura to dissipate Kefka's spells.

Lucy spread her demonic wings and soared in to the sky. She opened fire raining down bullets covered in crimson energy. Kefka jumped up and in a flash of light, shot through the air moving up behind Lucy. Lucy quickly flipped around and tried to put as much distance between them as possible. Lucy fired a few more shots, Kefka countered by summoning a black triangle shaped energy barrier and tossed it at her.

The barrier deflected the bullets and headed straight for Lucy. Lucy spun around and with one kick shattered the barrier to pieces. Kefka was ready and followed up by summoning another fireball that split up in to dozens of tiny arrows that collided with Lucy.

"You can change your shape, but not your fate. All things burn little girl." Kefka laughed.

Lucy let out a fierce roar that would strike fear in to any villains heart. Kefka laughed it off zipping after Lucy with abandon. Lucy gripped her gun tightly, charging it with limit energy. Lucy fired off massive blasts of crimson energy. Kefka summoned another energy barrier, but this time Lucy's blasts broke through Kefka's spell. The blasts hit Kefka dead on causing massive explosions that could be seen for a mile.

"Hell Spawn Barrage!!!!!" she cried.

As the blasts cleared away Kefka began a freefalling head first toward the ground. Kefka was only inches away from splattering all over the pavement when he let out a screech followed by an explosion of dark energy that devastated everything in a yard wide diameter. Kefka landed on his feet huffing and puffing. He turned his head sideways and looked up at Lucy.

"THE END IS NEAR!!!!!!!!!!" Kefka screamed.

Shadow energy started to pour out over Kefka's body. A faint angelic image appeared over his own frame summoning three orbs of black energy around him.

"Dark Light of Judgement!!!!" The Orbs merged together along with Kefka's energy and fired it all in one beam of energy.

The beam shot upward, Lucy had no time to escape its devastation. Lucy began pouring her energy in to her wings then wrapped them around her body. Lucy felt Kefka's attack tear in to her, threatening to reduce her to ashes. Lucy let out a cry of pain, the energy finally starting to burn holes in to her wings. Lucy finally charged up all her remaining energy in her hands.

Throwing open her wings Kefka's attack hit her full on searing her flesh in the most excruciating fit of pain she had ever faced. Lucy fired a blast of blood red energy almost equal size of Kefka's beam. Just before she fired an image flashed through her mind of Alex smiling at her through a haze of blinding light.

"All Creation!!!!" she cried.

The attack hit Kefka dead on forcing the two energy attacks to collide with tremendous force. In the distance John and his father finished the Behemoth King with one final joint attack in their Death Gigas form. As the beast faded away father and son transformed back to their regular forms. Vincent was the first to notice the plume of fire in the distance. By the time John saw it the resulting shockwave from the blast sent a blistering gust of wind crashing in to the Valentines and their remaining WRO troops. John shielded eyes from the wind as he attempted to locate his sister.

As the blast cleared a few of the pillars crumbled from the stress of the battle causing parts of the ceiling to collapse. A battered Kefka forced his way through the rumble, stumbling about in a daze. Finally he sat down on a chunk of concrete and burst in to laughter.

"Hawhh ha ha! Heh heh, that's what you get? No one make a fool of me. If you were still alive I'd make you shine the dust off my boots." He called out.

Much to his shock Lucy also pulled herself out of the rumble, sporting a black eye and plenty of cuts and bruises.

"I don't believe it…why…why do you keep going?!? Just die…you make me so…so….angry!" Kefka wildly fired balls of fire at Lucy.

Lucy dodged out of the way of the fire making her way toward him.

"My husband taught me that when you defend something with all your heart you never give in!" Lucy delivered a series of brutal punches to Kefka head.

Lucy drove him back until delivering a punch to his gut that sent him crashing in to a chuck of stone. Kefka spit out some blood then tossed a thunderbolt at battered princess of Wutai. Lucy caught the bolt on her clawed arm and used to give Kefka the final knock out punch. The electrified strike shattered her golden claw along with the stone slab that Kefka was pinned against.

Kefka fell back, the pieces of crumbling rock piling in all around him. Lucy's vision became hazy, the dizziness in her head was getting so bad she could barely stand up.

"Maybe that fellow with the blue eyes would have been more fun? Alex…..Alex was his name. I hope the others will have fun sending him back to the void." Kefka coughed up more blood.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Kefka snickered, just fueling Lucy's ire. "Tell me what you mean?"

Lucy pulled her gun out of its holster pointing it at Kefka.

"Everything burns…..no mater if you cheat death….no mater how hard you fight…..when the end comes no one stops it….he heh heh….Everything burns." Kefka burst in to black flames.

He went in to an uncontrollable fit of laughter as his body faded in to flames. When he was gone Lucy could feel a cold went sensation on her face. Wiping her hand against her face she found a stream of tears. She then fell to her knees in exhaustion dropping her gun.

The tears increased, her heart pounded, and a smile spread across her face. John and Vincent reach the entry way to find it in disarray. Seeing Lucy in the midst of it all Vincent raced down to console his daughter. John ordered the troopers to stand by and guard while he hurried off as well.

Vincent ripped off his red cloak and wrapped it around Lucy's shoulders. John dropped to the ground and threw his arms around his sister squeezing her tight.

"Don't you ever do something that stupid again." John couldn't stomp himself from breaking down.

Vincent knelt down and looked his daughter in the eyes.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

Lucy wiped the tears off her face.

"He's out there." She sniffed.

"Who?" John asked.

"I knew something strange was happening. In my heart I knew he was out there. I just thought I couldn't let him go…..but now I know."

John and Vincent realized she was she was talking about Alex. Not knowing the rationale behind her claim, not understanding why she said what she said, not even stopping to wonder if they believed her or not, they just did what family dose best for members in need. They helped her up and held on to her. Letting her know everything was going to be fine.

**The Lifestream…………**

Encircled by light Alex found himself standing in front of the same pink dressed woman and soldier uniform wearing man that had watched over him all his life.

"Hey kiddo." The man smiled.

"Zack and Aerith. It seems you two are always looking after me. You know I named my kids after you guys. My parents seemed happy." Alex smiled.

"That's great, but it's not why where here." Zack replied.

"It's the voices isn't it? The planet keeps calling out and I don't know what to do. Help me." Alex pleaded.

"The life of a Cetra isn't easy. Having the planet on speed dial in your head takes some getting used to?" Aerith quipped.

"I'm nothing like you or any of the other Cetra. I'm a fighter…..these voices are filling up mind, driving me crazy. I can't fight like this." Alex relented.

"You're not like the Cetra that have been. You're a Neo-Cetra, you're talents don't lie in the same place as mine did or any one else's. When my time came I realized that I needed to be a strong heart and sacrifice myself for everyone. The planet needs you what you've always been. A defender, a man who's heart opens up to all the spirit of the world and all its people and works to protect it all." Aerith replied.

"What about the voices? All that suffering, I don't know if I can take it." Alex's eyes welled up.

Aerith placed the palm of her hand against Alex's forehead. A shinning light came of washing over Alex causing all his tension to dissolve.

"The truth of one's soul can weather all the harshness of the world. Even if you feel lost and drowning in despair, you can always find your way out by turning to the light. Darkness thrives all around, but the light exists in the hearts of people who won't yield to the shadows." Aerith explained.

Alex felt his hand tingling. Opening his eyes he brought his right hand up to see it teaming with blue sparks. Aerith let go of Alex and disappeared back in to the light with Zack. The light wrapped around Alex's body forming the blue bat wing out of his back again.

Kadaj watched as the light swirled around the top of the water to reveal the one winged Alex, his eyes glowing a radiant blue. Alex held up his sparking hand, balling it in a fist. The electricity shot form his hand, up through he arm and right to his back where it formed another wing made of energy. Alex stood on the water's surface spreading his wings wide. Kadaj fired a blast of dark energy at Alex, but to his anger Alex easily deflected it with a swipe of his sword.

Alex skid across the water at a break neck speed thrusting his sword forward. Kadaj rolled out of the way at the last second and summoned several dark energy orbs to attack Alex. Alex charged his blade with his azure aura and with a few quick slashes destroyed the orbs.

Kadaj grumbled in anger and charged his Souba once more with whirlwind aura. Kadaj came at Alex with a leaping swipe. Alex flapped his wings soaring backwards to dodge the attack. Alex followed up with a swipe of his own, but Kadaj blocked.

Throwing caution to the wind Kadaj came at Alex with an onslaught lighting quick sword strike. Alex kept his guard up and blocked every one of Kadaj's strike. Finally with one powerful swing Alex sent Kadaj flying in to the air. Alex followed Kadaj up and with yet another powerful swing sent Kadaj in to the brick wall.

Alex rushed in for the final blow, but Kadaj kicked his way off the wall and blasted Alex with a dark energy beam. Kadaj was laughing as he fell downward, but it was short lived when he saw that Alex was still alive. Continuing to fall he fired blast after blast of dark energy at Alex.

Charging his sword with more energy Alex hacked and slashed his way through every blast. The two combatants locked swords in mid-air, before Kadaj grabbed Alex with his free hand and forced the both of them in to the ground with a blast of energy.

Kadaj jumped to his feet clutching his sword tightly. He wanted to end this and to take Alex's life while he was down for the moment. But to his displeasure Alex knocked him in the face with one of his wings then drove his blade in to the ground to pull himself up.

Alex could feel the wear on himself from all the battles and the expenditure of so much energy through it all. Kadaj saw Alex coming at him charged with limit energy. He attempted to take a swipe, but Alex blocked it with his bare hands. Alex put a grip on Kadaj's arm that nearly broke his wrist while forced his sword out of it. He then followed it up with a series of bone crushing melee attacks, finished up with a jaw breaking uppercut pulsating with blue energy. Kadaj took to the air floating over the nearby alter while Alex recovered his sword. Alex flew up launching his Caliber ahead to separate and circle around Kadaj.

Alex zipped from blade to blade slashing Kadaj with sonic speed. Nearing the end of his attack Alex recompleted his Caliber and charged it with all his energy. Pointing his blade down at Kadaj's torso, he drove the remnant right in to the alter with explosive force.

Kadaj coughed up some blood. Alex looked down to see his blade deep in Kadaj's guts, he reached down and removed the commucite from his belt. Alex then pulled his Caliber out in time to fly off the alter as it crumbled under stress and fell in to the water.

When he reached solid ground his wings faded away allowing him a few seconds of rest. Alex sheathed his sword then powered up the commucite creating the portal. Alex took one last look around then dropped the commucite on the ground before stepping through the portal. In a blinding flash he ended up on the rooftop of one of the buildings overlooking Martyr's throne room.

Looking to the roof tops to his side he saw Brandon and Rekks waiting for him so they could began the final assault.

"Bout' time you showed up." Rekks taunted.

"When we got the false alarm we thought you'd died." Brandon joked.

"Been there done that, we have some unfinished business here and I didn't want to leave it to you guys." Alex shit back.

The three heroes shared a chuckle looking at the throne room with new determination.

"Nothing holding us back now." Brandon smiled.

"Martyr's not going to know what hit him." Alex added.

"Game On!" shouted Rekks.

All three men leapt off the roofs heading for the throne room.

**Forgotten Capital…………..**

Kadaj struggled across the ground pulling himself out of the water. Blood was pouring out of his body like a river. Kadaj knew he was only moments away from death. Looking up he saw Rufus standing in front of him. Kadaj reached his blood splattered hand up gripping Rufus by the pant leg.

"Cousin….help me…" he pleaded.

Rufus looked down at him with a soulless gaze.

"You have something I need." Rufus' voice was different as if someone was talking over him.

Kadaj instantly recognized the voice and quivered in fear.

"Brother." He whimpered.

Rufus summoned the Masamune and drove in through Kadaj's heart. His face twisted in anguish and let out one last gurgle before bursting in to wisps of black energy. The wisps circled around Rufus before becoming absorbed in his body. With a smile his mako eyes pierced through the darkness of his surroundings.

Rufus walked over to where Alex dropped the commucite and picked it up. Clutching it in his palm Rufus' held the commucite up to the sky.

"Father…ehh….I think I should return to the world of mother's birth. It's time I claimed my birth right." This time Rufus' voice had faded away completely, replaced by someone else's.

**To be continued……………..**

* * *

With this battle over all the villians Martyr summoned are gone. Now it's time for the long awaited battle against Martyr. With doomsday only a second away all our hereos gather to throw every last once of power against him, but will it be enough. Meanwhile Chaos has a decision to make that will affect the tide of battle. After everything he has seen what will he choose? Only one chapter left. Next week, Omega Legacy Chapter 17: The Man who Sold the World. Remember if you have any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, ideas, reviews, etc. send them to me, I like getting feedback. Enjoy.


	18. OL Chapter 17:The Man Who Sold the World

**Sorry everyone for posting latter than I usually do. Had some computer problems. But here it is the final Chapters of Final Fantasy Omega Legacy. The Final Fantasy worlds have so far been spared of Martyr's plans, but now the heroes summoned by Chaos have reassembled to face Martyr for the final battle. How will it end? Read on to find out. Remember if you have any questions , comments, concerns, ideas, suggestions, reviews, etc. send them to me.**

* * *

Chaos laid on the ground eyes closed, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his breath in the cold air. He wriggled his fingers around in the dirt feeling it on his finger tips. His fingers then slowly balled up in a fist which he used to pound against the ground. Chaos let out a cry from the very depths of his soul. The cry echoed in to the void before fading away. When he stopped screaming he took a deep breath choking his despair down his throat.

It was then Chaos heard something crackle. It was faint at first, but slowly the distortion faded and he realized it was Balthier's voice calling out. Opening his eyes he scrambled about until locating his discarded commucite. Picking it up he heard Balthier's voice come in loud and clear.

"Chaos…Chaos can you hear me? They're back….Rekks, Alex, Brandon…..they're back. Where heading for Martyr right now. Answer me…..Chaos…."Balthier called.

Before he could answer Chaos felt something strange in the energy of the nexus. Turning around he watched in horror as the door way of the hall of infinity gradually began turning to dust. Witnessing the last vestige of his people, his duty, fade away he ignored Balthier's please casting the commucite aside.

"It's too late." Chaos cupped his head in his hands. "I failed."

The dust of the hall floated up to through the blackness of the void before heading for the Dark Planet.

**Chapter 17:****The Man Who Sold the World**

Alex, Rekks and Brandon reached the ground with ease. Balthier shambled his way over to them. He tripped on his feet, but luckily Brandon caught him on the way down, pulling Balthier back to his feet.

"What the hell happened?" Rekks questioned.

Balthier slumped against a wall and pulled a flask out of his back pocket. Ripping the cap open he took a big swig of its contents to calm his nerves.

"I always keep some liquid courage around for when things go a bit south." Balthier offered the three of them some, but they politely turned him down.

"Where is everyone?" Alex asked.

Balthier took another drink.

"When guys got sent away, the rest of us got hauled off to the big house. We had prison break, needless to say it didn't quite go off without a hitch.?" Balthier put the flask away. "Gilgamesh went out first, the rest of us made our way through the city with everything on us, but we lost each other in the shuffle. It's been rough."

"When it rains it pours." Rekks shook his head.

"Quite." Balthier brushed some dirt off himself. "So how did things go on your little holidays?"

"Marco is gone." Brandon informed them.

"Lee's not coming back either." Rekks relented.

Everyone looked over to Alex. He shifted around uncomfortably before answering them.

"Rufus……won't be bothering us." Alex told them.

Not wanting to press things further, they decided to drop the issue. After getting some rest Balthier stood up straight and checked the ammo of his gun.

"Well then….we have a battle to finish." Balthier urged them on.

"You sure you're up for it?" Alex questioned.

Balthier smirked pulling back the hammer on his gun.

"A good leading man has to take charge and press forward. Even when heading to a Lion's Den." He answered.

All the heroes gave each other a nod of agreement.

"We should call Chaos see if he has any new info before we go." Brandon suggested.

"I tried. It seems he's sitting this one out. Our time must be running short for him to be giving up." Balthier implied.

Rekks took the commucite from Balthier and held it up so it focused on the group.

"Hey…if your listening, Martyr can send whatever he wants. We're gonna kick his ass. Trust Us." Rekks tossed the commucite back to Balthier and pointed at the building. "Let's Go for the win."

"Hold your horses, we need to be smart about this. Even with all the power we got Martyr still is stronger. Our best bet is to work together and attack him simultaneously. He won't easily be able to fend off us all off at the same time." Brandon advised.

"So we're all in this right?" Alex asked.

All four men bumped fists in solidarity before heading up the throne room steps.

"I hope you guys got stronger, I know I'm packing more heat." Alex smirked.

"We'll see if you can keep up, because I'm feeling better than ever." Rekks answered back.

"Not like I needed it, but I'm on top of my game." Brandon shot back.

They reached the door way taking a second to soak the moment in.

"That's great to hear, now let's show him." Balthier signaled for them to open the door.

Together they kicked the door open to find Martyr sitting on his throne legs crossed as if he was waiting for them. The energy beam was the only source of light for the room, casting an eerie glow upon his features. The heroes entered the room as the large metal doors shut behind them. Martyr's dull whited-out eyes followed their every step as they drew closer to him. Soon they all stood before him weapons aimed at his throat, but Martyr remained seated, unfazed.

"It's over!" Brandon threatened.

"I agree." Martyr stood up.

"That's was too easy?" Rekks quipped.

"The Hall of Infinity is finally mine. And in a few moments I will walk through it remaking all existence to my design. Death is the last great power, he who conquers it gains all. With the death of this reality a new one shall rise from the ashes." Martyr replied.

Snapping his fingers the entire planet trembled around them. Turning around the witnessed the beam of light at the center of the room burst through the roof. The lightsprang forth frone the throne room touching down a few feet away from the base of the stairs.

Far away, Chaos watched the last piece of the Hall of Infinity fade away. The chunk of rock where it once existed started to crumble without the power of the nexus to sustain it. The beam of light gathered up the specks of the nexus and with one final burst of light reformed it in the heart of Martyr's Dark City.

The heroes moved in to attack, but Martyr waved his hand to cause a pulsation of dark energy that knocked them on their asses. With the doorway now in his grasp he was ready to take the walk he had been planning for all those years.

"You have astounded me with your ability to survive everything I've thrown at you. And for once I feel a tinge of regret for what I'm about to do. But it must be done for the greater good." Martyr declared.

He began his triumphant walk to the doorway, when he was halted by the sound of the massive steel doors of his throne room opening. Rufus leaned in between the doors his ragged hair covering his face.

"What are you up to Rufus?" Martyr asked.

Rufus looked up at him with a vacant stare.

"I'm sorry, Rufus Shinra isn't here anymore." Fire spread around Rufus' body transforming him in to, the demon, Sephiroth.

Confusion ran through everyone watching. The heroes scrambled to their feet finding themselves trapped between a rock and a hard place.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be bothering us." Rekks sneered at Alex.

"That's not Rufus." Alex shook his head.

The other heroes could see by the look on his face that this wasn't good. Sephiroth kept his eyes locked on Martyr as he marched up to the center of the throne room.

"So the prodigal son returns." Martyr mocked him.

"Hello Martyr." Sephiroth replied.

"You know my name?"

"I learned many things from my mother. Where she came from…..what she really is……everything about you…..and especially how they banished her from her homeland." Sephiroth summoned his Masamune.

"Jenova…..when I think of what they turned her in to. What they turned me in to……" Martyr offered his hand to Sephiroth. "Help me and we can banish the darkness that consumed Jenova and the rest of this existence."

Sephiroth let out a chuckle.

"I like the darkness. And you are nothing but an arrogant fool." Sephiroth turned to the heroes. "Leave."

"What are you going to do?" Alex asked.

"Prove something." Sephiroth replied.

Alex motioned to the rest to head out the door.

"I thought we were going to finish off Martyr?" Rekks muttered.

"We still have to seal off the doorway, let him deal with Martyr for now." Alex motioned to Sephiroth.

Brandon closed the door behind them leaving Sephiroth and Martyr alone.

"What do you hope to prove?" Martyr asked.

"I have ascended once again. I am a true Varis and soon I will complete my goal, the way I intended. However your plans conflict with that."

Martyr laughed him off.

"Still following mommy's footsteps?You are pathetic. How is it that you even came back?"

"Rufus provided the body, your little remnant provided the soul. As a Varis my power is an unbreakable will that won't even submit to death. It even took control of mother. My spirit grows stronger and stronger and through your defeat I will ascend again." Sephiroth unfurled a large jet black angel wing from his back. "This will be your resting place."

"Will it….? You want to talk about an unbreakable will? You are nothing more than a little boy who was created from cells scrapped off of Jenova's back and placed in inside some harlot! You are not a Varis! You want to see willpower?" Martyr baulked.

Martyr raised his arms causing the entire planet to tremble under him.

"My will wiped out two races of people with more power than any world. My will created this planet from destruction and darkness. My will is unfathomable!" Martyr declared.

Outside the heroes watched as buildings all over the city crumbled away. From the ashes the dust gathered; the ruble, the smoke, the ground and even the bones of the dead came together in a swirling whirlpool of dark energy. From the whirlpool sprouted shadows that shaped themselves in to an endless army of undead and shadow creatures. The Dark army swarmed around the Hall of Infinity and Throne room, one of the few structures left standing.

"It think we've pissed him off." Brandon bemoaned.

"Well, didn't think this would be easy." Balthier fired a few shots in to the crowd. "Come along then."

All four them headed for the dark army weapons drawn.

Back inside the throne room Sephiroth continued to hold Martyr at the tip of his sword.

"With all my power and an entire planet against them they will never win." Martyr stated.

"Who cares." Faster than any normal person could see, Sephiroth rushed at Martyr.

Sephiroth charged his katana with dark energy and dashed past Martyr delivering a attack that felt like a thousand sword strike in one. Martyr flew back skidding across the ground. He dug his hand in to the ground and brought himself to a halt. As soon as he was up on his feet Sephiroth teleported behind him knocking Martyr upward with a slash of his sword.

Sephiroth soared up to Martyr with the grace of hawk. Sephiroth attacked Martyr wildly, but Martyr was ready. He caught Sephiroth's blade with his bare hand and flung him downward. Sephiroth came crashing down leaving an impact crater in front of the throne. Surrounding himself with an aura of purple energy Martyr drifted to the ground like a hot air balloon, landing right by his throne.

"Learn some new tricks." Martyr taunted him.

"Dodge this!" Sephiroth shot back.

Martyr felt a vacuums pull drawing him toward Sephiroth. With a wave of his hand Sephiroth sent a colossal wall of fire at him. Resisting the pull, Martyr loaded his fist with dark energy and punched through his throne with dynamite force. Lying in the debris of his throne was the handle of a golden broad sword driven in to the floor ages ago.

Martyr withdrew his sword with a mighty swing sending a wave of violet energy crashing against Sephiroth's fire wall. Sephiroth felt his blood boil. He never encountered an enemy who seemed this much stronger than him.

"Fade back to nothing!" Martyr swung his sword again firing a huge blast of dark energy from its tip.

"I am the chosen one." Sephiroth spat.

Sephiroth charged forward, unleashing several rapid fire slash attacks, battering through Martyr's blast. Martyr brought up his sword and defended against everyone of Sephiroth's attacks.

Martyr followed with a powerful up swing sending Sephiroth skyward. Before Sephiroth could react Martyr followed him continuing his vicious onslaught.

Outside the four heroes struggled to fight off the multitude of enemies. Alex cut his way through a dozen undead only to find two dozen more taking their place. Putting their backs to the throne room the heroes stuck together to defend against the dark army.

"This seems a bit futile." Balthier quipped.

"We have to find a way to close the doorway….Get it away from here…away from Martyr…" Brandon replied.

"That's if we're not toasted along the way." Alex retorted.

"We gotta call Chaos. He's our only chance right now." Brandon suggested.

"He ain't answering." Rekks reminded them.

"We gotta try at least. Let me have a go." Brandon proposed.

Balthier handed the commucite off to Brandon who fell to the back of the heroe defense to make the call.

"Chaos come in….Chaos!" he called out.

A colossal explosion rocked the throne room. Looking up Brandon saw Sephiroth and Martyr zip out of the top of the throne room to fly around the city battling away. Feeling the desperation increase he continued his plea for help.

"Chaos….we need help, can you hear me?"

Miles away, Chaos was laid out on the ground surrounded by the wreckage of the resting place of the hall. He was out cold with the commucite nearly a yard away from his head emitting Brandon's distress call.

On the steps Brandon finally gave up on calling Chaos.

"Nothing." Brandon sighed.

"Where does that leave us?" Rekks fumed.

Alex spotted approaching shadow tanks and alerted his fellow warriors.

"Getting out of the way of that." He replied.

The tanks fired blowing out a good chunk of the throne room entry way. All four of them tumbled down the steps to find themselves utterly surrounded.

"Blaze of glory time, eh?" Balthier retorted.

One of the tanks moved in to blow away the group when it suddenly erupted in a burst of fire. Kain leapt through the flames with Vivi clinging to dear life on his back. He touched down in front of the heroes and with a mighty swing of his spear cut down 4 enemies at once. Vivi hopped off Kain's back to check on his comrades.

"Are you guys okay?" Vivi asked.

"Great now that you guys showed. Almost thought you'd bit the big one." Rekks laughed.

"Hardly, there's still a battle to be won." Kain smiled.

Balthier, Rekks, Brandon and Alex pushed themselves up.

"Okay guys let's clear the field." Shouted Rekks.

All 6 heroes charged the crowd to slay enemy after enemy.

Far in the skies over the Dark City, Sephiroth and Martyr continued to battle away. Sephiroth summoned dark orbs of energy and tossed them at Martyr. The orbs zipped around chasing him through the sky. Martyr charged up his violet aura and formed a sphere of energy around his body to deflect the orbs.

Martyr followed by channeling his energy in a beam of energy which he fired at Sephiroth. The beam hit Sephiroth like a freight train, but the one winged angel refused to give an inch. Slicing through the beam he unleashed a fury of energy discs. Martyr hacked his way through the discs coming right at Sephiroth with a slash of his own. The two slashed and parried both showing the expertise of seasoned swordsmen.

Sephiroth rolled out of the way of Martyr's slash then put some distance between them. Sephiroth surrounded himself in a bright orange aura.

"Descend Heartless Angel." He called out.

Martyr could feel a weird sensation cast a shadow over him. Looking up he saw a golden halo circling over him. The halo then formed a sphere of energy around Martyr before finally erupting in a vicious expulsion. The explosion sent Martyr reeling, crashing through building after building.

Sephiroth's victory was short lived as Martyr came back, soaring through the cityscape firing blast after blast of dark energy. Sephiroth countered by summoning a cluster of small meteors to intercept his blasts.

Martyr smirked, channeling his energies to his sword he formed an energy spear the size of his body with his broad sword at the tip. Sephiroth fired more energy balls, but the where easily batted away by Martyr's weapon. When he was in range Martyr hurled the energy spear at Sephiroth's chest. The attack crashed into Sephiroth sending him on a bone crushing journey through the buildings of the city before coming to a crash landing.

Sephiroth stood up, eyes filled with rage. Teleporting again, he caught Martyr of guard with a slash from behind to his back. Martyr laughed the attack off, there was no sign of a wound, nor any indication of blood.

Martyr's immense strength and invulnerability had finally pushed Sephiroth off the edge. Martyr came at Sephiroth again, but he fended off his enemies attack, knocking him back. Summoning forth all his energy, Sephiroth created a colossal ball of swirling flames and energy with all the intensity of the sun.

Martyr seemed genuinely stunned Sephiroth's display of power. What energy Sephiroth had left he channeled in to his masamune in order to send Martyr in to the smoldering fireball with one powerful slash. Martyr called his broadsword to his hands and blocked the strike, fending off Sephiroth's powerful attack. The two struggled feeling the severe heat all around.

Martyr gained the edge by grabbing Sephiroth's katana with his bare hand and flinging Sephiroth in to the Super Nova. He finished his assault by summoning his own humongous sphere of dark energy to collided with Sephiroth's causing an explosion rocked the skies of the Dark City.

Sephiroth fell to the ground. The feather's of his wing becoming lost to the winds. He regained consciousness long enough to look in to Martyr's eyes one last time. Letting out a cackle Sephiroth closed his eyes accepting his fate, his body fading into beads of light lost among the skyline.

With Sephiroth gone Martyr turned his attention back to the heroes fighting his dark army. He could sense his army slowly thinning to nothing. Raising his hands up he called upon even more of his dark energy to cement his finally victory.

Back at the doorway the heroes cleared out the last of the shadow army. With the streets once again bare they turned their attention back to the doorway only to find it erupting in a spout of dark energy.

"What now?" Alex grumbled.

Martyr landed a few feet away from the doorway. The heroes quickly assembled to block his path.

"You're not coming any closer." Brandon declared.

"I've committed mass genocide, defeated Sephiroth without scratch and created all that you've seen here. Step aside." Martyr replied.

"Confident bastard, aren't you?" scoffed Kain.

The heroes refused to budge causing Martyr to point his sword at them.

"Very well….good bye." Martyr caused the ground beneath the heroes to erupt in fire.

Everyone rolled out of the way of the fire, but it was Kain and Rekks that recovered first making a leaping attack. Martyr waved his hands creating a wave of energy that sent the both of them flying. Unknown to Martyr Brandon and Alex used the momentary distraction to deliver a double slash to Martyr's abdomen. To their shock the only signs of damage he showed was a slight groan of pain.

Martyr took a deep breathe and blasted Brandon and Alex in to the walls of nearby buildings. Balthier opened fire letting loose a hail of bullets assisted by Vivi's magic. Martyr battered through their attacks then slammed his sword down to create a shockwave that knocked them away. Seeing the path clear he proceeded toward the doorway only for the heroes to stand back up and block his way.

"We're not letting you pass." Brandon proclaimed.

"Didn't think so." Martyr shook his head.

The two parties charged once more to continue their battle.

Miles away Chaos finally stirred awake, spurred on by the sounds of explosions in the distance. Sitting up he found to his horror that the Dark City was covered in black smoke and ruined buildings. He realized that a great battle must have taken place with devastating consequences. He located the commucite and made a desperate call to the heroes only hearing static coming in from the other side.

"Oh god…" Chaos' shoulders slumped in exasperation.

Tossing the commucite away Chaos opened a portal that took him to the roof top of a building overlooking the battle. The heroes launched attack after attack on Martyr. One by one, in combinations and all at once, everything they did seem to do no damage to him. Chaos stumbled back feeling an uneasiness from the pit of his stomach.

"They can't beat Martyr like that….as long as he has all that power, he won't give up." Chaos ran his hands through his hair.

Watching the heroes he knew he failed them, failed the world. By the time he assembled everyone it was too late. Martyr should have been stopped long ago, but now he was almost a god. Chaos knew that all reality would have to suffer for his mistakes.

Back on the ground Balthier was clutching his bloodied army scooting away from battle. He looked back to see Kain being choked by Martyr while Vivi attempted to rescue him. Martyr shot Vivi with an energy blast sending his head skidding across the ground. He then let go Kain only to crack him over the head with the handle of his broad sword.

With them down he continued his trek toward the doorway before stopped by Rekks, Alex and Brandon. The three of them looked like hell from fending off Martyr. He attempted to intimidate them showing off his unscarred visage, but they stood their ground.

"What do you still have to throw at me?" Martyr asked.

"All we need is one good shot." Alex shot back.

The three men gripped their weapons tightly summoning forth every bit of power they had. Their eyes shone brightly, each of them became encased in a pulsing aura and wings appearing on their backs .Together they tackled Martyr flying him high in to the air.

Martyr punched them away from himself to gain some space. Brandon started things off by casting Flare on Martyr. Alex then zipped around the flaming Martyr and delivered a serious of supersonic sword strikes to him. Rekks joined by creating an energy ball and giving it a forceful kick right in to Martyr's gut.

Martyr flared up his aura to shake off the attacks. Before the heroes could react he blasted each of them with a dark energy beam. Seeing Rekks first, Martyr attempted to stop him, but Brandon rushed in to defend his comrade. Martyr followed up by using his free hand to punch Brandon in the jaw to knock him away. Alex moved in attack Martyr from behind, but the veteran warrior was ready taking him by the chest and causing a mini-explosion that blasted him to the same roof top that Chaos was on.

Rekks moved in next with a series of quick jabs from his sword. Martyr parried every one with his blade, then summoned a violet orb of energy that sent Rekks crashing to the rooftop as well. Brandon was next up casting a fury of spells that Martyr defended against by creating energy shields. Brandon then went for the Ultima spell, but Martyr teleported out of the spell's way ending up behind Brandon. Martyr used the opportunity to nail Brandon with pillar of dark energy tossing him on to the same roof top.

All three heroes watched Martyr descend again to make another attempt for the Hall. The three heroes got up once more to continue the fight, but were stopped by Chaos.

"Don't go." Chaos urged them.

"We have to or else Martyr will destroy everything." Rekks replied.

"We failed? He's too powerful. Why do you keep fighting? I know you want to do good and protect everyone, but you need to accept that it's over." Chaos pleaded.

Down below Martyr almost reached the door way before feeling something tear in to his back. Turning around he saw Balthier crawling across the ground after having fired the last shot of his gun. Martyr smiled preparing to destroy him when Kain came from behind to stab Martyr lifting him up.

Kain tossed Martyr in to a wall, but Martyr recovered in mid-air to stand firmly on the side of the building. Martyr slashed the air with his broadsword creating an arc of dark energy that smash into Kain with the force of a raging bull. Vivi came to their aid by helping Balthier back to his feet. Together they cast magic on Martyr all the while avoiding his counter attacks.

With their comrades battling beneath them Brandon, Rekks and Alex were in no mood to hear Chaos' negativity.

"Do good…Do good…who cares about good? Today I let Rufus a multi-time criminal and sleaze go scot free. Then I let Sephiroth a legendary homicidal maniac and all powerful nut case fight Martyr in hopes that they'd kill each other. I'm doing this because an entire world needs me to defend it against a threat it can't even begin to face." Alex informed Chaos.

"I know but……"

"And didn't you say we were given these ultimate powers to stop this kind of thing? What was it…..Spirit, Reality…and Time….what's the point of all that if we can't beat him? What have we fought for? What have we sacrificed so much for if only to still fail in the end?" Rekks chided. "I won't stand for it."

Chaos sighed.

"You guys, I thought we could do it. But….Martyr has gained power from death for over billions of years. As long as he's focused on his goal, as long as he keeps pushing himself forward, he will fuel himself with that power and never be stopped." Chaos explained.

Alex and Rekks turned away from Chaos. Brandon pushed past them and gave Chaos a mean wake-up call in the form of a right hook. Chaos stood there in awe of Brandon's actions.

"I don't care. From birth I was gifted, skill, power, status…and I never cared a dam about it all. I was called lazy, spoiled, a slacker….I didn't care. Everyone thought I joined SeeD because of my father, because I knew I'd get a free ride to the top. But you know why I joined SeeD……"

Chaos meekly nodded his head.

"The reason why I joined SeeD, why I risked my life everyday….was my friends and family. Doing my duty to back them up, to defend, to do everything I could possibly do and then some to protect the people I cared about and the world I lived in."

Chaos turned his back to the three heroes.

"You told us that Martyr used to be your friend. Once he asked you to stop him….are you just going to turn your back on him? On everything?" Alex asked.

"I can't stop him….I don't have the power. I can't stand up to him. I've always been a failure." Chaos answered.

"It's the last half of the game. We're going back, and we're gonna give our all. We can beat him." Rekks added.

The three of them left Martyr to think things over. Down below, Martyr knocked away a blast of Firaga from Vivi and countered by exploding the ground beneath the tiny mage. Alex, Brandon and Rekks swooped down and in a surprise attack hit Martyr with a series of high-speed sword slashed.

Martyr battered them away one by one with his own sword swing. Chaos watched from his perch as Martyr rose in to the sky to continue battling the heroes. Every exchange reminded him of all those years ago when Martyr destroyed the Varis. Back then he chose to run away and turn his back to Martyr's evil.

For all those years since Chaos wondered how anybody could find the courage to sacrifice everything for even the slimiest chance of hope. How can anyone face those kinds of odds and not turn away. He believed that bringing the three powers together would be enough, he even gave them back up to ensure victory, but it still wasn't enough. Chaos looked up to the heavens hoping for an answer.

The sky was covered in black clouds shutting out all light. But, for the briefest second they parted in a way that shone the smallest speck of light on Chaos' face. And in that second he felt the warm embrace of hand that seemed to come down from the heavens itself. He remembered everything he'd talked about with all the heroes.

"Cosmos…." He whispered. Looking back up at the sky he smiled. "It's my turn."

In the sky, Martyr finally had enough. He couldn't wait any longer for his chance to remake everything. Pointing a finger at building it disintegrated to shadows in a matter of moments. Martyr hurled the mass of shadows at heroes in a hail of energy blasts. The three men charged their blades to hack their way through the attack.

Martyr erupted in aura with the force of a volcano. The heroes came together crossing their swords in unity. Their auras surged forth merging with each other to form a dazzling tidal wave of energy. All three heroes raised their blades, encased in energy; Alex in his electric blue aura, Brandon in his blazing red aura, and Rekks' surging torrent of green aura.

"Reality!" Rekks cried.

"Time!" Brandon called.

"Spirit!" shouted Alex.

"Three powers combine…….RADIANT CASCADE!" the declared in unison.

The three heroes slashed together in perfect synchronization firing a multi-colored flood of energy colliding in to Martyr. Martyr screamed in pain as he felt the energy wave tear in to his body forcing him to crash down in the middle of his own throne room with a bang.

They waited, seconds ticked by, after two minutes Martyr still had not reappeared. The three men lowered to the ground, touching down right in front of the doorway.

"Is that it?" Alex asked breathless.

"It better be." Brandon grumbled.

Kain walked up to the three of them carrying Vivi on his back and assisting Balthier. Any hope of celebration was put on hold by the sound of footsteps trampling through the ruins of the throne room. Martyr appeared at the entry way, clothes torn, covered in dust, but other-wise looking in perfect health.

The heroes stood in disbelief. With every second he stood there his violet energies swirled around him repairing his clothes and erasing any signs of damage. Martyr placed his left hand on the arch way of the door and crushed it to pieces in his palm. The heroes readied themselves to fight again, but were stopped by the sound of Chaos' voice.

"Wait! Don't attack him." Chaos signaled them to hold.

Chaos walked past the heroes, taking his place at the base of the throne room steps.

"Get out of here." Martyr demanded.

Chaos ignored him and turned his head to the heroes.

"Brandon, Alex, Rekks use you powers to calm the hall and free it from Martyr's grasp…." Chaos requested.

"But what about him." Rekks nodded toward Martyr.

"Don't worry about it. This is my burden." He replied.

The three heroes circled around the doorway extended their palms. Keeping their eyes glued to Martyr they pressed their hands on the cold stone of the doorway.

"Whatever you are trying won't work." Martyr stated.

Martyr's violet aura surrounded the Hall of Infinity choking the three heroes as they stood near it. One by one they pushed past the pain and charged to the doorway with their own energies. Martyr watched the violent torrent of his influence be dispelled from the Hall of Infinity to be replaced by the golden serenity of the Hall's natural energy.

Furious, Martyr brought up his sword charging at the door. Chaos raced up as well standing right in his path. Before anybody could make a movement Martyr thrust his sword forward knowing Chaos would move out of the way.

But this time he didn't. Chaos felt the blade rip through his insides tearing them to pieces. Martyr stood their shaking in horror, blood pouring out of Chaos' body.

"Why didn't you get out of the way?" Martyr asked.

"No more…. running…. for me." He smiled.

Martyr encased his hands in a blistering green fire then jammed them into Martyr's chest. Gold light burst forth from Martyr's eyes and mouth as he bellowed a scream that could be heard all over the planet.

Images rushed through Martyr's mind, before plugging in to the depths of his soul. Moments in time, happy memories, all flooded in to his very being as if he were personally experiencing them at lightning speed. The Light Warriors' friendship, Squall and Rinoa's first dance, Tifa giving birth to Alex and Cloud holding him in his arms for the first time, Tidus teaching Rekks to play Blitzball.

Tears flowed from Martyr's eyes. Every thought, every emotion, of all these happy moments from all points of time on every world were too much for him to bear. Martyr then saw a woman bathed in golden light, surrounded by clouds, reaching her arms out to him. She smiled at him as he reached up to touch her hand. Chaos finally let go of Martyr collapsing to the ground sword still impaled through his abdomen.

Martyr took two steps before falling to his knees. The heroes watched, eyes wide, as wounds appeared all of his body, blood pouring down on to the steps.

"What…have I done?" Martyr wept.

Martyr fell forward tumbling down the steps. He landed at the base of the steps with a large thump. He reached his battered and bloodied arm up at the doorway one last time. To his surprise the door opened, shinning a comforting golden light on his body. Martyr's clear white eyes gazed up the open door and for a moment he smiled.

"I can see…..the center…..It's a crystal…...shining." he laughed.

Martyr witnessed as the same arms of the golden woman reached out to him from the door way.

"I'm sorry….please forgive me….goddess. You trusted us….and I'm so very sorry." Martyr cried.

Martyr's head finally collapsed, the last of his breathe escaping in one final sigh. Vivi hopped down from Kain's back to check on him. The young mage placed a finger against Martyr's back. His body crumbled away turning to dust that faded away into the Hall of Infinity.

Rekks, Alex and Brandon headed up the steps to help Chaos to a seated position. He was looking bad, his once clear white eyes were becoming cloudy and dull. Blood was pouring out of his body fast and every movement he made felt like agony.

"What the hell happened?" Rekks asked.

"You guys were right…This was my responsibility. I ran from it years ago and the worlds paid. I faced Martyr like I should have long ago and I did what I should have." He replied.

"And what the hell was that?" Brandon inquired.

"I showed him every good thing in existence. To remind him of what he'd be destroying along with the bad. I faced my mistakes…my burden."

"Is he gone for good?" Alex questioned.

"His will broke and his power faded away with it. Without his power he could not sustain himself. He's at the mercy of the gods now. And soon it'll be my turn."

"You knew it would end this way, didn't you?" Brandon asked.

"Death, rebirth, it's all a cycle. Before I faced Martyr the nexus called to me and told me that the forces that guide all existence wanted me to know….that it was going to be okay. The Varis and The Garrick's time is over, but everything else will continue and it'll be a new dawn."

Everyone felt the ground rumbled under their feet. It was an earthquake that felt like it was rocking through the very core of the planet.

"What now?" Kain grumbled.

"The planet is breaking up. With Martyr gone it won't last long. Now that the doorway is clear of his influence step inside and it will take you all back to your worlds…almost like you were never gone." Chaos smiled. "And as for you three….I'll use the last of my power to restore your full lives."

Brandon, Rekks and Alex reached out taking Chaos' hands in their own. They all thanked him and he accepted with a warm smile. Green fire traveled from Chaos' hands into the three causing their bodies to glow brightly for a second. When the light faded they let go and headed in to the mausoleum with the others. Alex took one last look at Chaos to see him fading in to dust.

"I guess I was a hero." Chaos called out.

"Let's not get carried away." He joked.

Chaos let out one final laugh before he faded away for good disappearing in to the void. The doors closed on the mausoleum leaving the heroes in a room filled with a brilliant white light.

"I guess this is it." Rekks smiled.

"It was a pleasure working with you all." Kain rejoiced.

"This was some crazy adventure." Laughed Vivi.

"It sure was. But I'm glad you guys had my back." Replied Brandon.

"Hey anytime you guys want to face down the end of the world, I'm game." Alex chuckled.

Balthier cleared his throat forcing all eyes on him.

"Sorry about breaking up all the joviality and what, but there is the matter of my save the world fee." He smiled.

Everyone broke in to laughter as they all slowly faded away in to the glistening purity of the light. The Dark Planet crumbled to pieces that continued to break up until nothing was left but the mausoleum. And after a few moments even that disappeared into The Void leaving behind nothing but a tiny speck of light. A speck of light surrounding by unending darkness.


	19. Final Fantasy Omega Legacy: Epilouge

_"Do you really have to leave?"_

_"I promised. The people I love, are waiting."_

_"…..I don't understand. Not at all. But…please take care of yourself."_

_"Of course…I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be there."_

_-LOVELESS Play, Final Fantasy VII_

**Epilogue:**** Goodnight, Travel Well**

A man laid on the ground asleep. His body was wracked with soreness from a long hard fought battle. Feeling a slick, wet sensation tickling his face he opened his eyes to see strange looking green dog lapping at his face. The man smiled pushing the dog away to wipe his face with his red cloak.

"Enkidu." He smiled at the dog.

Giving the animal a pat on the head he stood up. He checked on everyone of one of the many swords he carried with him. Happy to find himself alive and well he spread his arms in merriment.

"The great warrior Gilgamesh lives!" Gilgamesh pounded his chest his fists.

Gilgamesh looked around to find himself in the midst of a sandy desert with one lone palm tree in the distance. The sky was grey and filled with clouds, but after a few moments the clouds passed giving way to the clear blue sky and tenderness of the warm sun.

"My power to travel the worlds has returned. Come Enkidu…let's us continue the journey." Gilgamesh urged his faithful companion.

Enkidu let out a joyful bark following his master across the desert sands.

**Bridge of the Strahl………..**

Fran sat slumped over the communications consol in despair. She had been talking with Penelo ever since Balthier mysteriously disappeared.

"I'm sorry Fran….Vaan just got back and there's still no word on Balthier's whereabouts." Penelo apologized.

"He couldn't have just disappeared. One minute we were talking and then he was gone….it makes no sense." She replied.

"We'll keep looking, over and out." Penelo assured her.

Fran left the console and headed for the door. She figured that a quick nap might help her nerves. To her surprise as soon as the door opened, Balthier was there leaning against the door frame.

"That worked up over my disappearance are we." Balthier gave her a roughish smile.

**Besaid Beach……………..**

Rekks opened his eyes to see the clear blue sky of Spira. Feeling the cool water, soaking in the rich sun, he could smell the sweet salt air that he'd grown up with all his life. Rekks dove in to the water splashing around with delight. He was home again and loving it.

Rose sat on the beach alone dipping her feet in the water. It had been a few hours since Kimihari's funeral and everyone was sitting together talking about old times. Not feeling up for it Rose decided to go for a walk on the beach to clear her head. For some reason she just couldn't get the Pyrefly out of her mind.

She could have sworn she felt Rekks in that one instant. Or maybe, it was just being back on Besaid where everything reminded her of him. After things cleared up everyone headed off to mourn and rebuild. Zialas took up leadership of the Ronso tribe with great honor vowing to respect his father's sacrifice.

Suddenly Rose spotted something in the distance that snapped her out of her reflective state. Rekks came up through the waves standing right before a shocked Rose. Her lips trembled, her mouth went dry and all blood rushed to her face.

"Is it really you?" She squeaked out.

Rekks extended his hand toward her.

"It sure is….Trust me!" he smiled.

Rose took Rekks by the hand and gave him a big tearful hug. High up on the Cliffs overlooking the beach Rekks and Roses' family and friends stood watching their reunion. Yuna leaned her head against her husband's chest as he put an arm around her.

"You think we should go down there?" Tidus asked.

"Two more minutes…." Yuna replied.

**Outside Baron Castle………….**

Kain looked up at the massive castle ahead of him. All throughout the trip he thought about what he'd say, but still nothing came to mind. He reached the Castle gates where he was stopped by one of the guards.

"Halt state your business." The guard commanded.

Kain took a deep breathe and held up his spear across his shoulders.

"Tell the King and old friend is here." He replied.

"Name." the guard asked.

"Kain Highwind." He answered.

"Highwind, eh? The King has a standing order for you to come in anytime." The guard informed him.

The guards opened the doors allowing Kain free passage into the castle. Kain chuckled to himself and entered eager to see his old friend.

**Outside Balamb Garden………………**

Brandon found himself on a small hill overlooking the Garden. He could see the various people all around the outside rebuilding and carrying away the various dead bodies. He headed down the hill toward the front entrance of the Garden.

Inside Squall, Rinoa and Helen stood by the front entrance going over plans.

"Okay Ami's reporting in from the tech center and says all systems are back up." Rinoa reported.

"Nathan and Jillian are reporting in with the clean up crew and told me that things are going slow, but we're other wise fine." Squall informed them.

"And I checked with communications, things are back up. I talked to my Dad and the other gardens. It's seems everything is back to normal……almost." Helen stated.

"We've lasted through this. Dealing with what comes after this might be hard, but we'll get through that too." Rinoa assured her.

Squall ran his hands through his hair all around him were pieces of the garden he fought tooth and nail to protect and build up. Helen and Rinoa were looking over the Garden plans when they noticed that he was standing rigid, face white as a sheet. The two women looked up to see an unbelievable sight.

Brandon strolled up to the Garden entrance carrying a strange red gunblade on his hip as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. Helen rubbed her eyes thinking that it was just some sort of vivid hallucination. Brandon approached the three of them with a smile. Taking a deep breathe he stood at attention giving his father a salute.

"Class A Elite SeeD Brandon Lionheart reporting for duty Sir."

Rinoa and Helen broke down in tears. Helen pounded her fists against his chest in a fit of emotion.

"You….you…..what the hell happened….why did you go…..why…?" she just couldn't control herself.

Brandon wrapped his arms around her pulling Helen in tight.

"I found my way back." Brandon smiled.

**Streets of Alexandria……………..**

Vivi strolled through the crowded streets of Alexandria. After battling in the desolate Dark City, it felt good to be somewhere crowded again. Vivi was on his way to the castle to tell his friends of the adventure he had. Turning a corner he heard a faint giggle coming from an alley way.

Looking down it he saw another black mage like himself. The mage waved at him before running off down the street. Vivi looked around and shrugged his shoulders before deciding to follow the mage. Vivi raced off not sure where he was heading, but almost sure that it would lead to an all new adventure.

**Near Midgar…………..**

Over at the Seven Heaven Bar everyone had gathered to celebrate the end of terrible battle. Lucy was looking much better, the swelling had gone done, some of the cuts were gone and even her black eye seemed better. It was times like these that she enjoyed the quick healing given to her through her parentage.

Lucy sat at the bar in a pink tank top complete with a long flowing white skirt. Tifa and Yuffie came in with Lucy's children placing them in their car seats for the trip home.

"You sure you'll be fine heading home by yourself?" Yuffie asked.

"I'll be fine mom. I could use some rest. Besides, Denzel and the others are busy restoring order to the WRO, I don't want to bother them right now." Lucy replied.

"Don't worry about that. Now's the time when we need family the most. If you or the kids ever need anything, just come to Grandma Tifa. We're not that far away." Tifa offered.

Lucy hugged the two women.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Yuffie hugged her daughter tight.

"How did I ever raise such a strong daughter?" Yuffie sighed.

"Because I had a strong mother." Lucy answered.

Tifa gave Lucy a pat on the back.

"I can see why Alex loved you." Tifa beamed.

Outside Red XIII laid on the porch lazily wagging his tail in the air. Cloud asked him to pull guard duty while Tifa and Yuffie helped Lucy back on her feet. The door opened causing Red's ears to perk up but it was only Lucy heading for the car. Before she could step off the porch she cursed herself and placed the two twin's car seats on a nearby bench.

"Hey Nanaki I forgot my keys inside could you watch the twins for a second?" Lucy asked.

"Sure thing." Red replied.

Lucy headed back in leaving Nanaki alone with young Zack and Aerith. Red felt the bright warm his fur causing him to yawn. Now that the fight was over he didn't expect to see anything….that was until he spied the formerly deceased Alex Strife walking up to the bar.

Nanaki's eyes opened wide, his tongue nearly falling to the floor in disbelief. Alex put a finger to his lips signaling to Nanaki to stay quiet. Alex knelt down in front of his children who merrily welcomed the return of their father. Alex gave them each a kiss on the forehead and threw his arms around them. He picked up the car seats and smiled at his children.

"Let's go surprise mommy." He stated.

Nanaki didn't know what to think as he watched Alex enter Seventh Heaven. A few seconds later he could hear screams followed by the sounds of blissful laughter. Not really caring how this happened, Red headed inside as well to join the celebration.

***

A tree, in the middle of bright green meadow, with dazzling sun overhead. Under the shade of this tree sat a young man with short, wavy green hair and eyes white as snow. He work black clothes along with a knee length white vest that had the letters C and M stitched on to either side of the vest it in a bold violet color. The man was dead to the world as he scribbled some thing down into a rather large silver bound book.

"With the battle over harmony returned to each reality. The heroes were welcomed home eager to enjoy their well earned rest. And they all lived happily ever after…."he muttered the words that he wrote.

"That's so lame." the man looked up to see another man with spiky red hair, with the same eyes and outfit.

"What do you mean, Dis?" the green haired man asked.

"And they lived happily ever after, you leave no mystery and it's cliché." Dis snorted.

"Well I'm working on it. It's just a record of events anyway and you shouldn't be sticking your nose in to these things."

"We'll my friend let's head to the library and I'll show you the most amazing stories. I got these new ones I want to show you, one there's this chick with a crazy gun sword and another has this guy who can control a hundred swords with his mind." Dis exclaimed.

The green haired man shook his head.

"Okay I'll work on this record later."

The green haired man closed the silver book looking down at the title: The Omega Legacy. Getting up he put the book under his arm and followed his friend through the meadow all the way to a gleaming city of buildings made of rich white marble.

The green haired man stopped only for a second to look up at the sky. A single cloud passed in front of the sun for only a second, before floating off and leaving the clear blue sky.

**The End**

**

* * *

I hoped you all enjoyed this tale. This brings to a conclusion all of my Final Fantasy story series. For now, currently I'm considering making a sequel of sorts to Omega Legacy and beginning a new series. If any of you readers out there think I should let me know. Also let me know what Final Fantasy characters and worlds you'd like to see appear in a future Omega Legacy story. Thank you all.**


End file.
